Fire Emblem:Legend Of The Chaos Hero
by Chaos Hero Mark
Summary: Nergal has been defeated, the world has been saved, and now Mark's war has begun.To help a childhood friend exact revenge, he leaves behind his former army and 'Lyn' the woman he feared falling in love with.Lyn X Mark/Tactician.
1. Book 1: Prologue Disappear

**This story is rated M for violence, language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem, Nintendo and Intelligent System is just a fanfic written by a fan.

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Prologue: Disappear

* * *

_"It was finally time for me to leave. I have done my part and therefore have no obligation to remain here. When I became the tactician of this army , I didn't expect things to turn out like this. They were all tired, but relieved when it ended. Light came back to this world... but it will not last. When they defeated Nergal, this war was over... but mine wasn't."

* * *

_

A young man sprinted away from the Dragon's Gate. His brown hair was shoulder lengthed and his eyes were light-green. His clothing consisted of brown pants, dark brown boots lengthed below the knees, a white shirt with a brown open vest top, green cloak and a scimitar strapped to his side. Running through the thick forest patches; hoping to lose his trail; he came to an old ruin. Most of it's structure was covered in thicket. He stood in front thinking.

_"Sorry everyone, but you can't come where I'm going."_

He went inside and started searching for a unique teleport seal he found by accident a few months ago.

_"It's for the best anyway."_

The inside ruins was dim and he couldn't see clearly. His face showed signs of irritation.

"Dammit, where is it?!"

He kept looking until he saw a portion as most of it is covered in thicket.

_"There it is."_

Removing the patches of grass; he looked to see if anyone may have trailed him.

_"I know they have many questions to ask me, but I can't involve myself with them anymore. I feel bad for them though. Especially Lyn, you remind me of -"_

The youth interrupted his thoughts as he realized he had to go. He stepped inside the seal on the floor and tried to remember the teleport incantation a friend taught him. After he remembered; spoke the words; the seal started to glow a lavender color and said color soon enveloped him. As he was glowing he saw before him various streams. He pulled out his scimitar and grazed the seal with it, damaging it so that no-one else have access to this place. Putting away his sword he turned to the streams and saw the one he was looking for. He touched it and soon found himself being pulled into it. It's as though he was flying and drifting at the same time. His surroundings were auras of different colors in the skies. As he was near his destination, he saw an open field of grass similar to the plains of Sacae that Lyndis loved so much, except the grass was purple. There was a small, old cottage; a short distance from it there was a crystal clear pond and a tree with dark blue leaves. Surrounding the landscape were patches of forests and mountains. He landed his feet onto the grounded spot where the seal was and the streams disappeared. The young man took a moment to look at his surroundings before he sighed.

"Okay Mark. How are you gonna do this?"

He took another look at the surroundings and then checked to see if he had all his belongings. His scimitar on his side and glasses in his shirt pocket. Mark forgot only one thing... and started panicking.

_"Oh no, no, nono... Shit this isn't happening!!"_

He felt frustration building up within him. After a while, he gained his composure; knowing it's too late to go back, Mark headed for the cottage. His expression became one of sadness.

_"It looks so old. Has it been so long since I've been here?"_

Mark had his right-hand on the sword hilt and left on the door handle. Turning it and pushing it open slowly, he was alert to his surroundings. Across the room he saw wooden practice weapons in the form of a pair of swords, axes and lances. Next to those lied a pair of small bows; a broom and a pair of leather breastplate armor. Above the assortment of practice weaponry he saw a moderate sized window with a missing hinge. To his right he saw small table and on the wall is a small portrait of a woman. Seeing all of this swept Mark with noglastia as he went to take a closer look at the painting when the light became dim. He turned to see through the window that it was sunset already.

_"Looks like be spending the night here then."_

Mark went to a corner and cleared some dust with the broom. Then he settled down ;scimitar kept close to him, and covered himself with his green cloak.

As Mark drifted to sleep, there was only silence. There wasn't even crickets chirping nor did the wind breezed in the surroundings. Silence, Mark's dreams and loneliness were his only company.

_"Why do I feel so attached to them... they were so different. In the end, I had to leave them and return home. No, I can't think of them anymore. Some of them will be angry, but it matters not if they can't find me. I have to focus now on the task at hand. Heh, I'm sure that 'ass' Gathian and his council of yes men won't be welcoming me back with open arms. I am curious as to how father's doing though. I hope he's still the same person and not listening to the shit Gathian's feeding everyone. Speaking of father, I wonder how he took the death of Francis and Gustav? It must have crushed him, but he has a way of brushing it off as though he didn't care. And what of Cassandra? She must really miss Edgar. We use to practice here and play games. This was our special meeting place. How things have changed...."_

- X -

As the first ray of light hit the cabin, Mark slowly began to stretch himself; rub the sleep out of his eyes and got to his feet. To his left stood a young man. His black hood was lifted back revealing his face. He was a bit older looking than Mark, had blue eyes and was in his mid 20's. His long dark; purple hair was tied in a pony-tail style. He was wearing a lavender breastplate; cream-colored pants and black boots. He looked at Mark with a warm smile as Mark ran to embrace him. Moments passed and then they released each other.

"Edgar.....How have you been?" Mark said with a slight smile.

"I'm well. Thank you for coming."

Their expressions became serious.

"Mark. What's wrong?"

"I forgot to bring it with me."

Edgar closed his eyes briefly and said. " That's okay. But I hope you can still make it work."

The pair took a slow walk outside as Edgar smiled at him. " I'm sure you have so much to tell me and I the same."

"Yes, I do." As his face lit up he asked. "Edgar, how is Cassandra? Have you seen her?"

"Yes I have. And she wishes to see you as well."

There was a short silence before Edgar spoke.

"Tell me Mark. Do you... have anyone "special" in your life."

At hearing this Mark became irritated. "Edgar! We've barely talked for a moment and you're already asking me that?!"

"Sorry Mark. You seemed morbid, so I had to say something to get your attention. But seriously, are you in a relationship?"

Mark thought for a moment. When Lyn's image came to mind he said. " Since you're known to keep 'gawking' to me about women, the short answer is "no"."

Edgar was shocked. "Surely you jest Mark! How can you live your life like that? I knew you weren't interested in relationships back then but I thought that time would change your mind."

Mark's expression didn't change. "There are other things to live for. Duty, revenge, honor and power. Let's be honest here, love's not special, I don't see why everyone makes a fuss about it."

Edgar face became serious as they stopped walking. "This is coming from someone who has never never been in -" He spoke before Mark cut him off.

"Edgar stop!! I didn't come to here for this kind of nonsense!" Mark's tone had a hint of anger in it. A moment of silence passed and Mark spoke again with sadness."Edgar I'm sorry. I didn't mean -"

"It's okay my friend. " Edgar tried to reassure his friend. "I didn't mean to vex you. Forgive me."

Mark stared at his friend for a while, wondering where this is coming from. The older youth then said. "I was testing you. I needed to know if you had any ties that should be severed." The Tactician thought for a moment about what he said as Edgar continued. "If your companions come looking for you, it will cause problems."

"Don't worry about that." He lowered his head to avoid Edgar's eyes. "I'm sure they won't. And besides, even though I don't have it, I can still make this work. Have you gotten a seat in the council?"

Edgar replied with a hint of distaste. "Yes, I have."

"Then here's what we'll do."

As Mark went over the details of the plan with Edgar, he saw his friends face darkened. He didn't like the sudden change of plan. Thankfully, Mark's managed to convince him it would be the best route, although it would take long. As they went on their way, Mark never showed it, but he was happy to see his friend returning to his former self. It's been a long time since he saw the Edgar he once knew. Since that time...

* * *

**Author's Notes** - My first fic and I'm testing the waters on this one. Feel free to read and review. I won't force you to do either against your will though. I'm writing this fic for myself, but glad that you are entertained by reading this. If you do review though, show me where I can improve (No flaming please).


	2. I: Destination

**

* * *

This story is rated M for violence, language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem, but you already know this.

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter I: Destination

* * *

_"As the Archsage spoke his last words, what he said had left us speechless. That a year from now, someone even more powerful than Nergal will wage a war against humankind. He also warned us that our tactician, Mark is very dangerous and that he carries pure evil in his soul. Some of us didn't know how to react to this. If it had nothing relating to war, Mark never spoke to any of us personally. We knew so little about him. It made more sense, seeing that he ran from us. "

* * *

_

+ Fargus's ship +

A woman sat on a box outside the ship as it sailed. Pale white skin, long green hair tied in a pony-tail and green eyes. She don's a dark-green tunic underneath her teal colored, chinese dress with slit's on the sides. Brown-colored boots with dark-green strips of cloth; tied around each boot and dark-green gloves. As she was fixing the string of her bow, the Rienfleche, a short lavender-haired girl came to her.

"Lyn, do you have a moment to spare?"

Lyn looked at her and smiled. "Of course Florina. What is it?"

"I...I wanted to give you something." She takes a letter out of her pouch and hand's it to Lyn.

Lyn was confused. "Florina, where did you get this?"

Florina was silent for a moment and then said. "It was from Mark"

Remembering the last words of Athos, Lyn became silent. She remembered the first time she met Mark. At first, they kept their distance of each other, but as they got to know one another, they became more at ease. During the inheritance dispute, they traveled together for a while. As their company grew large in number, he slowly distanced himself from her. She learned all about him as a war tactician, that he could see things deeper than most when it came to warfare, but she knew very little about him as a person. He mentioned to her once about his interest in music. When he played her a tune, she could see that he felt more at ease. She noticed that he carried a sword made of unique material; a gift he got from a friend. He said it was only for show, to ward away anyone seeking him for trouble. He even made it look convincing that he could fight. But things have have become uncertain for them all, especially Lyn. She took the letter from Florina and asked her. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"Only that it's for your eyes alone."

Lyn was contemplating throwing the letter into the sea. She didn't know what to make of Mark anymore. Why he left the company, and why has he been avoiding her. She felt angry that he left. She wasn't even in the mood to read his letter. Florina became concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Florina. I'm - I just need to be alone for a while."

"Are you sure?" Was Florina's reply. She didn't know how to comfort her friend who was trying to come to grips with this.

"Yes, I'll be okay. I just need to...think."

+ On the other side of the ship +

"Ninian, what is that in your hand?" A young man with red hair spoke.

"It's a book I found lying near the chest, Eliwood." The teal haired girl spoke. The book she had in her hand had a dark brown cover, It was the size of a dictionary.

"Wait, isn't that..." came Eliwood's reply.

+ Below the cabin, Hector was speaking with Fargus +

"Fargus, do you have any maps outside of Elibe?" The young lord asked hopefully.

As he sat behind his desk the gruff man scratched his white beard. "Hrmm....I think I may have one or two."

He searched his desk draws until he found a few. He took them out and spread them across the table.

"Let's see here. There's two of Magvel, one of Tellius and..."

Fargus looked at him quizzically. "Whad's it?"

"What do you know about this continent?"

He narrowed his eyes and said. "Dat's da con'inent auf Olympia. If ya hope ta fin' dat Mark fella' den dat's wherr ya should go."

"Thanks." Before he took the map Fargus wanted to say something.

"What?"

"Nothin'." Was all Fargus said.

Without a word, Hector took the map and returned outside.

+ Outside the ship +

"Marcus! Oswin! Eliwood! Lyn! I need to speak with you!" Hector shouted. Lyn, Eliwood and Ninian heard him and went to his side.

Hector started. "Where's Marcus and Oswin?"

"Oswin's speaking with Matthew and Marcus is resting." Eliwood replied.

"Alright then, I'll need you to get them both and meet me in my quarters, and bring Pent as well." Hector said and left.

+ Inside Hectors room +

As the blue-haired lord was waiting for the others, he was thinking about Athos's prediction and where Mark fits in all of this. And on top of it all, Now that his brother is gone, Hector had to take his place as ruler of Ostia. He is certain that Eliwood and Lyn are in the same position. It would seem that their trip to Olympia may be delayed. His red-haired friend enters the room with Lyn, the veterans, Marcus and Oswin, followed by Count Reglay himself.

"Hector." Eliwood began. "Ninian found this near a chest in Merlinus's wagon." He showed his friend the large book.

"May I?" Pent replied, gesturing his hand to the book, which Eliwood complied.

As Pent was going through the book with curiosity, Oswin spoke. "Lord Hector. I know that you wish to follow up on what lord Athos said but -"

"I know what you mean." Hector cut him off. He had a look of indecision across his face. Eliwood had that same expression.

Marcus's face showed concern. "Oswin's right, lord Eliwood. We should return to Lycia first. As the successor of lord Elbert, you have duties you must attend to. I understand your need to get to the bottom of this, but it is not wise to jump into another war, especially when our troops are trying to recover."

At this Pent spoke with his eye still on the book. "And to make matters worse, we know very little of Olympia. The Etrurian government even sent a few spies there..."

He took his eye off the book's contents and stared at them seriously. "None of them came back. So I can only assume they're dead."

Lyn was silent until now. At this point she spoke. "Lord Pent. Is that Mark's?"

Pent looked at her and said yes. Then Hector asked. "What does it say?"

"Well." Pent began. "There are mostly, basic battle strategy in here. And as for his notes, he writes them in a foreign dialect, knowing that the most of the world has never heard of Olympia."

_"Sneaky bastard."_ Hector thought, then said. "So it's decided, we head back to Lycia then."

As they exited the room, Hector and Eliwood spoke to Lyn.

"Lyndis, something is troubling you. Do you want to talk about it?" Eliwood asked. Their faces showed signs of concern.

Lyn took a deep breath and spoke. "After Lord Athos spoke his last, it was at that moment that Mark disappeared. Has he... has he been planning all of this?"

Eliwood spoke, trying his best to remain optimistic. " I don't believe that Mark would betray us. Yes, I'll admit that Athos's prediction about a more dangerous foe may come true, but -"

"But I still think he's dangerous." the blue-haired youth cut him short.

"Hector." Eliwood tried to reason with him.

His face showed signs of anger. "Stop defending him Eliwood. For all we know, he could be in league with this foe greybeard spoke of. If he really plans on invading Elibe, I'll -"

At that point, Lyn stopped him. "Enough! Both of you." then her face bacame serious. "All I know, is that we need to get to Olympia and get answers from Mark himself."

Eliwood agreed with her on that one, but Hector still wasn't sure, so he remained silent. Later that night, Lyn had a moment to herself. She kept the letter with her, although she thought of getting rid of it. She took a deep breath and slowly opened it. Thankfully, the letter was in english so she began to read it. Judging by what happened, she knew that he didn't get along well with everyone, despite being the army's tactician. Why was she even concerned for him. Yes, they were friends, but he kept his distance from them. He tried his hardest to put up this barrier, as if he didn't want to get close to anyone. When she was finished, Lyn had placed the letter back in it's seal and placed it in her travelling bag. She then retired for the evening.

* * *


	3. I X: Sad Reunion

**This story is rated M for violence, language and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fire Emblem, but you already know this.

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter I - X: Sad Reunion

* * *

_"Cassandra... I haven't seen her in a very long time. She must have grown up by now. Things have gotten worse since we were gone. She's been been all alone wandering about us. She is a special person to both of us... but much more to Edgar. Trivalon and Regallas has changed, but she hasn't."

* * *

_

+ Castle Trivalon +

Edgar's quarters - Inside there was a single bed with a thick blanket cover; large pillow; colors were white and lime yellow that stood in a corner. Two chairs, one near the bed, the other in the center, both shaped like sofa's. Near the window was a large portrait of a landscape and the floor was covered by a red carpet.

As the pair sat in their respective seats waiting, Edgar posed a question grinning.

"Tell me Mark. Have you met the new milkmaid?"

Hand covering his face, Mark groaned. "Edgar, I'm begging you! Please!"

Edgar chuckled. "It's funny watching you react when I talk about women." Then he pulled his face, pushing out his lips in an almost fish-like manner. "What's the matter? Does 'Marky' not like girls?"

Mark looked away from him so that Edgar could not see him chuckle. "Stop that Edgar."

"Ahh....so you can laugh after all." The purple-haired youth flashed a smirk, which quickly disappeared. "Cassandra's taking too long. I think we should go pay her a visit."

Mark thought to himself. _"About damn time."_

The two went outside of the room and into the hallways. They were about to head left, when Mark saw to his right a woman in her 20's. She was wearing a light brown dress with a white apron. She had blonde hair with two pigtails and she was carrying a piglet close to her chest.

The woman saw Mark staring at her with a confused look and gave him a smile, blushing, dimples and all. Edgar saw this and stepped closer.

"Ah, Mark. This is our new milkmaid." He said smiling.

"My lords." The maid replied, giving a short bow.

The hardened tactician simply nodded, trying his best to keep a stern face. All the while, his older friend was pulling faces and talking gibberish to the piglet.

"Milady, it's not wise for you to keep a pig in your arms out here, when you have duties to attend to."

The woman bowed her head in shame. "Forgive me your royalness, but I had to make sure that Tinkels was fed. I'll get back to my duties right away."

Mark raised his eyebrow. 'Tinkels?'

"I'm glad milord thinks tis a beautiful name." She looked him in the eye and gave a cheery smile.

He stared at her dumbfounded and in silence. Could she actually read his mind? After a moment, he turned to his older companion.

"We need to go. Now." He turned back to the maid. "Milady." He gave a short nod and they went on there way. Edgar started whining. It had something to do with the piglet, which the young tactician tried to ignore.

As the two came to the front door of Cassandra's room, Edgar noticed how nervous his young friend was. He decided to pry into the matter.

"What's wrong?"

Mark lowered his head. "I haven't seen or spoken to her in seven years. What do I say to her?"

Edgar folded his arms and said to him. "If it helps any, she's just as nervous as you are. Cassandra doesn't hate you. I'll go first and speak to her, while you collect yourself."

- X -

As his friend entered the room, Mark stood there thinking what he would say her. What should he say? I mean, he hasn't seen this chick in ten years, so it's not like it's gonna be some lovey-dovey reunion or anything. But seriously, he was nervous as hell and so he just stood there. The door opened slightly, and Edgar asked if he was ready. He did his best to calm himself and motioned to Edgar that he was. He slipped on his glasses, adjusting them properly and proceeded to enter the room.

Inside her room, to his left there was a small hearth and three sofa-like chairs. To his left there was a bed similar to the one in Edgar's room, except the colors were magenta and violet. Near the bed was a door; the floor was covered in a bright turquoise color and there was a window with dark-brown curtains. To his left stood his best friend and in the center stood a young woman about his age. She had pale-white skin; brown eyes; long black hair that curled by the strands; a pair of glasses, thicker than Mark's, is worn across her facial features and a royal dress, mostly covered by the brown cloak she was wearing. The tactician was stunned to see how his long-lost friend has grown up. The young woman slowly walked up to him and embraced him. He was shaking nervously as he put his arms around her. After a moment, that seemed like eternity, he could hear her sobs. When they released each other, he saw tears running down her cheeks. She spoke in-between her sniffles.

"I'm so happy to see you again."

"Me too."

As she wiped away her tears and fixed her glasses, Mark had so many things to ask her. He was about to speak when Edgar said. "There are others who wish to see you. Cassandra, do you mind?"

"Of course not." She calmly replied and went to sit in one of the sofa-like chairs near the hearth. Edgar went to the door near the bed and with his knuckles, rapped on it three times and went to join her. The door opened and a middle-aged man came out. He had light-brown eyes, long, dark-gray hair ;tied back in a pony-tail style and a flat thin goatee. He wore a cream-colored breastplate, turquoise pants and dark-brown boots. The man stood a few feet away from the tactician and spoke calmly.

"Hello Mark."

"Father." He replied in his neutral tone. The youth took a good look at his father and noted that the man still looked young, even in his age. He saw sadness in his father's eyes as he began to speak.

"Edgar... he told me everything. I cannot imagine -"

"And why did tell you?!" He cut the man off. Mark's tone carried anger behind it as he pointed his right fore-finger towards the man he called father. " Why the hell should I trust you? "

"Mark, listen to me please." He pleaded. "When I heard that all four of you had died, I was devastated. My children..." He took a moment to collect himself before continuing. At that point, Mark angry features faded and dropped his finger. "When he told me that you were alive, I found a reason to live again, knowing that at least one of you are alive."

As father and son spoke, Cassandra and Edgar were out of earshot, standing near the hearth. As the conversation unfolded, Cassandra wanted to intervene and reason with Mark, but Edgar took her hand, gripped it tightly and whispered to her. "They need to talk this out." She looked at him and saw that he was serious. Mark's tone was filled with sorrow when he spoke.

"You cannot deceive me your honeyed words. Why should I believe you?"

He took a closer step and slowly embraced his son. Mark could hear his father's anguish cries. As the tears rolled down the man's cheeks, he collected himself and began to speak.

"I have lost my wife, daughter and son. You and Nathyn are all that I have left." He struggled to find his next words. "I pray that you will forgive me... a man who should've been a father..."

Silence overcame the room as father and son embraced each other. Mark struggled to find the words as he, himself, became grief-stricken. The man he embraced wasn't Rugal, the once-powerful King of Trivalon. The man he is clinching onto is Rugal, the father he sought after. Cassandra was relieved to see that the father and son were reunited. Edgar felt Cassandra's sentiments but he and Mark will realize later on, that king Rugal is needed for their plan to suceed.


	4. II: Preparations

**This story is rated M for violence, language and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem. If I did...

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter II: Preparations

* * *

_"Lyndis, if your reading this, then you know that I've already left. When we first met, you found me on the plains unconscious. I was grateful that you saved my life back then. A year later, we were reunited. I was truly happy to see you, and again, I'm sorry for what happened to your grandfather, I hope that he has recovered. A lot has happened during the campaign, heh, I haven't forgotten how Hector almost broke my jaw, even Eliwood couldn't restrain him. Looking back, I realized that I came off arrogent and I had it coming. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm asking you to understand why I've left. To be blunt, I cannot remain with this army any longer ;nor with you. I have some business to take care of and I can't get any of you involve. I'm not on everyone's good graces, but it would make it easier for both sides. Some have lives they need to return to and that's good ;I simply ask that you let them. And finally, Lyn, your like a sister to me and I wish for you to be happy. Therefore, I beg of you and the company, do not pursue me. I wish for nothing more, than for you to have a long and successful life, filled with the happiness you deserve. Your friend and master tactician... Mark."

* * *

_

Port Badon - The group finally made it back to the docks. The smell of the sea is still strongly in the air. Houses were lined up, to the left of the docks was a shop and to the right was a battle arena. Further down was an inn.

The company left the ship and wandered around the city. Fargus and Dart were on the ship making plans to depart for Olympia; Canas and Pent were trying to decipher Mark's book near an inn; Guy and Karel were sparring near a battle arena and a few miles away from the arena, the Caelin knights were deep in conversation. Eliwood, Hector and their entourage went to an inn and finally Lyndis was speaking with Rath near a shop.

+ Behind the inn, near the thick grass patches +

"I've never come across anything like. Where did you get this?" Canas asked.

"Ninian, Eliwood's fiance, gave it to him and he loaned it to me." Came the silver haired man's reply.

As the scholer fixed his monocle and went through a few pages, he spoke again.

"These are definitely foreign dialects. I can even see basic strategies in here. It could be gibberish for all we know."

Pent spoke in a serious tone. "Tell me Canas. What do you plan to do now that the war is over?"

The scholer thought for a moment and said. "I'm not sure really. I was thinking of returning to my wife and mother."

"Ah yes, family." The count replied. "Louise and I are planning to settle down once I've resigned. I've had enough of court affairs and such."

"I see." Canas smiled and then said. "This Olympia, however, sounds very interesting. I wonder what kind of place is it."

Inside the inn, it was empty. There were five round wooden tables spaced neatly away from each other, the wooden chairs were neatly arranged in the tables. The far right end had stairs leading up to the renting rooms. Behind the table was a lone red haired woman with a grown belly, cleaning the large , Eliwood, Marcus, Oswin, Matthew and Leila were seated around a large table; Lowen was ordering snacks from the woman; Harken and Isadora, seated in a corner, were talking about their wedding plans. Eliwood started making a suggestion.

"I was thinking, as we tend to our duties, we could gather the rest of the divine weapons, before heading to Olympia. I want us to be prepared for anything."

Then Hector spoke. "Since Brammimond released the seals, it'll be a bit easier for us. We only have a year to do this though."

Marcus had his thumb and fore-finger resting on his chin. "Perhaps we could get the Elimine Church to help us. Lady Eleanora is aquainted with Bishop Yodel."

The Phaeren noble nodded in approval. "Your right Marcus. We'll definitely need the church's help on this one."

Oswin then, chimed in with a smirk on his face. "We can even hire some mercenaries from Ilia."

The Ostian lord covered his face with both his hands and groaned. "As long as they don't charge you 20, 000 gold while we're at it."

At hearing this, Matthew and Eliwood tried to stifle their laughter, without success.

"Thanks you guys! Go ahead and laugh it up!" Hector spoke with sarcasm in his tone. The mood became serious when Marcus spoke.

"Forgive me for speaking out of place but, most of us have families and loved ones to return to. I don't think it's fair to throw them into another war so soon."

The red haired spy, turned her attention towards Matthew and gave a slight smile. "That reminds me. A certain man has proposed to me, so we're getting married."

At hearing this, Hector, Oswin and Eliwood had also turned their attention towards Matthew, who was pouting as he addressed his fiance.

"Leila! I wanted to surprise them! Now it's not a surprise anymore."

As the others were talking, laughing and rambling, Marcus thought to himself 'It seems that a lot of people are getting married.'

A few miles away from the arena, the four Caelin knights were having a serious discussion. The veteran general spoke up.

"By the way. Have any of you seen Lady Lyndis?"

The green armored knight, Sain, replied. "I think she's talking to Rath at the moment. I've heard that Lord Hausen has recovered, so I'm assuming that Lady Lyndis will wish to return to Caelin."

Wil, a young archer then said. "Apparently not. I've heard that she's preparing to go after Mark."

"What?! Wil, are you sure about this?" came the Crimson Shield's reply. He had a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, I overheard her speaking to Fargus this morning." He sighed before continuing. "Honestly, I don't know. I want to stop her, but I don't think she'll changed her mind. Mark had very few 'friends' in this army, so I'm surprised that Lady Lyndis is determined to go through with this."

The red haired knight then said. "General Wallace, I don't think it wise for her to chase after some arrogent tactician, especially in a foreign continent we know nothing of."

Wallace spoke with a grim expression on his face. "I'm afraid that decision is not ours to make. Judging by what Wil said, she won't be swayed by anyone. Lord Hausen and General Eagler won't be happy to hear about this."

At hearing this, they each understood what the general was saying. Sain put his left hand on his chestplate and spoke with determination. "If Lady Lyndis is determined to go, then I'll go with her. It wouldn't be wise to let her go on this quest alone."

Kent agreed with his partner. "I don't like the idea of milady going through with this, but as her knight, I'll protect her regardless."

Wallace however, saw how quiet the young archer was. He then said. "You don't have to go if you don't want to Wil. She is not forcing any of us to go with her."

Near the collosium, two swordmasters had just finished their training. The older swordsman calmly asked his pupil.

"Guy, what are your plans from here on out?"

The younger Sacaen replied in earnest. "I'm thinking of going to Olympia. I've heard from Fargus that there are skilled fighters there, among the best, is this group called the Four Cornerstones."

"I see." The Sword Demon gave a deadly grin. Knowing his attraction to strong fighters, Guy saw that his mentor wanted to go as soon as possible. They both had the same destination in mind and as for the young swordsman, he was very curious as to what awaited him there. Near the armory, Legault was saying his goodbyes to Nino and Jaffar, further from them, the three pegasus sisters were in conversation.

Aboard Fargus's ship, Dart was finished speaking with the Davros crew members, when a curious, magenta haired warrior came up to him.

"Hey Dart. Are you guys really going to that Olympia place?"

"Yep. Captain's orders." came his reply. "We're waiting to see who'll be tagging along. Besides, I'm not in a hurry, and who knows what da hell's waiting for us out there."

The corsair then addressed his friend with a curious expression.

"Say Geitz. Do ya really wanna go with us? The captain told us how dangerous the place is. Hell, even the snot nosed nobles there are giving foreigners the hostile treatment."

"Sounds fun to me. I've nothing better to do anyway." The warrior replied with a grin on his face.

A young archer with green pigtailed hair came up to the pair, hoping to speak to Dart. Geitz had himself excused, leaving Dart alone with her. She felt genuinely concerned for him as he spoke.

"Rebecca, whad'ya doing here? Aren't ya s'ppose be with Wil?"

"He's busy right now. I came to see if your okay?" She paused before continuing. "Everyone's talking about this Olympia, war and stuff. Big brother Dart, are you really going there?"

"Yeah, but there's no need ta worry about me. I'm da toughest there is at sea." The young pirate then embraced her. "Besides, I'll be damned if I die and leave ya all alone. I'll be back, I promise."

She softly whispered his name as she embraced her brother tightly.

+ In the galleys, Fargus was addressing a young corsair +

"Jake, what the hella' ya doing here still?! Aren't ya going back ta ya woman?!"

Jake looked at his commander with a serious expression. "But, what if the crew needs me capt'n?! I've heard that the next sailings gonna be pretty rough!"

"Yer' a hard workin' man Jake, tis why ya need to go back ta Anna. I heard that ya got a little whelp on the way, and I don't think dat baby has ta grow up without a dad. So this is ya captain's order's fa now. Go home an be a family man."

Jake knew that he couldn't argue with his captain. Fargus had a feeling that thing's were gonna get bad from here out, and he didn't want crew members like Jake to follow him on a suicide mission, when they have families to tend to. He told his mate one more thing before he made his way up to the deck.

"Don't worry about da Davros. We'll be back faster than ya can chug down ale."

Inside the shop, a woman with red hair and a feather on top of her ear, was speaking to two men. The one was a hardened young mercenary with red hair and the other was a blonde haired looked at her brother with concern on her features.

"Lord brother, you really don't have to come with me."

Her brother replied. "Priscilla, I heard that Guy is going to Olympia and that you intend to follow him." He pointed his right thumb to himself and said. "Someone has to watch over you and there's no way I'm leaving you on your own."

The blonde male stood next to his lord and gently addressed her. "Lady Priscilla. Your parents are worried about you. I know that your in love with him, but can't he call this journey off?"

Priscilla's face became serious. "Guy wants to be the best swordsman ever. I can't take that away from him. I also heard that Mark is there."

"Damn it." The mercenary swore under his breath. "I don't like the idea of running into that arrogant bastard again."

"Lord Raven!!" The Bishop reprimanded him. "You can't speak of him like that!"

Raven was taken aback by his companions outburst. Before he could say anything, Priscilla spoke up.

"Sir Mark isn't a bad person. I know you don't like him, but he isn't the self-centered man you make him out to be."

As the three continued to argue, they didn't notice the shopkeeper watching them. Fighting a losing arguement, she felt sorry for Raven.

Outside of the shop, a man and a woman were talking to each other.

"Lyn. Are you really going after him?" is what the nomad said to her. He was genuinely concerned for her safety.

"I'm sorry. He's my friend and I can't ignore what Athos said about him." She closed her eyes and said. "I have to go after him. There's so much that needs answering."

"If you feel that strongly about him, I'll come with you."

Lyn opened her eyes and thanked him. He went on his way to Fargus's ship, leaving Lyn to her thoughts. Hector and Eliwood came out of the inn and walked up to her. The Phaeren noble spoke first.

"Lyndis." He began. "Hector and I are heading back to Lycia to sort things out. We can escort you back to Caelin on the way."

She shaked her head and calmly said. "I'm sorry Eliwood. Fargus is leaving for Olympia in a few days and won't be back for eight months."

Hector clenched his fist and said. "Your actually going after him?! Why can't you wait till we get the other divine weapons?!"

"By then, we may have to fight him!" She shouted at him.

Eliwood tried to reason with her. "Lyn, what about your grandfather?"

"I've written a letter telling him I'm okay." She began in a calm tone "But I want to get to the bottom of this. What does this enemy have to do with Mark?"

"Lyn..." Was all Eliwood could say.

"Fargus knows a bit about Olympia, which helps." She lowered her head and continued. "I'm doing this because he's my friend. He's done so much for me, for many of us, and yet..."

As her voice trailed off, Hector placed his left hand on her shoulder and comforted his friend.

"I hope he knows how lucky he is to have a friend like you."

Eliwood then added. "There is some funds left from the war that you can use. The weapons we picked up from the morphs should help for now. Lyndis, if your determined to go, just be careful out there."

"Thank you." was all Lyn managed to utter.

* * *

**A/N:**No, it isn't typos or anything, Leila and Eagler survive in my story. My retelling of Blazing Sword's events will cover that factor. Their trip to Olympia was also suppose to be in here, but because of length I'll cover it in the next chapter. I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far and thank you for your time.


	5. III: Journey To Olympia

**This story is rated M for violence, language and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Fire Emblem, okay?

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter III: Journey To Olympia

* * *

_"Everything was happening so fast. I Thank Father Sky that I'm not alone in this. He and Mother Earth has blessed me with dear friends, that I can lean on for support. I can't imagine what might happen out there, but the thought of fighting him was what started to scare me. I pray that my worst fears do not come to pass."

* * *

_

The docks of Port Badon was very busy. The remaining members of the Davros were packing many supplies onto their ship, for the voyager would be two months long. Many had said their goodbyes and went on their way. The ropes were loosened; gathered aboard the ship, the anchor was lifted into it's holding place and the sails was released. A pair of corsairs, dragged the wooden bridge, leading to the ground onto the ship. As the rowers in the galleys, rowed in a rythemic motion towards their destination, it was finally time for them to leave.

Fargus was inside his office. Lyn was seated near the front end of the boat watching the sea as they sailed off. Kent and Sain stood near her doing the same thing. Florina and Fiora were tending to the mounts inside a barn below deck. Outside, at the back end of the ship, Karel and Rath was staring at the vast endless ocean as the vessel sailed further from Elibe. In the center of the ship, Guy and Raven were sparring. Priscilla and Lucius were seated one-side, and in conversation. Above the shop and armory; Dart and Geitz were playing lots against each other.

As two months had passed. The lone ship was all alone in the vast open, calm sea and the clear blue sky. One of Fargus's crewmen was seated high on the scouting perch outside, and was on the lookout for any ships that they may come across. He took a more careful look on his telescope and in the distance, something caught his eye. He saw what appears to be a ship, that is halfway sunked. Closing his telescope, he called out to his captain and told him of what he just saw.

"Florina! Fiora! I nid ya ta che'k out dat ship and whos' on it!" Fargus called out to them.

As the two sisters went to fetch their pegasus from the stable, Dart came up to the elder Berserker and asked. "Think id be trouble captain?"

Fargus looked uneasy as he replied. "Bah! I ain't inna mood ta fight taday, so I hope aur fr'ends ain't a hostile bunch. Ya betta' sharpen ya axe jus' in case."

As the Davros captain was giving out orders on what to do, Florina and Fiora were scouting the ship from the air. Nearly half of it was submerged into the sea. The passengers were five men, four corsairs and a captain. The corsairs were each wearing the same teal colored pants, but their striped-sweater type tunics; ranged different colors, from green, to red, brown and lime yellow. The captain however, wore a large blood-red coat, light grayish pants and black boots. He was a man in his fifties ;who had shoulder lengthed, curly black hair and a black beard. He wore a black hat with a skull and crossbone sewn in front. You'd think this guy was a cross between Jack Sparrow and Hook. The pirates were desperately, trying to keep their goods from sinking into the sea. As the two pegasus knights retreated to the ship, the captain made a vain attempt to catch their attention.

"Me ladies!!" He shouted aloud his crewmens screams, holding his arms up high. "Com' ba'k an' give us a lif' on dem wing'd horsies af yaurs!!"

The sisters returned to give Fargus a report on what they had saw. When they were done, the gruff captain drew a huge sigh, and said to Dart. "Go down ta the cellar an get me a strong drink. I'm gonna need it."

"You serious, captain?" came his reply, before he realized what was going on. He buried his left hand in his face and mumbled as he left. "Oh, Hell no. I can't believe we're running inta that fossilized toad again. I'm gonna need a drink myself."

Fiora was confused. "Excuse me Captain Fargus, but do you know of this man?"

The captain sighed again. "Yes, I do. I nid ta go greet aur g'ests. Excuse me ladies."

As the ship got nearer to the half-sunken vessel, Fargus left to tell the others to relax their guard and helped lower three boats. Then, he had two of his crewmen rowing out to get the passengers. As they were waiting, Dart came outside with two flasks filled with strong ale. As he handed one to Fargus, the old Berserker shot him a quizzical look.

"What? I need one too ya know." He said.

Fargus dranked his fill as the corsairs climbed aboard the vessel with their remaining goods in tow. When the captain came aboard, he looked at Fargus and shot a wide grin. He made his way to him with arms wide open.

_"Sweet mother o' Elimine, what did I do ta deserve this?"_

"Fargie!! Har hav' ye bein?!" The man stopped in front Fargus, keeping his arms wide open. "Am I glad ta siya?!"

_"Fargie? Damn, I feel sorry for ya capt'n."_

"Jack." Fargus mumbled, trying to keep a straight face. He took a good look at the man and saw that he was in terrible condition. And yes, pirates don't exactly smell like roses either. "What da Hell ya doin' herr? Las' I he'rd, yar ass was rottin' in jail."

He dropped his arms and pointed to the flask. "Isat fer me?"

"No."

"O' well." He shrugged, before grabbing Dart's flask out of his hand and proceeding to drink it, much to the chagrin of the young pirate.

"Ay!! Dat's mine!"

The moment he tasted the ale, Jack's expression turned sour. He tossed the flask back to Dart, then leaned over and spat the contents into the sea and blabbered. "Dat stuff tas'e lik' piss!!"

Dart was ready to brandish his axe. Fargus motioned for him to give them a moment, which he reluctantly complied, then narrowed his eyes at the man and said. "Yar kno', dat ale ya call piss wasn' even fer ya. Agen, wha'da Hell ya doin' herr?"

Jack started ranting. "Aw, c'mon!! Is dat an'way te talk te yer cousin, espeshally afta har ya left me ta rot in Frel'a! Dam'it Fargus, as if dat wasn' bad eno'gh, I'm want'd in five diff'rent c'untrees! I even had ta steel a ship!" Then he started bawling. "I hava price o' one-hundred, million gold on me as booty. W'y, O w'y, ar' de Gods so crool ta me?!!!"

The older pirate broke a wide grin and said. "Y'kno, now dat ya sed it, perhaps de Gods werr ree'ly gud ta ya." But his thoughts reflected a different story. _"Gods? Bah! I think tis jus' dum' lu'k dat kept yar' aliv' all dese ye'rs. By Krak'n's beard, havin' ya herr... tis ganna be a nite'mare."_

Dart however, took ahold of his shirt and tried to clean the drinking tip of the flask, while muttering the strangest profanities that could make Florina and Lucius blush. Karel was near the shop trying to sleep without much success; Geitz was near the stairs, laughing his ass off from eavesdropping. Dart came up to him with an irritated expression across his face.

"I'm glad ya think dis is funny! Damn frog had his lips ta my drink." He sniffed at drinking area and his facial features showed repulsion. He tossed the flask to Geitz as he sat down.

"Oh, c'mon. It's not as bad as you think." He said in between his laughs. when he gained his composure, Geitz nearly took a sip of the ale when he could smell the breath on the drinking point, and shrank back in repulse.

Fargus's cousin went to take a much-needed bath as Fargus himself went to the wine cellar, below deck. The Four-Cousins, Jack's entourage, were given orders to go help out with the rowing in the galleys.

- X -

Later that evening, most of the Davros crew and passengers were sleeping. Inside the room where Guy was residing, Geitz was telling him about their new guests, Fargus's cousin in particular, when he noticed Priscilla standing near the door.

"Hey uh, Guy. I think that's my cue to leave." He smirked, pointing his thumb towards the door.

The Sacaen was puzzled as he stood up. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you have company." The burly warrior said as he made his way out, leaving the couple some privacy. Priscilla entered the room and locked the door behind her. She took a seat on the bed, he sat next to her. He noticed how sad she was as a moment of silence passed. Before Guy could speak, she worked up the courage to ask him.

"Guy... what do you plan to do when we get there?"

The swordsman was puzzled. "Didn't I tell you? I plan on becoming stronger. Fargus told me about the..." He had his sentence cut short when he noticed her averting her eyes from him. "Priscilla, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared." She sobbed, before continuing. "That something might happen to you."

He rushed to embrace her and soothe her anguish. "It's okay Priscilla. I'm still here, nothing will happen."

She buried her face in his neck and said. "I came with, because I wanted to protect you. Guy I -"

"Shh... It's okay." He whispered in her ear as he held her tight. When she calmed down, he continued. "When I left my tribe, I wanted to make a name for myself, by becoming the best knight in Sacae. I thought, by going to Olympia, I could meet stronger fighters. I want to be able to defend my homeland and my mother, but I've forgotten about you. I'm so sorry for neglecting you, Priscilla." He released their embrace before continuing. "From now on, I won't leave your side. Priscilla..." He took a deep breath before he asked. "Will you marry me?"

Priscilla became stunned at the last sentence. She looked into his eyes and saw how serious he was. She wasn't concerned about their social differences or backgrounds, nor about the affect her decision may have on her entire life. Her answer was a simple yes. She embraced him again and said. "Yes, I will marry you."

The pair remained in each others embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Guy, the Mounted Swordsman, has found one more reason to become stronger, and that reason was right here in his arms. Outside Guy's room ;next to the door; a red-haired mercenary had his back against the wall, with arms folded. He smiled, knowing that his sister has found another, who will love and protect her.

"Lord Raven." Lucius whispered as he walked up to him. "I thought you were going to get some sleep."

"I just needed to make sure that Guy would finally make up his mind." As he accompanied his companion back to their room, he added. "We should ask her tomorrow, what kind of wedding does she want."

- X -

A few days later, the ship became busy again as it sailed. Fargus was above the Armory waiting for Dart and Geitz, whom he send to find Jack. The pair saw him approaching Priscilla and Lucius. Geitz flashed a smile, while Dart braced himself for the spectacle that was about to unfold.

"'ello ladies. Migh'di int'rest ya in som' compan'ie?"

Lucius sighed while Priscilla shook her head and said. "Excuse me, Mr. Jack -"

"Dat's Candel Jack ta ya lass!!" He exaggerated. He noticed Priscilla scowling at him and tried to appease her. "T'was an 'onest mistak', so I'll forgiv' ya!"

Priscilla continued to stare at him, while Lucius attempted to intervene. Karel was sitting on a barrel near the stairs, sharpening his red blade with a fine pebble. He stared at the loudmouth pirate with a calm, murderous intent. Sain, Kent and Fiora were above the shop as the situation caught their attention. Florina, Lyn and Rath came out the shop to see what was happening. Priscilla tries to ask the pirate to leave them but he ignores her by responding in a smooth tone. "Dat's ok' lass, I'm morr int'rest'd in ya blond fr'end ova dere." He removed his hat; brushed his hair back with his hand and added. "Wad'ya say we 'privatly' get betta aqu'anted." He placed it back on and winked at him. Geitz was trying to stifle his laughter, Dart stared in horror, while Raven and Guy went in the armory to get their swords. Lucius finally had enough and spoke up in a stern manner.

"Sir, first of all, I'm a man. Second, myself and Lady Priscilla were..."

When Lucius spoke the first sentence, Jack's ceased paying attention to the rest of the speech. _"No, tis can'ot be. Did I jus' herr dat rite? Dis blond be'uti? A man?" _When he was finished, Jack stared at him, wide eyed and open mouth. He shaked his head rambling. "No, no, dis ain't rite. Ye can'ot be a man!"

Lucius sighed again; rubbing his temple with his fore-finger and thumb. It was clear to him that this man wasn't paying attention to a word he said. Jack's rambling however, continued.

"Wat'is hap'nin' ta dis world?! I've met many men in me lifetime, an' non' o' dem ar' be'utiful!! I neva seen such a thin' asa be'utiful man! Wat de Hell we'r de Gods thinkin' ?!!"

At that point, he screamed a prolonged "no" as he ran. Raven and Guy came back outside with their weapons drawn just in time to see one of the most baffling scenes ever. Candel Jack's hat flew off his head as he ran to the railing and jumped off the ship. Fargus could hear what was going on and sighed wearily. Geitz was on the floor, laughing hysterically at what just happened; while Dart facepalmed and shooked his head. As the splash was heard, some of the Davros men were laughing; while everyone else had an expression that could only be described as one thing... what the Hell.

Fargus came down the stairs as everyone else resumed their business. He heard Geitz laughing and approached them.

"Boys, wher' de hell's Jack?!" He shouted at them. Dart caught ahold of himself while Geitz was wiping his tears from laughter. Fargus looked at them both with a puzzled look and narrowed his eyes on Geitz. "An' wat de Hell ya la'fing at boy?!"

"Candel Jack." He mumbled as he regain his composure.

"He threw himself off de ship. Dat old dog's losin' his mind, capt'n." Dart scowled.

Fargus became angry and scold them. "Den wat the Hell werr yar tu doin' ?! Dart, go an' get dat mooncalve! And you!" He motioned to Geitz. "Go get everyon' an' hav' dem upstairs above de Armory, now!"

When Fargus left, Dart became miffed. His friend saw this as his cue to leave, and did so. The corsair mumbled profanities as he threw a rope over for Jack to climb on. As Geitz was getting everyone together, Fargus was eager to have some words with his cousin. When Jack approached him; soaking wet, Fargus began scolding his cousin about all the trouble he's been causing. Lyn, Guy and Karel came up to them as Fargus massacred his cousin with profanities. Guy became angry when he saw Jack and whispered to Lyn. "That's the pig I told you about. He's got some nerve."

"I heard someone insulted us, I'm not surprised it's him." She whispered back and sighed. "This 'man' even got Karel's attention."

"I even he'rd ya got Sword Demon's a'tention!" Fargus spat. "As af now, I'm tem'ted ta let'im kill ya!"

Jack then began pleading for his life, while the trio was witness to this pathetic display. In his frantic plea, he blabbered something about information; which got Fargus's attention. The Berserker decided to press him further and found out he had news from Olympia, which caught Lyn's attention.

"Candel Jack! Dis betta be gud, cos' Karel here's dyin' ta stick one in ya h'art!!" Fargus screamed.

"Well wat da'ya wanna kno'?! Politics?! Relig'on?! Women?!" He shrugged.

"Karel's about ta kill him, an' he still have da time ta joke aroun'." Dart muttered.

Karel stood one side and gave Jack a psychotic look; that told him that things are looking rather dim for him. Jack knew that Fargus can only restrain the Sword Demon for so long, so he starts to panic.

"I need ya ta be sp'cific! I can't tell ya wat ya need ta kno' unt'l ya tell me wat tis dat ya wan' me te tell ya!"

Fargus was tempted to drive the Swordslayer, that was meant to stave off Karel, into Jack's skull. Luckily; his cousin had a point, so he decided to ask.

"Ever he'rd of De Four Corn'rstones?"

Jack thought for a moment and said. "Ya'r not te sp'cific on which Four Cornerstones we'r talkin' he'r."

Fargus became serious as Karel made a mental note that he will not be allowed to kill Candel Jack today. He walked away whispering "Damn" as Geitz brought the others with him. Meanwhile, Fargus pressed Jack further.

"A'right Fargie. I'll tell ya wat I know." He mumbled

As the company gathered closer, Fargus narrowed his eyes at Jack and said behind gritted teeth "Don't ever, call me, that again."

Terrified of getting the axe, Jack could only give a nod. He decided to be more careful not to cross the line as he began. He told them that the seven nations in Olympia is ruled by a king and how each kingdom have elite warriors known as The Four decided to cut him off at this point.

"Theirs alot dat Elibe an' Olympia hav' in common, but first." he motioned for Dart to open him a map; the corsair had carefully gripped it for everyone to see.

"Elabark fer one, is alot like Ilia." Fargus pinpointed to show them." Tethys over here is lik' de Nabata, xcept tis hot weather tis day o' night. Ravverine here is constantly strifed wit' winds, tornadoes and cyclones. Cause of these elements, we never bothered going ta eitha of these three. Malibine here is constantly day and Malidone is constantly night, so we avoid'd dem as well. Which leeds me ta de last two, Regallas an' Trivalon. Dey alot similar ta Bern, so if ya going ta either one o' dese two, I can help ya avoid unwanted fights."

He then turned his attention to Jack and snarled. "An' these ar' things I already 'new! Wat c'uld u possibly tell me that I don't know?!"

Jack wasn't paying Fargus's snarl any mind; he was too busy poking his ear with his pinkie. "Hm, oh, right. I fergot ta tell ya, that map's outdated."

"What?!" Dart said

"Dat's rite." He walked up to him and illustated for everyone to see. "Ya see here, it has de seven nations an' all and deir cities an' stuff, but dree thin's ar' missin'." As he pointed this out, it got some of the company's attention.

He became curious and asked. "Why do ya peeple wanna go dere an'way?"

Fargus was about chastise his cousin when Lyn spoke up. "We're looking for a man -"

Jack abruptly cut her off. " A man? Why de Hell da ya need ta go ta Olympia ta find a man?! Here's plenti o' men -"

The loud pirate cut himself short as Fargus lifted the axe above his shoulders. Lyn stared at Jack with an angry expression; at this point, Sain spoke up. "He's a tactician known as Mark."

Kent shot Sain a glare; which he returned and motioned his head towards Jack. Kent immediately understood what Sain saw about this man. Jack lifted his finger to get permission to speak; Fargus gripped his Swordslayer and muttered " This betta be gud, cos' ya treading on thin ice. " Jack started to mumble Mark's name, as if trying to remember something, he soon did.

"I heard o' dis Mark, but I ain't sure if it's the same Mark ye talking about. Dis fella was part of de original Four Cornerstones, In fact, I heard he was de youngest of the four. But dat was sev'n y'ars ago; he can't be alive."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lyndis asked. She began to feel a little uneasy at hearing this.

Jack rolled his eyes. "It means dat he an' dem Four Cornerstones ar' dead. Tis a shame though, considerin' how helluva strong dey were compared ta dese new dogs." His face turned serious at this point. "De one ya really got ta worry about, is Emperor Regallas. Dat man is drunk wit power an' he ain't afraid ta use it. Most o' de other kings end up kissin' his ass. If ya really wanna find ya man, I suggest going ta Trivalon. Ya'll be safest there."

"Now dat I recall, Trivalon's king is neutral compared ta de others. I'm wit Jack on this one." Fargus mused.

- X -

Despite Jack's character, the others realized that he was up to date on what's happening and took the advice into consideration. Later that evening Lyndis was sitting outside, near the back end of the ship, under the stars in the black blueish sky. She was in deep thought about many things. Her thoughts reflected on what became of her grandfather, how did he handle the message of what she was doing? He has been through much, and is only starting to recover. A part of her began to regret what she did, but she was already on this voyage, so she had to see this through. A warm gentle wind blew her direction as she closed her eyes, and felt this familiar breeze. It reminds her of the plains; her birthplace; her home. She turned over when Lucius approached her and spoke.

"Am I interupting?"

"No, you're not." As Lucius took a seat next to her, she giggled. "I've heard that you have a new admirer."

"Lady Lyndis, please." Lucius sighed. "It was hard enough for the man to take in that fact, but throwing himself into the water was something I didn't see coming."

"Neither did we." She turned serious. "That 'man' should be thankful that the water was calm. I feel sorry for Fargus, having to put up with him. I even heard that he was kicked out of the Davros twenty years ago, but he keeps finding his way back to them." She sighed again. "He better stay away from Florina or else, it's not just Sain and Fiora he'll have to deal with."

"I'm sure he wouldn't." He smiled and asked her. "Lady Lyndis, can you keep a secret?"

"If it's nothing terrible, then yes; you can trust me." She mused.

"Well, how do I put this?" He thought. "I don't know if you've heard; Guy and Priscilla are getting married and they've been keeping quiet about it."

"They are?" She beamed. "I'm so happy for them. When is the wedding?"

"I don't know. Because of their social differences, some people in House Caerleon may be opposed to this marriage. Her brother and myself are happy for them though."

"So am I. They're made for each other." She said. As the time passed, Lucius saw how troubled Lyn was, so he asked her.

"It's my grandfather." She said. "Leaving him and everyone behind, just to run after a self-absorbed man who thought of no-one but himself."

"I understand how angry you are." He said with a hint of sadness. "But it must have hurt him more to leave us behind."

Her tone became grave as she asked. "Lucius. Do you think he's evil?"

"Lady Lyndis." He began. "He may have been arrogant and assumptous, but I cannot bring myself to believe he is evil. I feel that Lord Athos saw a spiritual conflict inside and deemed him dangerous. But in truth; not even he knew what it was, at least that is what I believe. I just pray that nothing terrible befalls him."

"You're scared too?" She whispered.

"Of fighting him? Yes."

As the pair sat there under the clear night sky, Fargus's ship drifts evermore closer to their destination; to lands unknown and to a man who could be friend or foe.

* * *

**Places I Own:** Olympia, Elabark, Tethys, Ravverine, Malibine, Malidone, Regallas and Trivalon.

**Characters I Own:** Candel Jack, Four Cousins and Four Cornerstones

**Authors Notes:** Apologies for the wait, I hope this chapter has entertained you. For those that don't know, Tethys is of Greek Mythology. Thanks for reading so far and I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thank you for your time.


	6. III X: Infiltration

**This story is rated (NC-17) M for violence, language and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo owns Fire Emblem. I own this fanfic.

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred  
**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter III - X: Infiltration

* * *

_"Two months passed since my return to Olympia and to my home nation. It's been seven years since I've left. In theory; my plan was simple, executing it flawlessly, was the hardest part. I had to make sure that no-one beyond my family, Edgar and Cassandra knew of this. It has to be quick, flawless and without hindrance."

* * *

_

Deep within castle Trivalon, Mark resided alone in the royal library. Donning a brown cloak instead of his favorite green one; he still wore his usual attire, except for the black boots and dark turquoise library had five shelves, filled with different books spaced apart seven feet from each other; surrounding the walls were built-in shelves filled with endless rows of books. The books themselves were shifted in different categories for easier findings. Cassandra walked up to him as he was reading a particular book. Mark shut the book in order to give her his full attention.

"I heard you're going to take Edgar's place in the council." She asked.

"Yes. I thought it would be better. I can't risk Edgar losing it by going there. Thankfully, they haven't met him yet." He looked into her eyes as he assured her. "Edgar and I will have other identities. No one else except you, Father and Uncle will know who we are. You've nothing to worry about."

Cassandra wasn't convinced as she became deeply worried for Mark's safety. "Nothing to worry about? My father's going to be there; if he finds out about you, it won't be long before he learns about Edgar."

Mark didn't want to reveal everything to her, but he also couldn't lie to her. His expression became serious as he addressed her. "Your father believed we died seven years ago. I'm risking my identity and life on this meeting. If all goes well, I'll gain footing in the council. If not, take Edgar and leave Olympia."

Cassandra saw how serious he was about going through with his plan. She saw a dark look in his eyes. Eyes that carried a hatred for her father. Above all, he will not allow anyone to sway him from his vengeful path.

He spoke again, snapping her out of her thoughts. "How much do you know about poison?"

"I have some knowledge about it. What kind are you looking for?" She asked waving her hand passively, but her tone carried fear, knowing where this is heading.

"I heard a rumor once, that there is a particular kind that hasn't got a known cure. I've also heard that once it gets into your blood; the poison takes, at least three days to kill the person." He took out a pouch full of gold coins and added "The poison is said to slowly paralyze the body, break the system down and make that person suffer, three days of pure Hell."

"That's the Pale Horse you're talking about!" She exaggerated "It's nearly impossible to get that stuff, even in the black market."

"You're gonna take Edgar with you."

Cassandra was shocked at this statement. "What? You want me to find it?"

"I can trust you with this. Besides, you know where to find the black market and Edgar will be there to protect you." He replied as he took her hand and placed the pouch in it.

"Mark." She mumbled nervously. "Even if we can get our hands on it; do you have any idea how long it's gonna take? You can't guarantee that this plan will work."

The tactician placed the book back in its place in between the others and once again assured her. "I can make this work. If anyone can get it, you can." He smiled at her and added,"Have faith in me Cassy."

Once he saw how convinced she was by those words, he made his way to the door when Cassandra remembered a message she was suppose to give him. "Mark! I forgot to tell you!" She called after him as she ran to him near the door.

He noticed Cassandra's nervous smile as she spoke. "Uncle Nathyn just got back yesterday. Why don't you go and surprise him?"

"Perhaps I will, thank you." He whispered, returning her smile as he opened the door and left.

- X -

Mark took a slow walk in the hallway; lost in his thoughts, he wondered what he would say to his uncle whom he also hasn't seen in seven years. A pager and three milkmaids walked by and greeted Mark. He passively nodded in acknowledgment as he went pass them. After a while, he came to the one room he will find his uncle in most of the time: The Music Ballroom. He slowly took the handle and turned it; he pushed the door open, slowly.

Inside the room; on his left side, at the corner, there was a large stage with red curtains; in the center of the stage, stood a small podium and on top of it, a musical notebook stood open. In front of the book lay a thin stick that conductors use in concerts. To his right side; there were two large shelves that covered most of the wall; tucked neatly with all sorts of musical instruments. The floor was covered with fine, varnished, bright wood. The walls themselves were coated in pure white with a large eight-point transparent window, shining high above the practice stage. In front of him, three small shelves at his left, near the stage. The first was filled with notebooks and musical sheets and the other two had smaller instruments arranged neatly. On the right side was a double door. The tactician closed the door behind him and slowly stepped into the center, where the sun's rays shined. He took a good look around the large room; it was a little different from what he remembered.

He was soon, snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a man speaking behind the double doors. The slot was turned; the right door opened, a man stepped inside and locked the door behind him. He was a plump looking man, about sixty-six years old. He wore a buttoned-up brown and black vest; a white shirt underneath and a green-turquoise-ish coat. His pants were a deep magenta color with rolled up cream-colored socks, and brown shoes. The elder man's hair was a mixture of white and light grey. His short hair stood up, spread out and his eye color was black. He noticed Mark standing; took a few steps closer with his cane as support and curiously asked.

"And how did you get in here, young man?"

Mark stuttered for a moment before replying. "The door was unlocked sir." He said as he pointed to the door he came from.

"The door was unlocked, you say?" He ranted. "Bah! That useless cad! He can't even remember to lock the door!" His expression softened, when he saw Mark staring at him with an amused look on his face. The senior squinted his eyes at him and wagged his finger at him, while gripping his cane with the same hand "Are you lost, young man?"

"Uhm, no. No I'm not sir." Mark said, smiling at the senior.

"Hold on, let me just get my glasses." He mumbled, dropping his cane as he fumbled around with his right hand. Mark walked forward to the man, and bent forward to pick up his cane as the senior struggled with his good, right hand to open his glasses.

"Please, allow me." Mark said as he helped open the man's glasses. He slid it carefully on the man's face so that he could see better. The senior soon recognized the youth towering above him; he gave a warm smile as he wasted no time in embracing the younger man. Mark returned his embrace and whispered. "Uncle Nathyn, how have you been?"

"I'm rather well, thank you." They released their embrace as he continued. "Even better, now that your here."

Mark handed the cane to his uncle as they walked to the single door. Nathyn took the initiative and spoke. "You know, my last trip has left me rather hungry, and you have much to tell me; care to join me as we catch up on lost times?"

"I'd be more than happy to." Mark replied with a warm smile. They soon found themselves walking in the hallways. Mark called for a pager's attention as they walked by, and told him to bring some food and tea to the dining room, where they were heading to. Inside the large, dining room, the floor was covered with marble tiles; in the centre was a red carpet with yellow sides and a large table further down. The table was covered with a white cloth and three triple candle-holders were placed, spaciously from each other. Mark and Nathyn took their seats one chair away from each other, and while waiting for the food, they began to catch up on many things. They had many discussions; such as court affairs, Mark's journey and Nathyn's trip. Three pagers arrived with the tray of two plates, consisting of meat and vegetables, with two cups of tea; placed it in front of them, and left. As Mark and Nathyn ate of their food, his uncle asked him a question he didn't see coming.

"Mark." He began, staring at his nephew with a wide smile. "Are there any women that have caught your eye?"

At hearing this, Mark had put down his utensils, took a sip of his tea and calmly feigned innocence. "I don't know what you speak of, uncle."

His uncle, however pressed the issue. "Oh, come on! Most youngsters your age are already trying to woo ladies of every kind; milkmaids, nobles, even the prostitutes are not spared from the courting frenzy."

Mark rolled his eyes; forcing himself to listen to his uncle's ramblings, he thought to himself. _"Great. First Edgar, and now my uncle. Does it ever stop?"_ He passively said as he sipped on his tea. "They sound like a bunch of adolescents who can't control themselves."

"That may be true, but... Bah! We are getting off the subject here." He refuted. "I still want to know who the lucky lady that stole your heart is."

Mark was silently, devouring his food at that point. He didn't wish to be reminded of love, or of her. After some time, Nathyn saw how silent his nephew was and asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

A prompt 'No' was all Mark said, Nathyn asked a different question; changing the subject. "How did things go with your father?"

He took a cloth, laying next to his plate, cleaned his lips and muttered. "Terrible."

Nathyn saw how depressed his nephew was, and decided not to press the issue any further. When they finished their meal, Mark looked at him with a straight face and said. "I'm sorry, uncle."

"For what?" The plump man asked curiously. He wondered what was on the tactician's mind.

He closed his eyes, bowed his head and mumbled. "Aunt Bera."

The older man placed his right hand on his shoulder and stared at Mark with a sad look and began. "That was four years after I sent you away. There's nothing to gain by being depressed." He then flashed a smile and said. "I was very fortunate to have met her." He opened his eyes as his uncle finished. "I never once regretted having her as my wife."

Mark remained silent at that point. When they finished, they got up from their seats and proceeded to the door. As Mark escorted Nathyn to his quarters, he asked. "Your bags -"

"Gahh, don't worry about such trivial things." He mumbled "It's been taken care of."

The tactician asked his uncle a question, concerning The Concert.

"Ahh... you must be speaking of The Royal Concert of the Heavens." He mused, before coughing. He held out his good hand to indicate that he's okay, before continuing. "I have been the conductor of that concert for forty-one years, and no one is going to stop me from going for forty-two."

"Of course they wouldn't." The tactician, grinned. "Music has been your life's work. I've seen very few people that could match you, sir."

As they got nearer to his quarters, they slowed their walking pace. The pair saw they were alone in the hallway, when Nathyn whispered to him. "You've grown into a fine man Mark. I wish I had you for a son."

Knowing what his uncle is trying to say, he carelessly responded by asking. "What about Avenfrite?"

"Avenfrite..." He grimaced. "Avenfrite has no respect for me or anyone else. He's a drunken fornicator and he throws feasts like there's no tomorrow. That pompous excrement abuses his power, treats his servants like trash and he thinks he's God's gift to the world! As his father, I am ashamed to call him my son!"

Mark realized he shouldn't have asked about his cousin. A moment later, the short man's angry features change to that of sorrow. Mark drew him closer and embraced him as he got on his knees, to match his uncles height. He wasn't paying any mind towards time itself, as he allowed his uncle to let his grief run its course. After what seemed like an eternity, they released their embrace as Mark got to his feet. He was about to say something, but his uncle had cut him off.

"My quarters is nearby. I can walk the rest of the way myself."

"I'm sorry for -"

"Don't trouble yourself about it, my boy." He said, regaining his composure. "You should go back to your room. I will send someone to meet you there."

As he left, Mark thought of what he had learned over these past two months. In their youth; his cousin Avenfrite, had always picked on those he deemed inferior. His uncle tried in vain, to correct his wrongdoings. Cassandra even told him how Avenfrite had disrespected his stepmother at her deathbed. After the funeral, Nathyn had disowned and severed all ties to his son, who then moved in with his mother. Mark wasn't too worried of having to deal with an airhead such as Avenfrite, but his subconscious felt differently. The tired tactician arrived at his quarters as night fall.

- X -

Inside Mark's quarters, there was a bed on his left corner in front of him. Above the bed was a transparent window with a turquoise curtain and the carpet was a deep orange color. Opposite his bed was a cupboard, and next to the cupboard was a small room where he could bathe. In the center stood two sofa-like chairs, with magenta colored cushions. He made sure that the door was locked before he shed his cloak near his green one, threw his vest on the bed and sat on the bed and removed his boots. Many thoughts were running through his mind. In the two months he returned, he had learned that Edgar told his father about what happened. Rugal swore to help Mark get into the council, so he can win Gathian's trust and then slay him. The former prince didn't like the idea of working with a man who ignored and neglected him for many years, but he hadn't much heard a knock on the door. When he gave the person permission to enter, the door open and the man entered. To his dismay, it was his father. Rugal motioned for a seat, which he complied.

When he was seated, the king looked around to make sure that the door was closed. When he was assured, Rugal reached inside his chain mail, took out an envelope and said "Three days from now, the council will meet. I will introduce you as my apprentice."

"I see..." Mark's voice trailed off.

"Mark." He began. "If anyone outside our operatives learn of this plan, it's not just you that -"

"I know!" Mark shouted, cutting him off. A moment later, he calmed himself and said. "A lot of our people stand to lose everything, even their lives." He glared at his father, motioning to him that he understood the consequences of failure. Rugal continued explaining to him how they worked and operate. When he were finished, he gave his son the envelope and said. "It took us about five, six years to acquire all those names." His face darkened as he continued. "Names of all the people who profited from what happened that black day. Are you going to include them in your plan?"

"Yes." Mark muttered. He found himself trying to contain his anger. "The real challenge is: how do we get them all in one place?"

Rugal answered his question for him. "Only Gathian or his Four Cornerstones have that authority, which is why I will introduce you to him. He's always looking for new talent."

He got up from his seat and went to the door. Before he left, he told Mark. "At dawn, I want you to head for the dungeon. I will have a servant guide you."

The door closed behind as he left. Mark thought it would be best to get some rest as he undressed himself. Many things were running through his mind. He learned from Edgar how difficult it was for his father to maintain a neutral stance, despite Trivalon being more powerful than Regallas. For the time being, he would have to be prepared for anything. At the crack of dawn, fully dressed in his attire from yesterday, without the vest and glasses, Mark stood in the hallway. He saw the servant that his father sent and passively asked for his name.

"Arel, my lord." The young servant replied. As the servant guided Mark to the dungeon, the tactician made sure that no one was following them. He took a fresh torch as they went to the deepest part of the cold, stanching dungeon. Mark saw how Arel was trying to refrain himself from throwing up and shook his head. The servant saw how Mark was measuring him with his dark look and, with some struggle, he got a grip on himself. They walked through the corridor, with nothing but the torches and the black walls before them. As they walked past the rows of cells, they could hear the wails of the prisoners. Some were soft, others were loud. The pair ignored their cries as they stopped at a particular cell. It had a steel door and a blank slab on top, unlike the others with all their names written on it. The servant handed Mark the key to the cell and nervously said. "Is there anything else milord?"

"No." Mark replied. He stared at the young man with a much darker look in his eyes than the one he had earlier. The servant became frightened when he saw the assorted, torture devices on a table next to the door. He hastily bowed before he left. Once Mark saw he was alone, he unlocked the door and entered the cell, closing the steel door behind him.

- X -

Inside the cell, the floor and walls were dark grey with patches of dried blood and urine. The stench in the cell was nauseating, even Mark had to cover his nose for a while. High above the wall was a window which was the only source of sunlight. In the center, a man who was half naked had both arms in the air with his wrists in chains. His feet were bound in chain as well, anchored by two cannon balls. The half naked man wore tattered brown pants with a missing boot. He was of thin build, had a goatee with long messed up hair. His torso was riddled with scars, whip marks and torn flesh. Mark was thankful that his father didn't kill this man. It was like everything was prepared for him as he got closer to the man, torch in hand. He saw the man was unconscious and moved the torch closer to his face. The flames licked and seared the prisoner's face, which caused the man to wake up screaming. Seeing the man awake, Mark removed the torch from his face.

The prisoner looked around frantically as Mark slowly walked around him. He took a good look at the former, finance minister.

"Please sir, let me be! I have suffered enough!" The man cried.

Mark ignored the man's cry as he calmly, flashed a smile. "Finance Minister, Knon Merces. We meet again." He gestured his left hand towards the man and added. "These last seven years haven't been kind to you, I see."

Knon, the prisoner couldn't see him clearly, but was confused by what he said. Mark stared at him, waiting for the man to recognize him. Knon took another look at Mark with his good eye and shrank back in shock. The tactician saw his chance to continue.

"By that look on your face, I take it you finally recognize me minister." He stopped in front of the man as he tried to shake desperately to free himself.

"You! Why the Hell are you still alive?!" The man spat. Mark held the torch near enough for both men to see each other properly and retorted. "Good question. I'm sure you can figure it out on your own."

A moment later, he saw Knon's fearful expression. The Former minister knew that he was in for the worst. Mark began to interrogate him with a cold tone and a dark look.

"Seven years ago, you betrayed us. You have no idea how many lives you destroyed in your attempt to win the Emperor's favor, nor the Hell my companions were put through."

"Please! I didn't have a choice!" Knon begged.

"We always have choices. And yours came at the cost of innocent lives. And Edgar's dignity." He said that last sentence with much anger behind it.

Mark reached his left hand into his pocket, took out an Elixir as Knon retorted. "How dare you speak down to me as if you know everything whelp?! You should have died in Hells Gate, you illegitimate shit!!"

At hearing this, Mark held the torch closer to the man's chest, causing him to let out a deafening scream. The flames burned at his torso flesh, causing parts of his chest skin to deform. Every vain struggle Knon made, Mark simply had the torch moved closer to him.

"Because of you, I had to see the horrors of Hells Gate!!" Mark screamed as he burned the former minister.

"I didn't know!!! I didn't know!!!" The man screamed in his anguish. Mark had eventually took the torch away from the man's chest. After a moment or two, his screams became a series of whimpers.

"You're not in a position to be talking tough with me, you lying bastard." Mark stated in a venomous tone. He brought the pouch close and used his teeth to loosen the strings.

"What are you doing?!" Knon screamed. "You know I would never talk!"

"Of course you won't." He began in a dark tone even though his expression was calm and unmoving. "But I'll get what I need. You're useless to me anyway."

Before Mark could go any further, Knon gave a coarse laughter as the prisoner started taunting him. "I'm useless? Have you forgotten who I am, you bastard son of a whoring goat?!!"

At this point, he saw it was pointless talking to a man, whom Mark felt, had no remorse for his past actions. Mark decided to bring their conversation to an end.

"It seems a beating from my father wasn't enough, so I'll tell you this. Next month from now, I'll come back and make sure you get a 'special treatment' of every device we have."

"Why are you holding an Elixir in your hand, whelp?" Knon muttered wearily, ignoring what Mark said.

"Oh, this. Here." He said, before throwing the contents onto his body. When he was done, Mark threw the bag aside and headed for the door. Using the key Arel gave him, he unlocked the door and made his way outside the cell. He closed it behind him and locked it again. As he started his way out, Mark heard a scream from Knon's cell. There were a lot of things Knon didn't know about Mark. The Elixir Mark gave him was mixed with some other tonic in order to make the healing process excruciatingly painful and to slow the healing dramatically. The tactician knew he wouldn't die from that, but he wishes to prolong Knon's suffering. He had similar fates in mind for many of his enemies.

After making his way out of the dark dungeon, he took a stroll into the outer courtyard for some air. The outer courtyard had high burnt sienna walls. The grass was short and well grazed. In the center stood a fountain and further back near the walls were thickets. Mark saw patches of light and dark, grey clouds covered the sky. He was about to return inside when he felt a warm breeze moving past him. He stopped in his tracks to remember this familiar breeze. He closed his eyes and saw himself, back in Sacae. The oceans of green grass, the yellow, reddish sunset. He saw a small white and red ger, and in front of the ger, stood a young woman. He snapped out of his thoughts at that point, not wanting to lament any further, over something that could never be. Tomorrow was the day he would infiltrate the council, and after seven years he would finally meet Emperor Gathian. As he went back, his heart began to question him. The question simply was: How far into the darkness, are you prepared to fall, to avenge the unforgivable wrong inflicted upon another.

**Pale Horse** - One of the four horsemen of the apocolypse. It is briefly mentioned, but you'll find it in the Book Of Revelation, of the Holy Bible


	7. III XX: Mark's Plan The First Stages

**This story is rated (NC-17) M for violence, language and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo owns Fire Emblem. I own this fanfic.

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter III - XX: Mark's Plan - The First Stages

* * *

_"After seven years, I finally stood face to face with an emperor who would sacrifice his own family for power. A man who would throw his own wife to sexually crazed men, like a sheep thrown to the wolves. A man who would kill his own son, because he couldn't measure up to his father's standards. I finally stood before Emperor Gathian, and my desire to see him die was renewed."

* * *

_

Mark and Rugal stood outside Castle Malibine as the servant went to inform the council that Trivalon's representatives have arrived. A moment later, the servant came back, signalling that they may enter. The pair walked through the large hallway. The floor was covered in black and white, marble tiles with a red carpet in the center, leading all the way up to the door. On both sides were body armors, spaced neatly from each other, standing near the pillars. From a distance, in front of where they're heading, stood a double door.

"Mark." Rugal murmured. " Have you got an alias yet?"

"Yeah." He said "How about Gary Stu?"

Rugal shook his head muttering "Terrible name."

"Hmph" was all Mark said in disagreement. As they continued walking, Rugal told Mark to be careful how he speaks to Gathian. The tactician was tempted to do more than that, but his better judgment won and decided to hold back. They came to the door which Rugal knocked on. The guard opened up, took a good look at Rugal and motioned for them to come in. They entered the room. Inside, the room's floor was covered with light and dark purple tiles. Armour suits were spaced away from each other, near the wall. A lone chandelier hung, high up in the center. Beneath the chandelier was a large, round table with twelve people seated before them. And finally, stationed in various posts inside the chamber, consisted of twenty soldiers who are mainly Generals and Heroes.

One of the councilmen got up and went to them. He wore a dark purple, vest-like tunic with a purple, open jersey. Underneath his tunic, he wore a lavender shirt. His pants was a dark yellow goldish color and his boots were dark brown. His facial features consist of long dark, black hair, tied back. His eye color was blue and he had a trimmed goatee like Rugal's.

The man smiled and said "My friend, how have you been?"

"Gathian." Rugal nodded in acknowledgment. "I've been well." Mark continued to look at the man, silently.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Gathian motioned to Mark with his left hand. The tactician saw for a moment, what looked like a smug smile.

"Erm.. This is..." Rugal hesitated for a moment.

"Gary Stu, your highness." Mark said, holding out his hand.

"Gary Stu?" Gathian said, his eyebrow raised up. "I've never heard of a Stu. Your parents should've put more thought into your name."

Gathian returned to his seat, ignoring Mark. As Gathian returned to his seat, which differed from the regular ones, he motioned for two soldiers to each bring seat. Mark was tempted to say something, but he held his tongue. They had a point, he should've come up with a better name. As the soldiers returned with their chairs, the tactician decided he'll just overlook this small mistake. Mark took his seat across from where Gathian sat as the others shifted theirs to accommodate them. Rugal took his between two nobles, who represent the Vasama Family.

"Right, gentleman!" Gathian began "I need to hear from the Yorke Family, how are your economies holding up?"

The duke representing the Yorke Family stood up, cleared his throat and began his speech. "Since these last three years, Malibine's economic growths has been rising graciously. Our farms are producing much supplies to feed three armies for months."

As he went on, Mark surveyed the people in the room, when he noticed a sulking duke seated next to Gathian. The man was in his thirties; plump and had short, brunette hair. His clothing were those greek-type, royal robes covering most of his chest, a long kilt and sandals. The tactician also felt some of the soldiers and councilmen eyeing him with hostility.

"And as for our products." He ended in a monotone expression. "Their putting in a lot more effort. The Yorke family wishes to thank his high emperor, Lord Gathian, for his superb advice on the matter."

The soldiers and the entire council, except Rugal, Gathian, the plump duke and Mark applauded. As the applause died down, Mark questioned the noble, raising his hand. "Forgive me for being lost on the topic sir, but you didn't mention what these products are. Are you by any chance speaking about slaves?"

Mark's question got the other nobles whispering among themselves. Gathian eyed Rugal with a raised eyebrow and jerked his thumb towards the tactician. Rugal simply answered him by saying "He's my apprentice."

The noble looked at Mark and squinted his eyes. He had a bored expression on his face as he answered. "Young man, I would refrain from calling our products Slaves. It sounds rather vulgar."

"These products you brag of, are slaves to me, all the same." Mark stated coldly. The bored noble fumed at the way Mark spoke to him. The same soldiers and dukes eyed him with hostility. Mark however, wasn't intimidated in the least. The tactician, if need be, won't hesitate to insult and humiliate anyone who would challenge him. His attention shifted when the fat duke stood up from his seat. He was waiting for Gathian to deliver on his promises, hence the reason why he's unhappy.

"Gathian! I've grown impatient with you! Where are the products you promised me?!!" The duke spat as he stared at the Emperor, who was calmly, slouching in his chair, with his hands behind his head.

The duke's outburst had caught everyone's attention, as he began spouting. "I've grown tired of my last lot and fed them to the lions! I should've had my new batch by today!"

Mark had his eyes on this duke when he heard this. There was something about this man he detested. He also took note of the missing families that represent the other nations. His attention shifted when Gathian spoke, still slouched, with his eyes towards the chandelier.

"First." He began in a calm tone "I find it disrespectful that someone beneath me, can speak to me in that tone, Duke Amra. Secondly. You and a few others in this room have been... less that productive."

When he heard this, Duke Amra, seething with rage, kicked his chair back and stood above Gathian, who was still paying him no mind. The other nobles began whispering to themselves, with the exception of Rugal and Mark.

One of Vasama's reps whispered to the other. "Duke Amra had better temper himself, lest he wish to commit suicide."

Even Mark expected this man to cower before Gathian, when the unexpected happen. Duke Amra, with his thick hands, gave Gathian a violent shove in his chest. The other nobles gasped as Gathian fell off his chair and tossed a bit on the floor. The Regallas soldiers readied their weapons for any hostilities, when Gathian raised his hand as he stood up. Duke Amra pointed his finger at him and spat " I demand what's mine, you snivelling snake!! "

Gathian composed himself as he took off his jersey. One of the generals came forward and held it for him as the door on the left bursted open. Four elite soldiers walked through to check on their liege. Mark thought to himself that these must be Gathian's Four Cornerstones. One was a thinly built man. He had a Brave Lance strapped to his back and his armor design was that of the Wyvern Knight class. The other was of thick built and had scars on his right face and cheek. The weapons he carried on his back was a Silver Lance and a Silver Axe. On his side was a Silver Sword and the armor he wore was thick. Mark believed that he was in the Great Knight class. The third man was also of thin build. The weapon on his side was a Killing Edge and strapped on his back was a shield holding a Tomahawk. He was in the Hero class. The last one, a woman, wore a black robe and hood covering her face. The elder tome she carried was Fenrir and the staff she carried was Berserk. Judging by her robes, Mark saw that she was a Summoner. He folded his hands, brought them close to his face and kept a close eye on a situation, heading for the worst.

"Are you alright, my lord?" The great knight asked.

Before Gathian could answer, the Wyvern Knight pointed his finger at Duke Amra and carried an expression of disgust as he confronted him "You there, pig! How dare you soil your filthy hands on our emperor?!!"

"Temper yourself, Girkar!" Gathian reprimanded him "I am well."

"But milord -" Was all Girkar could get out, before cutting himself short. He saw his lord's disapproving look and held his tongue. The great knight stepped forward, bowed and held out a black and gold scepter with both hands. Gathian took the scepter with one hand and calmly motioned with the other "I need some space cleared."

The councilmen saw what was coming and got out of their seats and moved one side. Mark followed suit, came closer to Rugal and whispered, so the others couldn't hear him "How strong are Gathian's Cornerstones? I need to know who they are."

Rugal looked for a moment to see if anyone were listening or watching him and began in a whisper "The one with the red armour, the Great Knight? That's Torak, their leader. He's said to be the strongest out of the four. The Summoner's name is Tamia. She's dangerous in the dark arts, but nowhere near as dangerous as Edgar." Rugal then, briefly pointed to the hero and said "The hero's name is Bersk. You may want to watch out for him. The one with the spear on his back is Bersk's brother, Girkar."

"I think I caught Girkar's attention." Mark whispered to Rugal, trying to act natural "Watch how he's giving me a dirty look."

"Be on your guard at all times." The king whispered, abruptly ending their conversation. They soon, saw guards blocking all exits and moving the tables and chairs one side. Gathian had a smug grin on his face as Duke Amra began to sweat nervously. Mark paid close attention to the situation, ignoring everything else. It was just Gathian and the tactician who saw Amra's fear even though his face says otherwise. Mark watched the situation further as Gathian spoke.

"Tell me, Amra." he began, tapping the scepter on his shoulder. As he slowly walked around the clear space, Amra kept his distance from him. "What do you believe in?"

The Duke Amra remained silent as he went on "Twenty years ago, I had a dream. God spoke to me in this dream and do you know what he said?" He motioned his right hand towards the Duke before adding "The strong has the right to rule, but the weak, has only the right to serve. Since then, I have treated these words as a command from God himself." The emperor stopped in his tracks and continued, with the venomous grin on his face. "Duke Amra, you are weak and you are beneath me. However, as the greater man, I will extend an olive branch." With his right hand, he motioned to the duke, then the floor "All you must do is grovel before me and beg for my forgiveness. Show me how the greedy, Duke Amra of the Lancaster Family, grovel like the dog he is."

The duke however, spat on the floor in defiance of Gathian and gave him a snarled look. Gathian's smile vanished as he sighed, shook his head and said "Young ones, these days. They would rather die for their so-called honor, than to simply say I'm sorry." He dropped his hand as he gave Amra a cold stare. Mark had his left arm close to his chest, his right elbow resting on his left hand and right hand close to his mouth, staring at the coming conflict. De-deucing the situation in his mind, even if the duke was any good with a weapon or tome, he heard that Gathian's fighting prowess is yet to be matched. Even Mark had never seen the emperor in combat, so he had to pay careful attention. Remaining silent, he had assumed that Duke Amra doesn't stand a chance against Gathian.

The duke looked around and spat "What the Hell are you people doing?! Is no-one going stand with me?! Where are my soldiers?!"

"Come now, duke." Gathian winced at what he said "I find it rather low to have your soldiers fight on your behalf, constantly. Show some steel and fight your own battles." He gave a darker glare at the plump man. Duke Amra knew it was pointless to call for aid. Even he realized that Gathian had great influence on many a soldier.

He muttered angrily. "Are you going to kill a defenceless man, Gathian?"

Bersk had an outburst, at hearing this statement "That's Emperor to you, dog!!"

Ignoring what Bersk and Amra said, Gathian stated "Why don't you pick a weapon of your choice!" He motioned his right hand around the room and added "Any weapon in this room you see fit, Amra! It would be rather boring to fight an unarmed man!"

Amra looked around for some time and then, pointed at Torak and shouted. "You there, soldier! Give me your axe!"

The middle-aged, bald man saw the duke pointing at him. Torak himself and many soldiers in the room, were loyal to Gathian and did not wish to aid this duke in any form or manner. Gathian spoke, staring at his commanding officer with a smug grin on his face. "It's okay, Torak. Give him your Silver Axe."

"But, milord, I -" Is all the great knight could utter, when Gathian had cut him off.

"Do you not have faith in my skill." Gathian muttered venomously. Torak knew he was crossing the line by protesting against his liege and sought to appease him. "Forgive me, my lord. I do have faith in your skill. There is no man, devil or god who can best you in single combat."

"Now please..." Gathian motioned to the duke, while staring at his commanding officer. Torak drew his Silver Axe as he walked up to the duke and offered him the handle. Amra wasted no time in taking the axe. He stared at the great knight with a sneer across his lips, which Torak returned as he walked away. Amra did a few practice swings as he got ready. Gathian stepped forward as Mark thought to himself ' What's Gathians weapon of choice. ' He realized a moment later, that it was that scepter he always carried. When Gathian got in the center of the space, he raised his scepter in a horizontal manner, which extended and transformed into a spear. It was unlike any other spear Mark had ever seen. The scepter-turned-spear had gold markings at the butt, the middle and near the blade. The blade part of the spear, which the tactician thought, was made of the same material as his scimitar. Gathian turned to his side, spear in his right hand as the blade touched the floor. He raised his left hand, taunting the duke. Mark saw that stance must be Gathian's fighting style, at least on the surface. The emperor stared at the duke with murderous intent, gave his smug grin and said "Now, then. Have at you."

The other nobles watched nervously as Amra also got into his stance. At least, two of the aristocrats in this room were friends of Duke Amra and feared for his safety. They also knew, because of his insulting the emperor, they could do nothing for him. Gathian stood in his stance, patiently waiting for the duke to attack him. One of the Vasama nobles tried appealing to Gathian, which was in vain. Mark knew there was no reasoning with a man like Gathian, when it comes to battle, pride and murder. Amra saw the guards, blocking all the exits. He knew that retreat wasn't an option. The duke eventually lost his patience and charged in for Gathian. As the distance closed in-between the two combatants, Gathian thrusted the blade of his spear, aiming for the man's ankle. What surprised Mark, is that the spear, rapidly extended on it's own, hitting the target from the somewhat large distance between them. The duke crippled to the floor, dropping his axe as he clutched his bleeding foot. His mouth foaming with saliva, Amra started whimpering in pain as he tried to soothe his halfway severed foot. Gathian retook his stance again with a calm expression on his face. His eyes were that of a predator, waiting to pounce his prey.

Amra gritted his teeth through the pain, grabbed the Silver Axe and with a bit of a struggle, stood to his feet. He saw how Gathian was staring at him. The emperor's smirk infuriated the duke further. The plump duke was trying to figure out how that spear reached him from such a distance. Gathian didn't throw it, that's for certain. Amra tried to charge in for Gathian again, but the emperor was ready for him. Gathian swung his spear in a slow motion as Amra came closer. When he was within striking distance, Gathian struck the man's left cheek with his spear, as though his swing were as fluid as a whip. A chunk of flesh flew from Amra's cheek, revealing a gaping wound. Ignoring that jolt of pain, Amra swung the axe at Gathian undeterred. With quick reflexes and thinking, Gathian blocked the blow, although he staggered a bit, due to the power behind the blow. What caught Gathian off guard, was Amra grabbing his hair with his free hand and flinging him one side. Gathian's spear flew out of his hand as he landed on the floor. While Amra cradled his face in pain, Gathian got up, shaking himself back to his senses.

Gathian made a daring dash at Amra weaponless. The duke, even though he was in pain, saw Gathian coming at him. He raised his axe to strike him. What shocked everyone and even stunned Mark, was how fast the emperor was. Gathian slid in between Amra's legs as the man leaned forward with his good foot in the air, a mistake that will cost Amra greatly. Gathian grabbed his injured foot in a leg lock, causing the duke to crash on the floor in agony. Amra dropped his axe, screaming in agony. Gathian took his foot, which was halfway severed, to the point where the bone could be seen. The duke kicked Gathian with his good leg furiously, but Gathian was unphased by the blows. With a few violent twists and pulls, the emperor severed his foot completely. Amra released a cry of anguish, writhing in pain as his severed foot gushed with blood. Gathian stood up, pulled himself together and calmly walked towards where his weapon lied. Some of the aristocrats turned their heads at the sickening display. Even Rugal couldn't stand the screaming sight of Amra. Mark however, showed no remorse for this greedy duke. In his mind, Amra was stupid and came unprepared to challenge a man like Gathian. If the duke had fought better, Mark would've had more time to see exactly, how Gathian fought.

Gathian picked up his weapon as the Four Cornerstones applauded him. Amra grabbed the Silver Axe as he struggled to his feet. Shaking and sobbing, he could barely keep his balance. What surprised Mark as he watched the fight coming to a close, was the duke showing a hint of skill with his axe. With Gathian's back turned and everyone else's attention diverted; Amra threw the Silver Axe, aiming it at the deranged emperor. In that moment, it appeared that Gathian was oblivious to what was happening. The axe was let loose and flew it's way towards its target. When it got nearer, Gathian quickly turned around; spear in hand. A sickening grin spread across his face as he shattered the Silver Axe, with a furious whiplash of his spear. The shattering sound of the axe caught everyone's attention as pieces of the Silver Axe scattered across the floor. Amra was stunned, partially by the pain of his severed foot, but mostly by the demonic smile Gathian gave him. Amra didn't even have time to utter two words, much less a prayer, at this point. Gathian, with both hands, thrusted his spear towards Amra. Mark witnessed the spear extended and for a moment, his eye caught a glimpse of a purple-blackish aura, glowing faintly around Gathian. It all ended when the spear's blade, despite its size, pierced through the eye socket of Amra's skull. His body quivered for a few seconds. The other nobles turned their eyes from the horrible display. Amra's friends gnashed their teeth in grief as they witnessed their friend's death.

Even Mark was forced to shut his eyes after witnessing the duke's sickening demise. Gathian had rapidly pulled his spear back as Duke Amra's lifeless body, crashed to the floor. He called for Tamia, who went towards her liege. Gathian tossed his spear to her, telling her to get it cleaned. Pieces of Amra's flesh got stuck on the blade, which made the bored noble hurl. Torak ordered two soldiers to dispose of the body and one other to get a servant to clean up the blood. Amra's friends were about to leave when Gathian noticed and stopped them.

"And where are you two going?! Were not finished yet!"

Mark was one side from everyone else, whispering to Rugal as most of the aristocrats remained silent. The bored noble, that Mark came close to humiliating, stood some distance from the others and threw up. He wasn't use to seeing violent displays as brutal as what everyone had bore witness to. Girkar was whispering to his brother. Apparently, the two were conspiring against someone.

"Of course the emperor will approve. I've been itching to thrust my new spear into that fool."

"Then let me handle it, brother." The hero smirked and patted Girkar on the shoulder.

- X -

"Forgive me, my lord." Bersk bowed before whispering in Gathians ear. As the hero pointed towards Mark, Gathian stroked his chin in thought.

"Very well, let me handle it." Gathian whispered to his elite soldier with a smirk across his face. He walked to the center of the room, motioning his hand for everyones attention.

"His holy emperor, Lord Gathian demands your attention!!" Girkar shouted. Mark shot the Wyvern Knight a disapproving glare as if the man said something offensive.

When everyone gave their attention, Gathian began "It was truly unfortunate that things had to turn out this way. Had Amra not made a scene, he would be standing here with us; drinking and making merry."

Amra's friends were not happy with how Gathian dealt with the situation. Unlike Amra however, they held their tongue as Gathian's expression changed into that of a serious manner " However, another matter has been brought to my attention! You there! Yes, you! " He pointed towards Mark. The tactician's face turned pale as he quietly cursed under his breath.

Gathian started "I've noticed you glaring at me and my men! Care to explain yourself?"

Rugal shot Mark a look and turned back to the emperor "Gathian, if may -"

Gathian held his left hand up at Rugal, cutting him short and responded. "Rugal. You are my friend; he is your apprentice, but I advise you to stay out of this." He dropped his left hand while motioning to Mark with the other and with a dark glare, he spoke in that all too familiar venomous tone " That's a fine sword you have, boy. Would you care to tell me how you got that? "

The tactician turned pale for a moment, fearful that Gathian might remember who he is. Rugal saw Mark's right hand clenched in a fist. This told him that his son was panicking, despite his calm features. Rugal was contemplating on how he should intervene as he refused to allow his son to die. The Trivalon king was about to speak when Mark stepped forward and spoke up.

"His majesty gave it to me." He began, trying his best to keep eye contact and a calm face. "It once belonged to his son, Gustav."

Gathian, placing his hand on his chest, feigned a sympathetic expression towards Rugal. "A thousand apologies, my friend. I forgot you lost your children. I believe it's seven years now, is it?"

Mark, despite his fear of being discovered, saw through Gathian's pathetic act of sympathy as Rugal corrected him. "It will be seven in six months from now."

Hearing this made Gathian snapped his fingers muttering "Right, I forgot."

Rugal placed his hand on Mark's shoulder and said. "We'll be on our way then. Come Gary."

Gathian's expression turned dark as he muttered. "I didn't say you can go." The guards saw this and had their hands on their weapons.

"Gathian! What is the meaning of this?!" Rugal shouted angrily.

"Girkar has laid accusations against you, Mr. Stu." Gathian began. "You've been accused of conspiring to assassinate me."

Mark could tell by the look on his face, that Gathian was ready to have him killed. He had to respond quickly. The tactician saw what Girkar was trying to do and took a deep breath. He jerked his thumb at the pompous elite and calmly said. "Your majesty, this man accusation is weak and false."

"And what's your point?!" Bersk shouted at Mark. "For all we know, you are trying to assassinate his majesty! Take a look at his sword!" He pointed towards Mark's scimitar.

The councilmen watched the accusations unfold before them. A majority of the men in the room wanted Gathian to condemn Mark. Rugal, silently feared the worst for Mark. He was not sure if he should intervene at this point. He hoped that Mark could win Gathian's favor. The Tactician took a look at Girkar, staring at him and responded in a venomous tone. "I see what you're trying to do. You really wanna do this?"

Gathian stroked his chin, watching the two carefully. Girkar walked up to Mark; standing a few feet away from him and spat. "Who the Hell do you think you are, dolt?!! Do you have a problem with me?!"

"Yes, I do." Mark began. "I don't like people making false accusations against me. Even if I were out to kill the emperor, I'd be dead before I can even get near him, much less attack him."

The Wyvern Knight gave Mark a murderous glare and sneered. "You're rather smug with yourself, aren't you?"

The Tactician calmly, turned to Gathian and added. "You're highness, this man is a disgrace to the Four Cornerstones. His skill is no excuse to keep him in position."

"This Ravverine pig is conspiring with the resistance, your ma -"

"Shut up, Girkar!" Gathian's voice silenced everyone's whisperings. He eyed Mark as the Tactician was thinking what he should say. He remembered years ago, before his birth, the Olympian continent was very hostile towards foreigners and outsiders. Mark had no choice but to take a chance and said. "I'm from the continent of Akaneia, your majesty."

Gathian had his right thumb and forefinger resting on his chin; his other arm folded across his chest, deep in thought as Mark refrained from clenching his hand into a fist. He began to panic in his mind, as to wonder if Gathian would buy it.

"Akaneia, you say. Never heard of it." He waved his right hand, dismissing his fear of an assassination attempt.

Hearing this put Mark's mind at ease. His expression didn't change, even though he was relieved Gathian was oblivious.

"Torak! I want a report on Girkar's performance and conduct this past year!" Gathian called for his main general.

Torak came before Gathian. He hesitated for a moment, when the emperor said. "Yes Torak. In front of everyone."

The elite general stood straight and began giving his report. Gathian listened carefully, much to the fear of Girkar and Bersk. Mark saw things turning in his favor. When Torak was done, Gathian gave Girkar a murderous glare. The Wyvern Knight bit his lip in fear.

"Extorting tax collectors, among your misconducts. What other skeletons are you hiding in your closet?"

"Your majesty." Girkar whispered bowing, shaking in fear of the fate awaiting him. Bersk feared the worst for his brother. It was not how he planned this. Rugal was relieved how Mark handled the situation with the unwitting help of Torak's report. Mark and Rugal's peace however, was short-lived when Gathian spoke again.

"The worst I can do, is have you deported to Hells Gate, you incompetent knave." Gathian motioned for his chair to be placed near the back of the room. "I'm going to pit you in a deathmatch... against Gary Stu. Be thankful, that this is the first step to your redemption."

At hearing this, the other nobles stood clear of the room center, anticipating what will happen. Gathian made his way towards his throne as Rugal protested against this. Gathian turned to his friend, flashed a grin and said "Girkar has an issue with your apprentice. I simply feel that they should... resolve this."

"Gathian, I am asking you as a friend -" was all Rugal managed to say before Gathian had him cut off. He addressed his friend in a serious manner. "You shouldn't get so attached to your apprentice. We can't build the future if our past keeps holding us back. It's time to stop mourning and move on."

Rugal remained silent at this point, as he stopped in his tracks. For Trivalon's king, it was no use reasoning with him at this point. Gathian may become suspicious if Rugal kept pressing the issue. The tactician needed to win Gathian's trust in order for their plan to work. Rugal didn't wish to jeopardize six years of planning this.

Gathian stopped for a moment, turned around and said "Don't be so worried and grab a seat. This will be a good chance for me to see your apprentice in combat."

As he walked on, Rugal quickly made his way to Mark; took him one side and spoke to him. At the same time, Bersk was giving Girkar some advice on what he needed to do. The nobles and Gathian took their seats. This was Mark's first test. For him, failure wasn't an option.

* * *

**Akaneia **- is the continent in Fire Emblem 1 & 3. The one with Marth as the main character.

**Authors Notes:** I hope you're enjoying so far. You're welcome to read and review, of course. I would also like some feedback as to where I can improve, if possible. Thank you for your time.


	8. IV: Bitter Reunion

**This story is rated (NC-17) M for violence, language and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: **Intelligent Systems owns Fire Emblem. I own this fanfic.

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter IV: Bitter Reunion

* * *

_"Over two months have passed since we left. We finally made it to the lost continent, Olympia. I pray that the nation of Trivalon will meet us not, with hostility. Regardless, we had to be prepared for any danger awaiting us. As for me, I wanted answers from him. Mark..."

* * *

_

Aboard the ship, near the side edges, Dart and Geitz were deep in conversation, when Fargus came up to them. He had a worried look on his face.

"Boys! Hav' yer seen Jack? I can't seem ta find him."

Dart was scratching the back of his neck nervously as Geitz answered him, trying to keep himself from panicking. "Sorry captain. We haven't er... seen him lately."

"Yer sure?" Fargus narrowed his eyes at them.

"Yeah. Why da ya ask, capt'n?" Dart muttered.

Fargus was irritated. "Whadya mean, why do I ask?!" As he turned and left. "Bah! Dat toad had bet'er not be throwin' himself of me ship again!"

When they saw Fargus was out of earshot, Geitz panicked at Dart. "Hey, if Fargus finds out, I'm not taking the fall for this one."

He raised his eyebrow at Geitz and said. "Whadya so worried about? Da capt'n ain't gonna find out!"

As Geitz was leaving, he turned and pointed to Dart. "That's easy for you to say. Like I said, I ain't taking the fall for this one."

When Geitz left, Dart shook his head and waved his right hand passively at Geitz as he returned to his duties. Lucius and Priscilla were speaking in depth about the wedding. Guy and Rath were staring at the ocean as the Swordmaster was telling him about their wedding plans. Elsewhere, Raven and Karel were helping Fargus look for Candel Jack. Raven intends to have a few words with him, but Karel intends to murder him regardless. Near the barn below deck, Florina and Lyn were in conversation.

"So, did Sain ask you already?"

"Ly... Lyndis!" Florina stammered.

"I'm sorry." Lyndis held up both her hands to appease her short friend. "I just wanted to know if things were okay between you two."

"Well things are." Florina pouted. She remembered her first meeting with the flirtious Cavalier. Even though he meant no harm, she was afraid of men at the time. As the time passed, she became less uncomfortable around men. It took a quite some time for Florina to be comfortable around Sain, but falling for him was unexpected.

"Are you sure?" Lyn had her eyebrow raised. She wanted to make sure that Sain wasn't back to his old ways.

"Lyn. He's been loyal and faithful to me." She pouted. "I know you're worried about me, but Sain's a good man. I even made sure he had eyes for no other woman but me."

"Good." Lyn frowned at that point. "I'll show him no mercy if he hurts you in any way."

Florina covered her mouth with her hands and said. "Lyndis, aren't you taking this a bit too seriously?"

She shut her eyes and whispered. "Sorry. I just never thought that someone like Sain would fall for you."

"Lyn, are you okay?" Florina looked at her with concern.

She opened her eyes, looked at Florina and smiled. "Yes, I am."

Huey leaned forward from his space and licked the Sacaen swordswoman across the cheek. Lyn shrieked and laughed at the same time. Florina was shocked and scold at the pegasus.

"Huey! That was a bad thing you did! I'm so sorry Lyn."

Lyn looked at her friend and laughed. She wasn't expecting Huey to lick her out of nowhere. Florina was puzzled as she kept her eye on the mounts.

"I'm going to get cleaned up. I'll see you later." Lyn said as she made her way to her quarters. When Lyn left, Florina was eyeing Huey and Casha carefully. Her scowl told them to behave themselves.

High above the ship, the watchman saw through his telescope their destination and shouted aloud "Land ho!" for two minutes. This caught Fargus's attention and told everyone what they needed to do. Kent, Sain and Dart went below deck, making sure they had their weapons in place. Since Merlinus went to do business in Pharae, Dart, Kent and Sain had to alternate in sorting through the weapons and items. There were the weapons from Nergal's morphs, the tomes Aureola and Forblaze from the late Archsage and powerful staves, among other goods. Fiora joined her sister and took their mounts and Lyn's outside, followed by Rath and Raven, who also took Kent's, Sain's, Rath's and Priscilla's mounts. Fargus wondered how much Trivalon has changed after seven years. He recalled hearing news that the king's children died back then. He was a bit hesitant traveling to Trivalon, but based on what his cousin told him, it was the safest nation in Olympia. He thought of the encounter he had with the Emperor of Regallas, Gathian. The deranged emperor was someone he would rather not meet again.

- X -

As Lyndis's Legion gathered outside, Fargus came up to them and went over the details one more time. He also told them to let him speak to a few of the guards first as they have been here before. Guy was struggling to contain his excitement of fighting the Four Cornerstones. Karel was sitting on a barrel sharpening his blade, away from the group. The Sword Demon was angry he couldn't find a certain pirate. When Fargus was done, the group understood what went on and what they needed to do. As Fargus's ship inched nearer to their destination, they could see the nation of Trivalon. The land they saw was mostly covered with thick trees and houses in all sizes. There was a port where they could place their ship, although it had a few guards stationed. The Davros crew steered the ship towards the port on Fargus's orders. About three soldiers came towards the spot where the ship docked. Fargus told the crew to wait here as they put out the bridge.

The Davros captain walked up to the three soldiers as the one stepped forward and addressed him. All three of them wore turquoise breastplates, turquoise open helmets, lime-yellow pants and turquoise boots. All three of them carried Steel Lances as their primary weapons. The soldier addressing Fargus was a new recruit and never heard of him.

"Look!" Fargus stated irritably. "Jus' go get Knarvet! He'll kno' who I am!"

"Sir!" The new soldier tried to sound as arrogent as possible. "Unless you state your business here and have us do a thorough search on your ship, you will not be allowed on this soil!"

Fargus got ticked off at the soldiers tone and pointed at him "Oi! Wer' u listenin' greenhorn?! I said go get yer capt'n!"

The new soldier pointed his lance at the captain as his friends back him up with theirs. "The captain has other matters to deal with! You will answer to me!!" The rookie barked.

Fargus cracked his knuckles as he gave them a chagrin look. Some of the Davros Corsairs wondered if they should join in. Before a fight could break out, their captain walked towards them. He was in his fifties, about two years younger than Fargus. His armor was similar to his soldiers, except his colors were teal and he didn't wear a helmet. He wore light blue pants, shoulder pads, a cloak and carried a Brave Lance. The Trivalon insignia imprinted on his cloak, recognized him as a lieutenant.

"Soldier! What the Devil is happening here?!!" He barked at the trio.

"C-Co-Commander Knarvet!" The rookie soldier stuttered. "This man refuses to state his business!"

Knarvet took one look at Fargus. The Davros captain appeared to be just another senior to the commander. He turned to the trio of soldiers and said. "Alright, you three. Go and attend the paperwork."

Their unhappy expressions spoke volumes, since they hated admin work. The rookie soldier tried to protest, but the captain won't have any of it. The trio lowered their heads muttering as they went to the office. The captain then turned his attention to Fargus.

The Berserker pointed his finger at the arrogant rookie, wagging it. "Y'kno', I was gunna slap de taste outta his lips!"

"Please excuse them." The officer waved his hand dismissively "Their still new to their stations."

Knarvet began walking up to the Davros captain. When he got closer, he had a mixture of a shocked and a curious expression. "Fargus! What the Hell are you doing here?!"

"Y'kno' bus'ness as usual." Fargus said passively. Knarvet and Fargus clasped in a handshake.

"Nearly seven ye'rs an' ya still de same." The Berserker gave a smug smile as they released their hands and stood face to face.

The Lancer motioned to the ship with his head and asked. "Who are they?"

The Legion had caught his attention. Knarvet was curious as to what their business was on Trivalon. Fargus saw this and answered. "They're me passengers."

"Dammit Fargus!" Knarvet had an irritable expression on his features. He had a feeling where this was going. "You can't just bring foreigners here. Trivalon has issues right now."

"Oh, c'mon!" Fargus retorted. "Can't ya jus' turn a blind eye on dis one?"

The Lancer held his temple with his left thumb, fore and middle finger. His right hand resting on his hip as he muttered. "Gods man! Do you know what you're asking of me?!"

"A favor from an ole friend?" Fargus guessed.

"You are asking me t -" He removed his hand from his face, looked up at Fargus and frowned. "Wait. Why the Hell would you care? Unlike you, I have a job to maintain."

"Oh, c'mon! Ya hurtin' mi feelin's!" Fargus frowned as well. "I bet yar still mad about me kickin' yar ass eight ye'rs ago. I t'ought dat was sailin' unda water."

"I had a headache that day." Knarvet muttered. He saw that Fargus wasn't buying that one so he got back on the subject. After some more talking, the Lancer reluctantly agreed to let them through. Fargus walked with him as they came back aboard the ship. The Davros captain introduced him to Lyndis's Legion as they were scattered in various places of the ship. Fargus issued an order to three passing Corsairs as the Lancer took a good look at the Legion members.

"I want ya all ta meet mah ole friend! This is Knarvet, elite commander for the crown." Fargus motioned to the Lancer. "He's offered ta help us."

Some of the Legion members greeted him as he continued to survey them. Guy could no longer restrain himself and stepped nearer, eager to ask the elite his burning question. "Excuse me, mister. But do you know where I can find the Four Cornerstones?"

The Lancer looked at him with a quizzical face and answered in a brash tone. "And why do you seek the Four Cornerstones? Do you wish to fight them?"

"Well, yeah." Guy was surprised at the man's arrogance. Raven rolled his eyes as he watched the conversation play out.

"Whose the leader of this group?" The elite asked them, getting back to the subject.

Lyndis stepped forward calmly and said "I am Lyndis of Caelin and I am in charge."

Knarvet was surprised that the leader was a young woman, but he remained undeterred. He took on a serious manner as he asked "I assume Fargus told you a bit about this place."

"Yes. I'm searching for a man." Lyndis said calmly. When Knarvet asked his name, she hesitated for a moment.

"She's lookin' fer Mark. He's a tactician." Fargus answered for her.

His look told her that she can trust Fargus. When they first met, she thought of pirates like the Davros, the same way as bandits:scum who had no remorse for other peoples lives. Surprisingly, it was Mark who convinced her that they were different. After knowing him, she came to respect Fargus and the Davros. They were certainly different from most pirates and nothing like the bandits who had slain her tribe.

Knarvet was shocked that they knew Mark. His expression became dark, at that point. "You shall have sanctuary here in Trivalon, because I trust Fargus. In condition, I suggest you cease your search for Mark or you will have to answer to the Four Cornerstones of Trivalon."

Lyn's right hand clenched into a fist as she stared at the man. Fargus wanted to say something, but chose to remain silent. He felt his friend had a reason for saying these things. Guy soon realized that Knarvet is one of the Four Cornerstones.

"It's about time you figured it out." Karel whispered in Guy's ear. The Mounted Swordsman nearly jumped in shock the way Karel just showed out of nowhere. Guy saw his mentor's dark smirk. With a Wo Dao in hand, he had trouble containing his bloodlust.

"Sir Knarvet, right?" Lyn spoke after calming down. Before she could say any further, Knarvet asked her curiously. "Are you a friend of his?"

Lyn was thrown back by this man's question, but she stood her ground and nodded. Knarvet gave her a final warning. "Even more reason to stay away from him." With this, he walked away, leaving Lyndis to laminate on what he said.

The three Corsairs returned with a chest and three bags. Lyndis wanted to press the issue, but thought it would be better not to draw unwanted fights. She came to grips with the fact that they were on foreign lands and fighting the man helping them wasn't something she wanted. Furthermore, Knarvet was a friend of Fargus, so she had to be careful. Fargus took Knarvet one side as he gave the Legion, permission to set foot on Trivalon.

Fargus showed him the chest and bags. "Lemme go over this again. Two bags of exotic spices from Frelia, one bag of exotic treats from Rausten and a chest with clothing and dresses woven from Renais." He looked at his friend, who nodded with a smile in approval. Fargus took the Lancer one side so they were out of earshot. The Davros captain looked at him with a serious face.

"Ya didn't hav' ta be so harsh wit' her."

Knarvet shut his eyes and said "I know. Still, do you realize what you've done? They might interfere in conflicts that has nothing to do with them."

Fargus saw how serious his friend was. The situation in Trivalon was so tense that their were only six guards at the port. A dramatic drop in number compared to when he was here, eight years ago. There also weren't any other people around when they came here.

"Why don't ya wan' dem ta look fer him?" Fargus asked passively, not really expecting an answer.

"Mark?" Knarvet said. Fargus nodded at his guess.

The Lancer looked at the Davros captain and whispered "Can I trust you with what I'm about to say?"

Fargus saw how serious he was. He looked at Knarvet with a serious face. "Only if it ain't nuthin' ta do with slave trading."

"Of course." He began "Emperor Gathian... we're planning to have him killed."

Fargus rolled his eyes sarcastically "Thank the Gods! I hope he final'y croaks! But whadya mean by 'we'. I t'ought dat yer king was friends wit' him."

"On the surface, yes." Knarvet continued "But my king believes that he plotted the assassination of Prince Gustav and Princess Francis. Regallas's Emperor is also responsible for the demise of Trivalon's previous, Four Cornerstones. The nations of Elabark, Tethys and Ravverine have been subjugated to his will. He rules these nations and his own with an iron fist." As Fargus listened patiently, Knarvet took a short breath before continuing. "We have a group of spies loyal to Rugal, placed at key points all over Olympia. The man leading the assassination is none other, than Prince Mark himself."

"So dat's why ya don't wan' Lyndis or de Legion ta find him. Dey mi't blow his cova'." Fargus mused.

"Yes." Knarvet stated as a matter of fact. "And if Gathian discovers that he's still alive, all Hell will break loose. I also learned recently that Prince Edgar is alive and working with Mark."

"Edgar? Ya mean Gathian's son?" Fargus asked.

"Yes. His daughter is here as well, taking music classes from our lord. The people of Olympia thinks he's a hero, but as it turns out, Prince Edgar despises his own father and wants him dead. What's even better, is that 'his madness' has a number of enemies within the council."

Before the Lancer went further, Fargus stopped him. "I und'rstand. Speak no fart'er. Dis'll stay b'tween us."

Fargus left the ship to speak with Lyndis, Kent and Sain. A moment later, Knarvet asked three corsairs to carry his goods. He was a bit worried about the situation with Lyndis's Legion. He wasn't sure why they're really here, nor why they're searching for Mark. As Knarvet left the ship, he felt he could trust Fargus, but there was a nagging feeling in his mind that something is bound to go wrong. Walking to his office, he saw her knights arguing with Fargus. Knarvet knows his friend is no pushover, so they have to listen to him if they wish to avoid conflict. As Karel walked past him, the Lancer felt for a moment, a murderous chill coming from this man. Although he continues walking, Knarvet felt his blood running cold. He shrugged it off, thinking it was all in his mind.

- X -

"Kent! Sain! That's enough!" Lyn shouted at them. She didn't want to draw an unwanted conflict. She realized that Fargus must have his reasons for warning them to stay away from Mark.

"But milady..." Kent protested.

"I know you mean well, but were in Olympia. Their laws might differ greatly from Elibe's." Lyn stated.

Kent saw her point and ended his argument with Fargus. Even Sain realized what Lyn was getting at. The Swordswoman walked a bit away from the group, sightseeing while Fargus briefed the Paladins on what places they should avoid. Their best bet would be to have an audience with the king's brother. Fargus's attention was shifted when a commander, leading a small battalion of foot soldiers, headed their way. The battalion just got back from quelling a mob, leaving the leader to drag them; patrolling the ports and other vital places. The commander wore the same colored armor as Knarvet. His armor however, is thicker than that of a General class and he wore the same cloak as the Lancer, which recognizes him as one of the Four Cornerstones. Fargus motioned for the pair to stay calm as Guy, Raven and the others came out of a cream coloured inn. Raven saw the battalion and motioned for Priscilla and Lucius to get behind him as Guy drew his Silver Sword. Before Knarvet went inside his office, he saw his fellow soldiers heading Fargus's way.

"You there! Pirate! What is your business here?!" The Great General pointed at the Davros captain as he surveyed the outsiders.

"Capt'n Knarv't said I can com' herr!" Fargus said as he turned his attention towards the Marshall. The man removed his helmet, revealing his face. He had short, light brown hair and he was in his twenties. An arrogant look spread on his face as he looked at the outsiders.

"By the powers of the crown empire, I'm revoking whatever Knarvet said to you!!" The General sneered.

"What?!!" Fargus shouted.

The battalion commander barked. "You are all to leave and never set foot here again! Disobey this command and you will answer to me!"

"Tauz!!" Knarvet shouted. He ran up to him till he stood face to face with the young elite. "What do you think your doing?! I gave them permission to set foot here!"

The group gathered as an argument ensued. Kent and Sain had their weapons ready as Lyn came back; hearing the commotion. Her presence alone, interrupted the argument as Tauz looked at her with a disgusted glare. She noticed this and wanted to respond, but Knarvet spoke up, much to her defense.

"These people travelled nearly three months to get here! They need to rest and replenish their supplies befo -"

"They will leave now!" Tauz barked as he brandished a Killer Axe and a Killing Edge in each hand. Lyn watched how bad things were going to get as the Marshall barked orders at his soldiers. Kent and Sain stood between Lyndis and the Battalion with their Silver Swords drawn. Raven and the others backed them up as Fiora, Florina and Rath joined in. Fargus whistled for the Davros to get ready for a fight. What surprised Lyn and some of the others was that Knarvet brandished his Brave Lance and stood on their defense. His thinking wasn't the same as that of his comrade. On Tauz's side, all the soldiers had their Silver Lances drawn. They just dealt with a mob recently, and some of them weren't looking forward to an unnecessary fight such as had no choice but to obey, lest they suffer the price of discharge which is the least worries for a few of them.

"How dare you oppose the king's men! Have you forgotten whom you serve?!" Tauz shouted at Knarvet.

The Lancer wasn't taking any of this and took his stance. "I served the king for over thirty years, long before you were even a product of your fathers seed!!"

"Enough of this! Guards, have at them!" Tauz barked as the Legion readied themselves. Lyndis and her crew were ready to do combat, even though some of them didn't wish to make an enemy out of the king. They however, came too far and refused to turn back, so combat was inevitable.

"Soldiers of the crown!! Cease and desist this madness!!" A voice shouted from afar as a man ran towards them.

Tauz ordered his soldiers to hold back as he turned to see where that voice came from. The Legion breathed a sigh of relief that the voice came to their rescue. Tauz went to meet this man, followed by Knarvet, Lyn and the others. When she got closer, Lyn saw the man who saved them. He had a green cloak with yellow patterns at the edges. He wore an open brown vest with black patterns over his white shirt; stained with a bit of blood. He had brown pants, black boots and a scimitar strapped to his side. Long brown hair, light tanned skin and a pair of glasses across his face. He noticed her and too stunned to speak. The man she sought was here, right before her eyes.

* * *

**Authors notes:** The next chapter will show how he survived and it may be my last gaiden chapter for the time being. A big thank you to my readers for allowing me to entertain you so far. Thank you for your time.


	9. IV X: Conflicted

**This story is rated (NC-17) M for violence, language and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: **Intelligent Systems owns Fire Emblem. I own this fanfic.

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter IV - X: Conflicted

* * *

_"I didn't think they would be here. Why did they have to come here? Why did SHE have to come here? Seeing Lyn here, re-awakened the feelings I had for her. Feelings I tried my hardest to bury. I cursed in my heart this wretched thing called love. My mind screamed "Have nothing to do with her. She will only be in the way." But my heart yearned for her. I longed to express my love to her. But my promise to Edgar was something I cannot.. will not revoke. Not even for something as shallow as 'Love'."

* * *

_

"That crazy bastard." Mark whispered, gritting his teeth.

The Tactician was caught off guard. He learned that Gathian had pit him in a deathmatch against his disgraced elite soldier, Girkar. What might be more troublesome for Mark, is that he's running the risk of Gathian remembering who he is. Girkar was some distance from the father and son; the councilmen took their seats from the other end, so they were out of hearing range. Mark also knew that Gathian was trying to remember his fighting style. The Tactician recorded and learned some of his sword skills from Edgar. His older friend had one of the most unique fighting styles in Olympia, which earned him the title of Crystal Wolf. Over the past seven years, Mark had learn a bit from different people's style of fighting during his three year adventure. The other two, he spent wandering Elibe and Improving his knowledge of tactical warfare. In exchange for being a tactical genius, his skill with the sword had somewhat rusted, so he wasn't too confident with using what skill he had left. The genius thought of switching hands with his scimitar, somewhat changing his style. It was a risk he had to take to avoid suspicion.

"I'm sorry." Rugal murmured. Even he never anticipated this. "I should've done more."

"No." Mark whispered. "We can't risk Gathian becoming suspicious. I'll play his little game, see what happens."

"Mark." Rugal whispered in response, to lessen the risk of being heard. "Please don't die on me."

For a moment, Mark stared at him in silence. His expression was unreadable as he silently turned and made his way towards the center of the room. The servant had just finished cleaning the blood and quickly left. Girkar and his brother had just finished as well. The arrogant Wyvern Knight smirked at Mark as he brandished his Brave Lance. As the Tactician made his way to the center of the room, he saw Gathian's smirk. The emperor believes that he will be entertained by this fight. Mark was familiar with the rules, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to use his own weapon.

He faced Gathian as he asked. "My lord. In this deathmatch, am I allowed to use my weapon?"

"Of course." Gathian's eyebrows shot up. "I look forward to seeing your prowess, Sir Stu." Gathian motioned with his hand as he smirked. Mark's face remained unreadable as he removed his green cloak, open vest and rolled up his sleeves. A servant wanted to take the vest and cloak but Rugal had beaten him to it. Mark removed his glasses and gave it to his father as well. Rugal looked at him for a moment and went one side to join the other councilmen. Mark drew his scimitar, gripped it in his right hand and took a deep breath.

Rugal heard one of the nobles whispering to his friend. "I'll bet you fifty gold pieces that Stu will drag this fight out."

"How do you even know he's any good." The other friend asked.

"He's Rugal's apprentice. If he dies, so what. He's just another Ravverine savage."

The pompous Girkar measured him and chuckled. He felt that Mark wasn't even worth going all out on. Mark was also measuring him as Girkar carried his lance above his shoulders. That was a sign of laziness and it told the Tactician that Girkar was underestimating him. The Superb Mind wondered if this man even received the same training as his predecessors. Mark knew that his fighting style was superior because of his training with the late Cornerstones of Trivalon. Where the problems lied for the genius was that he never finished his training. Another issue for him was that he was too young to acquire his special ability. Finally, Gathian knew how the Four Cornerstones of Trivalon fought and eliminated them to stay in power. Mark was running the risk of getting killed as both combatants stood, facing the Regallas Emperor. Gathian slumped on his throne; a smirk spread across his face, as he motioned with his right hand for the match to commence.

Girkar gripped his Brave Lance with both hands and taunted Mark. "What's the matter? Do you wish to grovel for mercy, dog?!"

Mark surveyed his stance. The disgraced elite was so sure of himself, he believed his special ability will already have won him this fight. Mark didn't know what it was, but the genius knew it wasn't going to save him regardless.

"Weak." Mark muttered. Girkar paused as he responded with his arrogant look. " What did you just say to me?!"

"I said you're weak." Mark spoke louder for all to hear. His face was calm as he further insulted Girkar. "Weak, disgraceful and an insult to the Four Cornerstones!"

"I'll teach you to insult me, you bastard of a whore!!" Girkar screamed.

He lunged the Brave Lance at Mark's face. Although the Brave weapons were to be feared, the wielder was weak for allowing Mark to see it coming. He dodged Girkar's thrust which ended up grazing Mark's right shoulder. The Tactician's eye twitched in pain, but tried his best to ignore it as Mark did a 360 degrees spin as he came in for the elite. Girkar made a mistake thrusting his spear too far, coupled with the fact that he wore armor which slowed him down some, Girkar's death was inevitable. Mark came to his side and before he knew it; Girkar felt his lance snapped in two, falling to the floor and felt excruciating pain exerted from where his left hand was. Before Girkar could even scream in pain, Mark switched to his right hand and slit his throat. Girkar arched his head back as Mark took two steps away from him, realizing what he just did. A large gaping wound on the elite's neck, flowed with blood as he spat a spray of blood, still arching his head back. He fell to his knees as Mark, slowly backed away; scimitar in right hand.

- X -

The nobles were shocked and angry at Mark's display of skill, while the bored noble distanced himself from the others; throwing up again at the sight of Girkar's corpse. Gathian was both impressed and disappointed in the fight. Impressed at how Mark predicted Girkar's thrust; his calm, swift movement and relieved that his fears of this man were groundless. Disappointed because the fight ended too quickly and he never gave Girkar the moment to use his ability. Gathian wondered how Gary would have done against those odds. Mark went towards his father as he held his wounded shoulder. Gathian called for Tamia to use her mend stave on Mark as an angry Bersk ordered two soldiers to have his brothers body moved. Torak whispered to Gathian something important as Tamia finished addressing Mark's wound. The Tactician looked at his shoulder, where his wound was and saw it was completely gone; not even the scar remained. As Torak gave the nobles their assignments, Gathian walked up to Mark as he slid on his glasses.

"A magnificent performance on your part, Gary." The emperor applauded. "I was impressed with your skill."

Tactician quickly bowed and said. "I'm flattered, my lord." Despite being calm on the surface, Mark felt a dark feeling inside. He felt no sympathy for the life he took. He had taken lives, years before he even met Lyndis. That dark feeling was something that went beyond the human flesh.

Gathian gave a smile and said. "I apologize for earlier. I did not mean to vex you or Rugal."

Mark decided to play along just so he can leave with haste. "I understand, milord. A man in your position has many enemies. Sometimes, it's only natural for you to feel threatened."

Before Gathian could speak any further, Bersk came up to them, sword drawn. He had an angry expression as he spoke. "My lord. I wish to challenge Gary Stu to a deathmatch!"

Mark knew that Girkar was a weakling, but the older brother was no pushover. The worst crossed his mind when Gathian spoke, much to his surprise.

"No."

"But your highness!!" Bersk protested.

"Must I repeat myself?" Gathian gave him a dark glare. "I revoke your challenge."

Bersk became even angrier, but he managed to temper himself. He gave Mark a sinister look which the Tactician returned with a calm look. "Gary Stu, right? I'll remember you."

With those words, the Hero walked away to bury his brother.

"You must forgive him." Gathian said. "You did kill his brother after all."

"I understand, your majesty." Mark replied. He knew that Gathian could've had him fight again. If that had happened, Mark's chances at victory would've been slim to none.

"I wish to see you again, Sir Stu." Gathian smiled at Mark. " I'll be in Trivalon around three, maybe four months time. By then, I'll have a truce offering ready for Rugal and a little something special for you."

"Thank you, milord." Mark nodded. But in his mind, the only thing the Tactician desired as an offering, were the heads of Gathian and his friends on a spear.

Mark was about to make his way to the door when Gathian stopped him. Mark, who was eager to get away from him, wondered what he wanted now.

"Please accept my apologies." Gathian said as he held out his left hand. Mark was getting a bit agitated at the king, but managed to keep his calm expression. He clasped his right hand with Gathian's left in a vice grip. For a moment, Mark felt his hand being squeezed the life out. But he managed to return the favor by gripping his hand as hard, while looking at Gathian calmly. The dark emperor gave his signature smirk and said. " You have a fine grip, my boy. " Thankfully, the handshake only lasted for a moment or two, what felt like an eternity. Releasing their hands, Mark stood and bowed to Gathian, which the king returned and silently made his way to the door. He felt his hand shaking thanks to Gathian's dark grip. Rugal followed him shortly as father and son finally left Castle Malibine.

- X -

The pair traveled for two days straight, which was the distance between Malibine and Trivalon. Mark will never allow himself to come unprepared again, and vowed to sharpen his sword skills. Rugal noticed how much his son kept to himself, after the incident in Malibine. Mark and his father both knew that they had much work to do as Mark told him what Gathian had said. Rugal wanted to set up camp, but Mark refused and wanted to get to Trivalon posthaste. Mark's substantial stubbornness and arrogance was something even Rugal could not reason with. Mark knew what he was doing in this assassination attempt, but his father felt he was trying to speed things up and with reason. Both father and son were fatigued from lack of sleep as they came to the docks. The sky was a clear blue with a small cloud or two. The part of the docks they were at was a long, yellowish path. On the right, was the sea and three large ships, with four small boats, parked at various points. On the left, were rows of houses, shops and inns. Most of it were cream colored and further back on the left was an arena.

As they slowly trotted their horses forward, Rugal yawned, open mouth and all. Mark's hand had stopped shaking as he looked all around the port. He had to be prepared to alternate his plan at any point. He wondered what Cassandra and Edgar were doing.

"That reminds me." Rugal spoke up, trying his best to shake off the fatigue. "Your uncle's having the Royal Concert."

"I'm aware of that milord."

Rugal was silent for a moment. The Trivalon king felt more like a stranger to his son, which told him that he had work to do himself.

He spoke again after that moment of silence. "Tell me, how's your skill with the violin?"

"I haven't had much practice these past two years." Mark muttered. "I left my violin with the last army."

"You served in the army?" Rugal quickly asked. The subject caught his full attention.

"Yes." Mark waved his hand passively. "A noble who was looking for his father. I helped him because it would sharpen my tactical skills. His friend and I had a conflict some time ago. I would rather put an end to this subject."

"Well that can't be all." Rugal pressured him as he asked a different question. "Tell me what you did before you joined 'this' army."

"I served in a previous army." Mark began. "While there, I managed to save the prince from an assassination attempt. He gave me this bracelet as a token of our friendship." He took it out of his vest pocket and showed it to his father, then placed it back.

"I'm sorry." Rugal muttered. "I've been a poor father to you."

"Is one of your Cornerstones here by any chance?" Mark changed the subject as to avoid the father & son talk.

"Yes." Rugal answered. "My old friend, Knarvet."

"Knarvet?" Mark replied. "I've heard he retired."

"Not exactly. He is still part of the Four Cornerstones. He's just working at the docks now, because his wife and daughter loves the sea."

Rugal turned to Mark. "Knarvet can move in certain places we can't. I had to let him in on the plan."

Mark looked at him angrily. "What the Hell did you do that for?!! No one outside us five were suppose to know!!"

"Calm yourself you fool! I trust Knarvet. He wants Gathian dead as much as we do."

"Damn you." Mark gritted through his teeth and moved his horse faster, away from his father. Rugal knew Mark would be angry, but wanted him to realize that Edgar and Cassandra alone cannot help him. Mark went a little further and saw from a distance, a battalion of Trivalon's soldiers heading towards a certain group. The genius thought they must be troublemakers and thought of ignoring the commotion. He got off his horse and started walking; leaving his horse for his father to pick up. He slowly became curious as to what the fuss was. Olympia's nations have become more lenient with outsiders so Mark decided to see what the trouble was. As he was still far off, Mark took a look from the distance and saw two Falcoknights flying towards the outsiders, followed by a Nomadic Trooper coming down the ship; bow in hand. Mark saw one Falcoknight had lavender hair and the other teal. The trooper looked vaguely familiar even though he couldn't see from the distance he stood. Mark feared the worst that might happen as he sprinted towards the gathering.

"Soldiers of the crown!! Cease and desist this madness!!" Mark shouted from afar as he ran towards them.

The commander ordered his soldiers to hold back as he turned to see where that voice came from. The outsiders breathed a sigh of relief that Mark came to their rescue. The battalion leader went to meet Mark, followed by another high ranked officer and some familiar faces. As they got closer, Mark saw a woman he never thought, would be here. She had green hair and a teal colored dress with slits, revealing her legs. She wore brown boots and carried what looked like a katana sword. Mark noticed her and felt his heart skipping a beat. He was too stunned to even utter a word. He could see somewhat clearly, some of his previous companions here as well. Things have already gone in contrast to Mark's plan. Lyndis's Legion's presence carried a risk of making things worse, and ultimately destroy six years worth of planning.

Mark was snapped out of his daze when the battalion leader addressed him. "And who the Hell are you?!"

The Tactician didn't like the tone of this man and wanted to answer but Knarvet spoke up. "This is Gary Stu, apprentice of King Rugal!"

"By what authority does a peasant have to command me?!" Tauz barked. "Soldiers! Ready your lances!"

"You will sheath those lances!!" A voice shouted from afar. The soldiers recognized the voice of their king and kept their lances back. They knelt on one knee and bowed their heads, much to the relief of everyone else. Tauz, Knarvet, Mark and the others remained on their feet.

"Mark?." Guy mumbled softly as he noticed the Tactician. His eyes widened when he recognized him and wanted to shout his name out louder. Raven saw coming and covered Guy's mouth, cutting him off before he can blurt out Mark's name.

The red haired mercenary pressed his fore finger to his lips and removed his hand from Guy's mouth. "Be quiet. I wanna hear this."

Guy wanted to say something, but saw what Raven was getting at. He and the others silently watched the king trotting towards them.

"My king." Tauz bowed reluctantly. He had anxiety on his face as Rugal stopped his horse. Fargus called off the Davros crew as Rugal addressed his elites. "Explain yourselves."

"My lord." Knarvet began. "I gave them permission to set foot here, under certain conditions. Tauz has no right revoking -"

"You forget! I'm the same rank as you!" Tauz shouted as Rugal looked at his soldiers. Some were worn out and a few carried injuries.

He turned to Tauz with a serious face. "Why are your soldiers here, attacking these people when the injured should be taken care of?"

"Milord." Was all Tauz could say.

Rugal chastised the elite. "What's worse, you neglected to bring a healer or two before you left. Do you even think of you men's lives. Or is personal glory more important to you."

Tauz stood straight as Rugal finished. "Tomorrow at dawn, I shall decide your punishment. Be at the castle by then. As for the soldiers, have your injured taken to healers, and return to your homes."

Mark stood face to face with the arrogant elite and coldly said. "You can go now."

Tauz sneered at Mark as he left. When the soldiers were gone, Mark and Rugal stood face to face with the Legion of Elibe. Knarvet cursed under his breath. He didn't expect Mark to come here and run into them. Mark turned his attention towards Lyn as he removed his glasses and put them in his pocket. The swordswoman was speechless as she stood in front of him and stared at him. His serious demeanor eased a bit when he saw her, but still wanted to know what was their business.

"What are you doing here?" He began with a cold tone.

His answer resulted with a slap in the face. Knarvet wanted to have her apprehended for laying her hand on Mark, but the Tactician stopped him. Rugal motioned for him to stay out of this.

"Why?" She spoke with a hurtful tone. Mark wasn't sure what she was getting at, but he had to guard himself.

"Why did you come all the way out here? " He asked in a less harsher tone. Kent, Sain and Rath stood near her as Mark placed his right hand over his right cheek.

"You first." She countered with a harsh tone.

Mark remained silent for a moment and then asked. "Your grandfather, how is he?"

This question caught her off guard for moment. Kent spoke up, voicing his concern. "He is alive and well. Personally, we wanted her to return to Lord Hausen. But she chose to come after you."

Mark stared at her for a moment, then looked at the others. Some of his friends even came with. Mark was partially happy to see them. At the same time, he was angry they came at a dark time. He turned his attention back to Lyn, while Kent, Sain and Rath watched nearby. The Paladins had their hand on their sword hilts in case Mark attacks. Rath was also ready to draw his katana.

"Then you should go back home." Mark said as he removed his hand. "Your grandfather is worried about you."

"Why did you run away?" She finally asked.

He could hear her tone carrying a hint of sorrow. Mark didn't know how to answer her. He wanted to answer her and tell her much more. Seeing her again, revived his hidden feelings for her, although he wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him. He chose not to answer her. After a while, she gave him a harder slap across the same cheek, causing Mark to stagger a bit. Rath, Kent and Sain had trouble restraining her. Lucius, Dart and Guy came forward as Mark caught his balance.

Lucius was about to speak when Mark muttered. "Knarvet. See to whatever they need."

With that, the Superb Mind walked away, leaving the group behind. After a moment, Lyndis finally calmed down. She soon realized what she had done as Dart did a head count.

Rugal came forward and spoke in a stern manner. "There shall be lodging and food for you in the castle. Come!"

He trudged his horse in Mark's direction, leaving the Tactician's horse to Knarvet. The Lancer was unhappy with how the situation had turned out. What's even worse, was that he didn't see it coming. He sought to do everything in his power to help his king from this point on. Failure was not an option for him as well. Knarvet was also prepared to help lessen the risks on Mark's life.

He turned to the Legion with a grim expression. He spoke with a threatening tone, making them understand the situation they're in. "My last warning to you! If any of you so much as mention the name "Mark", I will personally throw you all in the dungeon and leave you there to rot! You do NOT want to make an enemy out of me or the king."

Lyn looked at him in silence as Kent tried to reason with the elite. "Sir Knarvet, if you would but hear us o -"

"Speak no farther." The elite cut him short. His tone sounding less harsh. "It's better I know nothing. Get your goods. I'll send a servant to escort you to the castle."

With that, Knarvet went on his way. As the group went aboard, Lyn reflected on what happened. She wanted answers from Mark, but ended up attacking him. Lyn felt an edge of anger towards him. But that anger was drowned out by guilt. Guilt of what she did and wondered if she should've handled it differently. The green haired blade dancer was worried about her grandfather as well, despite where they were. Her next task was to find out Mark's intentions.

Dart finished the head count and shouted to the group. "Oi!! Where the Hell's Karel?!!"

* * *

**Authors Notes:** I had many ideas running in my mind on how the Mark/Lyn encounter should go. I tried to make this one as believable as possible. Next chapter is where the ball starts rolling.


	10. V: Friends, Rivals And Enemies

**This story is rated ( NC-17/R ) M for violence, language and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer:**Intelligent Systems owns Fire Emblem. I own this fanfic.

**Fire Emblem:Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

* * *

Chapter V: Friends, Rivals And Enemies

* * *

Mark felt angry over his encounter with Lyn. He was however, more angry with himself as he removed his hand from his swollen red, cheek. He made his way back to the castle tired, hurt and bitter. To add salt to the wounds, he still had no idea how he was going to assassinate Gathian and his lackeys, all in one place. Coupled with the fact, that he has made a few enemies within the council, Mark was over extending his reach. Walking through the corridors, he asked around for the servant Arel. One of the courtiers showed him where Arel was and eventually found him in the stables. After getting the key to a certain cell from him, Mark made his way to that same dark place.

When he arrived there, Mark opened the door and stepped inside. He was surprised to find that the prisoner was gone. He heard the door shut with a loud bang. Before Mark could even turn around, he found a chain wrapped around his neck as the prisoner attempted to choke the life out of him. He struggled as Knon tightened the chain around his neck. Mark was surprised at how strong Knon was, despite being so thin. The former minister ran Mark against the wall. The Tactician saw this coming and put his right hand up, blocking the impact as he gripped the chain with his left.

"Die, you worthless shit!!" Knon sneered at him.

Mark took a quick look around the cell and saw no one else present. He was debating in his mind how Knon got loose, but quickly tossed it aside. Right now, he had to fight for his life. Knon attempted to trip him over, But Mark held his ground. He had to think fast as he felt his life fading. He looked down and saw where their feet was positioned. Knon attempted to trip his left foot with his, as he tried to bash Mark's head against the wall. This left Knon wide open and gave Mark a now or never opportunity. When the minister attempted to trip him, Mark held his left foot to the ground and quickly used his right to trample his. The first one made him wince in pain as Mark trampled his foot again, using his heel. He quickly twisted his foot, causing Knon to scream in pain. He released his grip on Mark as the pain overtook him. The genius gave him a back kick to the abdomen, causing Knon to fall to the floor. Mark was coughing furiously as he looked at the man with a murderous glare. Knon's hands and feet were already bruised from forcefully freeing himself of the shackles. The weakened Elixir healed most of his wounds, though he still suffered from the side effects.

Knon scrambled to his feet despite his pain and dashed for the door. Mark pursued him as he flung the door open. Before he could run out and expose Mark, The Tactician gripped his hair and threw him back. He then used his back foot, kicking the door closed. Mark drew his scimitar as Knon got up. He saw fear in the prisoners eyes as he slowly walked towards him. Knon scrambled desperately for something sharp to use against his tormentor. His hands came upon his clay bowl and smashed it. The minister gripped a large sharp piece, stood to his feet and rushed in for Mark. The Superb Mind quickly took his stance as Knon ran in for him like a madman. Mark slashed at the right arm carrying the sharp object, decapitating his arm up to the elbow. Knon screamed in pain as his arm rolled one side. He fell to the floor, clutching what's left of his bleeding arm as Mark looked at him. The Tactician wanted to extend his suffering as Knon's crying and screaming filled the cell.

"Please! Spare me! I have a family!" He sobbed in between his tears.

Mark's tone became cold and murderous. "Be grateful... they're not in here with YOU."

He stood next to the man while he was clutching his arm. A second wave of screams filled the room as Mark brought down his scimitar, severing his right foot. Fresh blood began to flow, at a rapid pace from his severed foot as the man cried out in pain. Knon's grief was gut wrenching, but it took much more than his mere crying to sway Mark's heart. The genius sheathed his scimitar and grabbed his left hand with his right in a vice grip. He quickly twisted it, crushing two fingers and breaking his wrist. This caused the man to scream further as Mark sat on top of him; lifting his head and gripped his hair. He clenched his right hand and began striking the man across the face. The minister's screams caused Mark to beat him more thoroughly, as each blow battered and bruised the man's face. Rage consumed Mark as each blow caused blood to flow across the man's face, silencing his cries. Although his fist was numb, he gripped it at his tightest as he proceeded to crush Knon's skull. The blows continue to smash the man's face as Mark's knuckles began bleeding, rapidly.

Time stood still as the murderous deed played itself out. The man was already dead, but Mark's fist continued to strike his face. When it finally ended, he saw how badly Knon's face was smashed in, to the point where the former minister was unrecognizable. As Mark stood up, he looked at his bloodied hand. Parts of his finger and knuckle skin was torn; revealing his bleeding flesh. He could even see the bone from his blood-stained knuckles. He made his way to the door and left the dungeon.

- X -

Dart had just finished the head count. He noticed one member missing and shouted to the group. "Oi!! Where the Hell's Karel?!!"

Some of them didn't know where he was. But when Guy heard he disappeared, the Mounted Swordsman had an ill feeling inside. Dart, Guy and Geitz were about to leave the ship to search for Karel, when they spotted him heading towards them. His expression was calm and serious as he approached them.

"An' where did u run off to?" Dart called out to him.

"... nowhere." Was all Karel said as he came aboard to get his things.

A few minutes later, a servant approached the ship with a horse and wagon. The group loaded their goods onto the wagon and had the servant leading the way.

As they traversed through town, Geitz walked next to Dart and asked him a question. "Hey. What do we plan to do when we get our hands on Mark?"

"We?" Dart's eyebrow shot up at hearing this. "Geitz, dere's no "we". Tis jus' me an' Mark."

"Oh c'mon." Geitz pleaded. "I want in."

"Hey. I'm tha one that got stiffed, not you."

Geitz thought for a moment and then remembered. "Wait. Are you talking about that last game of lots?"

Dart hushed him frantically, forcing Geitz to whisper the same question and added. "But didn't you rig that last game?"

The pirate mumbled. "Yeah, but I didn't think he'd run off wit'out paying me."

"I think he knows." The Warrior retorted.

"Don't care if he knows. Nobody stiffs me." Dart waved his hand passively.

While Dart and Geitz were conspiring on how they'll swindle some coin from Mark, Lyndis was trying to plan her next move. Florina saw her friend upset and sought to comfort her.

"Lyn." The short girl came to her with a worried look on her face. "You seem troubled. Is it about earlier?"

The swordswoman was silent for a while. When she was first reunited with their grandfather, Lyn had already formed a strong bond of friendship with Mark. The Tactician had always held her in high regards, although he didn't always show it. After their reunion and during the Black Fang war, she found herself drifting from him. The Caelin Princess had also seen him becoming distant and cold. Seeing him here, she wondered if he even changed. She wondered if Athos's words will come to pass, concerning Mark.

Florina spoke again, snapping her out of thought. Lyndis turned to her, but still didn't know what to say.

"It wasn't your fault, Lyn." The pegasus knight tried to cheer her up.

"Thank you Florina." Lyndis forced a smile.

She knew who was at fault, and it wasn't her. She felt that he owed her answers. Her smile faded after a moment. The Lorcan warrior didn't noticed Florina, still walking next to her. The short girl tried her to cheer her up by talking of other things, like old times. Florina was also careful to avoid certain topics, in case it reminded her of him. Raven was speaking with an upset Lucius, while Guy and Priscilla laughing like a newlywed couple.

"A nightmare, huh." The mercenary whispered. "Have you told anyone this?"

"No." Lucius shooked his head slightly. "I know that Lord Rugal has barred us from him, but I must see him regardless."

"You're not the only one." Raven motioned his head towards Lyn and her knights. "I don't know what happened with the Archsage, but this business with Mark is somewhat far'fetched."

"Not exactly." Lucius corrected him. "I feel it has something to do with his spirit. He's been having nightmares, near the end of the war. Perhaps, its something from his past that has made him so angry and vengeful."

"Hey. We should start by learning of the cultures and how they do things here." The red haired spoke.

"Yes. We should." The Bishop agreed. "I hope its nothing barbaric like arena fights."

"Let's hope Karel doesn't go crazy here." Raven's tone was sarcastic. "He might garner unwanted attention." His tone then, turned serious. "I still wanna know the deal with that Knarvet guy. If he threatened us like that, then we're getting into some serious business."

As they marched on, passing through various houses, inns and the large arena, the group were deciding their next plan. Meanwhile, Fargus and some of the Davros members went to get supplies and trading goods. The captain wondered if they'll be okay. It was rare for the captain to see his friend, in the threatening manner he displayed earlier. Fargus still remembered the day Mark was hunted. At that time, he and Knarvet were already friends. The Davros leader promised him that he'd care for Mark, who was fourteen at the time. And now, that scared boy from the past has grown into a hateful, consumed man.

After an hour, the company finally arrived at the castle. Castle Trivalon was a sight to behold. It was a mixture of a mansion and a cathedral, like the very gods themselves built it. The outer walls were colored turquoise, like the soldiers armor. There were four windows, two below and two above. Inside the entrance, there were three paths. The straight one leads to the throne room, where the daily affairs take place. The left path leads to the dining room, library and music room. And finally, the right leads to the guest rooms and other places in the castle.

The group unloaded their goods as the servants and maids arrived to assist them. When they were set, one of the servants led them to their quarters, using the right path. The right path had paintings displayed on the left, red walls. The paintings were of various landscapes, with the artists name imprinted on a steel plate below. The right walls with the windows, were painted white and had pillars, built in spaciously. The floor was filled with teal and light green marble tiles. As they walked through the moderately long path, some of the Legion glanced at the paintings. The paintings themselves were well painted, imitating the real thing. The details, colors; there were even some creative art displayed. Lyndis saw a portrait of what looked like a village. The oceans of purple grass reminded the green haired, Sacaen of her birth place. A servant interrupted them; informing them that they will have time to sightsee later. The group decided to unpack and settle first.

The servants and maids directed each of them upstairs, to their designated quarters. Guy and Lucius were put in the same quarters, while Raven and Priscilla were in the one next to them. Opposite them, Kent and Fiora shared one room, Sain and Florina took one next to theirs. A few feet from them, Rath and Karel shared one room and opposite them, was Dart and Geitz quarters. That just left Lyndis. A new maid walked Lyn to her quarters at the end of the corridor, while helping her with the bags. As she began to settle in, Lyndis saw a cupboard for her clothes and a small room where she could bathe. She saw the two sofa-like chairs and assumed they are for her guests. A few minutes later, with clean bathwater in place, Lyn undressed herself and took a warm, relaxing bath in the rather large, tiled tub. She saw the soap and other rare bath contents arrayed before her. Without hesitating, she decides to make us of it and take her time, after an exhausting journey.

- X -

Cassandra made her way to the library, searching for Mark. She wanted to know, how he was holding up and what happened in Castle Malibine. She felt the door locked tight and asked for a key from a maid. After a few minutes, Cassandra entered and closed the door behind her. A moment later, the princess saw Mark sitting at a blank desk. His head resting on it sound asleep. As she walked up to him, Cassandra glanced at the floor and noticed drops of blood. The Tactician groaned as he woke up and saw Cassandra at his side.

"Mark, what happened to you?!" She panicked. Mark winced in pain as Cassandra saw him, lift his bleeding hand onto the desk. "Wait here! I'll get some help!"

As Cassandra left, Mark felt fatigue overtaking him. His mind was all over the place. He felt his confidence dwindling, slowly on the plan. Three to four months was all the time Mark had left, before Gathian's arrival. Even then, he has made an enemy out of people like Bersk. The Tactician knew that the power-hungry, elite would make an attempt on his life. He was slightly relieved to see Dart, Geitz, and Fargus here. But he wanted to know what the Legion was doing here. Lyn wanted to know why he ran from her. Mark felt he needed to bend the truth in order to protect her. But he couldn't do that unless he learns of their intentions. Feeling depressed, he shut his eyes and slept with no regards to his surroundings. After a few minutes, Cassandra returned with a large bowl of warm water in one hand, a towel and a pouch of crushed herbs in the other. She set them in front of Mark as he woke again, groaning. She took his hand, gently as Mark mumbled for her not to. She saw pieces of his flesh grated to the point where the bone could be barely seen.

"Mark." Cassandra spoke in a calm manner, as Mark was fully awake. "This is going to hurt but I need you to be strong, okay?"

The Tactician nodded, preparing himself. Cassandra placed his bloodied hand inside the bowl, causing Mark to wince in agony. As the pain continued, his whimpering came in between moments as it got louder. Gritting his teeth and bearing it, Mark struggled to stifle his cries as Cassandra took his hand out of the bowl, gently dried it and began to apply the herbs.

When she was done, Cassandra asked him with a serious expression. "Why didn't you have that hand attended earlier?"

"I'm fine." He muttered softly.

She stared at him, worried for his well being. "No, your not fine. Your hand could've been infected. Mark, what happened?"

He remained silent. Cassandra was about to speak again, when Nathyn entered the library. The short man walked up to them with bandages in his arm.

"Here." The maestro handed it to Cassandra and grabbed a seat next to Mark. The Princess unwrapped the bandage and began wrapping his hand with care. Nathyn was concerned for Mark's well being as he too, wanted to know what happened.

After a while, Mark spoke with a resignated tone. "I can't do this. I don't think I can make it work."

"Mark, look at me." His uncle began. "Start from the beginning."

And so, the genius told them some of the events that took place at Castle Malibine. Cassandra was painfully reminded of how deranged her father was. Mark also told them of Lyndis's Legion, whom he worked with in the past. The Tactician left out certain details, which made Cassandra all the more curious. Mark then concluded with murdering Knon Merces; Trivalon's, former finance minister. When he was done, Nathyn thought it best, getting his nephew to rest himself.

"Don't worry about things around here." Cassandra smiled at him. "I'll handle it. You just get some rest."

Mark looked at Cassandra and was assured by her sincerety. He left the library, accompanied by his uncle.

- X -

As Mark made his way to his quarters, he saw through the window at a distance, Knarvet and his men approaching. The Tactician warned his uncle to stay as he dashed ahead to meet the elite. He had to shake himself out of his fatigue and appear with maintained stability.

When he ran up to Knarvet's side, Mark addressed him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to arrest a criminal among your guests." Knarvet muttered, carrying a grim expression.

"At least tell me what's happening." Mark pressured, trying to hide his anxiety.

At hearing this, Knarvet motioned for his soldiers to stop and took Mark out of earshot. "A soldier witnessed my three trainees being slain by a madman." Knarvet raged. "And this madman happened to a guest of yours."

"What did he look like?" Mark said, awaiting the worst.

"Blue gi, grey pants, black hair and he's a swordmaster." The Lancer stated unfazed.

"Shit!" Mark buried his face in left hand, as he swore. "That's Karel you're talking about."

"I will arrest him and the others." Knarvet stated in a cold manner. He was about to motioned his soldiers forward, when Mark stopped him.

"Arrest Karel if you must, but you will not lay a hand on the others!"

Some of the soldiers were curious as to who the foreign noble was. Knarvet took Mark again out of earshot and whispered angrily. "My prince, you are making this hard on me and yourself."

"You should know something about your "criminal"." Mark retorted. "He's no ordinary swordsman. He thrives on fighting strong opponents, regardless of who they are." He surveyed Knarvet carefully and said something that threw him off guard. "Lose the armor."

"What?!" The Lancer spoke up. "Lose my armor? Please tell me you jest!"

"I'm not." Mark's tone was serious and unfazed at Knarvet's surprised look. "Karel is fast. His aim was to draw you out and kill you. He knows how strong the Four Cornerstones are."

"He only thinks he does." The Lancer sneered as Mark helped him with shedding his armor. He felt that his liege was on to something. The armor would slow him down. Although he risked exposing himself, the aged elite had to rely on speed and his ability, were he to win. The Tactician saw the Lancer was wearing an expensive, long-sleeved, dark green tunic with gold patterns. Meanwhile, Karel came outside the castle entrance. The weather was a fair, blue sky with patches of clouds. He saw oceans of short green grass, stretching far and wide, bordered by burnt sienna walls. There was one wide path from where he stood, leading to the gate. Some distance away, he saw a small battalion of soldiers led by the elite he met earlier. As Karel took his time walking up to them, Mark saw him coming and told Knarvet to refrain from killing him, if possible. Knarvet didn't like the idea, but vowed to obey Mark as best as he can. The Lancer motioned for his soldiers to stand one side as they entered the grass area. Mark decided to stand with the soldiers and hope Knarvet survives.

One of the soldiers whispered to his companion. "Who do you think this guy is. Even the commander seems to be obeying him."

Before the companion responded, Mark could hear them whispering and said. "For those that know not my name, I'm Gary Stu of Akaneia. Apprentice of his majesty and second in command."

The soldiers began mumbling to themselves and arguing with Mark. The king never informed many people of Mark being second in command. Rugal was also vague about how much power Mark would have here. The Tactician stared at them with a cold glare and threatened them. The threat alone got them to shut up. Karel got nearer as Knarvet took a Toxic Lance from one of the soldiers. Mark was about to protest, but Knarvet motioned his hand to quickly assured him, things were under control. Mark wasn't sure about this and quickly panicked, internally that something may go wrong. Having Karel give himself up, without incident is like having Florina going on a crazed, killing spree. The aged elite ordered his men to stay out of this, which they hesitantly obeyed. Karel stood a bit far from Knarvet; blood red Wo Dao drawn and carrying a murderous smile.

Slightly nervous, the elite confronted him. "You have been charged with the murder of three soldiers! Do you deny this?!"

The Sword Demon muttered a simple "no", causing the aged elite to assume his stance. Legs apart, spear in both hands, eyes kept on Karel. If what Mark said was true, then Karel may prove to be a challenge for him. Karel also assumed his stance, keeping his bloodlust eyes on Knarvet. After a moment, Karel ran in for Knarvet. The elite saw this and poised himself to counter. Karel moved so fast that Knarvet could barely keep track of him. The crazed swordsman attempted to slash at Knarvet up front, leaving the elite barely a chance to block it. It didn't end there, as Karel shifted to the side and attempted to kill him. The elite blocked the blow by mere instinct. Knarvet quickly understood how deranged the Sword Demon was and hoped he wasn't Gathian's younger brother.

They continued to clash for a while. Every killing attempt Karel made, was well countered by Knarvet. The fight was so intense that the soldiers and Mark kept their eyes and waited anxiously. Every one of Knarvet's counters only served to excite Karel further. It's been months since he had a strong opponent to satiate his battle lust. After a while, Knarvet's lance snapped in two as the Sword Demon made another attempt at him. He slashed a wound against Knarvet's chest, inflicting a wound upon him. Thankfully, the elite wore a thin, weightless chain mail underneath his tunic. Even with that, he was surprised to see it penetrated and cutting into his flesh. Karel was surprised himself since the wound he inflicted, should've been deeper.

The Sword Demon flashed his demonic smile and began doing various stances at rapid speed. His eyes were bloodshot red as he began to slash at Knarvet with accurate precision. The attacks came so fast that the Lancer couldn't block them all. The first slash struck him on the thigh, opening a thick wound. The second slash struck him near the waist, piercing his mail. A deep wound was inflicted there as well. The third one, which was a thrust was aimed for his neck. Knarvet's body moved on its own, causing Karel's thrust to pierce his right shoulder. Knarvet could feel death's presence nearby. Luckily, he still had the blade half of the Toxic Lance. Since he couldn't follow Karel's movement or his slashes, the elite was in trouble. When Karel came up to him, the Sword Demon had one knee bent; both hands gripping the Wo Dao, he attempted to gut Knarvet from below up. Karel slowed a bit, giving Knarvet the moment he needed. Before Karel could go any further, the Lancer dodged his blade, by moving to his right side. Toxic Lance in hand; gritting his teeth through the pain, Knarvet thrust the blade part into Karel's left shoulder. The Sword Demon felt quite a deep pierce into his shoulder. The swordsman took a few steps back, after Knarvet pulled out the lance and backed a bit himself. Mark saw what Knarvet did with the Poison Lance. Because the spear itself was short, it made it easier for Knarvet to aim and use his ability. Mark saw a similar ability with Gathian and began to wonder if there was a connection.

His thought was interrupted when Karel spoke, smiling in spite of his wound. "You are a worthy opponent, old man. Those weaklings were merely sheep, compared to the wolf I'm facing."

The pain that accompanied the wounds on Knarvet's body was near unbearable. He found himself losing blood, vision and strength. Mark wanted to call for a healer, but chose to calm himself and hold his tongue. This was a battle between two warriors. Interference on behalf of either would disgrace them. Why was Knarvet holding himself from killing Karel? Is he doing this to prove his loyalty to him? Whatever the case was, Mark wanted Knarvet to survive.

Knarvet knew that his liege was watching him. He knew that Mark didn't want him to die. Gritting his teeth, he fought through the pain. He refused to die like this. Karel held his sword in his right hand. With the left arm incapacitated, the Sword Demon's techniques were limited. Knarvet waited for him as he readied himself. When Karel came close enough, he attempted to slash the Knarvet's neck. What the Sacaen swordsman never saw coming, was his own defeat. Knarvet timed his guess at how Karel would moved, and attacked him at this point. He quickly fell to his knees as he shifted the broken lance to his right hand. He arched his body backwards; far enough for the blade to strike thin air, surprising Karel. Fighting the pain, he had only one shot to make this work. Before Karel could even react, the aged elite thrusted himself up and pierced the Poison Lance in the swordman's other shoulder. The Sacaen eventually submitted to the pain, causing him to cough up blood due to the poison in his system. His agony was unbearable, causing him to drop his sword. Knarvet pulled the lance out and pushed Karel away from him.

The Sword Demon fell on his back, exhausted and unconscious from the poison as Knarvet gathered enough strength to stand. His soldiers came up to him, cheering for his victory. Mark ran ahead and caught Knarvet as he collapsed. Mark called for a healer, which arrived quickly and proceeded to mend the aged man's wounds.

"Have him attended to as well!" Knarvet shouted to the other healer. Some of the soldiers protested, but the Lancer silenced them. As Karel's wounds were attended, Mark went to pick up the swordsman's Wo Dao and give it to Knarvet. Two soldiers came by, with two chains to bind Karel's hands and feet. When the healer was done using the restore staff, she began to use a recover staff.

Mark whispered to Knarvet as he stood up. "Do not let the torturers touch him."

"Of course not." The Lancer replied. He looked around and saw they were amidst company. Careful not to address Mark by his real name. "But what do you suggest we do with the prisoner, Lord Gary? I want this man to pay for killing my soldiers, indiscriminately."

"Deathmatch. Two days." Mark whispered.

When Knarvet got to his feet, he asked in a grim tone. "And what of your guests? Will they attempt to interfere on his behalf?"

"No." Mark replied. "I'll make sure of it."

When the healers were finished attending Knarvet and Karel, the soldiers proceeded to bind the unconscious Sacaen, hand and foot.

"Knarvet." Mark spoke in a calm tone, preparing to leave. "Thank you for not killing him. I need to speak with you tomorrow, in my quarters."

The elite simply nodded his head, acknowledging his thanks. Knarvet would have personally killed Karel, but his duty to Mark was of more importance. He knew not, what business the Legion had with his prince. He only knew, that they were to be thankful for Mark's intervention. His prince's protection was the only thing preventing the elite from waging war upon them.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Hope you've enjoyed this one. Tried to bring the Swordmaster's critical, animation to life in the Karel fight.


	11. VI: A Fragile Friendship

**This story is rated ( NC-17/R ) M for violence, language and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: **Intelligent Systems owns Fire Emblem. I own this fanfic.

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

* * *

Chapter VI: A Fragile Friendship

* * *

After the incident with Karel, Mark found himself very tired. He didn't know how he would break the news to them, but he clearly didn't have the strength to. The swelling ache in his hand has went down a bit, although his weariness was heavy. He found himself upstairs in a corridor. The corridor itself was tiled in the same fashion as downstairs, except for the long orange carpet. Mark unbuttoned his collar shirt, as he came to the door. He took out a key for his door room and unlocked it. The tactician entered and closed the door behind him. After removing his cloak and hanging it, Mark stopped in his tracks and saw what appears to be Lyn's clothing, sprawled on the bed. He was very baffled by what went on, even more so, when he saw Lyn came out of the bathroom. Her wet hair was let down and only had a towel to cover her nakedness.

When Lyn saw him, she nearly screamed.

"What are you doing in my room?! Get out!"

Mark was very confused at what's transpiring. "Your room? I sleep here!"

Lyn scowled at him, but saw there was a mix up with the rooms. She realized she was naked and demanded him to turn around, which he complied without hesitation.

For a while, as she got dressed, Mark spoke in a concerned tone. "Are you in need of clothing, cos' I can get -"

"No, I'm fine." She stated bluntly.

The plainswoman still felt some anger towards him. If Mark was to get his friend back, he needed to bend the truth. Perhaps, even lie to her and humble himself before her.

"I'm sorry." He began. "I ran from you, because I was afraid to involve you in my affairs."

"Oh. And what kind of affairs would that be?" The plainswoman scoffed at him, while tying her near dried hair. Mark could feel he was having trouble appeasing her. Lyndis was still angry at him, that much was certain. Kent and Sain warned her to keep her guard up in front of him. The Tactician had to make his story convincing.

"My real name is Gary Stu." He lied. "Mark was name of a famous criminal. I had to use it to conceal my identity." This got Lyn's attention as he continued. "My father, King Rugal of Trivalon, wants me to help him with affairs in the kingdom."

"I thought you were the king's apprentice." She asked. No one, not even Lyn, knew of Mark's heritage.

"I wanted everyone to think that." He continued. "Please, keep this a secret. I can't let anyone know that I've used the alias of a murderer."

As she was dressed in her usual attire, Lyn told her friend he can look again. The plainswoman was not fully convinced at Mark's story as he looked at her sincerely.

"Because I have enemies... outside and within." He answered her unspoken question. "I may not be able to see you for a while. Court affairs and such." Mark chuckled, slightly and then finished." Again, I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I want things to be right between us. " He said the last part with sincerity. Lyndis wondered if he meant it. Mark's expression turned serious when he said. "Lyn, there's somthing I have to tell you." Before he could go any further, everyone, except Dart and Geitz came into the room.

Their expressions were grim as Kent addressed his liege. "My lady. Karel's been arrested."

"What?!" She said in shock. "How did he - Why?"

"He was accused of killing three soldiers with no just cause." Sain answered. The Green Lance turned his attention to Mark with a glare. Ignoring his fatigue, the Tactician was ticked off that they beat him to it. Despite that, Mark kept his cool.

"Mark, what is going on here?" Lyn confronted him in a cold tone.

"By the morrow, I'll see if the accusations are true." Mark folded his hands, stating as a matter of fact. "But it wouldn't surprise me if it were. The soldiers he killed were Knarvet's men."

Kent cursed under his breath, while the others were getting a bit anxious of a possible conflict.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Lyn asked.

The Tactician spoke again. "Firstly, he will not be tortured. Knarvet gave me his word on that." The group were slightly relieved to hear that, although some of them question if Knarvet will keep his word.

Lucius spoke to Mark in a reasoning manner. "I'm sure it was an accident. Maybe he jus -"

"Accident? Karel? No." The Tactician stated bluntly. "Two days from now, he'll be given a chance to fight for his freedom, in a deathmatch."

This shocked the entire group. Some began to argue with Mark, but he remained tight-lipped. When the clamor died down, the Tactician spoke again. "Why do you all seem so anxious? With Karel's skills, I'm sure he'll be untouchable."

"You said you had influence." Lyn pleaded, remembering what Mark told her recently. "Can't you do something?"

"My influence can only go so far." Mark spoke bluntly. His expression was unfazed by the hostility he felt from the group. "Karel murdered those soldiers in an attempt to goad Knarvet into a fight. I also advise you not to interfere, lest you want to go up against both Knarvet and my father. And Lyn." He concluded. "You can have the room. I'll find rest elsewhere."

With that said, Mark left as the group cleared his way to the door. Raven motioned for Lucius to go after him. Lyn felt reflected on what Mark said. She began to question if she can trust him. Things weren't the same between them anymore. Coupled with the detestment he's received from most the group, the plainswoman will have trouble getting to see him more often. The others were confused when the Tactician mentioned his father. Lyn saw this and repeated what he told her. As Mark was walking through the corridor, Lucius called after him. Mark stopped and as the Bishop ran up to him.

"How have you been, my friend?" Lucius greeted him, flashing a smile.

"Tired." He muttered. Mark's serious expression remained unfazed.

As his expression became grim as well, Lucius said. "Mark, I don't have much time, but I'll say this. I need to speak with you."

"Why?" He asked warily.

He looked at Lucius carefully. Mark saw how sincere the blonde man was. But he was going to be very busy with the plan and such. Despite the Bishop's genuine concern, Mark assumed he was trying to coax information out of him for Lyn. "No. It's best we don't see each other." He said wearily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go rest."

Lucius stopped himself from calling after him. He could only watch him walk away and worry for his well being. Mark made his way to his uncle's quarters as the old conductor came up to him. When the Tactician asked if he may sleep in his quarters, the aged man willingly complied and handed him the key. Mark entered the room, locked the door behind him and shed his boots. He regretted depraving himself and his father of sleep. The youth lied on his back, not bothering to cover himself with the blanket. Although his hand still ached, Mark eventually drifted to sleep.

- X -

Lyn was walking through the brown walled corridor. She began to wonder what would happen in the future. When Eliwood and Hector gather the Legendary Weapons, Lyndis began to reflect on Athos's words. The Archsage saw, in the future, evil dwelling within Mark. The plainswoman could picture her Tactician friend, laughing at that prophecy. She needed to keep her guard against him, but wondered if she was in part, at fault for his distant behavior. To her right, Lyn saw Dart and Geitz talking alone in the outer courtyard. She recalled the pair being good friends with Mark and thought they can get to him.

"Dart. Can I talk to you and Geitz for a moment?" Lyn asked the pair as she approached them. They ended their talk to give Lyn their attention.

"You're both friends with Mark, are you not?"

"Yeah." Geitz replied, with a smile on his face. "Why do you ask?"

She looked at them with a serious expression on her face. "I need you both to find out why Mark is here. I have to know his intentions."

The Warrior lost his smile as he said. "I thought you said he was here to help his father around the palace."

"I know that." She responded. "But that's what he told me. He wasn't entirely honest either."

"Lady Lyndis." Dart began. "I don' think Mark'll hide thin's from us, unless he had reason. An' beside's, it ain't aur bus'ness."

"He's plotting something dangerous!" She argued. "I need to know what it is!"

"Fine." Geitz mumbled. "We'll find out for you. But I gotta be honest. We came to see an old friend, not chase after some prediction."

As the large warrior left, Dart quietly followed him as Lyndis went on her way questioning what Geitz said. The pair started questioning the situation themselves, as they asked around for a "Gary Stu", much to Dart's disgust. Meanwhile in the throne room, Knarvet reported the situation to his lord as they were alone. Rugal gave his consent and told Knarvet how the deathmatch will proceed. They also discussed the progress on the plan.

"Milord." Knarvet began with a grim expression. "Tauz and Jazmal. I do not trust them."

"I know." The king muttered as he stood up from his seat. "They've been acting strange lately, but I have my hands full. Can I trust Mark to you?"

"Yes, milord." The Lancer bowed his head and placed his fist upon his chest. After a moment of silence, Rugal looked at him with concern and spoke what was on his friends mind.

"I see he doesn't trust you either. I'm in the same predicament as you, my friend."

Knarvet simply smiled at him. Their expressions became grim as Rugal asked. "What is the situation with Merces? Is he ripe for "special treatment"?"

"He's dead, my king." Knarvet said. "But not to worry, for I had seen to the body's demise. His face was beaten beyond recognition."

"Who?" The king asked, wanting to know who killed him.

"Mark's hand was wrapped with bandages." The elite began. "He's also been feeling unwell. I'm just guessing, but he might hav -"

"It's no big loss." Rugal grimly, waved his hand dismissively. "That conniving snake would've met his end eventually. In any event, does anyone know?"

"No. I've seen to it." Knarvet said assuredly, then asked. "What are you plans with Mark's guests?"

"When the moment arises, I wish to speak with them." Rugal mused. "I feel we were a bit harsh towards them."

"We have to be harsh, your majesty." Knarvet began. His expression was uneasy. "We're have more people flooding in from the ruined nations of Elabark, Tethys and Ravverine. There's a rumor that the ruined people of said nations, are organizing a large scale revolt."

Rugal sat on his throne, pondering what Knarvet's telling him as the aged, elite grabbed a chair himself and continued. "I'm waiting for our spies to report back, but I fear this rumor may come to pass. These people may use Trivalon as a base of attack. We must tread carefully." The Lancer finished. "If these people are really organizing an resistance then war will break out. THAT must be avoided at all costs."

"Wait." Rugal stopped him. "Mark said Gathian will be here in three to four months. That's how much time he has left. Meanwhile, I'll gather all the dukes and nobles on that list." The king then spoke in a venomous tone. "They deserve to share Gathian's punishment."

"Your majesty. Be patient and hang in there a bit longer." Knarvet appealed. "We'll get them all. But Gathian's death is our first priority. The head of the snake must be severed."

"Yes." The king's tone was one of relief. "Just a bit longer."

- X -

Mark found himself tossing and turning in bed. Sweating, uneasy and moaning. In his dark dream, he found himself standing in the middle of the Sacae plains, the very spot where he first met Lyndis. The oceans of green, grass was mostly covered in a sea of flames. The trees and nature itself, were consumed in fire. The skies were a mix of orange and blood red; patches of clouds were dark red as well. To his left, the Tactician saw his best friend standing near a Ger. She was older and more beautiful with age. Her mature green eyes and hair that partially, cover her face. Her clothing was similar to that of her original outfit, except she wore dark green pants. Mark saw next to her, stood Rath and a young girl who he assumed to be their daughter. Although, he felt hurt seeing her with another, Mark's attention was more on the situation arrayed before him. He called out to them in vain, as they were smiling and laughing amidst the chaos. The Tactician looked around and saw an army of the foulest demons and creatures of Hell, heading towards them. He saw his weapon missing and looked frantically at his surroundings. He ran towards Lyndis and Rath, but the bursting embers consumed them and burned their flesh. What disturbed Mark, was that they were unfazed by the searing pain, eating at their flesh.

He turned around and saw a young man about his age, leading an army of demons and the foulest creatures he ever laid eyes upon. This youth looked very much like him. Tanned skin, red eyes and long black hair. His black hair was tied back in a ponytail style, with a few strands of hair over his face. He wore a gi, similar to that of Karel's. Dark brown pants, black boots, and a dark redish gi, with a magenta sash tied around his waist. He looked at Mark with a murderous smile as he pointed at him. The demonic creatures ran in for Mark as the Tactician feared the worst.

Suddenly, Mark found himself in an empty black void. Everywhere he looked was nothing but darkness. He soon saw a woman clothed in a simple white dress, holding her baby. She stood a few feet, away from him. A white, glowing aura surrounded her as she spoke to her infant child. Mark felt a peace he never knew, coming from the woman's presence as he hear her whisper.

_"Do you know what true love is?" _The woman spoke gently to her babe. A warm smile spread across her lips as she spoke._ "It suffers long and is kind; love does not envy; it does not parade itself nor puffs up. Love does not behave rudely, does not seek its own, is not provoked and thinks no evil. It takes no pleasure in iniquity, but rejoices in truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things and endures all things. Prophecies will fail, tongues will cease and knowledge will vanish. But love never fails. You must hang on to these three. Faith, hope and love; but the greatest of the three... is love."_

The next thing he knew, Mark saw the woman standing in front of him without the infant. She had dark brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes. Her gentle smile left Mark silent. After a while, her expression became serious as she said. _"You mustn't allow the sinful nature of man to consume you. For all men have been born with virtues and vices. I spoke those words, for you are the most in need of it. Man may find happiness, prosperity, peace, justice and goodwill. But if they've lost the ability to love; never knew love; if it exists not in their heart, then they are eternally condemned to tormenting darkness. That is when they have died."_

Mark couldn't find strength to speak. The woman gave him her warm smile as she held out her arms towards him. Mark hesitantly came towards the woman and embraced her. She whispered the words Mark had to accept. What she spoke was the nature of true love.

_"If you love her... set her free. If she returns to you... it was meant to be. If she doesn't... it never was."_

Mark was sleeping on his side peacefully. He couldn't recall the last time he slept like this. Such occasions were rare for him, recently. For that day, his slumber was peaceful.

- X -

The next day, Mark was in the music room speaking with Nathyn alone, when Knarvet walked in. He had a grim expression on his face.

When he got near him, he quickly bowed before speaking with them. "My prince. I had trouble finding you."

"Sorry." He simply muttered. "I gave her my room."

Knarvet then, explained to Mark and Nathyn how they would proceed the next stage of the plan. Mark interrupted him, by changing the subject. He had a certain question in his mind.

"Knarvet... your fighting style. I noticed you did something similar to Gathian."

"Ah, yes. You mean my ability." Knarvet mused. "It's called the Extender. There are only three who knows this fighting style and who've mastered this ability. Myself, your father and Gathian."

"Are their any weaknesses?" The Tactician asked in a serious manner. "Specifically, towards Gathian's."

Knarvet was confused at this question. "I thought we were planning to poison him and the others."

"We are." Mark responded. "But anything can go wrong. I need all the information I can get on him."

"I see." Nathyn said. "When I have time, I'll head to the library and -"

"No uncle. You have the concert coming up." Mark deterred the aged man. "I'll do it."

"And I'll gather information on our targets." Knarvet vowed. "Until everything's in place, I need you to be patient, my prince."

Mark only nodded in acknowledgment. Nathyn excused himself to get his students, leaving Mark and the elite alone. After a while, Knarvet spoke in disgust. "Gathian sent you some kind of offering. Tis better you come see for yourself."

"Where?" The Tactician asked as they made their way to the door.

"The docks." Knarvet muttered. "He sent that Bersk dog to deliver it to you."

"Damn." Mark whispered under his breath.

Knarvet looked at him with concern and asked. "Is something troubling you, my prince?"

"No." Mark whispered. "It's nothing."

Knarvet wasn't fully convinced as they left, but the elite decided not to press the issue any further.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **The woman in Mark's dream spoke the words based on 1 Corinthians 13:3 to 8 & 13:13


	12. VII: Karel's Trial

**This story is rated ( NC-17/R ) M for violence, language and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: **Intelligent Systems owns Fire Emblem. I own this fanfic.

**Authors Note: **Sincerest apologies for the loooonng delay. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

* * *

Chapter VII: Karel's Trial

* * *

The Regallas elite made his way to a particular manse and banged on the door. A middle aged man opened the door, slightly. He saw who it was and opened up for him. As he entered, the man closed the door behind him. The house inside had simple, wooden furniture. A table and three chairs rested in the middle of the room. There stood a lantern upon the table and an open pouch of large coins. There was a set of stairs, leading up to the top floor of the house. The host of the manse, the middle aged man, was dressed in a gold and dark red, clergy uniform with a white cloth around his neck. The man's shoulder length, orange hair was neatly combed back his slightly plump face had a facial beard. The Saint noticed his broken nose and bruised face. He flashed a smile at him as Bersk stared with his usual arrogant demeanor.

"Tis quite a beating you took there. What poor fool di -"

"Enough of your rheohetics, Jazmal! I didn't come here for that!"

"Oh. Then what is you -"

The Saint found himself interrupted when a half naked Tauz, came down the stairs barking. "Whose there?!" He noticed Jazmal speaking to Bersk, much to his chagrin.

"Ah, Tauz." Jazmal began. "I believe you've alread -"

"I know who he is." Tauz waved his hand passively. "What the Hell's he doing here?"

The Regallas elite sneered at Tauz. "I have business with the Bishop. Tis no concern of yours."

The Marshall noticed his sneer and responded in his arrogant tone. "Yes, it is now."

"Are you trying to goad me into a fight?" The Hero spat angrily. "If so, I'll happily oblige!"

Before a fight could break out, the reasonable Saint intervened at that point. He stood between them shouting. "Ladies please! Do not turn the manse into an arena!"

At hearing that insult, they both stared at Jazmal for a moment. Tauz then decided to go upstairs, leaving the two alone for a moment. Jazmal waited patiently for the elite to speak his business.

"I assume you've heard of one, called Gary Stu?" Bersk finally spoke.

"Ah, yes." The Saint waved his hand dismissively. "The king's apprentice, or some such nonsense. Honestly, I couldn't care less abo -"

Jazmal stopped short of completing his sentence as they heard Tauz screaming at someone using his foulest insults. Bersk looked to the Saint for an answer as all he said was. "His whore."

Moments later, a barely dressed young woman, with shoulder length, black hair, hastened out the manse. The two caught a glimpse of her, crying hysterically. When she left, Tauz came downstairs, still dressed only in a pair of turquoise pants. "Useless bitch." He mumbled.

"Come now, Tauz." Jazmal half-attempted to chastise him. "Addressing that young girl in such an ungodly manner."

Tauz sneered at that remark. "Don't talk to me about God when you're as crooked as the rest of us, bishop!"

"I didn't come to hear this nonsense!" Bersk spat, interrupting them.

Jazmal motioned for them to take their seats before another fight could break out. For personal reasons, the two elites didn't bother hiding their hatred of each other. Although both complied with Jazmal, Tauz felt the urge to take a verbal jab at Regallas's elite.

"Tell me Bersk" The Marshall smirked. "Who do I thank for re-arranging your face? I find your new look... quite pleasing to the eye."

Before Bersk could say anything, Jazmal rebuked his right-hand man. "That's enough Tauz! Not another insult... from either of you!"

As the tension settled, they waited for an angry Bersk to speak. The pair were also curious as to where his brother was. Getting himself together, the Hero finally spoke. "Saint Jazmal, you have connections, no?"

Narrowing his eyes, the elder man responded. "What connections do you speak of?"

Bersk hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should speak further in front of a man he despise so much. Jazmal saw this and said. "This will stay between the three of us. Isn't that so, Tauz?"

"If we share the same enemy, then yes." The Marshall muttered nonchalantly. He was surprised to see his nemesis speak so freely about this matter, but the Regallas elite wasn't sure if he should speak so boldly. His desire for vengeance however, clouded his reasoning and spoke without caution. "I want your assassins to kill someone."

Tauz raised an eyebrow at this, while Jazmal eyed him carefully asking. "Who?"

"Stu." Bersk whispered venomously.

"Gary Stu." The Marshall mused. "Light brown skin, dark brown hair, glasses and a green cloak. Is he the one?"

Judging by the Hero's look of contempt, the Marshall had hit the spot. The Saint was not liking where this went.

"And why in God's name do I want to kill a foreign noble?!"

"That pig disrespected me, a Cornerstone elite! He threw a fit and broke my nose! That... that mongrel killed my brother!!" He spat that last sentence with all the contempt he could muster.

"I don't give a shit if he violated Elimine herself!" The Saint's tone was filled with irritation. "I will not use my assassins for something as silly as this!"

The Regallas elite felt his blood boiling with rage. Even though he was hot tempered, an outburst would do him no good. Mention of his brother's death did not surprise either men, considering how fast news travelled. Tauz had his arms folded one side, listening and thinking to himself. He finally decided to intervene.

"I say we use them." This caught their attention as he continued. "Up to now, God's Assassins has yet to fail. This Stu cocky may be a cocky bastard, but his influence with the king is growing. I do not know of his majesty's intentions for this country's future, but why fix what isn't broken?" The Marshall gritted his teeth while speaking his next few words. "I've a gut feeling he's going to cause us problems. Because of him, the king may have me demoted!"

Bersk eagerly raised an eyebrow. It was his turn to take a verbel jab at Tauz. "I thought your demotion was due to your incompetence. At least I have an excuse to kill him."

At hearing this, Tauz rapidly stood from his seat, followed by Bersk. Both men were seething with anger. Jazmal slammed his hand against the table to quell their dispute. "Enough of this!!" The outburst brought both men in line as the older man calmed down. He gave Bersk a grim look and said. "7000 gold... "

"7000 gold?" That caught the Hero off guard. "A bit much, but I'm prepar -"

"Per blade." Jazmal finished. This appeared to have angered the Hero greatly.

"What?!!" He fumed. "That's outrageous!! No sellsword is worth that much!"

Jazmal reasoned with him in a calm demeanor. "Regular mercenaries, yes. But mine are very good at what they do, and they don't come cheap. They leave no trace of their presence and even the king is unaware of their existence."

"In other words." Tauz interrupted. "They kill their targets and all possible witnesses. These assassins are extremely loyal to the Saint Jazmal and have yet to fail. Also, it be wise if you not speak of this to any man."

"Is that so?" The Hero mused slightly, although still angry. He found the price extorting to say the least. His lust for vengeance, however soon clouded his mind and chose to accept the offer. All of his brothers earnings plus his own were barely able to cover the full amount.

"Half now and the rest when the job is finished." The Saint murmured.

"Fine." He said in a flat tone. "When can you get this done?"

"Two days after the deathmatch." The Saint replied.

"Deathmatch?" Tauz asked. "Any particular prisoners fighting?"

"Some crazy swordsman Knarvet arrested." Jazmal waved his hand passively and chuckled. "I must say, for a revered elite, Knarvet's certainly getting out of practice."

Bersk however, was very impatient to see this job done, but all he said was. "I'll bring you the gold before the hour is late."

As he left, the Marshall sneered in disgust as he returned to his seat. Jazmal could see the contempt for Bersk on Tauz's face. The elder man was glad that was done with. When the Marshall spoke, it became an entirely different matter.

"You wont believe whose coming in a month or two."

"Oh God, no." The muttering Saint covered his head over his hands, and both elbows rested on the table. He guessed who Tauz was talking about. "What have we done to deserve his torturing presence?"

"Yes." Tauz said. "That peacock-sniveling bastard. Being disowned from his father wasn't enough, so he had to run to mommy's bosom. Bah!" The Marshall made a face. "His mother's even worse."

"Sweet Elimine." Jazmal closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples. "They're the Devil's family I tell you. I'm tempted to fall on a sword than listen to his drivel."

Tauz stood from his seat slowly. "His drivel's not even the worst of it. That pompous pig thinks I'm some common guard. I'm more tempted to throw HIM on a sword."

Before Tauz made his way upstairs, Jazmal stopped him by issued an order. "I want you to get Viper and have him meet me in the church."

Although Tauz hated being an errand boy, Jazmal was the boss and it wasn't wise for him to go against his senior. He simply said. "Yes sir." As the Marshall made his way upstairs; leaving Jazmal to his thoughts, the Saint had much bigger matters at hand. Knarvet was giving him much trouble for the last three years, even though they were the same rank. He wondered what's the Lancer's connection to the king. Should they succeed, Jazmal contemplates his next target to be Knarvet himself.

- X -

"The young lass will be fine." Knarvet's tone was weary as he spoke. He took a seat near Mark in the throne room. As the captives were seen to, the Lancer felt gut wrenched, to the point where he wasn't in the mood to bark orders as he normally would. They learned of the horrors that Gathian inflicted upon the captives. The ones under his oppression were worse off. Their torn clothing and poverty stricken faces was an unpleasant sight. One of Bersk soldiers had beaten a small girl for being unable to restrain her tears. Seeing this caused Mark to lose himself and attacked Bersk for arrogantly barking that order. It was very rare for anyone to see him terribly angry as he displayed earlier. As the Tactician found himself slumped on the throne; head bowed, his bandaged, right hand was covered with blood; partially from his reopened wounds.

Concern for the state of his mind, Knarvet asked. "Will you be alright?"

Before Mark could answer, the door opened up. A lance Soldier stood at the door with a little girl in tow.

"She wishes to see you, Lord Stu." The guard said.

As he carefully surveyed her, Mark recognized the girl. It was the same child he rescued earlier from Bersk's soldier. As he stood to his feet and made his was to them, Mark gave his permission to let the child see him. The Soldier stood one side and kindly beckoned for the girl to go through, then went about his business. Mark stopped a few feet away from them, knelt down to shorten his length and looked at her carefully. The girl had been outfitted with a yellow dress in place of the rags she wore earlier. Her natural, right eye was black in color while her swollen left was completely gray; damaged as a result of the abuse she endured. Her short, red hair was brushed carefully back, as he noticed a chunk of her right ear was missing. Her face was slightly swollen and her hands were bandaged to cover the burning scars. This girl was barely six years old and already had to endure the nightmares of slavery.

Knarvet averted his gaze from the pale skinned girl. Just looking at her facial scars became too painful for him. As a father of one daughter, he felt his heart aching for this girl. She hesitated for a moment as she stared at Mark's face. The Tactician looked at her with sincerity and a hint of sorrow in his eyes while the girl slowly made her way towards him. He held out his arms in order to slowly embrace her, to tell her that things will be okay from now on.

As he held her gently, the sadness in Mark's tone was evident. The only thing he could whisper in her ear was. "I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

It was difficult for Mark not to be moved by the girl's crying. Her tears stained his shirt as she buried her face in his chest. "She can stay with Florine." Knarvet suggested. Mark said nothing, but understood that she is safest with Knarvet's wife and daughter. When the girl stopped crying Mark beckoned for her to wait for him near the door. She fearfully hesitated, so Mark smiled as best as he could to put her at ease. As she waited by the door, Knarvet briefed Mark about the child. "I learned from the captives that her mother and father were killed some time ago. She has no other relatives, though. Gods, I can't imagine what she's been through. Others like them are waiting... and praying for liberation."

The Tactician knew what he needed to do. Assuming Karel survived, he then had to get the poison and make his way to Regallas. Little did Mark realize how much more difficult it would be.

- X -

Below the Colosseum lied a dungeon. It simply consisted of a large wide space and one stairway wide enough for two people to walk in and out. The walls surrounding the center was covered with cells, closing any gap. The walls were of a dark, earth brown and the soil was covered with corrosive, light gray tiles. A few tiles were missing and many were half broken. Four tall poles were spaciously buried in the ground and on each pole was a torch as the only source of light. In the center was a whipping post with hand binds built in. The post itself reeked from the stench of blood and rotting flesh, staining it. A man slumped before the post was beaten profusely. His entire body was riddled with gaping scars, torn flesh and overflowing blood splashed everywhere, near him. The soldier who had beaten the man made an example to the other prisoners, specifically Karel.

Each cell hosted prisoners of various classes; some criminals worse than others. Karel's cell was in the center, opposite the stairs. Sleep eluded him, thanks to the deafening screams of the tortured man on the whipping post. Coupled with the prisoners rowdiness, it was nearly impossible to get even a few hours of sleep in. The Sword Demon sat against the wall with chains binding his hands and feet, eyes shut, trying to meditate. The prisoner in the left cell, next to his was caused the most noise, by merely flapping his gums. This seven feet, large Berserker wore a magenta, open vest shirt, dark brown shorts and sandals. The man was in his thirties and had gruff features.

He gave Karel a dirty look and spat. "Ay, fresh meet!"

The Sacaen didn't care if the man was addressing him or not and continued meditating. A man also in his thirties in the right cell next to Karel's was mumbling nervously. Being in that cell for seven years made him lose his mind. "I-I don't bel-long he-here." He sprinted up and gripped the bars screaming. "Guard, please lemme out!!" Other prisoners were trying to sleep, while a few were crying due to the deathmatch in the morrow.

Ignoring the scared prisoner, the Berserker continued to bark at Karel. "Ya de'f, 'ittle peeco'k?! I'm talkin' ta ya! Ya t'ink yasa touf guy now?!" He still ignored him, much to the Berserkers chagrin. The large man sniffed his nose back and spat on Karel's boot. The Sacaen opened his eyes and noticed the mucus trailing down his feet. He stared murderously at the man as the Berserker flashed a smile.

"'Morrow, me an' ya arr guna git betta aquented!" He turned around and barked at the other prisoners, trying to strike fear into them. "I'll gut All'i'ya lik' pigs!!"

As the large man continued to spout drivel, Karel tried to return to his meditating which was difficult in these circumstances. The prisoners wailing and the screams from their cells kept him awake most of the time. When the first rays of sunlight had dawned over the city of Hera, five soldiers and a Paladin made their way to the dungeon to get some of the murderers and rapists picked out for the deathmatch. The Paladin made his way to Karel's cell, opened it and barked. "You! On your feet!" As the Swordmaster exited the cell and dungeon, he whispered. "My brother was among the three soldiers you killed. You better pray they kill you out there to save me the trouble. Move!!" That last word was barked with much anger as Karel stood behind another prisoner. The seven prisoners were walking in a single file with the soldiers to keep them in line. After traversing through the long hallway, they came to the center of the Colosseum.

- X -

The Colosseum was an open air arena. The high walls enclosing the center was painted in snow white. There was also twelve small holding cells encased within the walls. The cells themselves were very limited in space and were used to get the prisoners into position. The firm, red ground barely had any dust sifting upon it. In the audience seat, there stood two statues, one on each side. One was a virtuous man and the other, a carnal man, each holding an open book. The statues were carved with much skill, making it very lifelike. The stone used to carve the two statues was a rare white and gray, alexandrite alloy, found only in Mount Nemesis. The virtuous being had a turban and veil tied back, hiding his whole face and revealing only his eyes. His clothing was a cloak covering his royal robes and scarf. A belt cloak, tied around his waist covered his rear all the way to his lower legs. The same clothing applied to the gray carnal statue. In the middle, above the wall, stood a throne and a handful of other seats, next to it. There was a gate beneath the throne and opposite was another from where the prisoners came from.

It wasn't long before the Colosseum was packed with people. Merchants, shopkeepers and farmers were the majority of the crowd, mixed in with prostitutes, gamblers, hawkers and a handful of beggars. The crowd was so large that a number of soldiers were trying to contain them and keep order. In the front rows, Karel could see most of the Legion who came to show their support. He silently acknowledged their presence, then turned his attention to the throne as each of the prisoners were unshackled and led to a corner. Bets were being placed on a victor and surprisingly, the majority waged on Nerth. Nerth was the Berserker who taunted Karel yesterday as he raised his arms to bask in the glory. The nervous man was a common villager who took part in a murder. The other four prisoners consisted of a crazy Myrmidon, a fat Brigand, a scared, disgraced Monk and an angry Vanguard.

Knarvet and Mark were seated near the throne, along with a handful of advisers. Knarvet was dressed in his usual uniform while Mark, at Rugal's request, was outfitted in a blue royal tunic. The gold patterns stood out near the cuff of his long sleeves and the cloak was dark blue, with the Trivalon symbol engraved on it. He was also outfitted with dark green pants and black boots. Mark believed he didn't fit well with royal clothing, but he had to blend in if he wanted everyone to buy into the 'Gary Stu story.' As they awaited their king, Saint Jazmal arrived and took a quick note of all the faces present. He noticed Mark and fixed his eyes upon him. Seeing that the Tactician never met the Saint, he stood to his feet and gave a short bow. "Reverend." He muttered. This agitated a few of the advisers, believing Mark to be ignorant of who Jazmal was. Knarvet noticed their glares, alongside the lack of seats and intercepted.

"Adviser Shirl was about to offer his seat to you, good bishop." Knarvet flashed a smile at Jazmal as he motioned to the man. This caught the aged adviser off guard as he barely suppressed his chagrin. As he stood from his seat, Adviser Shirl shot the Superb Mind a glare. Mark countered with a stare of his own. His sharp eyes bore into the man with nothing short of malice intent. The advisor became intimidated by this youth's eyes and sought to escape his presence. As the Saint took his seat, the other advisers just shrugged at that arkward moment. Jazmal then, turned his attention to Mark with curiosity.

"Are you the Lord Stu I've heard about? Apprentice of his majesty, Rugal?"

"Yes I am, reverend."

One adviser addressed Knarvet. "Tell me, commander, and I don't mean to offend you. But you do know the laws of our nations, do you not?"

Knarvet held his hand up, cutting the man short. "Before you go any further, I personally think that some of our laws are silly and groundless."

"Silly and groundless?!" One thin advisor sneered. "I don't care who you think you are, but our laws are of God himself!!"

Mark raised an eyebrow at hearing this. These guys were certainly not afraid to show their hostility towards each other.

"And besides." A fat adviser spoke up. "We've heard you retired, so you don't have a say in how we conduct our affairs."

Mark took the time to intervene, choosing his words carefully. "Revered advisers, be that as it may, Captain Knarvet raises a valid point." Most of the advisers stared at Mark with a mix of disdain and contempt as he continued. "In the two months here, I've studied your laws and regulations. Some of it has to go."

"And which laws would those be, Lord Stu?" Jazmal finally spoke up.

"Laws that place the poor at difficult ends. I feel the new tax proposition is going to hurt them more than the aristocrats. Also..." Mark leaned forward, scouting their faces thoroughly. "I think we should be more lenient on the calling for soldiers. Many of them are children whom has no business in warfare. Some of them are too young to even be holding a spear, much less carry the weight of their own armor."

"You speak garbage!" An elderly noble rebuked Mark. "We have to prepare ourselves for war at any moment! ALL men are required to fight for their country!"

"Really?" Mark shot him a look of bafflement. Before he could answer, Jazmal surprisingly came to his defense. "Then why don't your lot pick up weapons and throw yourselves into the thick of danger. As a man of God, I cannot approve of sending young ones to fight wars when it should be the elders." At hearing this the king's advisers managed to restrain their contempt because of Jazmal. The Saint turned to Mark and said. "I apologize for this rude display. Those in authority seemed to have thrown their manners in the loo. please forgive them, Lord... "

"Stu." Mark finished for him. "Gary Stu, your excellency."

"Gary Stu." The Saint gave a warm smile. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

Mark saw the Lancer staring at Jazmal. His expression was serious as he tried to discern the Saint. Mark turned his attention back to Jazmal and began. "I hail from the continent of Akaneia and I am vassal for King Marth of Altea. His majesty granted me leave to explore and learn from other nations. I've been to continents like Magvel, Tellius and Elibe. Each one is very different in their own way. This one however is very different... yet familiar."

Jazmal listened with interest when Knarvet interrupted. He features showed irritation. "Excellency, may I ask what caused you to 'grace' us with your presence?" He motioned with his right hand the arena and added. "This is a deathmatch arena, where criminals hack each other to death and crowds ramble wildly and such."

"As a man of God, I despise these barbaric acts, but the king's word is law." The middle aged Saint shooked his head in sadness as he opened his bible. "At the very least, I am permitted to grant these unfortunate souls a proper eulogy."

Dumbfounded by what he heard, Knarvet calmly rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the crowd. He wasn't much of a religious man, but one of Elimines requirements was not to lie. Something which followers of this religion, in his view, failed to do. In short, Knarvet wasn't buying any of Jazmal's bullshit, but he kept that to himself. Mark however, didn't care for religion or God after the incident. He believes God to be inadequate and unreliable. The genius was trying to discern Jazmal as the Saint was reading a passage of Elimine. This man appeared to be somewhat friendly for a high ranked clergy, something rarely seen in the Elimine Church. Knarvet didn't think the same, however. The elite couldn't find much about this man. Perhaps, he read too much into it, but he had a nagging feeling that Jazmal may be a wolf in sheep's clothing.

- X -

Lyndis barely saw a glimpse of Mark from a distance in the crowd section, even though he didn't notice her or the others. Lucius was praying for the participants in the deathmatch. He disapproved of these events and has taken this into account for his next meeting with Mark. Raven was paying attention to the fighters, and only the Vanguard, Karel and Berserker appeared to be formidable. The others didn't stand much of a chance in his view, but since he never heard of how they conduct deathmatches, he wondered how Karel would fare. Dart and Geitz were placing bets on Karel, while Kent, Fiora and Rath were scouting the crowd as they stayed close to Lyn.

As the trumpet sounded, Mark went to the front balcony. The advisers were shocked at what he was doing and sought to stop him. Knarvet simply said. "His highness won't be joining us, so he asked Lord Stu to speak in his place. From there, I'll oversee things here."

"We didn't hear about this!" One elderly adviser fumed.

"Of course you didn't." Knarvet glared at him. "He told us himself, now shut up! The event's about to start!" As the elite grabbed his chair and pulled it closer to the balcony, he ignored the advisers; especially the elderly one. As the crowd became quiet, Mark's expression became unreadable as he began to address them.

"People of Hera! As you know, the deathmatch events in Trivalon are strictly reserved for criminals! Criminals who murder and violate our brethren! Men who forfeited their rights, when they chose to trample the rights of those beneath them!" He looked at the seven prisoners, including Karel. "To the seven participants! You are here because of your doing and no one else! In this match, only one may survive! That survivor will have the honor of his freedom, if deemed necessary!" A servant brought Mark a glass of water, while he finished his speech. "Guards! Take the prisoners to their designated corners while we wait for everyone to get in place!"

With that, Mark downed the water and turned to leave. The fat advisor called after him. "Are you not going to oversee the deathmatch?!"

"The captain will handle it, whereas I have other matters to attend to. Good day to you." He made his way out, leaving the rest in Knarvet's hands. Within the crowd, Karel could hear shouts of various monsters, like 'Hydra' and 'Leo'. He was very curious as to what kind of fight this would be. Knarvet came to the front and explained the rules.

"You'll be given fifteen minutes to slay your opponents! When the timer runs out, the gates will open and set the monster loose! The majority have chosen to go with 'Leo' this time! At my signal, the wyvern rider will take to the sky and drop your weapons! When this happens, the match begins!" The elite motioned for the rider as his wyvern began taking to the sky. Raven saw the Bishops eyes were shut as he prayed the prayer of Elimine, over the prisoners.

The others could only watch as Karel gave his psychotic smile and muttered. "This may be entertaining."

The moment the weapons hit the earth, Knarvet inverted the hourglass, commencing the match. The weapons consisted of Karel's blood-red Wo Dao, a Shamshir, a Swordslayer, Killer Axe, Divine and Thunder tomes. As the cell to the prisoners opened, the crowds began cheering loudly. Not waiting for it to fully open, Karel made a mad dash for his Wo Dao. He was surprised to see how fast the Berserker, Nerth, actually was, not noticing the mentally insane, villager intercepting him. As the Sacaen struggled to shake the villager off him, Nerth grabbed what Karel despised with a passion: The Swordslayer. The Swordslayer was a large axe forged with the thickest quality metal, making it very difficult to bend or break. What made this axe more dangerous against a sword user, was the sword slots built in the axe. Nerth's eye caught a glimpse of Karel and with reaver axe in hand, he made his way towards him. The Vanguard grabbed the Silver Blade and a Killer Axe, while the Mage snatched the Thunder tome and backtracked before the Myrmidon could attack him with his Shamshir. The Monk dashed for the Divine tome but found himself knocked back by the fat Brigand, who grabbed the tome out of desperation.

Karel managed to shake himself free of the insane villager and made a dash for his sword. Lyndis's Legion were trying to shout something to Karel's attention, amidst the booming crowd, but to no avail. The villager tried to run after Karel, much to his annoyance. Nerth released a chuckle at the villager's poor display and, with aim, threw his Swordslayer at the man, killing him instantly. Some of the people turned their eyes from the horrific sight, including Fiora, Raven and Geitz. The sickening sight of the man's bloodied head, caused a few people in the crowd to hurl. Nerth came to the corpse and yanked his axe off the man's skull, split nearly in two. Kent could see the brain entrails visibly from the head and pulled a face as he saw the Berserker lick the blood off the axe, with the pieces of flesh and all.

_"These people are insane."_ The Crimson Shield thought to himself. _"Thank God Priscilla and Florina declined to be here. This barbariacy would mentally scar them."_

The other prisoners weren't faring any better as the fat Brigand tried to use the tome as a weapon, to no avail. This elect some laughter from the crowd, but Lyn felt disgusted as the Vanguard drove his Silver Blade through the bandits chest. As the angry man removed his blade while kicking the corpse back, the disgraced Monk was trying to outrun the Myrmidon. His pursuer was thinking the Monk to be an easy kill. What he didn't see coming from his right was the Vanguard's Killer Axe, striking him horizontally across the face, killing him instantly. The Myrmidon fell over, body shaking momentarily before it stopped. His face carved with a big gash across his right, upper cheek, all the way to his ear. Meanwhile, Karel was searching for his sword frantically as the Berserker whistled for his attention.

"Ay, fresh meet!!" He held up Karel's Wo Dao and waved it playfully. His large size made the Wo Dao look like a dog stick. "Ya laking fer ya los' trinkit?!"

Karel found himself in trouble. On his left was the Nerth, his right, the Monk scrambling for his tome, and in front was the Vanguard. He had to stay calm and look for an opening. The Vanguard saw Karel defenseless and took the chance of attacking him. Little did any of them know was that the timer ran out and Knarvet signaled for them to bring out the Leo. As the Legion were watching anxiously, only taking their eyes off at the gruesome parts, they only wondered what the Hell was Leo. The gates below Knarvet lifted, the crowd were cheering for the coming carnage and the fighters heard a roar that sounded animalistic and demonic. This caught even the Vanguards attention as they saw witness as to what came out of the gate.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Hope this chapter was enjoyable in the least and feel free to tell me if I've exceeded the rating. I'm not sure how well I handled the violence in this chapter.

**Trivia**

**Altea - **Is Marth's home country, I believe. Your welcome to correct me on this.

**Hydra **- The Hydra I referenced in this chapter is based on the Lernaean Hydra of Greek Mythology. A creature with many serpent heads on one body.

**Leo **- By name, yes. I'll tell you next chapter.


	13. VIII: Decisive Deathmatch

**This story is rated ( NC-17/R ) M for violence, language and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: **Intelligent Systems owns Fire Emblem. I own this fanfic.

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

* * *

Chapter VIII: Decisive Deathmatch

* * *

The sea blue sky with patches of mist-like clouds, was filled with the mad screams of the crowd as the gate lifted. Even though Karel was powerless without his weapon, he felt his bloodlust reaching its peak. The Berserker threw the Wo Dao one side as the Monk got ahold of his Divine tome. The scared man flipped through the pages frantically, looking for a powerful spell to recite. The Sword Demon trembled with a mix of excitement, anticipation and surprising to him, a hint of fear. A pair of blood-red eyes emerged from the dark shadows of the cell, followed by the rest of its figure. The Leo was a black maned, lion that was nearly as tall as the seven foot Berserker. Its dark, blue skin was covered by what looked like dragon scales. The Legion found themselves slightly awed by the size of the beast.

"That's the Leo? These people are serious." Raven muttered to no one in particular as Guy joined them. He too was awestruck as he came to see how Karel fared. "We gotta lotta moni' on him, so Karel betta not be dyin' on us!" Came Dart's voice. Guy was dumbfounded at to how Dart and Geitz could try to make money off Karel, when the man was fighting for his life.

The lion started bearing its fangs, while slowly advancing towards them. This had the Vanguard slightly shaken as its intimidating, blood-red eyes looked at each of them. Karel wasn't sure if he should dash for his sword or stay where he was. Either way, he was definitely in trouble. The moment the Divine spell was completely chanted, the Leo had its eyes fixed on the Monk. When it started dashing, Karel was unsure of how to react as he froze. Fortune was on his side as the Leo sprinted by, paying him no heed, while the Monk cast the Divine spell. A gold, bright beam of light, surrounded with halo rings, was unleashed upon the Leo as some of the people turned their eyes, due to the spells brightness. Even though the spell connected directly in the face, the Leo beast charged in, regardless. The Monks end was a cruel one as the large lion bore its fangs into his flesh, tearing it asunder. While this horrific display took place, Karel saw his now-or-never opportunity and scout for his sword. Nerth saw this and wanted to stop him in his tracks as Karel spotted his Wo Dao and made a dash for it. The large Berserker tossed his axe towards the Swordmaster thinking he didn't suspect this. The Sword Demon saw this and arched his upper body back, barely dodging the axe. While Karel avoided Nerth and grabbed his Wo Dao, the Vanguard was busy activating his Aether skill. The Leo tore and pierce the man's flesh in its teeth and rattling its prey briskly, like a dog would with a bone. Some of the people were cheering like crazy at the carnage, while others turned their eyes away. What came next was a shock as the Leo, with its jaws, threw what's left of the bloody, flesh-torn corpse into the crowd.

The Legion was watching this bloody spectacle unfold as some of them turned their eyes away. The section of spectators that received the bloodied corpse, shrank back in horror and screamed. The Leo turned his attention to the three fighters remaining, blood splashed on its muzzle alongside a few fragments of flesh. Karel stood poised to attack, sword in hand as the Berserker spat in defiance, taunting Leo. The large lion made a dash towards the Berserker as the man, suddenly realized he forgot to pick up his Swordslayer. The man prepared himself as the lion got closer, when it suddenly diverted its direction to the Sacaen swordsman. Karel prepared himself as the lion was about to pounce upon him. The swordsman jumped as high as he could to match the lions height and aimfully managed to strike it in the eye. At that very moment, the Leo pounced Karel aside with its clawed paw. As Karel crashed to the ground rolling, his Wo Dao was stuck in the Leo's left eye which was bleeding profusely.

The Leo snarled in pain from the blade buried in his eye socket as he tried shaking it off, to no avail. Its right eye glared at a kneeling Karel with murderous intent as it began charging in for him. The Sacaen saw this and ran from it. Karel found himself surprised at the lions agility as its jaws snapped at thin air. Unfortunately, not even he could not outrun a lion that big in an enclosed space. At that point, the Lancer was on the edge of his seat, silently watching the match unfold. He paid no heed to the advisers murmuring amongst themselves, who expected Nerth to win as always.

The Sacaen, out of desperation, ran against the wall and somersaulted himself onto the lion. He gripped its black mane tightly as it furiously tried to shake him off. Most of the Legion cheered Karel on as the lion tried to shake him off like he was in a bull ride. With a hard fling, the lion threw Karel off its back and sent the Sacaen flying forward. Out of natural instinct, Karel aerial position gave him the opportunity to pull the Wo Dao out of the lion's eye socket. As the sword came out, blood and pus shot out of the damaged eye as he landed. Although successful, the Sword Demon had to get to his feet fast. The Leo winced at the pain its bloodied eye caused and gave a deafening roar. The blueish lion prepared to attack when the Vanguard saw the perfect moment to attack. He tossed his Silver Blade in the air and leaped to catch it. When he did that, the Vanguard came down, striking the Leo's scaled back. To the warriors surprise, the Silver Blade snapped in two.

Next thing he knew, the Leo turned his murderous eye towards the Vanguard and came after him. The Berserker grabbed the Leo by its mane before it could strike and got behind it. Nerth locked his arms underneath the Leo's and lifted it, exposing its weak point: the belly. As the Leo struggled furiously, Karel and the Vanguard saw their chance. The swordsman used his Wo Dao to pierce the belly of the Leo. He twisted the blade 180 degrees, causing a mix of black and red blood to spurt forth from the wound. The Leo roared in pain, but Karel paid it no heed. At that very moment, his red Wo Dao ripped through the beasts belly, all the way to his torso and then pulling it out. Blood spurted forth from the large wound, slightly exposing its insides. Before the blue beast could even react, Nerth quickly grabbed its neck in a choke hold and strangled it, upon death. As the Leo lost conscious, Nerth tossed it to the floor, near the Vanguard. The angry man then proceeded to gut its belly open with his Killer Axe. This caused the bloodlust audience to cheer and heckle at the carnage, inflicted upon the beast.

- I -

Most of the Legion turned their eyes from the gruesome display, but Knarvet remained unfazed. Satisfied with the Leo's death, he stood from his seat to address the combatants, while the crowd fell into silence. "Congratulations on slaying the Leo, but don't get comfortable!! After every fifteen minutes, another will be sent forth, and another, till one or none is left standing!! And I assure you, that's not the most vicious Leo we have!!"

At hearing this, the combatants turned their attention on one another. Nerth stared at the Vanguard who was making sure the Leo was dead. Karel glared at the Berserker with murderous intent. Lack of sleep for three days had him more pissed off than he ever was. Realizing he had no weapon, Nerth sneered at the angry man. Karel saw his opportunity and ran towards Nerth, Wo Dao gripped in both hands. Although the Sacaen was fast, he was about to learn just how tough Nerth was. The large Berserker saw Karel aiming low and dropped to his knees. What happened next, Karel never saw coming. With precise aim and outstretched arms, he brought his hands crashing against Karel's head, like he was swatting a fly. The vicious blow rendered the Swordmaster semi-conscious as he staggered back, trying to keep his balance. Surprisingly, his head wasn't crushed, but it began to throb in pain. The Sword Demon soon felt a powerful kick to the chest, sending him flying, far back.

Seeing what Nerth did had some of the Legion worried for Karel. Guy was surprised at how quick Nerth was for someone so large. Dart and Geitz were shouting at the top of their lungs for Karel to win. Nerth shot a smirk at the Sacaen, not noticing the Vanguards Killer Axe plunging into his right side. Nerth bellowed a scream as the axe opened up a deep gash. Even more painful was the way the angry man removed the axe from his side. Nerth turned around, attempting to slap the man with his fist. The man dodged and stepped a few feet back, leaving Nerth to clutch his bloodied wound.

"Ai'll gut ya, ya mongrill shirte!!" The Berserker spat angrily. The Vanguard wasn't intimidated by Nerth's outburst and smirked at him. With speed on his side, a weaponless Nerth and a near unconscious Karel, the Vanguard believes he had already won. He tossed his Killer Axe in the air, towards Nerth, and leaped mid-air. He caught it by the handle, activating his Aether skill at that moment. Not even the Vanguard realized how skilled Nerth actually was. The Berserker saw an opening and propelled himself in the air, giving a double kick. The second kick connected the man directly in the face. The impact of the blow, broke the man's lower jaw, causing him to drop his Killer Axe and sent him flying. The Vanguard crashed to the floor, reeling in pain as Nerth picked up his Swordslayer and lifted it above his right shoulder. He pulled in his nose and spat, while staring at the kneeling Vanguard. The tall man waited for the man to stand to his feet. Ignoring the side wound, he ran towards the man and tossed his axe forward. As he stretched his right leg forward, Nerth caught the axe handle mid-air. It was at that very second, the Vanguard was on his feet. He turned around to see the last image before he dies. With a mighty blow, the Swordslayer tore through the man's flesh and bone, cutting him in half from the shoulder blade down to the waist. Some of the people cheered frenziedly at the sight as Lyn and her knights shut their eyes in revolt. The Vanguards bloodied body collapsed in two, exposing his insides. Although the wound in his side was deep, Nerth ignored it. He battled in arenas like this before and climbed his way to the top, plus he was feared by many. Dropping his axe, Nerth tore off his vest and stretched out his arms. Arching his head back and clenching his fists, the man let loose a deafening battle cry, which silenced the crowd.

- II -

From a distance, high above the crowd, Mark was observing the fight through his telescope. The Tactician believed Karel could win, but regardless of his size, Nerth was an opponent the Sacaen shouldn't underestimate. At the same time, Nerth's cockiness and superior attitude may cost him if Karel took advantage of it. While the genius continued to quietly observe, a man among the spectators began chanting Nerth's name. It soon escalated to more people chanting his name, followed by a whole crowd. Nerth was immersed in the cheers, believing he's invincible. From a distance, Karel was trying to get to his senses. His head throbbed with agony, coupled with blood coming out of his nose and ears. The swordsman got to his feet, but was still feeling the effects. Luckily, he still had his Wo Dao in hand. Nerth soon noticed this and picked up both his axe and the dead man's Killer Axe. Both combatants kept in mind what Knarvet said and didn't waste any time. The only thing standing between Karel and his freedom was the undefeated Berserker.

"Dus it hert fresh meet?!" The Berserker flashed a devilish grin. "Das wat u' get fer disresspektin' me!!"

Karel remained silent as he came to his senses. He began to assumed his fighting stance and waited patiently for Nerth to attack, all the while, ignoring the crowds jeering. Nerth did the exact same thing as he readied his Killer Axe in the left hand and Swordslayer in the right. As the Berserker inched closer, Karel learned that this man was very skillful and sought for an opening. That was the best he could do for now. The Swordmaster and Berserker soon clashed with their steel and it became a battle of endurance. Nerth swung both axes skillfully, more refined than a regular Berserker. Karel block each of them to match Nerth's skill. While blocking them and countering, the Sacaen knew that Nerth held back the power of his swings. Karel took a gamble and aimed low, only to be countered again by Nerth's Swordslayer. Things got worse for Karel as his Wo Dao went through one of the Swordslayers slots. Before the Sword Demon could react, the large man turned the axe. This caused the Wo Dao's blade itself to snap in two. Karel saw this and tried to block the other axe, Nerth swinged at him. The end resulted in the swordsman blocking the blow, but the force of the axe overtook it and had the blade buried slightly in Karel's shoulder blade. The Sword Demon winced in pain as Nerth removed the axe and spat angrily. "Das wat ya git fer cut'ing me!!" Karel stepped a few spaces back, clutching his right shoulder. The Berserker wanted to pursue him, but his wounded side ached in pain as he clutched it.

Nerth became relentless at that point. He threw the Killer Axe at Karel as he ran in for him. Karel quickly deflecting it with his broken Wo Dao. Though he successfully blocked it, his bleeding shoulder caused him agony. Before the swordsman knew it, Nerth delivered a kick to his wounded shoulder, causing him to stagger. The Berserker followed up by grabbing Karel's hair and striking his head with the butt of the axe. This blow caused Karel to collapse to the floor. Nerth further insulted the swordsman by putting his foot on his face, pushing his head to the ground.

Knarvet was on the edge of his seat with his folded hands in front of his face. Adviser Shirl spoke. "The timer's up. Release the next Leo, commander."

"Let us wait for a moment." Came Knarvet's response. He wanted to see how this match would end. Moreso, he wanted the one he was rooting for to emerge as the winner. Meanwhile, Dart was going ballistic. He and Geitz waged all of the Davros's money, along with the Legions on Karel. Fortunately, the others and Fargus doesn't know of this...yet.

"Dammit, I knew we should've gone with that Nerth guy!!" Geitz shouted, burying his head in his hands. Dart ignored him as he screamed at Karel. "Sweet matha auf Fargus Karel, getcha shit together!! Ya can't let dis wart kick ya ass!"

In the arena, Nerth was laughing at Karel as he further pressed his boot in his face. Karel felt his rage at its limit as well as his bloodlust. Murder was the sole intention in his mind. Nerth was too busy gloating to noticed the broken Wo Dao in Karel's right hand. Gripping it with all his might, the Sword Demon plunged his broken sword deep into the man's ankle. Before Nerth could even scream in pain, Karel tore through his ankle flesh, leaving a deep and horrible scar. Nerth took his foot off, screaming profanities and cursing Karel. The Swordmaster saw his chance and got to his feet quickly. When he did this, Nerth tried to attack him with a swing of his Swordslayer. Karel dodged by rolling one side and crippled his other foot. Nerth screamed in agony as he wobbled, trying to balance himself. The Sword Demon stood a few spaces from him and undid his blue gi, revealing his naked, upper body. The gi hung by his waist, tied with his magenta sash. As Nerth gritted through the pain trying to stand, Karel gave his psychotic smile. Despite the bruises on his face, that very smile striked fear into the weak hearts of his foes. Nerth winced in pain, due to the gaping wounds on his side and both his ankles. Gripping the Swordslayer and ignoring his pain, Nerth screamed viciously and charged in for Karel. The Sword Demon stood ready for the kill.

Nerth lifted his arm, indicating that he would bring his axe down, overhead. Karel stood calmly, lifting his left arm mid-air and placing his broken sword's shard at the back of his left hand. Nerth feigned his overhead and switched to a horizontal mid-air slash. Unfortunate for Nerth, the wounds inflicted upon him became to much and caused him to lose his momentum. This made it easier for Karel to counter and bring an end to Nerth. The Swordmaster pierced his wrist with speed and ripped his wrist flesh, causing Nerth to drop his axe. The wound was huge, leaving his hand, half-way severed. The wobbling Berserker attempted to strike Karel with the other as a last ditch effort. The psychotic swordsman dodged it with ease and kicked one of Nerth's bloodied ankles, causing the man to buckle and fall to his knees. Karel took a step back and looked at his prey. There was no remorse in the man's eyes as the crowd fell into silence. Dart breathed a sigh of relief as the Deathmatch was near its conclusion. The second Nerth held up his good hand, spewing curses at Karel, the crazy Swordmaster gave him the comeuppance. A horrific end for Nerth.

Karel unleashed a torrent of sword slashes, cutting serious wounds all over the large man. During the attack, Nerth's fingers and a portion of his hand got severed, followed by his left ear. Nerth gave out a deafening scream, but it was music to Karel's ears. He began to move at an inhuman speed, the same speed that nearly killed Knarvet. Nerth couldn't follow Karel's movements at all as he winced in agony, crying from the pain. Before he knew it, a large wound suddenly appeared on Nerth's back, spurting forth blood. Nerth didn't even have time to scream in pain as Karel drove his broken sword into the man's shoulder blade, near his neck and pulled it out quickly. Blood shot forth like a fountain from the wound. Before a kneeling Nerth fell forward, Karel appeared in front of him and plunged the broken Wo Dao into his stomach. Paralyzed with pain, Nerth breathed a hoarse noise before Karel twisted the sword in his belly. The gruesome twist, caused blood to shoot forth from the wound and sprayed on Karel. For the final move, Karel pushed the sword all the way up to the chest, opening up a large wound and exposing his insides. Blood spurted from the gaping wound, causing Nerth to arch his body backwards. With his back turned, Karel stood with his Wo Dao in both hands and a vicious smile carved on his face. The undefeated Nerth lied in that position, now dead.

- III -

Silence was in the air. The only thing that could be heard was Karel's sinister chuckle. Dart looked around and saw how silent the crowd was. He decided to show off and chant Karel's name. "Dart, what the hell are you doing?" Geitz whispered. Dart ignored what he said and motioned for him to join him. Soon another joined in chanting Karel's name. Eventually, it escalated into a crowd cheering the psychotic swordsman. Knarvet heaved a sigh of relief as Jazmal and the advisers left. A blood stained Karel turned his attention to one man... the Lancer, Knarvet. He pointed a finger at Knarvet, indicating that he wanted to challenge him. Knarvet saw this, stood from his seat and jumped off the balcony. The aged elite landed on the ground, kneeling as his cloak gently made its way down his back. _"Show-off." _Dart thought to himself. The crowd was still cheering for Karel until an old man started shouting Knarvet's name. Soon, the cheers for Knarvet was mixed with Karel's. The swordsman didn't care if his blade was broken, he found himself craving a battle with Knarvet. But that craving was short-lived as he dropped his sword and began to collapse. Karel would've fell to the floor had Knarvet not caught him in time. He signaled for his soldiers to dismiss the crowd, now that the Deathmatch has ended. From here on, the lives of certain individuals will intertwine with one another.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**Leo: **The name Leo is taken from astrology (which is star signs and such) but the actual description is based off the nemean lion in greek mythology. Except, I'm not sure if the lion in greek mytho had dragon scales as well.

**Author's Notes:** I hope I didn't exceed the M rating in this one. Let me know if I have. Thanks for your time.


	14. IX: Two Days Later

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter IX: Two Days Later...

* * *

_- The Closing Event -_

With the Deathmatch concluded under the mostly, clear blue sky, the people were directed towards the exit. The disappointment was written on some people's faces. Some didn't like their new champion for various reasons, but the real disappointment came when they were denied a showdown between Karel and Knarvet. It would have been a match worth seeing. The outside of the arena was filled with crowds of people. Hawkers selling their wares and prostitutes stood around, trying to catch the attention of men. Some of the soldiers were sent by Knarvet to clean up the arena and deal with the bodies there. Arel was seen talking to one of the prostitutes, who happened to be a childhood friend of his. She kept asking him to leave, but he was determined to speak.

"Arel, please!" She begged him. "Leave before he sees you with me."

"Does he even love you, Lledrith?" The servant looked at her, trying to hide his sadness.

"Yes, he does." She shot back, forcing herself to smile. "He's strong, he buys me things and he's an elite."

The youth stared at her, still sad. What she said had sicken him to his stomach. They ignored the people giving them glances. Even then, he persisted.

"In return, he hits you and whores you out to other men. He doesn't love you. If he did, he would treat you better."

Although what he said was true, she became angry at him. "And how would you know?! You're just the son of some illiterate farmer! You can never make me happy the way he does! Just... just get away from me."

With a heavy heart, Arel walked away. He ignored the stares and glances of the crowd. Unknown to him, Tauz came at that moment to get his woman. The disgraced Marshall showing her an expensive gift and showered her with honeyed words. The servant wondered what became of his childhood sweetheart. He never believed that he can meet her expectations and wondered if he should give up. As Arel made his way through the crowd, he was slightly shocked to see Mark standing in front of him. The Tactician was oblivious to what happened earlier.

"Arel, there you are. I need you to do something for me."

The young servant shook himself out of his depression. "Of course, milord."

Mark took a letter out of his pocket, gave it to Arel and whispered in his ear. "I want you to take this letter and hand it to his majesty, Rugal. Make sure you give this to him personally."

"At once, Lord Stu." The servant nodded before leaving. Mark stared at the youth as he left. He thought for a moment that Arel was distressed about something. He shrugged it off, believing it was none of his affairs.

_- The Elite & The Clergy -_

In the empty Colosseum, Lucius was overseeing the dead prisoners with Raven nearby. The six dead bodies (and whats left of them) were lined up next to each other. Jazmal came up to them and wanted to say a eulogy, but saw Lucius was already at it and silently watched. The commanding Paladin and four spear soldiers came up to them, interrupting the procession.

"Yes, thank you Bishop. But we should wrap this up." The captain motioned for the soldiers to take their bodies away. " Throw these 'things' to the beasts."

The blonde bishop was not pleased at this display of manner. "How can you do such a thing?! These fallen lives have families! Families who wish to mourn their passing!"

"These fallen lives are dead pigs!" The Paladin sneered at the blonde man. "Even in death, these maggots have no rights!"

"Commander Ravi, if I may..." Jazmal tries to intervene, but finds himself cut short by the Paladins arrogancy.

"No bishop you may not, for church and law should stay separate!" Jazmal was thrown aback by this man's pompous attitude. "These excraments WILL be feed to the lions and if you or your God has a problem!" He drew his Silver Sword in showing defiance and finished. "Then by all means, show me how the Elimine flock can fight!" He sneered at both bishops. "Instead of being the cowardice whores you trully are."

Lucius was offended at this man's disrespect for the clergy. Much more than Jazmal, who silently left. Raven placed his hand on his sword hilt, but his companion stopped him. Although he was against it, Lucius allowed the soldiers to do their job. He could tell on their faces that they didn't like the idea as well. They silently agreed that even these dead criminals should be returned to their families.

"Lord Raymond, tis not worth it." The young Bishop pleaded with her friend. Raven reluctantly restrained himself from attacking the Paladin who was expecting otherwise. They decided to leave, before a fight broke out. As they made they way out of the Colosseum, the mercenary's expression silently showed that he didn't like Ravi. His expression changed into a concerned look for his friend, who was slightly shaken at what transpired.

"You okay?"

"Yes..." Came the soft reply. Raven knew that his friend wasn't alright, and he knew why.

Jazmal came up to them and apologized. "On behalf of Captain Ravi, I sincerely apologize. I never thought he'd speak such blasphemy. Truly unfortunate."

"Thank you, Bishop." Lucius acknowledge him. "But you are not at fault."

"Ah, be that as it's so, may I have your names?"

Raven hesitated, but Lucius saw nothing wrong with giving this man their names. He seemed sincere enough and he was a high ranked clergy.

"My name is Lucius and this my companion, Raven."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lucius." Jazmal held out his hand and clasped with the blonde bishop's in a handshake. "I am Jazmal, high ranked Saint of Elimine's church in Hera and one of the Four Cornerstones of Trivalon." Lucius was shocked at hearing this, but Jazmal just smiled. "I take it this shocks you, but do not fear. I needed a spot in the empire to spread the word of Elimine. Is that wrong of me?"

"No, no it's not, your Excellency." Lucius lowered his head slightly. "Forgive me."

As they walked out of the Colosseum together, Jazmal assured Lucius. "No need to apologize. Why I tell you, the new laws are becoming more ridiculous by the minute. And most of them are not even approved of by his majesty. But his highness is too caught up with other matters to even pay attention. I wonder what it is that's keeping my king so occupied lately."

Jazmal seemed sincere and hopefully, Lucius and Raven found an ally in this man. This got the pair thinking about the prophecy and what Jazmal said. They wondered if something bad may happen in Trivalon.

_- Dart & Geitz -_

Dart was standing out in the empty hallway, just outside the office. The door opened and the Warrior stepped out. A huge grin spread across his face.

"Geitz, what de Hell took ya so long?"

"Sorry man." He mumbled, still smiling ridiculously. "You know the money we wagered?"

"Yeah. What 'bout it?"

"We got back four times the amount. Dart, we're rich!"

"Really?" He flashed a smirk.

"Yep." Geitz responded. "Hey, we need to replace the money before they find out."

"Right."

As the pair collected their winnings, it took them a while to place it all into the open carriage. While trekking their way back to Fargus's ship, the piles of gold got people staring. Geitz and Dart brandished their weapons to the people, showing them that they need to keep their eyes to themselves. As the carriage got nearer to Fargus's ship, Geitz motioned for the rider to wait while Dart went ahead to see if Fargus was around. He saw his captain nowhere on the ship and believed it was all clear. On his way back to the carriage, Dart froze in his track as he saw Fargus cursing profanities at Geitz, with the driver nowhere in sight. Dart tried to sneak away, hoping that the captain wouldn't spot him. The attempt itself was in vain as the elderly Berserker saw him and pointed his finger in the ground, shouting.

"Dart!! Git ya arse ova herr!!"

_"Shit. Dis isn't happening."_ Dart thought to himself as he reluctantly made his way to Fargus.

When he stood a few feet away, the Davros captain began to chew him out.

"Wat in da sev'n seas dit u' two do wit' de cru's moni?! Ya betta start talkin' b'fore I carve ya boys an 'xtra gizzard!! Now, w'ere da Hell's dah moni?!!"

Dart was sweating nervously as he fumbled over his words. He could see that Fargus wasn't in a good mood and crossing him would result in death by the axe. After losing his patience, Fargus had his Swordslayer lifted above his shoulders. Before things escalated, Kent and Fiora came up to them.

"Captain Fargus." Kent began in a grim manner. "The party's gold has been stolen and we believe its someone within your company."

"Is dat so?" Fargus eyed Dart suspiciously.

"Dart?" Fiora eyed him with suspicion as well. "Did you by any chance..."

Dart saw their eyes staring at him. He knew he had to talk fast. "Look, I only took enough moni from da pool so we could bet big."

"U' wat?!" Fargus screamed.

"You gambled our money?!" Came Kent's shock. Him, Fargus and Fiora was angry at hearing this.

"Yeah, bu' we won back fo'r fold, so it's all cool."

Fargus took a glance at the wagon filled with bags of gold and stared back at Dart. "I ain't lettin' ya off da huk dat eesy."

Kent and Fiora folded their arms. Dart was thinking to himself. _"Where da Hell's Mark when ya need him."_

"What do we do with him, captain?" Fiora asked.

"Ay Geitz. Help me out here, mate." Dart whispered. Before Fargus could speak, Dart turned around and saw that Geitz left him out to dry. The others were so busy scolding Dart that they forgot his accomplice. An angry Dart shouted. "Geitz, you bastard!!!"

_- Karel & Knarvet -_

The Swordmaster opened his eyes to find himself on a bed, in someone elses room. In the room stood a few antiques, placed against certain areas of the wall. The swordsman saw a lounge in front with a fireplace. It also had two sofa-like seats, placed near it. The room walls was adorned with a light orange paint and a few portraits. The floor itself was covered with a red carpet, mixed with yellow patterns. When he sat up, Karel saw his wounds were addressed and bandaged. His hands and feet however, were still in chains and bound to a heavy cannonball. His head was aching a bit, but the pain has somewhat eased. The Sword Demon was annoyed at his binds, but his train of thought was interrupted when he heard a loud voice from the sofa.

"And how are you feeling today?!"

Karel couldn't see the man clearly, because of the back seat's size. When he stood up, the Sacaen saw that it was none other than the elite, Knarvet. The Lancer made his way to Karel, along with his seat. The commander seated himself near Karel as the swordsman glared daggers into him. Despite the glare, Knarvet wasn't imtimidated at all by Karel anymore as his expression turned serious as well.

"Congratulations on your victory." Knarvet held out his hand. Karel stared at him, ignoring his gesture. After a moment, the Lancer dropped his arm and leaned back on his chair. Karel then, finally spoke.

"You dishonored me by holding back."

"Be thankful that I did." Knarvet countered. "Or I would have you killed. But that's not why I'm here." He straightened himself in his chair before continuing. "Even if you won, you're still a criminal."

"Hmph." Karel grunted.

"I won't bander you with words. I want us to strike a deal. I'll pull a few strings and have you freed, but in return... I want you to work for me."

"No." The swordsman muttered.

"You haven't even heard what I have to offer. Aren't you being hasty?" Karel grunted again, in defiance. Knarvet then decided to try the threatening approach. "I can always have you tossed back in prison till the next Deathmatch."

Hearing the word 'Deathmatch' made Karel broke into his demonic grin. "I prefer human opponents as opposed to another Leo. Other than that, go ahead and toss me back in."

"Do you think I'm bluffing? There's far worse than the Leo."

Karel became serious again as he stared at the elite. "What are the terms of this deal?"

"I won't tell you everything yet, but I'm investigating a case involving a slave ring, and I need a partner."

"Not interested." He looked away, ignoring the elite.

Knarvet got up from his seat and addressed him grimly. "You don't have much of a choice, anyway. When your wounds are fully recovered, I expect your final answer." When the Lancer reached the door, he spoke one more thing. "You're a strong fighter, but that counts for nothing if you waste away your life. Think about your situation and my offer carefully, for I'm all that stands between you and the beasts." The elite had shut the door behind him, leaving Karel to his own thoughts. He didn't care about Legion and only saw them as passage. He also hated being in the mercy of another. Knarvet could have killed him, but showed mercy instead. He thought on the offer very carefully.

_- Lyndis & Mark -_

Out in the empty courtyard, next to the fountain, Mark was reading a letter concerning the resistance. Court affairs and the operation have kept him busy day and night. He wasn't given much time to do anything else. He was deep in thought of how he will proceed with this matter, when Lyn's harsh voice snapped him out.

"We need to talk!"

He quickly turned to his side, hand on scimitar, to see Lyn standing a few feet from him. When he saw her, the Tactician relaxed his guard and picked up the letter. As Mark placed it back in his pocket, he saw how angry she was. The youth found himself tired of this and sought to get to the bottom.

"I'm listening." He began in his calm manner.

"Lucius was horrified at what happened in that ring! We all were!"

"Really?" He countered in a hardened tone. "I'm sorry you all feel that way, but if that's your problem, take it up with Knarvet. Or better yet, his majesty." She kept glaring at him as he continued. "I've told you before. I have no influence with the established customs. The Deathmatch is where murderers and rapists are condemned. A fitting punishment for them really." Lyndis said nothing as he added. "I'm glad Karel won. But his wanton bloodlust needs controlling or he'll find himself back there, against even worse."

A moment of silence passed between them. Mark tried to think of what he should say to her. Anything to ease her anger towards him. Every word she spoke was harsh and her next words were venomous and no different.

"And you lied to me. You're not here to help your father."

Despite keeping his calm, Mark's face showed signs of uneasiness. Her words made him panic from within as he clenched his fist.

"Why did you really come back here? And you better NOT lie to me."

"Don't..." His voice trailed off, before restarting in a venomous tone. "Don't ever threaten me like that again. I'm not known to often turn the other cheek."

With her right hand, she gripped her sword hilt tightly. "It's true isn't it. You're planning to start a war with Elibe. If yo-" She stopped herself short for slipping her tongue.

"Wait, a war? Where the Hell did this come about?!" Mark retorted angrily. He was confused and offended at what she said. Lyn realized she went too far and held her tongue as Mark pressed further in a deadpan tone. He decided to approach the conversation differently.

"Speaking of war, I've been meaning to ask you. Where's Hector and Eliwood?" While fixing his dark blue cIoak, the Tactician continued. "I thought it strange they stayed in Lycia and you came all the way."

Now it was Lyn's turn to be at unease. She feared that Mark may learn why they're really here. She was worried that he may try something irrational.

"I'd also like to know where are the Brothers Grimm? They've been hovering over you lately, so its rather surprising they're not with you."

"I came by myself." She muttered. "I'm still waiting for an answer."

Mark sighed, slightly irritated. "I'm not having this conversation."

"No, we're not." She resumed her venomous tone. "We're having a different conversation... about what I think of you." Mark remained silent as she went on. She grew more angry at him as she begins to verbally tear him apart. "You're the most selfish, self-absorbed bastard I've ever met. You never cared about anyone else, but yourself. With no reason, you left your own friends behind and expect us to carry on with our lives! I'm starting to agree with what they said about you. You're an asshole who has a problem with everyone! If I'd known who and what you really were, I would gladly have left you to die!!"

The confused Tactician stared at her silently. Her simple insults had hurt him more than veiled words ever would. Mark began to wonder himself as he took a guess. "World's new enemy, huh." He mused. "You can stop me if I'm wrong. Something happened after you and the others killed the Fire Dragon. Now assuming this the case, I wonder what it would be."

Lyndis found her anger slowly replaced by fear as Mark began to guess her motives. She said something she shouldn't have and now Mark was trying to piece it together. He stared at her and asked. "What happened to Athos?" She lowered her head slightly and said nothing. The death of Athos affected them still as she shut her eyes. Her silence alone, confirmed Mark's guess. "What were his last words?" She remained silent, not wanting to answer. Mark knew that she risked either telling him the truth or lying against her creed. He complimented Lyndis mentally for holding her tongue. Doing so, she kept the truth safe and saved her pride at the same time. This didn't deter Mark though, as he began to speak what they've been hiding from him.

"There's someone even stronger than him, isn't there?" This caught Lyn's attention as she shot a look at him. "If so, where do I fit in all of this?" His next words carried a bit of sarcasm "No wait, lemme guess. Athos said I'm dangerous and I carry some kind of evil force within my spirit. Tell me he did NOT speak... this as his final words. Tell me I'm lying about what I said."

Lyn was shocked to hear what Mark said. It shocked her even more that he knew everything. Her silence enraged him.

"Woman... you will ANSWER ME!!"

"No." She answered coldly.

Before Lyn could say anything else, Mark interrupted again. "Your presence alone have placed everything I've worked for in jeopardy. I know why you're here. You think I wouldn't find out." The Tactician became even more enraged. "Furthermore, I don't give a damn about Elibe! You irresponsibly came here, chasing rumors! I never even gave a shit what Athos told you! He always spewed nothing but nonsense!"

"How dare YOU speak of Lord Athos like that?!"

Mark ignored her outburst and antagonized her further. "And Hector? He should be thankful he's not here! Otherwise, I'd pay him back for what he did to me! And you..." He took a moment to calm down and finished. "You been a friend I've known the shortest. But even you could never understand the affairs of my heart." The Tactician decided he had enough and turned his back to leave. "This... this discussion's over."

Lyn was still angry and shouted at him. "Don't you turn your back to me, you selfish ingrate!!"

Mark stopped in his tracks, realizing that the swordswoman had her sword drawn and was itching to attack him. His back remained facing her as he spoke softly. "Or what? You'll kill me?" He shut his eyes momentarily and added. "Go ahead then. I never stood a chance against you, anyway."

The tone in which Mark spoke, caused Lyndis to hesitate. She stared at him wondering why he's hiding the truth. Mark kept walking, hoping to escape her presence. The youth stopped in his tracks the moment he saw a distressed Cassandra. He saw her tear-stricken face as she came up to him.

"You have to come quickly!"

Her voice caught Lyn's attention as Mark took off running without a second thought. The plainswoman followed after them, wondering what was going on. As Mark ran ahead, he felt himself engulfed by fear that something bad has befallen Edgar.

_- Jazmal & Viper -_

Jazmal was in the Elimine church, attending to his daily duties. The church was a building that looked more like the castle itself, with its black and white marble neat tiles and the rows of chairs were neatly spaced. In the center stood two tables and a pulpit in the middle. One table had bread and the other had small cups of grape wine. Both were covered with a large white cloth to help preserve it. On the pulpit was the Elimine Bible and behind the pulpit was the Pope's throne. Each window was decorated with various colors to shine different rays into the church. On the right side was a small corridor with pillars with led to Jazmal's office and the confession room. Jazmal was alone in the empty church, dressed in his white and yellow religious robes. He had his hair neatly combed back, a white scarf around his neck and his tome in hand. A black robed man with a mask covering his mouth and nose, came out from the pillar he used as cover.

"You're late."

"My apologies, Sir."

Jazmal looked at the man and opened the book. The Assassin stepped forward and took the picture his superior gave him.

"Your next target is that man. His name is Gary Stu."

"Is he a noble?"

"Yes." Jazmal replied hesitantly. "A foreign noble."

"Personal?"

"No." Jazmal sought to get straight to the point. "But that's not the issue, Viper. You are to kill this man and any witnesses."

"I know." The hooded Assassin replied coldly. He looked at the drawing and placed it in his gray sash. "The same fee as usual."

Jazmal's expression showed that he hated having to pay in advance. He went into his office and moments later, returned with a large bag of gold. The Saint handed it to Viper, who wasn't too pleased with the sum.

"This is not the full amount."

"Half now, and half when the job's done."

Viper reluctantly took the bag and asked. "What makes this one more important than the other jobs?"

"Nothing really." The clergyman looked at his subordinate with a hint of irritation. "Think of it as a... stepping stone towards your next job. Your mercenary force remains undefeated and undiscovered. If you succeed with this job, then you're ready for the big one. See this as motivation." The Saint turned his back and spoke with finality. "Now go. I have Mass to oversee."

With that, the Assassin disappeared without a sound. Jazmal had faith that things will go smoothly as always.

_- Mark & Edgar -_

Mark and the ladies made it to the door to Edgar's room. A small group of guards and servants stood around it, talking among themselves on how they should enter. They could see flashes of white and lavender lights coming from the door. Cassandra slipped Mark the key as he pushed through the small crowd.

"Lord Stu, you mustn't go in." One of the servant spoke up.

Another soldier replied with fear. "Whoever's in there is a danger to any that get's near him."

Mark ignored their pleas and simply said. "None of you may come in."

He rapidly unlocked the door and entered the moment the lights stopped. Lyndis and Cassandra broke through the crowd as he shut the door behind him, locking it. The swordswoman tried to open the door but to her dismay, it was locked tightly. She wondered how Mark was able to figure out the prediction. He disappeared the moment the Fire Dragon was slained and could not have stayed to hear the Archsage's final words. She thought for a moment, when Dart and Geitz came to mind. They might have told him, but she needed to confirm it for herself. She still felt anger towards him, but somewhere in her heart she felt ashamed of the way she's treated him lately.

Inside Edgar's quarters, Mark saw the room in a horrible mess. It looked like something out of a bombing. Most of the room, including the red carpet, was charred black with little embers in various places. The bed itself was on fire and the portrait was struck in two by lightning. The remains of one chair lied in the corner and the other was half burnt off. In the center, was a kneeling Edgar, covered in his black cloak. Mark was deeply hurt at seeing his friend whimpering and crying. This horrific scene triggered vague memories of that terrible day. Mark found himself unable to move for a moment as he absorbed the sight around him. He saw fragments of lavender electricity build up around his body. Mark took a chance and inched towards him slowly.

"Edgar. Are you okay?"

Edgar didn't respond to Mark's voice. He was too deep in his own thoughts to even pay attention. The Tactician was unable to discern what his friend was saying as he stopped himself short of getting too near him. In that second, a bolt of lightning was unleashed from Edgar's body and it struck the ground; inches away from Mark's feet. The former prince was slightly shocked at the bolt that almost had him. He had to think fast as Edgar's body was slowly being engulfed by his powers. The song Cassandra hummed to Edgar came to mind. It may be the only thing that could calm him. That or death.

Mark began to hum his tune as best as he could. He never had a singing voice to begin with, but there was no time to waste. Edgar's back was turned so he couldn't see Mark draw his scimitar. The Tactician removed his blade from its sheath as quietly as he could, so as not alert Edgar. Despite the dark energy building up from Edgar, Mark hummed his song undeterred. If Edgar was unable to hear his tune and fall to his insanity, then Mark would be forced to kill him. The young genius inched closer to his friend, scimitar in hand. His voice carried traces of grief for his tormented friend. The electric surges building up and coursing through Edgar's body. Mark was right behind him, knowing that death may come for him instantly. He kept humming and hoped that he could break through to his friend.

Mark was fortunate to see the jolts of electricity dying down. He was careful not to let up, lest he lose his momentum. After sometime, Mark saw that his friend was calming down and that it was safe to finally approach him. He gently dropped his scimitar and embraced his friend. Edgar's grief could be heard by the people gathered outside the room. The door was unlocked and three people entered the room. Lyndis stood the furtherest from Mark as she shut the door behind her. Cassandra and Nathyn approached them as Mark continued to hum his song . The elder man had a Sleep staff in hand and wasted no time in casting it. Soon, Edgar began to slowly shut his blue eyes and fell asleep. When they were sure he was asleep, Mark carried his friend under his arms without a single word. Lyndis opened the door as Cassandra covered Edgar's face with his own cloak. Mark went through the door so that the servants could clean up the place. The guards began to ask questions, but Nathyn stopped them from prying as the Superb Mind ignored them. He also didn't acknowledge Lyn's presence as the Blade Lord followed him from a short distance.

_- Night Of The Silent Bloodshed -_

The evening blue skies and moonlight shined upon the town of Hera. Mark found himself outside the colloseum amidst the empty stalls. The area itself was empty and most of the people had went home, save for a beggar or two. Mark began to wonder why Edgar reacted the way he did. He knew how skilled Edgar was and reasoned it had nothing to do with his dark magic. He believed that his older friend was getting better and returning to his old self. His uncle's words and Cassandra's fears had crushed any hope he had left for Edgar's full recovery. The situation with the Regallas prince had him even more worried and his spat with Lyndis only poured gunpowder to the fire.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the little girl from the castle. The same one he defended from Bersk's soldier, while she was amongst the slaves. She was outfitted in a blue dress this time and wore simple shoes. She came up to him as Mark shook himself out of his depression.

"Hey there." He fell to one knee and tried to put on a smile. "What are you doing out here? You're suppose to be with Lady Florine." The girl saw through Mark's forced smile and was worried for him. She came up to him and hugged him, which threw Mark off a bit. He returned her embrace and silently chuckled a bit. When they released each other, Mark noticed a pouch in her hand. "Hey, what's this. Is that your money?"

The little girl shook her head sideways. She opened the small pouch and took out a necklace. The necklace was joined with a carving of a phoenix, adorned in gold. She gave it to Mark, who denied it at first. When she insisted, he eventually complied. The Tactician looked at the necklace and thought that this must've belonged to her parents. He humbly accepted this gift and placed it in his vest pocket, alongside his bracelet. She hugged him again, which made Mark laugh.

"Alright, I know you're happy to see me and all, but its time to get you back home."

The Tactician and the small girl had formed a fast friendship. Under the moonlight, he saw how happy the girl was and that she was recovering. But they didn't know that this evening is where their life would be in danger. Under the moonlight, Mark would be fighting for his life.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**Hera -** I forgot to bring this up. The city of Hera is named after the Goddess Hera of greek mythology. She is Zeus's wife and older sister.

**Brother's Grimm -** The late Jacob & Wilhelm Grimm were German academics who were best known for publishing of folk & fairy tales that became popular. Their work popularized stories as, Snow White, Hansel & Gretel and many others. For those that don't know, Mark was calling Kent, Sain & Rath the Brother's Grimm as an insult.

**Authors Notes:** The tune Mark was humming was Lyric from Ninja Gaiden for the XBOX (I think.) Next chapter is where it gets good (Hopefully.) I'm happy to know that there are readers who even favorited this story. I hope you will not be disappointed, especially down the later archs.


	15. X: Chambers Of The Mythic Beasts

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter X: Chambers Of The Mythic Beasts

"Boss , I've found our target."

"Good."

The leader looked over his subordinates carefully. His entire force consisted of twenty-one Assassins, twenty Swordmasters and ten Snipers, all garbed in dark blue clothing. This deadly force, gathered inside a large, empty house was ready to execute their target. All except a handful, who was conflicted on certain issues. The leader saw this and went straight to one of them.

"Is there a problem?" He began in a deadpan tone.

"Yes, there is." The Assassin glared in defiance. "Our pay's inadequate."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I'm not the only one who has a problem with this."

"Our Pay's inadequate?" The leader mused to himself, then confronted his subordinate. "Lest you forget, our benefactor has been good to us so far."

The subordinate protested. "That doesn't excuse this! Why the Hell should we run around killing people for this meager fee? We deserve better, Viper!" The leader remained silent as the Assassin continued his tirade. "We don't care if you're feared among the denizens. There are others in the guild who can do better. We feel tha-" Was the last words he spoke. Viper's quick hands had plunged two daggers into his shoulder blades and pulled it out so fast that the victim didn't even have time to react. The blades that pierced in the man's shoulders were coated in a paralysis poison, which numbed every part of his body permanently. As the man stood groaning in agony with blood dripping his shoulders, Viper looked at his underlings and spoke in an tone that betrayed no emotion. "Does anyone else have an issue with me?!"

The guild and those who protested along, now remained quiet. "Some of you seem to be unhappy with the wages present. Our benefactor has given us, free food, water and a roof over our heads. So you lot should be thankful... besides, he will give us the rest when the job's over. Think of this as a stepping stone towards our next job... and a bigger pay. Now, there seems to be loyalty conflicts among ourselves. When this happens, the body is unable to fight as one! Do not forget who pays your wages!" The message was sent through to the men in the room. After that, not one dared challenged Viper. "Dump his body into the sea." The leader whispered venomously, motioning to the defiant Assassin. One of the other assassins was only too happy to do so. After that, the callous leader then gave orders. "The target is one man, and I've word that he's alone. This task will go to five leading the attack, one which I've already selected." He turned to the Swordmaster on his left. The same man who gave him the report, whispered in his ear.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir." The Swordmaster confirmed.

"Very well then. You know what to do."

"Of course, boss. Compared to our last jobs, this is like robbing a blind man."

The leader only nodded in approval and saw his subordinate pick out a Sniper and three Assassins, to help lead the attack. Some distance from the arena, Viper gave everyone their orders. The Swordmaster's party would lead the assassination, while everyone else blocked off all possible escape routes, kill any witnesses whether they carried a risk or not. If any were to encounter their targets, they were to kill them without hesitation. Viper made sure that not even the slightest of chances were taken. Under the snow white moonlight, Mark would be fighting for his life and the life of the young girl.

- I -

"What? You wanna see the arena?"

The child kept pointing to the arena with one finger and tugged on his pants with the other hand. Mark thought there was no harm in giving her a little tour and complied as they proceeded to enter the Colosseum. The Colosseum's outer walls were blue during nightfall and during the day, the walls would reflect a raw sienna color. If it was cloudy, those same walls would give off a silver color. At the entrance, one of the three guards, a middle-aged, female Halberdier stopped them.

"Why are you out here so late? It's nearly curfew."

"I would like to show this girl around the arena."

The guard got irritated and wanted to send him away, but when she recognized Mark was a noble, she bowed and swallowed her tongue. "Forgive me, Lord Stu. I didn't know it was you."

"Of course." He waved his hand passively, as to excuse her. Once Mark and the girl was let through, the Tactician showed her the arena center, where the deathmatch was held recently. She looked at him with hands clasped in front of her chest. She was expecting an explanation, which he began to notice after a while.

"Um, where do I start?" He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. From the crowd seats, he pointed to various points of the arena and looked at her and began his quick summary. "This arena was built upon ancient customs and beliefs in order to protect the common man. They had the beli-" He stopped himself short, realizing that he was speaking to a six-year old. Her mind wouldn't be able to process a whole long-winded history, so he decided to try a different approach. "If someone does something bad, like hurting someone, they get placed here and punished. Don't worry, only bad people get put here and if someone tries to hurt you, I'll make sure they end up here."

The girl pointed to the two statues, which caught Mark's attention. There was a vague familiar feeling about these two statues, especially the one carved out of white alexandrite alloy. She tugged on his pants to snap him out of his thoughts and waited for him to talk.

"The white statue is the good king and the gray one is the bad king. The good king shows mercy to bad people whose sorry and the bad king punishes those that aren't."

He stared at her emotionless as she tilted her head sideways and looked in confusion. As he looked at her, Mark noticed her left eye better with the swelling gone, but that same eye was permanently damaged. He then, turned his eyes towards the white statue. He felt vague feeling emanating from that sculpture. He didn't know too much about the history of Hera's Colosseum so to his convenience, he made up that story about the two statues. He saw her tugging his arm and chuckled to himself as they began to trek towards the throne area, thinking what a terrible tour guide he is.

As they got nearer to the throne area, Mark decided that he wanted to show her the view, so they climbed their way to the top of the balcony, high above the throne area. Mark was careful to make sure she didn't fall. When they were seated, the Tactician showed her the city from such a high view. The houses and buildings were stretched all the way to the castle with patches of forests in various places. On the other side were the docks and the endless blue oceans. It was like the evening fall shined its rays of sleep over the city of Hera. He saw her marveling the view and turned to see the sights himself. The young man was gazing at the cities until his eye caught an uneasy gathering. From what he could make out, there were a number of robed figures scurrying around the Colosseum. Mark felt his instincts telling him that danger was heading their way. He glanced at the girl, who was now gazing at the stars, and turned his attention towards the arena's surroundings. Mark didn't have his telescope with, so he couldn't make out who those figures were. If those people were after him, he thought of leaving the girl behind to protect her. But he decided against it, for fear of her being used as a hostage. He looked around and saw that they weren't inside the arena yet, so he had to leave before they discover him. "Hey, it's time to get you home." The young girl did as she was told. Mark gave her the impression that nothing was wrong when in reality, danger was coming for him. He didn't want to alarm her needlessly, but in the shadows of his mind, he feared the worst.

As they climbed down from the balcony, Mark had think fast. He wondered who were those people were and were they coming for him? Either way, he would not allow himself to take chances. As Mark and the little girl climbed their way to the throne area, he found himself fortunate to have his scimitar strapped to his sash. Inside the room, Mark encountered a Halberdier, whom he recognized as the same one from the gate. The older woman was slightly relieved to see Mark still alive.

"Lord Stu, we must not linger here."

"What's happening?"

"Our soldiers are being attacked. My captain sent me to look for for you."

At that point, there was little room for doubt, but Mark had to make sure. "Are they assassins?"

"Yes." The Halberdier spoke with haste. "Milord, we must leave."

Mark simply nodded in acknowledgment and took the girl in his arms. As they proceeded through the corridors, the Tactician asked, trying his best to avoid panic. "Is there anyway to escape without drawing the numbers against us?"

"There is, but..." Her voice trailed off. Mark saw the senior Halberdier was hesitant to answer and pressed her.

"Well, what is it?"

"The beast chambers are our only means of escape."

"What?" The Tactician muttered in disbelief. "There has to be another way."

"The entrance and most of the escape routes are guarded by the guild."

"Dammit." The pair stopped in their tracks. "So the only unguarded route is through there?"

"Yes. Lord Stu, I know its dangerous, but our time is waning."

"The assassins. How many are there?"

"Fifty-something."

Mark cursed under his breath, not realizing that the girl could hear them. If there was a maximum of ten with average skills, he and the soldier could take them. Fifty was a stretch for him and it was safe to assume they were dangerous. The girl's presence made her prone to danger as well and he assumed that his assailants would show no mercy, even for children. Mark's memory of the Colosseum wasn't so good, so he asked the soldier to lead the way without giving away his identity. Halfway through the corridor, they turned left and opened a door. The Halberdier locked it quickly before the assassins made it to the same corridor. Before them was a short hallway which lead to a wooden, double door.

Before they opened it, Mark had to make sure and asked. "Do you know your way around these chambers?"

"Yes." The woman answered with confidence. "I'll do everything in my power to see us to safety. You have my word."

Mark said nothing as they proceeded to enter. He wasn't very confident about entering a dungeon riddled with mythical creatures. It was either this, or the assassins, both which slimmed their chances of survival.

- II -

"Find him! I don't care if you have to scour everywhere and break down every door! I want them all dead!"

The assassins relayed his orders as Viper walked up to the Swordmaster. The assassin leader had his enemies blood splashed all over his clothing as a result of the carnage. "The men have secured every exit point. There's no escape for them." Viper stared at his subordinate. "What can you tell me?"

"I've heard there's a series of chambers where the beasts roam."

"Really?"

"Yes. If our target went there, its possible that he'll encounter beasts like Leo or Hydra. I'm assuming there's worse down there, but..."

"I'll put a few units to guard the entrance. Your crew will enter and pursue him. Kill him and get out of there. I'll deal with any other interferences."

"But sir, we're talking about mythic beasts here. Even his survival's not guaranteed."

"So you're saying you won't pursue?"

"No sir, that's not-"

"We can leave nothing to chance. This is a simple operation and your chance to prove how good you are." The leader narrowed his eyes at his subordinate. "As you said, tis like thieving a blind man. Don't take unnecessary chances down there, but bring back evidence of his corpse."

"Yes sir." The Swordmaster was hesitant to go into the Devils playground, but he wanted to enlarge his reputation. Soon, his pride won over his reason and gave his unit their orders. He prepared himself to enter the nightmarish chambers.

- III -

It was a wide cave that was built more like a corridor. The bricks were an umber sienna, color and the earth's moss was burnt sienna mixed with orange. There were white crystals stuck in various places, illuminating light to make it easy on the eyes. It was a ruin underground kingdom, abandoned long ago by their founders. Mark drew his scimitar, prepared for the worst. They came to the end of the corridor and saw a very large room, riddled with very deep pits. In each pit resided Leos of different colors. Some were the same kind that Mark saw in the arena, while others had different color skins and mane. As they traversed through the path, Mark told the girl not to look anywhere else and keep her eyes on him. The Tactician didn't wish for her to lay eyes upon the heartless beasts roaming. To their surprise, a Leo shot up from the pit near them. Its upper torso gripped the edge of the pit, trying to get out of it. The Halberdier quickly reacted by thrusting her Silver Lance against the face of the beasts muzzle. This caused the Leo to lose its balance and fall back into its pit.

The woman turned to Mark and shouted. "We must hurry, milord! The Leos are becoming more aggressive!"

With one arm, Mark tightened his hold on the girl. "Keep your eyes closed." He whispered in her ear as they quickened their pace. As they came to a door, Mark turned to see if any other lions would climb out of their pits and dash at them. What the Halberdier never told the Tactician, was that she only memorized the ancient and revised maps by heart. Even she doesn't know the what creatures awaited them in the deeper parts. As they closed the door behind them, Mark saw fear in the woman's eyes, though her expression was grim.

Before them was another wide room. The cliffs and walls was a mixture of dark brown and black. In front of them was a short path, stone bridge that led to a small, open pillar temple. The temple was guarded by one seated Cyclops(No, not X-men's Cyclops), who carried a thick club. Far below them, the yellowish light was illuminated by molten lava. The bridge was wide enough for three people to cross at the same time. The older woman wanted to step on the bridge, but Mark told her to wait. He handed the girl to her and stepped on the bridge himself. She wanted to stop him, but then told her. "I need to test the bridge and see what's in that temple. Stay here." Mark walked slowly towards the temple, ready to sprint back at any moment. He made sure that the stone bridge was firm enough to hold their weight. He eyed the sleeping Cyclops as he got closer. The bald, one-eyed creature was an abomination to man. Its protruding teeth was sharp, like that of a wild beast and had hideous features. Its skin color was light green, it had a protruding belly and the only clothing it wore was a ragged, black kilt. Mark saw its club, leaned near it as he had his scimitar in hand. The youth had made his way to the temple without hindrance, but saw that the bridge end near the temple was weak. He made his way inside, where he saw the sleeping beast up close. The woman thought of crossing over, but Mark held out his hand towards her and then placed his fore-finger to his lips. She saw him indicating that she needed to wait and be silent. Mark was busy forging a plan in dealing with the beast first.

The Superb Mind looked over the sleeping beast. The club was too heavy for a regular human to lift and the space for maneuverability was limited inside the temple. Most of the Cyclops's skin was as hard as dragon scales, much like the Leo. He knew it would wake up the second he made any loud noises. Scimitar in both hands, Mark took his stance. He knew that blinding it was the best option. Legs spaced apart and sword above his shoulders, the Superb Mind aimed for its eye and lunged forward. The strike was swift and deep as the blade was plunged into the Cyclops's eye, waking it up screaming. Mark pulled out the blade and quickly stepped back as the beast clutched its pus-bloodied eye. The youth then, stood near the bridge, away from the arm flailing beast. With one hand, the Cyclops grabbed its club and swung it around effortlessly. Mark made sure to keep his distance by standing upon the bridge. He could feel the weak area tearing beneath him and went further back barely dodging the club swing.

"Lord Stu!" The woman shouted.

She stepped aboard the bridge and ran to his aid, while leaving the girl behind. Mark was fortunate to step on the solid area of the bridge, giving him an idea. The Cyclops tried to open its bloodied eye, but it was too painful. It screamed in agony as it was swinging its club wildly. What Mark never saw coming was that it threw its club horizontally, unwittingly aiming it at Mark. He barely managed to dodge the thick log, but this impact was so strong that Mark nearly fell over. He landed near the edge of the bridge as the log fell into the burning lava. Mark barely recovered as he felt his body slowly slipping off the bridge as well. Out of instinct, the Tactician grabbed the edge of the bridge and hanged on for dear life. Because he was holding his scimitar with one hand and the other on the bridge, he felt his grip weakening very quickly. His hand became numb to the point where he thought he'd die. A strong slender hand gripped him, pulling him up. He saw it was the older woman, saving his life. She helped pull him up while glancing at the Cyclops now and then. Once Mark was safe, she grabbed her spear and poised herself for attack.

The Cyclops was on all fours trying to feel the ground. Once it felt the bridge, the Cyclops slowly stepped on the bridge, screaming. Mark saw it stepping on the cracked area, hoping it would collapse under its weight. The beast waved its hand around as the cracked area did not budge. Its feet found itself in the solid area, leaving Mark with a last ditch effort. He quickly instructed the woman to thrust the spear against the feet and attempt to drive him back. She did so and took pokes at it, driving the Cyclops back. Once its feet rested upon the weak, bridge area, that part of the bridge finally collapsed beneath the Cyclops. The beast, out of instinct, grabbed the bridge area and attempted to climb its way back up.

"Aim for its eye, quickly!!" Mark ordered the woman. The woman did so, but the attack was blocked by its one hand. Mark saw this and picked up his scimitar as quickly as he could. He aimed for its fingers during its distraction by the spear. Due to the backhand being covered by the scales, its fingers were among its weakest points. With careful aim and all the might his right arm could muster, Mark severed its fingers. This caused the Cyclops to lose its grip and plummet to death, screaming. Its body splashed into the lava, burning. It gave a deafening scream as the hellish furnace ate through its flesh and consumed it, silencing the Cyclops forever. Mark paid it no heed as he went to check upon the girl. She had her ears covered and her eyes shut tightly. He gently touched her saying. "Its okay. The bad monster's gone." She eventually opened her eyes and saw his face. She clinged to him, as they made their way to the temple.

- IV -

"There's nothing here that we can use." Mark muttered in disappointment.

The temple had some large gold coins, lying in various places and a small alter. Opposite the bridge they came from, there was a short bridge leading to the exit. The problem was that the exit was too small and buried by large rocks, making it near impossible to squeeze through. In front of them was another stone bridge leading to a cave where the Gorgons resided. Mark and the woman were debating on their next move.

"The girl should stay with us." The woman attempted to reason with him, but Mark was slightly hesitant on going through with it.

"Take a look at where we are." Mark's tone was slightly irritated. "That Cyclops isn't the worst I've seen. Her safety isn't guaranteed with us."

"So you're saying we send the girl?"

"Yes. At least she...at least she has a chance."

"She'll be killed out there."

"Then is there another exit?"

"Yes, but..." She hesitated for a moment.

"Don't tell me its the Snake Pit."

The older woman nodded hesitantly. Mark took a moment to silently absorb all of this. After a moment, he said. "No matter how much we hate the idea, she is not safe with us. I don't wanna send her out there, but every second we waste arguing, is another second for them to discover that route. She can go for help and I know Captain Knarvet personally."

"Forgive me." The Halberdier mumbled, lowering her head. "I only thought... I didn't take this into account."

"There's no time for tears or regrets." Mark simply motioned the woman one side, out of earshot and pointed towards the landslide. "From over here, that cave looks like it leads to the outside. I'm assuming its in the trees, near the city. Those rocks are too heavy for us to remove, but she's small enough to squeeze through that passage."

He removed his green cloak and went to the young girl. As he knelt to tie the cloak around her, Mark looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you know where the castle is?" She nodded her head. "Good. I need you to do something very important. Go straight there and find Captain Knarvet. You know who Captain Knarvet is, right?" She confirmed him with a nod. "Good." He walked with her to the bridge. Judging by the way Mark spoke to the girl, the Halberdier felt his hesitation in sending the girl into danger. They knew there was no other choice and neither knew what nasty surprises awaited them in the deeper parts of the cave. When they came to the landslide cave, she climbed her way, squeezing through the narrow passage. Mark silently stared at her for a while. He wanted her to stay with them, but he knew that even more terrifying beasts, lurked in the caves.

The pair sat near the Gorgon cave, tired. They were struggling to remove the rocks and chains blocking the way, despite lighter rocks than the exit path. They thought of going back the way they came from, but went against it, knowing that they risk having the raging Leos and killer assassins after them. They needed to find another way out and Mark wondered if the girl was safe. As they were resting, the Tactician decided to get to know the woman a bit and ease his troubles.

"I never got your name."

"Milord?"

"Your name." He asked calmly, hoping to ease his worried mind a bit. "And please, call me Gary."

"Alovandria, milo- I mean Gary."

A moment passed when he asked her a personal question. "Do you have family, Alovandria?"

The woman was curious as to why Mark wanted to know about her. After a moment of silence, she answered. "A son."

"Husband?" He saw a sad look in her eyes and quickly refuted his question. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Tis alright." She assured him and began. "He passed away four years ago. My husband was a farmer from Elabark. He wasn't very bright, but he was a good man." She tried to smile, but her tears began to fell upon her cheeks. "I never knew how much I missed him, till he was taken from me." Mark saw how hard she was fighting her tears and her voice was filled with sorrow. After a while, she sniffed and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry."

Mark then sought to ease her pain and change the subject. "You've nothing to apologize. Tell me about your son."

At hearing this, she began to smile more naturally. "My son Arel, is a pager, cook and a servant for the crown. He works very hard and never complains. My only wish is that he'll have a good woman who'll take care of him." Hearing Arel's name caught Mark by surprise. He'd forgotten what his parents looked like, so it actually shocked him that he's talking to his mother. Alovandria noticed this and asked him. "You seem baffled. Do you know my Arel, by chance?"

"I met him a month ago." Mark lied about the first part. "He's a very hard-worker. I think it be wise for his majesty to give him a higher position and better wages." He smile and added. "In fact, I'll even put in a good word for him." The Halberdier was staring at Mark's face for some time, as if trying to remember who he is. Mark noticed this and asked. "Lady Alovandria. Is something troubling you?"

"Do you know of the Four Cornerstones of Trivalon?"

"Yes. Captain Knarv-"

"I mean the Four Cornerstones of ten years ago." Mark fell silent at hearing this. "Among the four was a young boy, an extremely gifted Tactician. He wanted to take up music like his uncle, but his father kept pushing him into stratagem warfare. Within six months will be the seventh anniversary of their death."

Mark's expression became unreadable as he asked. "How did they die?"

"They were killed by a rogue faction. Word of mouth had it that it was conspired by the royal families. To this day, there was no proof of what really happened." She narrowed her eyes and asked. "Are you truly who you say you are?"

"Of course!" Mark became slightly irritated. "Gary Stu of Archanea, explorer and servant of the crown ruler, King Marth of Altea."

"Then may I ask, does King Marth have any blood relatives, besides his mother and father?"

"Yes, he does." Mark answered hastily. He wasn't sure where their conversation lead, but he played along confidently. "Two sisters and a brother."

"I do not recall him having a brother, nor two sisters." The woman smiled and corrected the Superb Mind, much to his surprise. Mark was confident that none of Olympia knew a thing of Marth. He wondered how this woman knew as he folded his arms. "My cousin, Merric is married to her." Mark became afraid of where this might lead. "King Marth only has an older sister by the name of Elice. Maybe you've never been to Archanea or perhaps you're an exile. Either way, there's no need for you to lie... Prince Mark."

He froze the second she addressed him by his real name. After a moment, he collected himself. "...and what...makes you think that I'm this Mark?"

"Your face...your eyes. You look a little different, but there's no mistaking it." Her smile shone across her face, overjoyed that the crown prince has returned. She bent a knee, acknowledging him. "Milord Ma-"

"Please stand to your feet. I'm not your prince."

"I know its you!" She shouted with joy. "I can never forget the face of the boy who saved my son."

Mark realized it was pointless to deny it further. The older woman remembered him and he knew it wasn't good. "H-how did you know?" Her next words grabbed his attention. "Nearly nine years ago, you saved my son and the captains daughter. While Prince Edgar and his majesty's children were praised by the people, very few knew of what you did. You weren't strong as your peers, but you bravely risked your life to save those children. We never forgot our son's savior. My husband and I were heartbroken that you all died, but I wish he was here to see you grown up and ready to lead our people." She looked at him as she spoke that last sentence.

Mark fell silent at her words. He didn't want to tell her anything yet. Right now, they needed to escape. As they stood to their feet and began to move the obstructs, Mark smiled at her. "We can reminiscence later. Let us escape first."

"Yes, my liege." She exclaimed with renewed joy.

- V -

Before they were ready, Mark and Alovandria went back and gathered a couple of the large coins in the temple and filled their pockets. The Tactician thought it may come in handy. They heard a door burst open from where the Leos resided, revealing three men. The Swordmaster ordered the Sniper and Assassin to help force the door shut, leaving the other two Assassins at the mercy of the Leo herd. The three men were unaware of Mark and Alovandria, who saw them, hid themselves and planned their element of surprise.

"Shit." Mark cursed in a low voice and whispered to his companion. "We need to take the Assassin and Sniper out."

"The Swordmaster looks dangerous."

"I know. But the Sniper puts us at a bigger disadvantage. We can still win if we eliminate him." The Halberdier silently nodded. She was confident in her lords tactical genius and her skill with the spear. Mark indicated that they wait and attack from the temple. When he was sure she understood, they lied in wait with their weapons at the ready. Once the door was secured, the Swordmaster and his underlings took a look at their surroundings. The swordsman looked at the bridge and saw that it was weak. He told his subordinates to lead the way, which they reluctantly did. Mark was hoping to take the Sniper out first because next to the Assassin, he was more deadly. They knew that just peeking would give them away, so they remained silently hidden. As the footsteps and voices got louder, Mark readied himself. Through the temple entrance, an Assassin stepped through. He looked left and saw the older woman, not realizing death came swiftly for him. The second the Assassins presence was made seen, Mark, with one swing of his scimitar, decapitated the man's head. Blood gushed from his severed neck as Mark had to only worry about the Sniper. The two assassins were caught off guard for a moment as they saw the man's head fall into the lava. Soon, they quickly collected themselves and readied their weapons.

"Damn." Mark sneered.

"Tis futile to run! This is where you die, Lord Stu!" The Swordmaster taunted him.

Mark wanted to peek his head out a bit, but was met with an arrow. He pulled his head back just in time to avoid the oncoming arrow. Immediately afterwards, the Swordmaster ran and leaped over the hollow area of the bridge. Mark was swinging his scimitar, hoping to hit his next victim. He missed, not realizing that the swordsman slid his way in. He quickly launched himself to his feet and counter attacked an off-guard Mark. The sword stroke was blocked by Alovandria's spear. The swordsman took a step back and observed his opponents for a moment.

"Distance yourself. Don't let his sword get near you. I'll handle the Sniper." Mark whispered.

With that, Mark ran out of the temple. The swordsman wanted to stop him, but the woman barred his way. Leaping over the bridge gap he landed as an arrow flew in his direction, leaving him one moment to block. Out of instinct, he held up his scimitar and successfully repelled it. As he ran towards the Sniper, the man took out another arrow, spinning it rapidly and calmly took aim. As he got closer, Mark saw it was a Killer Bow he was up against. If properly used, Killer weapons were considered by many to be very dangerous, perhaps even deadlier than Silver weapons. The youth stopped in his tracks as the Sniper fired, not realizing the impact was deadlier. Mark tried the deflect maneuver but it was all in vain. Knowing that the Tactician would try to block it, the Sniper let his arrow flew against his shoulder, near the neck and opened a gash. As the arrow flew past the Tactician, it landed near the woman's feet who was too busy holding her own against the Swordmaster who in turn, was trying to get near in order for his sword to reach her.

Mark felt the bleeding flesh wound, but payed it no heed as he began to charge in again, not giving the Sniper another chance to use his arrows. The Sniper couldn't grab another arrow as Mark was too close to him and swinged his scimitar, horizontally twice. The Sniper dodged both times. The man had to be wary as an opening for Mark would cost him. As for Mark, he was in a dilemma thanks to the limited width of the bridge. The Sniper dashed in, bare fists as Mark tried to cut him vertically, only to be blocked with his metal, left arm gauntlet. He followed up with his right clenched fist, striking Mark's cheek and a kick to the stomach. He staggered back, trying to regain his control as the Sniper removed his bow, quiver of arrows and advanced towards him. Mark took another swing, but the Sniper dodged it calmly. He landed two right hooks in Mark's face, followed with a left strike. The youth tried to get his bearings but the Sniper taunted him further. When he got a breather, Mark took his stance with his blade touching the ground. The Sniper began hopping in a boxer stance and threw out taunting right jabs and feint lefts. Mark was waiting for an opening even though the Sniper was taunting him and smirking. Once the man threw a full-blown right hook, Mark did a 180 degree spin, further right in order to dodge the jab. In that split second, he swinged his scimitar, burying the thick blade deep into the unsuspecting man's, unprotected ribcage.

Mark had already studied the basics of what Archers and Snipers wore. The most armor protection they'd have is an arm brace upon either arm and they wore little to no armor for easier movement. The Sniper gnashed his teeth in pain, which increased as the genius pulled the blade out and blood gushed from his side. Mark was trying to get his balance as he was near the edge of the bridge. The enraged Sniper attempted to violently tackle Mark, which led to his death. The genius was collected as he countered the Sniper on the moment of impact, by turning half-circle and pushing him over the edge. The Sniper was unable to stop his charge and plunged into the furnace sea. The Superb Mind kept a grip on his scimitar the entire time, afraid to let it fall into the lava. He gripped his neck wound and winced in agony. A piece of flesh was missing, thanks to the near fatal Killer Bow. Mark knew he had no time to waste and ran to the aid of his companion.

When he got there, the unconscious Swordmaster's limbs was covered with severe pierced wounds and the older woman was bleeding profusely from her leg, rib side and her thick chest wound.

"He was...stronger...than I thou..." The woman gasped in pain. Mark assumed the assailant to be no longer a threat and went to the woman's aid. He looked around for a vulnerary, anything to ease his companions pain.

"There has to be something I can..." He whispered in a panicky tone. Mark was trying to think of anything to help his companion.

"I forgot my vulneraries. The first in... a long time."

He stared her in the eyes, trying to give her hope. "Listen to me. You are not gonna die, you hear me? We'll make it through this. Help is on the way." But even Mark knew the inevitable. True to Alovandria's word, she forgot her vulnerary at home. A mistake she never knew would cost her this day. The wound inflicted by the Swordmaster caused a deep wound, unless properly treated, she would bleed to death. Mark was looking desperately, his face showed signs of panic. He checked the Swordmaster and the Assassin's body for vulneraries but only found an Antitoxin on the Assassin. The Sniper's body fell into the lava so he checked the weapons, lying near the entrance. He only found a Killer Bow and a quiver full of arrows. He took them and ran back. Kneeling near the woman, he sought to carry her, but she refused.

"Milord, I so sorry..." Her tone became a whisper and her breathing became shallow. Mark sought to stay with her to the end. "Arel..."

"Do not despair. I'll watch over him."

With that, he took her hand in his as she gripped it tightly. She smiled at Mark, happy that the crown prince has returned home. Unbeknownst to them of the time passed, her grip eventually weakened and her breathing ceased completely. Alovandria had finally passed away. Mark remained silent the entire time as he used two fingers to shut her eyes. Though his face showed nothing was wrong, the youth felt sorrow at the loss of a person he barely knew from his past. A mother who knew more about him than he thought and believed in him. He mentally cursed himself for not being stronger and quicker, but even that couldn't undo what happened. He heard a loud bang coming from the door of the Leo cave. The door eventually collapsed, revealing a number of Leo beasts scrambling to get over the bridge. This caught Mark's attention as he prepared for the worst. What the Leo beasts didn't know was that their weight combined caused the old bridge to give out. Mark's possible retreat collapsed, along with the multitudes of lions. He silently watched the bridge collapse into the lava, then grabbed her body, bridle style and went to the bridge, leading to the Gorgon cave. He stood in the middle and silently threw her body into the fiery lava, which would be her grave. Concern for his young companion was another reason for him survive. His only way out is to descend deeper into the hellish chambers.

**

* * *

Trivia**

**Cyclops - **Yes folks, THAT Cyclops from Sacred Stones makes a cameo.

**Elice - **Marth's older sister from FE: Shadow Dragon. Starts as a Cleric class, I believe.

**Merric - **Also from FE: Shadow Dragon. He starts as a Mage.


	16. XI: Chambers Of The Mythic Beasts II

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter XI: Chambers Of The Mythic Beasts II

* * *

"Who hired you?!"

Mark gripped the semi-unconscious Swordmaster by the collar and held him against the temple pillar. The swordsman spat on his shirt in defiance, which angered the Tactician. "Okay then." Mark tossed him in the center of the open temple. His arms and legs were incapacitated, thanks to Alovandria's spear. Mark made sure to remove his Killing Edge and any hidden weapon so he wouldn't try a surprise attack. The Superb Mind held one of the Shamshir's in his right hand. A short curved, killing dagger which Assassins are proficient with. He took it from the Assassin he killed earlier as he stood over his assailant. "Y'know, in my child youth, I spent many a year in a library, reading books and memorizing important content. When I left, I took the important books with me and further imprinted things, in my head. Now, the one book I found useful...was the art of torturing spies, assailants or enemies." He stepped on the Swordmasters face and flickered the Shamshir. "Let's say...after my trip to Hells Gate, I've learned to become somewhat immune to the suffering of my enemies. The books on torture methods showed me proper techniques on severing finger, toenails, castration of ones genitals and such." He removed his boot from the man's face and kicked him in order to turn him on his stomach.

The Tactician sat on the man's back, grabbed his hand and spoke in a murderous tone. "I'm not gonna ask you again."

"Even if I told you, he'll kill me!!"

"Who? Your boss? Well guess what, friend? I'm gonna kill you as well. Only difference is...I'll take leisure in making you suffer first. Unless you give me a name, your begging and crying shall fall only upon deaf ears. With that said..." Although he met with some resistance from his victim, Mark kept a vice-like grip on his fore-finger and plunged the bladed tip of the Shamshir, into the fingernail. The Swordmaster's scream, slowly built his way to the top of his lungs, but Mark was unhindered and unsympathetic. The Tactician hooked the fingernail and only managed to tear half of it off. Even though that finger was coated in blood, Mark began to tear the other half of that same fingernail off. No matter how loud the swordsman's could scream, Mark was unmoved by his cries and pleas. He calmly hooked that piece of nail and after two painful tries (on the Swordmaster's part), severed it off. Even though Mark barely started, the man could no longer endure and screamed what the callous Tactician wanted to hear.

"Viper!! His name is Viper!!"

"Viper who?! What do you know of him?!"

"All I know of him." He gasped "Is that he's the 'Devil Serpent!' That's all I know of him, I swear!"

"You lie!"

"No! I swear! Please, that's all I know!!"

Mark saw it was pointless, torturing him any further. He was surprised at how easily this man gave away this information, considering that he hasn't even started. He stood to his feet, cleaned the Shamshir with the swordsman's clothing and had it well hidden in his boot. He had the other tied next to his scimitar. He was gonna need some diverse weapons. The Tactician started his trek towards the Gorgon cave as the Swordmaster struggled to pick himself up. The man looked around the temple, in vain for his Killing Edge. He painfully hobbled his way to the other bridge, which led to the blocked exit. As he got closer, the Swordmaster saw a small gap that a child could crawl through. He thought of staying in the temple and hoped that his brethren would rescue him or find the strength and cunning to kill his intended target. Whatever his reasons were, no longer mattered as Mark made his way back.

He grabbed the Swordmaster by the collar and spat. "You're no longer of any use to me, friend!"

"No, wait please! Have mercy!" He gathered every ounce of resistance his battered body could muster, but it was all in vain as Mark tossed him off the bridge. The Swordmaster screamed as the heated solid ground, broke his fall. He landed near the lava area, screaming as he broke a number of bones. It wasn't long before the lava reached his legs, engulfing him in flames and killing him. The screams eventually died down as Mark silently took the cloak of the dead Assassin and outfitted himself with it. He also took the Killer Bow and arrows, hoping it will serve useful down the line.

When the last rocks were removed and the last chains severed, Mark heard a laugh that was familiar, yet slightly inhuman. The laugh that dogged his heels over a year ago, when he left Lyn at Caelin. He couldn't remember where he heard it before, but for a human laugh, it sounded somewhat demonic and deranged. In vain, the Tactician looked to his surroundings to locate the source of that voice. When he gave up, he ripped a piece of the blue cloak to tie the wound around his neck and prepared himself to enter the Gorgon cave.

- I -

Inside the Gorgon cave was a clear narrow passage, leading to the Snake Pit. Mark used one of the white crystals, he picked off earlier as a light. The passage was a mix of dark brown, black soil and gravel. Halfway through, the passage was separated in a three way path. The Tactician didn't have time to debate and took the middle path. He paused in the middle of his trek and saw a sleeping Boar further down. The Boar was three times bigger than an average pig. Its protruding teeth indicated that it eats human flesh, among other things and its hair was hard and spiked like that of a porcupine. It was sleeping soundly and he could feel the danger coming from the beast, should he wake it up. Mark tread silently, hoping to avoid waking it. When he got some distance from it, Mark made his way back to the three-way path. Taking the left path, Mark remained as silent as he could to avoid taking chances. He came to another Boar, only this time, it had its back turned on him. Mark could hear sounds of it feasting upon what looked like, a rotting corpse. The flesh itself was gray and its chest was open, revealing most of its insides missing. Judging by the worm-infested head, it was the corpse of a Cyclops. The Tactician slowly backed away, holding the crystal in his mouth, while he got the Killer Bow ready. He wasn't skilled in any way with the bow, but one direct hit should give him a little time. He made it to the three way path and entered the right. The right path lead directly to the Snake Pit, which Mark began walking towards, backwards. The sleeping Boar was now awake and stalking its prey. Because of the crystal's limited light, He could only see up to a certain distance and heard sounds of the beast skulking towards him. Eventually, he saw the beasts muzzle in full view. The saliva dripping from its hungry teeth and its eyes were inhumanly black. Mark was very fortunate, at the timing of the Boar's late awaking, or else he'd be trapped between the two.

Mark was deciding whether he should take the shot and run. He didn't even know what was waiting for him on the other side. The feeling of dying in this hellhole, crept in Mark's already, troubled mind. He took a moment just to glance at the place he was walking into. Doing so, brought out a snarl from the beast and its spiked hair stood up. At best, he assumed the Boar's hair itself, to be dangerous. With that once glance, Mark had to time his next step. He pulled the string back, aiming his arrow and shot it against the Boar's face. The wild beast raged, trying to shake off the arrow that got stuck in-between its eyes. At that same moment, Mark, dropping his bow, took off running. Up ahead, he saw an area that illuminated a red and orange light. He stopped at the edge of the cave and saw a large abyss-like cliff before him. Below, he could somewhat, clearly see the Snake Pit itself. It was a large pit at the bottom, that was full of snakes of every kind. The serpents were heaped together, slithering around and coiling through each other. The walls were covered with wet seaweed and moss, making it impossible for any snake to slither its way out.

It was now or never as Mark grabbed the left edge of the cliff and moved himself out of harm's way. The first Boar ran through and found itself plunging into the abyss, screaming. It's skull crashed open, against the edge of the pit, revealing its grey matter and fell in amongst the snakes. The Boar's stinging hair afflicted the snakes with random diseases as the snakes began devouring the dead Boar. The second Boar stopped at the edge of the cave, leading into the abyss and tried to snap its jaws at Mark, who was trying to get further away from it.

- II -

On the other side of the abyss was another cave. Mark was hoping that lead to the exit and further climbed his way around. When he got there, the Tactician drew his scimitar and entered this cave. He quietly made his way inside and up the stairs. Before him was a large, inner temple, held up by many pillars. There were torches on each pillar to bring forth light. Dead bodies, bones, petrified statues and some broken ones were spread all over. Mark felt his heart beating rapidly, his hand slightly shaken and an urge to run, but his mind kept reminding him that this was the only way out. He stood at the entrance, looking around for any danger, which he felt lurking somewhere. After a moment, Mark mustered enough courage to step inside and walk slowly to the altar. The altar was a table like coffin with two three pronged candlesticks on each corner. With every passing second, he kept a keen awareness of his surroundings, expecting danger to slither its way towards him. Even if he came across the Gorgon beast, how was he to fight it? In his effort to become a war strategist, Mark barely studied on Mythic Beasts, so he knew very little on the Gorgons.

It wasn't long before his eye caught sight of two Gorgons sleeping near each other, to his left. The Gorgons themselves, was among the most disgusting sight Mark had ever laid eyes upon. They were both half-woman, half-snake and every strand of hair was replaced with snakes. The youngest Gorgon's human skin was a yellow and orange respectively, and both her arms was. Her hands was inhumanly large with long nails. The second one's was lavender and purple respectively, while her left arm was replaced by a very large python. Mark thought about attacking them, but decided against it. Finding a way out was his first priority. When he got close to the altar, he saw a third Gorgon skulking in the shadows to his right. She was the same as the other two, except her skin was light turquoise, while her snake skin was a dark shade of green.

The Gorgon's slurred speech had sent chills down his spine. "There you are." Mark took slow steps back, sword in hand. The Gorgon smirked at him and said. "Do you think that toy will sssave you? Be a good boy...and come here!" Thoughts of running back the way he came sounded tempting, but he knew the Boar and Snake Pit awaited him. From what he saw, the Gorgon temple had the only exit he was looking and fighting was his only option now. He heard another voice which added only to his troubles.

"Ssstheno, what are you doing?!" The purple Gorgon slithered her way towards them. The eldest one pointed her snake arm at Mark, who kept as much distance from it as possible.

"Thisss isss my meal! I found him firssst!" She snarled.

"_Shit! Oh God no! This is not happening!"_ Mark's mind screamed with fear. He tried to run, but the purple Gorgon shot two laser beams from her eyes, hitting the ground, near to the direction he ran. Mark didn't try to hide the paleness across his face. He found himself frozen in complete fear, just like seven years ago.

"Ssstay where you are! Or I'll make a ssstatue out of you!" The purple Gorgon slurred in a threatening manner.

"Ssstatue?! I want to eat this one, Euryale!" Stheno barked.

Ignoring her sister, Euryale slithered close to Mark, using her right hand to stroke his hair, much to his disgust. "It'sss been a long time sssince a live human hasss wandered into our domain, ssso you mussst forgive usss for being a little...edgy. Oh, that toy of yoursss won't work on usss, believe me. We can't be killed, at leassst not by regular meansss." She chuckled menacingly as her eyes were narrowed at Mark. He was too frightened by the horrific sight before his eyes to say anything as Euryale whispered seductively. "You're not bad looking yourself...but too bad we have to kill you."

"Do not touch that one!" A third woman's voice was heard. The youngest Gorgon slithered her way to Mark. She looked at him very carefully, while the eldest began to lose her patience. The orange Gorgon looked at her sisters and asked. "You were going to kill him?"

"I saw him first while you two dozed off! By that right, he's my food!" Stheno barked angrily.

"Why eat thisss one?! He'sss rather handsssome and I think itsss a wassste to devour him. Medusssa, he ssshould be immortalized and added to my collection."

Mark was waiting to hear what Medusa, the youngest one, had to say. The situation alone is tempting him to fall on his sword, to spare himself from enduring a grisly end, whether it's by becoming a statue or someone's snack. He was surprised that this Gorgon came to his defense, in a twist he never saw coming.

"Can you two not see who this is?! He is one of the bearers!"

"This one?! It cannot be!" the eldest sneered.

"Remember, Formortiis has fallen from his throne." The youngest Gorgon interjected. "The Demon King is no longer the ruler and many are rising to claim his place. This boy is but one of the six bearers."

"_What hell are they talking about? Bearers?"_ Mark thought. He didn't care much for what's happening, but he saw some hope of survival.

"You must forgive my sisters, Lord Letram." Medusa lowered her head. "As you can see, they are very impatient when it comes to human flesh."

"Of course." Mark mustered his arrogant tone as best as he could, despite barely recovering from a major shock. He also assumed that Medusa and her sisters were mistaking him for "Letram", a name and person he knew nothing about.

Medusa was a bit curious about Mark's presence and asked. "Tell me, Lord Letram. What brings you to our domain?"

"I was just passing through and wish to return to the surface." Mark was still mentally freaking out and prayed that they were dumb enough to buy that.

"And why do you wisssh to go above?" Stheno attempted to pressure him, but unbeknownst to them, Mark knew how to act when necessary and used this to his advantage. If possible, he avoided answering their questions, lest they found out who he was.

"Leave him be, Stheno." Medusa glared. "Who are we to question them? Until we have a true successor, all six are not to be touched by the denizens. Do you understand?" The elder sisters remained silent from this point on as she turned her attention to Mark and motioned him to the altar. She pushed one of the candles into its slot, causing a wall to open up, revealing a bloodied chute leading to the surface. "Through here is the only way to the surface. You'd best get moving, before my sisters decide to feast upon you."

Mark nodded in silent thanks and wasted no time in leaving. He was more than eager to get away from them. Sheathing his scimitar, Mark began to climb his way up. After what seemed like an eternity, Mark made his way to the surface. He found himself inside one of the large, empty dungeon rooms with many cages surrounding him. He fixed the cloak of the Assassin he stole it from and covered most of his face so that he was harder to pick out. He needed to blend in if he was to get out this. He was still trying to recover from the encounter with the Gorgons. He had to stay calm and fast. His next step will decide his survival.

- III -

After a while, two assassins walked past the dungeon to scout for any trouble. The one saw Mark lying on the floor with his back turned to any outside. He told his partner to get help, which threw a wrench in Mark's plan of escape. As the one ran for help, the other picked the door shouting. "Hey you, are you all right?! What happened down there?!" As the door opened, Mark remained silent as he was lifted up, keeping his face and Shamshir hidden. As the Assassin carelessly turned his back, Mark grabbed him by his mouth and slit his throat, silencing him as quickly as possible. The Tactician quickly lifted the lid, covering the pit and tossed his corpse to the Gorgons. Mark wasted no time in straightening himself as he made his way out. He ran through the corridors, remaining calm as best as he could. He hid himself as the Assassin from earlier, ran past with another two in tow. The were heading to the dungeon where they found him. Mark knew that he had to move fast as he hid his scimitar as best as he could. Two Assassins were blocking the entrance, which made Mark even more nervous. What troubled him even more was that the Colosseum was in chaos. Assassin's were all over the place, trying to ambush whoever it was outside. Mark paid little heed as escaping was his priority. He thought that the confusion could be used to his advantage.

One of the Assassins left to aid in the fight, leaving Mark with an opening. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching as he tore off a cloth. It was either, he walks casually up to the man and killed him, or sneak up to him and off him silently. The first approach was a problem, assuming the Assassin was highly skilled. The second plan carried as much risk as the first, but time was running out. An opportunity opened itself up when the Assassin had his back turned and stood further out at the front entrance. Mark sneaked his way up to the man, Shamshir in hand as he took advantage of the man's nervousness as well. With one hand, he grabbed the Assassin's mouth with the cloth and stabbed him continuously in the back, while dragging his body away from the entrance. When Mark made sure the man was dead, he hurriedly fixed himself and began to leave the Colosseum.

"_Fargus's ship is the nearest. If I can just make it there, I'll be saved."_

He barely took a few steps when the Tactician found a dagger plunged into his stomach. It happened so fast that he didn't have time to even react. Before Mark, the only thing he saw about the man who buried the dagger was his yellow and black serpent eyes. He leaned forward into Mark's ear and whispered. "The fang of the Pale Horse eats of what little time you've left. Your last hours will be a painful experience." The Assassin pulled the hooked knife out of his stomach, causing a gush of blood to flow from the wound. Mark fell to the floor silently as the Assassin grabbed his scimitar and ran off, clutching his wounded left arm.

- IV -

Near the dungeon where Mark was founded, the Assassin found his partner dead. The thin one suggested they go after the target assuming it was him, but the older one interrupted, resulting in an argument.

"Hey, we have to get the Hell out of here!"

"Why?!" The leader asked

"The castle sent guards down here! Some powerful guys!"

"Wait! They're not the castle guards!" The thin one interrupted.

"Does it matter?! This mission's a failure! Commander Viper is dead!"

"How do you know he's even dead?!" The leader eyed him suspiciously.

"He was in a fight with Captain Knarvet earlier! I even saw them fighting myself."

"Shit! That Knarvet?!"

They wasted no time in running through the corridors, looking for an alternative exit. The older one spoke up.

"There's another whose just as, if not, more dangerous than Captain Knarvet."

"Who?" The leader wanted to know."

"A woman, leading them. Her swordplay is nothing like I've ever seen. She just tore through our Assassins like were amateurs."

"Shit." He flashed a smirk. "Looks like Trivalon is heading for interesting times after all." As they ran past the woods, near the town, hoping to get away from them, the Assassin added mentally._"These foreigners are more dangerous than I thought. What now?"_

- V -

Near the entrance to the arena, the Tactician was on the floor, wounded in the stomach. After a few moments, the wound began to swell as Mark was gritting his teeth. He tried to stand to his feet, but the pain began to course through his body, making it unbearable with every second. He was expecting the Assassins to come back and finish him off, but the words of the one that wounded him was ringing inside his head. After a few struggles, he managed to pull the Shamshir out of his boot. Mark was desperate to defend himself.

"_I don't want to die...not yet. I have thing that need accomplishing. Not here."_

He managed to finally stand to his feet, amidst his whimpering and leaned against the wall, near the entrance. He wondered where the Assassins went as he saw many, earlier.

"_Something must've happened while I was gone. Could she have?"_

Mark didn't lament on his surroundings as the pain caused him to buckle and fell to the floor with his back to the wall, in a sitting position. He felt himself drifting into unconsciousness as many things went through his mind.

"_Just like that time. I was nearly killed by the bandit 'Batta'. Unlike this time, I still stood a chance against that brute. This Assassin slayed me as if I never had a chance, as if nothing I did mattered. I'm sorry Edgar. It looks like I can't keep that promise, anymore. It doesn't matter how well I plan. There are things even I couldn't stop. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for so many things. Perhaps you should've let me die. I deserved to die, anyway."_

His vision became dark as many past images ran through his mind. The last image he saw was hers, before it became blurred and faded into darkness. The poison coursed through his blood, making his suffering more unbearable. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't even find the strength. He suffered alone and silently, waiting for death to claim him.

* * *

**Trivia**

**Boar – **This chapters Boar was inspired by the Erymanthian Boar the Calydonian Boar of Greek Mythology. I had to be a little creative here.

**Stheno – **Her name means 'Forceful'. The eldest of the three Gorgon sisters. Said to have killed more men than both Euryale and Medusa combined.

**Euryale – **Her name means 'Far-roaming'. The middle sister and, like Medusa, she has the ability to turn people into stone by them gazing upon her.

**Medusa – **Her name means 'Guardian' or 'Protectress'. The youngest of the three. According to Greek Mythology, she was a priestess of Athena. When she was raped, or seduced, by Poseidon in Athena's temple, Athena placed a curse upon her, causing her hair to turn into snakes. While her older sisters were immortal, she was not. Over time, she was killed by hero Perseus.

**Authors Notes:** These two chapters were meant to be one long chapter, but because of length had to be cut to two. Apologies for the inconvenience, but the next chapter will only be available around January, for the latest. Looks like the holidays is keeping everyone busy in the real world and I'm not immune to it myself. And I apologize if this chapter felt a little rushed as well.

Chapter XI-X: Assassins Of The Church. Coming soon to a computer near you.(Yes, I know I copied this from you, Enilas but I thought it was a cool attraction line.)


	17. XI X: Assassins Of The Church

**Authors Notes:** Honestly, I don't know about you guys & gals, but I'm not buying into this whole Christmas/X-mas business anymore. Its become a massive commercializing, moneymaking scam to me. In fact, for those that don't know, Jesus wasn't even born on the 25th Dec. In fact, if you want to, go to Youtube, Jesus is saviour. com, Jesus is Lord. com or any other sites you can find. But I recommend the last two sites I just mentioned.

Anyways, been a bit busy(I'm sure you all are during these two months). Been battling with a couple of personal issues, but still eager to get this out as quick as possible. Hopefully, it doesn't exceed the M rating or anything. This chapter's events happens at the same time as Chambers Of The Mythic Beasts I & II. I know its late, but I've decided(and its final) that the Sacred Stones and Path Of Radiance/Radiant Dawn cast will not be put in this story or its prequels. Believe me, its for the best.

**Enilas – **It may appear that way but believe me, this will be explained as the story unfolds (Which is somewhere down the line.) Don't worry though, it's only Formortiis and the creatures (Mythos and otherwise) that'll actually play a role in this story.

* * *

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter XI-X: Assassins Of The Church

* * *

Aboard Fargus's ship, Dart was busy scrubbing the floors. He was angry that Geitz ditched him to save his own hide, forcing the young pirate to clean ship by himself. He stopped for a moment and saw a blonde milkmaid nearby. She was looking for something or someone. He stared at her for a moment and eventually, she came aboard the ship, distressed about something.

"An' wat can I do fer ya, little Missy?"

Hearing Dart's voice, she turned her attention to him. "I'm looking for my Tinkels."

"Tinkels?" He shot her an eyebrow. _"Mus' be her baby, but den whos' the dad?"_

"Yes. He's my baby and I can't seem to find him anywhere." She stared at him, not realizing that he was shirtless and exposed to his manly six-pack. When she did notice, the milkmaid's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Dart was oblivious to what's happening and whistled for her attention.

"Oy, lady. W'ere was he last time?"

"He was somewhere near the docks."

Dart thought to himself for a moment and decided to help her. He found himself more interested in the milkmaid than her Tinkels. That and he hoped a good deed or two would grant him a pardon from Fargus. He got his shirt on, grabbed a Silver Axe, a Swordslayer and went with her. As they were walking, Dart noticed her staring at his weapons.

"Don'' worry lit'le Missy. I ain't gunna hurt ya. Dis just in case we run inta tr'uble."

"Oh, okay."

He shot her a smile and asked "Wat's ya name, Missy? De name's Dart."

"Florence, good sir." She began to return his smile.

"Don'' worry, Florence. We'll find ya lost baby. I'll check da udder ships while ya look ova dere."

An hour later, Dart and Florence met up again. The young pirate was confused as to why Florence was holding a pig in her arms. "Tinkels, say thank you to this gentleman." She smiled at him and had her piglet face him. "My Tinkels wants to say thank you."

Dart didn't even try hiding his dumbstruck and scowled expression. Eventually, Florence became uncomfortable around him and silently went home. Dart sighed heavily and returned to Fargus's ship to continue his slaving duties. _"De Hell? Why do I getta meet all de strang' peopl'? Fi'st Cand'l Jack an' now a Milkmaid wit' a pig. Boy will Mark lauf his ass off w'en he hears dis won."_ From what he also knew, there has been some conflict brewing between him and the Legion. The young Berserker decided to take a break and go see the arena. It was a three minute walk from the docks to the arena. When Dart got closer, he saw what was an all out massacre. The assassins were outnumbering the soldiers two to one. The soldiers were too slow to even escape the assassins as they were being slaughtered indiscriminately; even killing people who had no intention of fighting.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. Dart knew that fighting them was suicidal. The pirate made sure that he slipped away unseen and went for help.

- I -

"Stop your crying, you little shit!" The first Assassin screamed as he kicked the girl in the chest, causing her to fall over. Her head knocked against the cobble stoned floor, resulting in much harder crying.

"Let's shut this little bitch up!" Another irritated Assassin flashed his two Shamshirs. His partner however, flashed a grin. He had a sick idea in mind.

"Hey, hold on there. Let's not kill her just yet."

"Hey! What the Hell's wrong with you?! We don't have time for this shit!"

"Oh, c'mon. It'll be quick."

The two kept arguing as the girl's crying was lowered to a series of whimpers. She tried to get to her feet and ran, but the sexually, depraved Assassin gave chase, kicked her to the ground and held her down with his foot.

"Don't worry, partner. It'll be over before you know it. Hell, you can even watch me-" He cut himself short as he turned his neck to see his partner inching towards him with an arrow through his jugular. The second that Assassin fell over dead, an arrow hit the other one in the eye. He fell to the floor, writhing and screaming in pain. At that moment, he felt a boot nearly crushing his privates. The Assassin's screams were muffled as a Silver Axe was buried in his skull, killing him instantly. The girl had her ears covered during the commotion, still crying. She opened her eye to see a large, magenta-haired Warrior picking her up.

"Its alright, little girl. You're safe now. Where do you live?"

He patiently waited for her to calm down, which she did after a while. At the same time, he saw an angry Dart running towards him, shouting. "Geitz, ya sonuf a -" Dart stopped himself short as he saw his friend holding a crying little girl and two dead Assassins. "De Hell?"

"We got trouble." Geitz stared at him grimly, changing the subject.

"I 'now. We shou'd drag aur butts back ta de castle." As they sprinted, Dart asked. "Whose da girl?"

"Don't know. Just met her."

Once they made good distance, Geitz put the girl down as the pair caught a breather. Because she couldn't speak, the girl tried to make out her story. It took the two men a while to figure out what happened. They also noticed the cloak she wore and recognized it was Mark's.

"Shit. Mark's in trouble." The Warrior whispered as he turned to Dart. "You got ya weapons?"

Dart spoke, his face was serious as well. "Yeah, but we can't fi'ht all dem guys by aurselv's. We gotta tell Lady Lyn 'bout dis an' quick. She'll 'now w'at ta do."

- II -

Near the Trivalon castle, Lyndis stood in the middle of the outer courtyard, surrounded by the castle, its gates and the somewhat high walls. She was staring at the dark blue sky, painted with the stars and fragments of purple clouds. Her thoughts kept her company as the Caelin knights and the Falcoknight sisters were worried for her. They stood a distance, from her; discussing what their next course should be. When they settled it, they approached her with Florina in the lead.

"Milady Lyndis." Kent began. "We were discussing our next course of action. Perhaps we sho-"

"Don't bother. Mark already knows." Lyn spoke, cutting him off.

"How did he find out?" Sain interjected. "We all gave our word to keep Athos's warning a secret."

"I don't know." The Caelin princess shut her eyes as she whispered. "And we're no closer to knowing his motives."

Florina was the first to notice something troubling her. "Lyn, are you okay? Is something troubling you?" Her silence indicated to what Florina was guessing.

"_That Mark is such a black heart. Damn him."_ The Green Lance spoke this mentally. He didn't wish to offend Lyndis, but it was no secret that him and Mark were on bad terms; though he wasn't the only one.

"I thought approaching him alone would have him...open up to me. I didn't think he'd..."

"Did he hurt you?" Rath asked in concern as he walked up to them. The others turned their attention to them as he came close to Lyn.

"No, not physically." She whispered.

"Did you tell him anything?" Fiora asked suspiciously. She got a glance from everyone.

"No." Lyn countered. "But it was like he knew everything. He didn't wait for me to answer, yet he knows why we're here and when the others are coming."

"Why didn't you lie to him?"

"Fiora." Kent tried to refute her.

"Its against our creed to speak lies. You know this." Rath spoke up. He wasn't much of a talker and he only spoke when necessary.

Fiora's bluntness of Mark only aggravated things further. "My apologies Lady Lyndis, but if he knows now, this could be a huge problem. I don't know of the relationship you two have, but he can't be trusted...not anymore."

"Wait." Kent interrupted. "This might be hearsay, but I've heard that Fargus knows more about him than Dart and Geitz. We should ask him something about Mark's past. It should give us a better indication of his character, or as he calls himself 'Gary Stu'."

"_I see why he prefers Mark. Gary Stu has got to be the most god-awful name I've ever heard."_ Sain thought.

"I should've asked sooner." The plainswoman looked at them. "He never talked about it, but when we first met Fargus, it was Mark who convinced them to give us passage. His connections with the Davros saved us from an unwanted conflict. Perhaps Dart can-"

"No. We shouldn't let Dart in on this." Sain interrupted. "Him or Geitz might have told Mark about our intentions."

Lyndis however disagreed. "I thought the same thing, but neither of them had a chance to even see him. Mark's been avoiding them as well." She then, mentally added. _"I wonder __who was that man he carried. He went as far as to hide his face from everyone in the __hallway. And the girl we saw this afternoon...who is she to Mark? Perhaps I should ask Fargus after all."_

Their conversation was interrupted by a middle-aged woman approaching them. "I beg your pardon, but have any among you seen a little, red-haired girl wearing a blue dress? She has a damaged left eye and cannot speak."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we haven't seen her." Kent spoke up. A few feet away, Knarvet saw his wife and headed their way.

"Florine! What are you doing here?"

They all turned their attention to the elite as his wife responded. "Knarvet, have you seen Otranielle? I can't seem to find her."

"No...and you're not suppose to be out here, especially this late."

"I know that!" His wife countered. "But I'm worried for her."

"Lady Lyndis!" Dart shouted from afar as he and Geitz ran towards them, who was holding a girl in his arms. Knarvet saw the girl's tear-stricken face and drew his scepter.

When he got closer, the Warrior placed the girl down so she could run to her adopted mother. Florine embraced the girl, but when she saw her bruised head, she glared daggers into the confused pair. "You brutes! What did you do to her?!"

Knarvet inched a bit closer, also seeking to know what's going. Everyone had their attention on the two, who was trying to clear up a misunderstanding with the older woman. "Hey, take it easy! We did nothing to her!" Geitz reasoned.

"Explain." Knarvet simply muttered in an deadpan tone. His face gave away no emotion at all.

Geitz began explaining. "These two assassins attacked her. I was nearby, when it happened."

"An' I jus' happ'n ta run inta him." Dart added. "Look. D'ere's dese guys attackin' de arena an' killin' all'a dem guards on duty."

"Colors!" The elite barked.

Geitz thought for a moment, then said. "Dark blue robes and clothing."

The girl left her foster mother's side and stood in between Dart, Geitz and Knarvet.

She tried to motioned to them what happened at the arena and showed them the cloak. Upon closer inspection, Knarvet and Lyndis were the first to recognize whose it was. Before the elite interrogated them further, Lyndis ran without another word. "Lady Lyndis, wait!" Kent shouted, but she ignored them. Gripping the hilt of her Mani Katti strapped to her side. Rarely did she remove the sword, because of how valuable it was to her. She couldn't wait for help as Mark was in danger. Remembering their afternoon conversation, the Sacaean felt her heart beating rapidly. Not often had she felt this, but it meant to her that something terrible had happened.

"_This is bad."_ The Lancer cursed mentally, then faced his wife. "Florine, take her and go home. Now." His wife saw the battle-hardened look on his face and silently complied, while the others made their way to the stables to get their weapons and horses. Knarvet took off running without a moment's hesitation or waiting for them. Geitz and Dart took off running after him. Nearing the gates, the pair caught up to him as Geitz addressed Knarvet.

"Where are the soldiers, anyway?"

"No time to get them. Help if you must, but try to keep up." The Lancer's quick and cold response got a "Hmph." from Dart. While they were reaching the gates, leading to the towns, Geitz noticed the Caelin knights, Rath and the Falcoknight sisters needed to catch up. They didn't have time to wait for help anyway as Lyn stubbornly ran ahead.

They ran through the empty road under the evening night. The moonlight and stars were their only source of light. The fine road paved out of cobblestones, spread all the way to the docks. Most of the houses were empty because of the coming festival. It wasn't long before they reached the arena. The trio saw the entrances guarded by the Assassins, who've hid themselves to avoid been seen. Knarvet indicated that they stop, hide and quickly forge a plan. Dart was about to say something, but Geitz silenced him, seeing where Knarvet was going with this. Although they didn't see eye to eye with him, the old elite had many years of combat experience and was feared by many for his fighting prowess. He indicated and pinpointed where some of the Assassins may be hiding, even though it was relatively quiet.

- III -

"The doors have been barricaded. Our target won't escape." A subordinate concluded his report to Viper, their leader. The Assassin leader was seated on the throne above the arena as the underling stood behind him. "Boss. Are you sure about this? Our men are trapped in there with the Leos as well."

"Yes, I'm sure about this." The leader shifted his head to the side and glanced at his subordinate. "We need to make sure our target is dead and he needs to prove himself." The underling was unsure about the recent orders but chose to held his tongue. Another Assassin entered the small room. He was a middle aged man, who did his utmost best to hide his fatigue and anxiety.

"Boss, we have a problem."

"What now?" He muttered, giving away a slightly irritable tone.

"We have an uninvited guest. She's outside, killing our men on watch."

Viper turned to the younger subordinate and said. "Badem, gather the men and have two teams kill off our sneaking friend." He shifted his head further back and looked at his older henchman. "You, stay and keep me company."

"Yes, commander." Both responded at the same time as the younger one left. He ran down the hallways running into his peers now and then, relaying Viper's orders. As orders were received, the guild split into five teams. Two would go after Lyn, while another two would block every exit point and the last team would pick off any, attempting to escape or come to their aid.

Thoughts of Mark dying had gripped the plainswoman in fear. She didn't want her harsh words to be the last thing he heard from her. Lyndis made the mistake of running ahead, leaving the others behind. Despite this, fear for Mark's life and anger for his assailants consumed her as she ran in on of the corridors, leading to the beast chambers. A couple of feet away, she was greeted by the leader of ten Assassins and two Snipers. He whistled loudly, calling another ten Assassins and two Swordmaster from the other side. The entrance where she came from would soon be guarded by more assassins, making escape impossible. Some of the assailants smirked as they ogled Lyn, who gripped her sword hilt, while remaining calm.

Badem stepped forward from the group, flickering a dagger, so that Lyn could see each him clearly. "And what's a pretty girl lik' yaself doin' here?!"

"Get out of my way!" The Blade Lord screamed at Badem and his subordinates. The leader ignored her little outburst as he held out his hand, refraining his underlings from attacking her.

"Take a look behind ya. There's no escape, little girl." One Assassin jeered.

"Boss, we should have a little fun with her first." A Sniper chimed in as he licked his lips.

The swordswoman wasn't intimidated by the numbers or their jester talk. The situation left her at a disadvantage as Badem's party inched closer to her and hearing the shouting of the second party, the other was nearby. She stood against a wall and felt her hand against a door handle. The swordswoman was thankful for the door being unlocked. Not knowing what was inside, Lyndis didn't have time to worry what was behind the door she just entered. Gripping the sword hilt, her eyes burned with a murderous intent that was similar to Karel's. She eyed her opponents calmly as Badem inched near her with a devilish grin.

"Now wench, hand over your sword and get undressed. Mah boys an' I wan' ya ta put on a good show for us." Ignoring that remark, she kept Mark's dying image in her mind. She waited patiently as Badem came closer to her, flickering a simple knife. "Did ya hear me, bitch?! Start stripping 'fore we get rough wit' ya!" As over twenty assassins flocked to the entrance where she entered, the Sacaen channeled her anger accordingly. The room she entered was small, empty and enough room to maneuver around. It was now or never as she drew her Mani Katti, let loose a battle cry and began to fight.

The other three reached the arena only to find the entrance gate shut. Knarvet quickly ordered his companions. "You two go left and find another way in, I'll go this way. If you find Mark, stay with him! If not, find a way inside and help her!" Dart and Geitz left without hesitation, brandishing their weapons. Knarvet went the opposite direction, gripping his scepter.

The knights, Kent and Sain, along with the Falcoknights, Rath, Priscilla and Lucius made it to the arena. While the others saw five dead bodies lying in various places near the Colosseum, Kent gave instructions to the sisters to try and locate a way inside. Florina and Fiora flew up ahead, mindful of any archers waiting for them as the others looked for ways to get inside. Dart and Geitz saw the others and approached them.

"Do you two know a way inside?" Kent asked.

"We're still looking." Geitz answered. "How the Hell do they built these things? It's nothing like what I've seen in Badon."

Florina and Fiora flew back with worried expressions on their face. "We can't find Lady Lyndis anywhere." The older sister stated. "I assume she's inside one of the corridors."

"We have to hurry and get in, now!" Sain Snapped. "Florina! Fiora! See if you can find out how many there are left! The rest of us will try ta find a way inside!"

- IV -

Knarvet managed to find his way into the Colosseum and desperately began to search for Mark. As he ran through the corridors, he heard the feint sounds of battle some distance ahead. When he got closer, he saw dead bodies sprawled everywhere. Some had large neck wounds; others had limbs, heads and various parts of their bodies severed. Parts of the corridor was stained with blood, ranging from ruby red to semi-black. The Lancer came to a door, leading to a small room and saw more dead bodies. Lyndis was missing, but he was less concerned for her assuming she can hold her own. Although she cares for Mark as well, the Tacticians life was Knarvets first priority. He moved on, only to be interrupted by four Assassins, who drew their Shamshirs and dashed in for him.

The Lancer transformed his scepter into a spear, similar to Gathian's. His was green with turquoise markings and the blade was also cut from the same material as Mark's sword. He spinned the spear at rapid speed, keeping his assailants back. When he saw an opening, Knarvet thrust his spear through a man's chest. This left him open, or so they thought. Two Assassins tried to attack him, but he let go of his spear and grabbed the one's arm, breaking it while kicking the other and tossing the one against his partner. The fourth Assassin recognized Knarvet and fled without a second thought. The Lancer pulled his spear out of the dead man's chest and approached the two men who stood to their feet. The one fled, not realizing it was in vain as Knarvet used his ability. The Lancer did a full spin and thrust his spear, aiming it at the man. The extending spear, pierced the fleeing Assassin's neck. Blood gushed from the gaping wound in his neck as his dead body fell over.

Knarvet readied his spear at the other Assassin, who gripped his Shamshir with his working arm. The Assassin tried to attack, but Knarvet ended up disarming him in one attempt. The senior elite pointed the blade of the spear against the man's neck, pressing him to the wall. The tip was pushing tightly against his neck, causing a drop of blood to pour forth.

"Who do you work for?"

Despite his life a stake, the Assassin wasn't intimidated by the elite and spat defiantly, muttering. "I'll never talk. Go ahead and kill me!"

"You sure about that, young man?"

The Assassin remained silent, causing Knarvet to grow impatient and pierced his thigh. The Assassin screamed in pain as the Lancer's tone became cold.

"Last chance, boy!"

The Assassin clutched his bloodied thigh as Knarvet thought about killing the man, but decided to let him live for the moment. He thrust his spear against the other leg, incapacitating the assailant. The youth screamed as Knarvet left to continue his search for Mark.

Lyndis found herself sprinting hard in the empty audience area. She was pursued by a persistent Badem and a Sniper. She was covered with minor cuts and had a knife wound piercing her side. Parts of her smooth, silk skin and her tribal clothing were tattered and stained with the blood of her enemies. Once the sniper missed his shot and broke his string, the green-haired warrior turned around and saw her chance. She was disarmed of her sword during the commotion, forcing her to use her martial arts. She got into her stance, mindful of the awkward floors and benches. Callousness was still in her eyes as she was becoming more desperate to find her friend.

Badem drew his Shamshirs barking. "Yar a quick lit'le bitch, ain'tcha! Ahm gonna rape ya fer every one of me dead friends and w'en ahm done wit'cha, ahm gonna peel off yer pretty skin!"

Lyndis had one chance to disarm him. Badem was more competent than most Assassins. The Sniper drew his dagger, but hesitated in approaching Lyndis after witnessing how she massacred his companions. During the Nergal War, only one other incident caused her to go this insane, scaring even her closest friends. Badem multiplied his image temporarily, then flickered his Shamshirs and disappeared. At that same moment, he was in the air, attempting the Silencer. She dodged his first slash. He disappeared to the other side and did another slash, but Lyndis anticipated him. Before he did his final slash, she blocked his dagger arm, locking it with her legs and breaking it as they fell to the floor. She could hear the bone snap as he yelped in pain, but it didn't end for Badem. He tried to stab her with the other arm, but she blocked him and banged his hand against the bench, causing him to drop the Shamshir.

The swordswoman got up in time as the Sniper came at her. His dagger managed to leave a scar across her left cheek as she inched a few steps back. He came at her again, only to have his dagger arm intercepted as she spinned him to the floor. The plainswoman twisted his arm and kicked his neck, causing it to snap. Lyndis barely recovered when Badem ran in for her, only to disappear and reappeared to her left and tackled her off the audience area; into the center pit. Despite the hard landing, the Sacaen warrior used her foot and threw him off her. He rolled himself to his feet as Lyndis rose from the ground, clutching her aching side. Despite Badem's offense, she countered carefully, by throwing alternating punches to the Assassin's face and chest.

- V -

The young sword dancer stood victorious over her foe as he lied face down, in a deceased state. His face battered and bloodied from her fists. She was taking short, quick breaths as Lyn clutched her wounded side. The entrance gates were locked as she stood in the center of the arena, where the Deathmatch takes place. Unbeknownst to her, Viper was watching high above the throne room. The Assassin jumped and descended all the way to the same pit, some distance away from Lyndis. The second he drew his dust red Shamshirs, the swordswoman turned and saw her opponent. Unlike the others, she could tell that he was very skilled. Without her Mani Katti, Lyn couldn't do much against him as he slowly walked in her direction.

"I'm impressed. Rarely is there a woman who could give me a challenging fight. You would make a worthy opponent, indeed."

She saw herself trapped as her side wound also began to take its toll. Lyndis assumed her fighting stance, out of a final attempt even though her hands were slightly numb from killing Badem, bare-handed. Knarvet made his way into the crowd area and saw Lyn about to engage in a fight. What worried him was that the Assassin she was up against could be their leader, judging by the clothing he wore. Before the Assassin dashed at her, Knarvet had used the Extender ability and aimed at Viper's path. The Assassin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the mark made in the ground. They both turned and saw the Lancer joining them.

"Go and find him. I'll handle this knave." The elite addressed Lyn while keeping his eyes on the Assassin leader.

Lyndis took Knarvet's offer and left as the Lancer got into his fighting stance, similar to Gathian's. The guild leader did his stance and eventually recognized who he was up against.

"_That mongrel Jazmal never warned me about this man. Could he be?"_

Before Viper spoke, Knarvet began to attack him. As they were fighting, Lyn was at the sealed entrance as only the inner gate was lifted. Running through the corridor, she expected trouble, but found herself relieved to see it was her allies. Kent, Sain and Rath rode up to her. Their clothing and armor stained with blood as Dart and Geitz joined them.

Rath handed over her Mani Katti and told Lyn. "Next time, don't run off without us."

Kent noticed her wounds and motioned for Sain to get Priscilla. "Milady, stay close to us!"

"There's no time! Mark's in danger!" She shouted.

As Priscilla used her Mend Staff to heal Lyn's wounds, Rath spoke with finality in his tone. "Lyn, you're in no state to fight! More Assassins are coming this way!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let him die!" She shouted, sheathing her sword. _"I've an ill feeling this guild was hired to kill him!"_

Kent looked at her with concern._ "She's acting rather violently...can't be."_

The plainswoman ran down the corridor to search for Mark. "Lyn wait!" Rath shouted after her in vain. He cursed under his breath and turned to his companions as they gave chase. "After her! We can't let any harm come to her!"

As they rode off, Dart was nearby with Geitz and Lucius in tow. The Legion had to be on guard at all times as pandemonium ensued in the Colosseum. Knarvet and Viper were holding nothing back during their duel. Viper tried to get close, but the Lancer's spear kept him at bay. Knarvet attempted to strike Viper, but disappeared causing the blow to hit the vacant spot, like a whiplash. The Devil Serpent kept running around the Lancer, who was waiting for him to strike. Viper disappeared from his naked eye, which forced Knarvet to rely on his ears. Viper reappeared, having his dust red Shamshirs drawn. He aimed for Knarvet's neck, but in that same moment, the elite jumped back, dodging his fatal move. He thrust his spear in mid-air, piercing his shoulder all the way to the bone. Viper screamed in agony as the Lancer ripped the spear out of the Assassin's shoulder. Viper backdashed and clutched his bleeding shoulder, staring at Knarvet. The Lancer used his Extender ability, aiming to kill Viper. The Assassin dodged each and every blow as he makes his retreat. The elite chased after him, but the Viper's agility was far greater than his and even ended up high-jumping out of the pit and into the audience area.

Knarvet knew he couldn't give chase as he didn't have the reflex to scale the walls. He retreated, still concerned about Mark. The guild leader ran through the corridors, wondering where his subordinates went. It didn't take him long to figure out that they had withdrawn. He came to a door of a vacant office and picked it, using a Lockpick. Compared to most assassins, rogues, whispers and thieves; his hands were quick in opening the door. It was another empty room with a single window. He looked out the window and found himself high up from the ground. Viper did a daring jump from a three story window; making sure his landing was subtle and silent. Once he touched ground, Viper sprinted further from the arena, Shamshir drawn. His shoulder wound took its toll as the pain got to him. He looked at his Elixir tied to his waist and saw a shredded piece of pouch from where the Elixir once was.

"_Damn him! During our fight, he must've..."_

Viper looked at his surroundings and saw the entrance gate was lifted. He cursed under his breath, knowing that the enemy took over the Colosseum and reactivated the switch. He hid himself, some distance away as he waited to see who else was involved. A lone man came out of the arena and to his surprise, it was his target. The Assassin readied his red Shamshir as Mark ran unsuspectingly towards him. Once he was closer, Viper blitzed towards him and plunged the poison-coated Shamshir into his stomach. He leaned forward into Mark's ear and whispered.

"The fang of the Pale Horse eats of what little time you've left. Your last hours will be a painful experience."

The Assassin pulled the hooked knife out of his stomach, causing a gush of blood to flow from the wound. The Tactician fell over as Viper saw a dead underling near the entrance. He took Mark's scimitar and began to make his escape. Fleeing from danger, Viper was left to his thoughts.

"_That bastard owes me an explanation. But first..."_

- VI -

"Kent! The enemy's retreating!" Fiora shouted as she landed near the audience seats. Priscilla and Lucius came up to them with Dart and Geitz in tow. The Warrior was covered with blood and minor cuts, while Dart's chest was bleeding, though the wound was minor.

"Hey, what's wrong with Lady Lyndis?" Geitz asked with concern. "She's scaring the Hell outta me."

"There nothing wrong with her." Kent attempted to reason. "She's just...acting irrational."

"Irrati'nal?" Dart spoke sarcastically. "Tell dat ta de de'd guys we jus' ran inta earlier."

"Are you saying Lyndis did all that?" Fiora interjected.

"Forget that." Geitz interrupted. "Hasn't anyone found Mark yet, cos' we're suppose ta save his ass!"

Fiora and Kent remained silent as Sain walked up to them with a worried look on his face. "There's one door we can't get open." Everyone turned to him as he continued. "There seems to be sounds of roaring beasts coming from that room. Similar ta what Karel faced earlier."

Their conversation was interrupted when Lucius shouted near the entrance. "Guys! We found him!"

They made their way to the outside entrance, which was opened by a switch Knarvet found in his vain pursuit of Viper. They saw Lyndis outside, cradling Mark's body as Priscilla came back with a Restore Staff in hand. She had already healed his wound, but something else was wrong. The Valkyrie began to use the staff, while chanting the necessary words. Knarvet and Rath eventually joined up with them as Priscilla finished. Lyn's face began to show fear at the worst as she shouted at Priscilla.

"What's wrong with him?! Why isn't he waking up?!"

Knarvet stepped a bit closer and inspected Mark. What he saw was not to his liking.

"Everyone, get back!" He shouted sternly as everyone took a few steps back.

"Why?!" Lucius asked as they slowly back away from Mark and Lyn.

"You risk infection if his blood touches you!"

At that moment, Mark grabbed her shoulder by its clothing, burying his face in her chest and erupted a violent cough. The Blade Lord was caught by surprise, but did nothing as the others backed away at instinct, following Knarvets instructions. She took his face off her blood-covered chest and saw blood mixed with greenish toxic flowing from his nose, mouth and ears. His eyes had rolled back into his head; his grip on life had frayed to a mere thread.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I normally don't ask, but I'd like to hear from you guys on this so far. As long as you don't flame, you opinions, reviews, constructive criticism and praise is welcomed.


	18. XII: Assassination Aftermath

**GunLord500 – **To answer your one question, I forgot to mention, Letram is one of my OCs. Trust me, your not gonna find him anywhere in the SS cast.

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter XII: Assassination Aftermath

* * *

_Just like the first time we met, he looked so fragile as I held him in my arms. He was emotionally distant, yet he cared about us. That was before he placed this gulf between us. Unsure of what I should do next, Knarvet instructed Lucius to warp me and Mark straight to the castle. He instructed me to find Nathyn or Cassandra. It may have been me, but despite his stiff attitude, I felt his fear of the worst. Despite the hostilities between him and my friends, I did my best to defend him. Until now, I was running out of reasons to do so. Why was he so intent on building this wall around himself?_

_~Lyndis~

* * *

_

She transformed her black and brown spear back into a scepter; signaling the end of her evening training. The Regallas princess left the empty cathedral and started a long walk back to her room. She wore a pair of dark turquoise pants with black boots, a green, short-sleeved tunic, with reddish patterns at the edges and a blue trench coat with light blue patterns over her. As she strolled down the corridor, Cassandra heard hear name being screamed out. She started sprinting to the source of the voice and met up with Lyn, the same woman she saw at noon. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Mark's slumped body and screamed. "What happened?! What's wrong with him?!"

"Someone tried to kill him! Please, you have to get Cassandra or Nathyn!" Lyn pleaded. When Cassandra came closer, Lyn tried to warn her. "Stay back! Mark's been poisoned!"

"_No. Please, not that."_ Cassandra feared the worst. She ran to her and picked Mark's body, bridle style. Lyndis was about to warn her a second time, but an angry Cassandra countered. "His uncle alone can treat him! Come!"

They ran further down the long corridor, made a few turns and headed straight for the Music Room. Once they were in the same hallway, where the Music Room was, Cassandra motioned for Lyn to run ahead and knock on the door. She continuously banged her fist, violently against the door, causing an irritated Nathyn to open it. He wore a white, long-sleeved sweater and a dark red, nightgown covering himself. The old Maestro was about to give whoever was at the door an angry lecture when he saw a distressed Lyn holding back her tears.

His expression softened as he asked. "What is troubling you, child?"

"Mark's hurt. Please, you have to help." Lyn barely managed to utter a whisper. The mention of Mark's name made Nathyn uneasy. Just then, Cassandra reached them as Lyn stood aside for the princess to enter. Nathyn moved out of the way as Cassandra laid Mark's body on the smooth, wooden floor. The senior stood over Cassandra, his face filled with shock and fear, the moment he saw Mark's blood-stained face. Before he could demand to know what happened, Cassandra spoke out loud, while opening Mark's shirt as to not waste anymore time.

"He's been infected with the Pale Horse. If you don't hurry, he'll die."

Nathyn wasted no time in chanting a warp spell and disappeared. Lyn found herself surprised, considering that Nathyn warped without using a Warp Staff. The Regallas princess snapped Lyndis out of her thoughts and shouted. "You! Lock the door! We can't have people barging in!" The plainswoman quickly did as she was told, while Cassandra checked Mark's chest for signs of any outer wounds. A moment after she saw none, Cassandra checked his pulse. It was barely stable. As Lyn went over to join her, Mark bellowed out an agonizing scream, arching his back forward. His blood-stained face, contorted and cringed at the most inhuman pain that made the Pale Horse famous. He grabbed Cassandra's upper arm and gripped it tightly for a moment before letting go. Both women held him down as he profusely coughed up blood.

The princess saw how worried Lyndis was, but said nothing. Before she could go into any thought about the plainswoman, Nathyn returned with a staff, wrapped in gray cloth. The aged Maestro spoke to Lyn as he struggled to shed the cloth off the staff, due to his lame hand which affected his arm. "Do not tell a soul what you've seen in this room." The swordswoman was about to ask why, when she saw the revealed staff he was holding. It looked like a simple heal staff, except for the gold staff itself and the cherub wings decorated around it. Nathyn closed his eyes as he spoke a series of complex chants. He spoke fast, accurate and without pause as the blue crystal in the staff began to glow a bright green, shining its light across the room, forcing Lyn and Cassandra to shut their eyes. Once the light dissipated, they saw all trace of blood missing from the Tactician and his face showed that he was finally at ease. Mark eventually woke up, stood to his feet and stared for a few moments at his surroundings and the three people present.

"What happened out there?" His uncle spoke, trying to break Mark out of his silence.

The Tactician payed no heed to his uncle or the women present as the evening's events were still fresh in his mind. "Assassins made an attempt for his life." Lyn spoke on his behalf as Nathyn and Cassandra, turned their attention to her. "I found him and came here as Knarvet instructed. I was fortunate to even be informed of what was happening." She saw Mark averting his eyes from her and became worried for him.

She was about to ask if he was okay, when Cassandra beat her to it. "Mark, look at me. If you're not well, please say something."

His eyes went from a confused state to cold murderous glare. Without another word, he left.

"Mark!" His uncle called after him in vain. The Tactician was in a world of his own mind. Worried for his well being, Cassandra went after him. Despite her bitter argument with Mark and the attempt on his life, Lyndis began to question him entirely. She even wondered if it was even worth saving him, if it never humbled him, even now. The elder carefully wrapped the Latona Staff back in its gray cloth. He noticed Lyn standing silently and asked. "Child. Are you well? Perhaps you should retire for the evening."

"That's okay. I still need-"

"Answers?" Nathyn finished for her. He flashed smile and asked. "Would you care for some tea, lass? It should help calm your nerves."

Lyn smiled a bit as she politely declined. "Forgive me sir, but a cup of tea cannot ease my troubles."

Although Nathyn was worried for Mark, he sensed the swordswomans inner conflict. He convinced himself that Cassandra will take care of Mark as he asked Lyn a question.

"Young lass, are you one of the foreigners from Lycia that came with Captain Fargus?"

Hearing Fargus's name caught Lyn's undivided attention as she turned to face him. "Who are you?"

- I -

"Mark, wait." Cassandra whispered as she caught up with him. He kept walking through corridor after corridor, looking for someone. "You were almost killed out there. What happened?"

"Where's your brother?"

Shocked by callousness in his tone, Cassandra firmly grabbed his shoulder, halting him. "What's the matter with you?"

"The Pale Horse." He murmured quietly. "The Assassin leader got his hands on it. How?"

"The black market?" She asked in an unsure tone. "What does that have to do with my brother?"

"Trust me on this. I don't have time to explain right now. Go find the rest of Lyndis's Legion and escort them back to the castle. They're with Knarvet."

"And you?" She frowned.

"Spread rumors that I'm dead." After that, Mark said nothing as he shrugged her hand off his shoulder and walked on. Cassandra wanted to push further into certain matters, but now wasn't the time. She left and did as he asked, but somewhere in her mind, she felt his mind raging in complete turmoil. The Superb Mind eventually found Edgar's room, an empty servant's quarters, deciding his next move. When he heard a knock at the door, the Regallas prince shot his eyes away from the book. After opening the door, he saw Mark standing in front of him wearing an emotionless expression.

Mark stepped inside, muttering. "I need your powers."

"Now?"

"Yes, now." He thought for a moment as Edgar went to the center of the room, seating himself on the floor, cross-legged. Mark had already shut the door and sat opposite his friend. Not waiting for Edgar to ask, Mark wasted no time in giving the details. When he was done, Edgar thought carefully about how he was planning to help Mark.

"Isn't that stuff rare?" The prince asked in a grim tone.

"Yes. I wanna know who Viper got it from. Also, I need the location of their hideout. Can you?"

"Yes." The older youth shut his eyes to concentrate. "Give me time." Despite his impatience, Mark sat in silence. He needed to be careful on his next move as he patiently waited on his older friend, who has went into a meditating state. Edgar's experience and vigorous study of dark magic had him able to see visions of the past and of the future. He was also able to re-watch events that came to pass. He would often be fatigued; drained emotionally and spiritually, depending on the length of the events.

- II -

Near an abandoned building, Viper felt his wound taking its toll on him. Blood covered his arm as he tried to keep his balance. Hatred consumed his mind as he pondered on today's event. Knarvet's surprise visit had him caught off guard and his underestimation of the skilled foreigners had cost him greatly. There was no denying how skilled he was, but in the four years his guild became the deadliest, the lack of skilled opposition had dulled them where they didn't see coming. He banged his fist at the door, ignorant of the blood coating his left arm. A voice behind the door shouted. "Whose there?!"

"It's me!!" Viper roared. The man behind the door recognized the voice of his leader and opened up. Many eyes were staring at Viper as he walked in, clutching his arm. "Elixir. Now."

One subordinate, a Swordmaster threw a Vulnerary at him. It bounced off his chest, slowly enraging him. "We eight're all that's left!"

"How the Devil did we get butchered like pigs?!" An Assassin chimed in. "Some wretch took out Badem's company. And Knarvet-"

"Wait!" Another Assassin interrupted. "Are ya talkin' 'bout Knarvet of de Four Cornerstones? Wat was he doin' dere?"

"Ta Hell with that goat!" One Assassin sat up from his bed. He was missing an arm, thanks to Lyndis. "That bitch was mad, I tell ya! She an' her friends aur killin' most of our men, because of you!!" The amputee pointed an accusing finger at Viper. Amidst the screams and accusations of his subordinates, one Assassin locked the door behind the Devil Serpent.

The man behind Viper muttered. "You owe us an explanation...and our gold."

Viper narrowed his eyes at his enraged subordinates, contemplating it time to sever his ties. "I owe you nothing."

Those malicious words had the other eight up in arms, surrounding the Assassin leader. "Don't be afraid, men!" The Swordmaster pointed his Wo Dao at Viper. "He's injured. He can't take us all, even if he is very good." With his good hand, a fearless Viper drew his red Shamshir and flickered it with his right hand.

"Care to wager upon that, lackey?"

- III -

On Knarvet's orders, the company trekked their way back to the castle. The aged elite stayed and got Fargus to help clean up the arena. The Legion weren't happy about what transpired today. Lucius, Priscilla, Dart and Geitz were concerned for Mark's life. Sain, Kent, Florina, Fiora and Rath were more concerned for Lyn. Though some despised Mark, he was the crucial factor that made Lyndis stand out from Eliwood and Hector; in terms of fighting potential. Today's massacre reminded them of an incident, during the Nergal War, that triggered her frenzied rage, resulting in an onslaught of an entire force of bounty hunters. Up ahead the cobblestone path, they saw a woman with thick glasses, running towards them.

Cassandra stopped a few feet away from them. "Are you with Captain Knarvet?"

"Not anymore." Kent stepped forward to address Cassandra. "He stayed at the arena and ordered us to return to the castle."

"I think its time we were given an explanation on what's happening here." Sain interrupted, nudging his horse forward to Kent's side. "Knarvet threatened to have us jailed just for speaking Mark's name in public."

"I see." Cassandra stared at them grimly. "You want answers? Only one man has right to give them. We must not linger here." She surveyed the group carefully. "I'm to escort you lot to the castle. Come." Without another word, Cassandra lead them to the castle as quick as she could. Once there, she instructed them to place their horses in the stables, keep their weapons on them and wait at the throne room.

"Milady, please wait." Kent called out after her as she turned to leave.

"Lady Lyndis..." She stopped in her tracks, answering Kent's thoughts. "She's speaking with Master Nathyn. You're among allies, so there's no cause for concern." Kent worries were slightly eased at hearing this, but it was not the what he was currently worried about as Cassandra head for the gates.

Entering the gates and heading her way, Cassandra met a legion of the castle soldiers, led by Tauz, dressed in their battle armor. He flashed a smirk as the princess approached him.

"Princess. What brings you out here at this hour?" Tauz chirped as he ogled an unimpressed Cassandra.

"Tauz, you and your men will report to Captain Knarvet."

Hearing Knarvet's name elected a sneer from Tauz. "Why should I report to him? My battalion will retire for the evening." A few feet from them, the Legion caught his eye. "And what is their business?"

"Mine." She answered icily. "Lord Gary-Stu of Archaneia is dead. He was killed over an hour ago. Now get your men to the captain."

"Pity." The disgraced Marshall chortled. "I never liked him, anyway." He heard some grumbling amidst his soldiers and hinged his head a bit back, roaring. "Silence!!"

"Soldiers! You have your orders!" An irritated Cassandra ordered them.

"You will stay where you are!" He turned his attention to the Regallas princess with an angry glare. "Careful Your Highness. Your just father's little princess from another land." This got a glare out of her. She motioned for Tauz's battalion to leave and did so without another word. The disgraced Marshall became irritated of her taking charge and eyed her with disrespect as he normally did with all women. "A princess you may be, but all the same, a vigorous whore."

"Be thankful his majesty demoted you, for there are far more fitting punishments for a pig such as you."

"Pig?" He proceeded to flicker a strand of hair off Cassandra's shoulder, much to her disgust. "Come now. I know how much you lust after this pig, like the filthy whore you are. I know you have some lustful thoughts of me, when there's no eyes around."

Tauz's choice of words made Cassandra's blood boil. She brandished her spear and with rapid movement, pointing the tip of the blade at the surprised Marshall's neck. The surprise response of her accurate movement caused him to fall on his rear.

"You'll never be worthy of me, you excuse of a man." She sneered in disgust. "And if you dare bring my father up, I'll make you regret it. Now leave my presence. You're but a stench of dung to my nostrils."

"You bitch!" An embarrassed Tauz got up. He thought of drawing his weapon, but chose to restrain himself with much hesitance. "You're just a royal whore, who thinks she can play soldier! You'd better learn your place."

"Good words." Cassandra countered with an insult of her own. "Too bad a witless dullard such as you never follows his own advice! I will NOT forget this, you harlot's bastard!" Tauz left reluctantly, vowing revenge for the evening's humiliation. Once he was a distance from her, she turned to make her way back to Nathyn.

- IV -

"Hey, Qarto!" One of his friends shouted as he grabbed one of the three young, scared girls and held her up for show. "Which one do ya want?!"

"There three of dem an' five of us, right? You guys can share! I want this one!"

"Ay! Why the Hell do we have ta share an' you get a wench all ta yaself?!" Another man shouted.

Amidst the arguments, the three young milkmaids were afraid for their lives. They were duped by a young, handsome innkeeper and now, they may end up paying for it. The thought of being defiled by these beasts, who call themselves men, had them wailing in fear. As they began to undress themselves for this unholy act, that same innkeepers, dead body crashed through the door; landing on the floor, before them. They glanced in the direction of where he came from and saw two youths wearing hooded cloaks; one green and one black. This distraction gave the girls a chance to slip away from their captors. Qarto was about to pounce upon them, only to be stopped in his tracks when Edgar raised his left arm, showing off a glimmer of purple lightning.

"An' who are you, pig?!" The merchant spat.

"Our names are not important." Mark said. "We want the Pale Horse. Hand it over."

When he heard the name 'Pale Horse', Qarto became confused. "How do you know of the Pale Horse? Even the kings an' nobles knows nothing of its existence."

"That too, is unimportant." Mark dismissed his question. "I'm not gonna ask you again. Give us the Pale Horse."

An angry Qarto snarled at them. "Ya think ya can just come in here, ruin aur fun an' threaten me? Fella's! Mess 'em up!"

The four men drew their weapons at them and proceeded to attack, but stopped short themselves when Edgar held out his left hand again, only this time the lightning surrounding him grew stronger. As if the lavender, purple thunder aimed on its own, all four men were simultaneously and swiftly struck by the charges of thunder bolts. Mark knew how adept Edgar was in dark magic, to the point where it scared him in the back of his mind. Although the Dark Prince held back his potential, the black market dealers friends never stood a chance. Once the four crashed to the floor, Qarto became scared for his life and tried to run for his life. Mark stood between the fearful man and his way out, flickering his Shamshir openly.

"Last chance, knave!"

"Okay! Okay." Surrendering, he raised his hands. "I'll take you to where it is."

"It's not here?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"I never keep it in the shop! Y'know. Jus' in case my inn gets ransacked."

Mark became wary of Qarto's information. The black market dealer never intended to hand him the Pale Horse, but none of it mattered when Edgar placed his hand on Qartos shoulder. As if he read the merchants mind, Edgar warned his friend.

"He's lying. He could only get one batch and gave it ta Viper."

Before Qarto could even speak in his own defense, Mark dashed in front of him and buried the Shamshir deep in his stomach. Paralyzed in fear and croaking in pain, Qarto could barely scream as the callous Tactician twisted the knife, tearing every muscle tissue in that spot. Mark stood to the side and ripped the knife out, causing a quick spray of blood to shoot forth from his wound. He kicked against the back of Qartos knee, making him buckle. His scream was cut short as Mark covered his mouth with his left hand and slit the merchants throat with the blood-coated blade. Qarto died instantly as his body crashed to its knees and then the floor.

"Destroy this place." Came the Tactician's instructions and left. Edgar began to concentrate as he gathered his energy. His body covered with sparks of lightning caused his cloak to whip about as the earth vibrated. Mark was some distance away from the house as he could hear people being roused from their sleep. Mark was unfazed even though the earth felt a slight tremor, due to a sliver of Edgar's powers being unleashed. Qarto's house began to break apart as a large pillar of lavender energy burst out of the basement, where Edgar still was. The lightning consumed the broken bricks and materials of the house, assimilating it. As the people began to shout and get dressed, one person came out of his house to see the supernatural display. At that point, Mark knew it was time to go. He ran back to where Edgar was as their was nothing but a crater left, with the prince in the middle. People got out of their houses as Mark placed his hand on Edgar's shoulder. The Dark Prince managed to suppress his powers again and warped them out of Artemis.

They reappeared aboard a small ship, near the woods. Mark motioned for Edgar to wait, while he wanted to go inside and check up on his silent friend. He banged his fist on the door. Knarvet's wife, Florine, answered. "Whose there?!"

"Gary Stu, milady."

"What do you want?" She asked bluntly.

"The little girl. Is she okay?" Mark whispered.

"Otranielle? Yes." Florine, not wanting to rouse the sleeping child attempted to chase Mark away. "The young lass is asleep. So be on your way."

Mark was upset that she wouldn't allow him to see her. So as not to cause trouble, he told her. "Please tell her that Gary Stu was here."

Without a word, Florine shut the door, upsetting Mark even further. He worried for her well being ever since she escaped the Beast Chambers. Being denied to even have a glimpse of his friend was like a cruel jest. He began taking a few steps back, when he heard the door open. She raced towards him, crying as he knelt to embrace her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He whispered in a hurtful tone as she continued to weep. "I won't let them get away with this." A few minutes passed between them as her weeping was slowly quashed. When she had calmed down, Mark did his best to comfort her. "Thank you for being brave out there for me. You're one of the reasons I'm still standing." When they released their embrace, she stared at him as if asking where the woman soldier was. When he realized this, he became silent. Her death was still fresh in his mind. "She's...she's gone to a better place." He lied. "Aunt Alovandria will come back someday. Just not right now, okay?" Otranielle nodded her head as she yawned. Mark felt a large bruise when he stroked her hair. He couldn't imagine what she went through as she went for help. "Hey. I'm gonna be busy for a while, but I need you to stay with Aunt Florine. After I get the bad men, I'll come visit you and take you sightseeing. I promise." The little girl nodded her head, feeling some small comfort from his words. Florine watched them, not wanting to disturb the emotional event. Mark sent her back to her foster mother and went on his way. Florine tried to recognize who Mark was, but couldn't remember. She also saw a black-hooded man escorting him as they warped away.

- V -

They reappeared at the arena pit, where Knarvet and the Davros were. A row of dead bodies, friend and foe, were placed next to each other, wrapped in cloth as the pirates took a few bodies at a time to the burial site. Mark saw Fargus offering the Lancer a much needed drink.

"Captain Knarvet!" Mark called out as he approached them, leaving Edgar in the distance. Fargus and the depressed Lancer turned their attention to him as Knarvet drank most of the strong ale in the flask. He saw the look on the troubled captains face as he came closer. "You seem troubled."

Knarvet knew there was no point in hiding his grief. "Many of the soldiers killed today were friends of mine. I knew most of the men and women who died here today. Alovandria's body is yet to be accounted for."

Hearing her name only served to remind Mark of what he still needed to do. "Officer Alovandria...died in order to protect me." The impact of this news caused Knarvet to toss the flask aside in anger. Normally Fargus would spew curses at any man who wastes his drink, but in Knarvet's case, he deemed it inappropriate. His friend didn't know how to grieve over the loss of his friends; some he knew for years. Knarvet needed the Davros leader's support now. "You're angry and you want revenge, hence your next task." Knarvet glared at Mark waiting for an answer. "Their leader, Viper. Your task is to find out who hired him and bring them to justice. I don't care who you have trample underfoot, just find him."

"What of your mission?" Knarvet asked, despite his grief.

"There's been a slight change in plan..."

"...I'm listening." Came the elite's reply.

"As we speak, Cassandra has sent the castle guards your way and gathering some of Trivalon's finest to join you. Anyone that's accomplice to the killer of Gary-Stu is to be executed on sight."

"Wait, wat?" Fargus was confused in all of this, but Knarvet knew where this was going.

"About his Highness..."

"I received word from him." Knarvet informed him. "He'll have things organized within a month."

"During this time, I need to do a background check on this Devil Serpent, Viper. With my so-called death, this is a good opportunity to draw him and his employer out." The Tactician indicated that the elite can go by a nod. Before Knarvet left, Mark added a final detail. "I know this is hard, but stay focused and I'll do everything I can to help you will avenge your fallen comrades." Knarvet and Mark silently parted ways, but Fargus wanted a word with Mark. "Captain?"

"How've ya been, boy?"

"I'm fine."

"You ain't fine, cos' shit jus' happened. Wat's goin' on?"

Mark mustered his words carefully. "You brought Lyn and her Legion all the way here and now, my enemies might know who they are. After today, they've just gotten themselves into affairs that doesn't concern them."

Fargus frowned at him. "Is dat it? Mark, dey're worry fer ya, an so arr we."

"That's the problem!" The genius snapped at Fargus. "They might know who Lyndis is! They can't be seen with me!"

"An' dat's why ya playin' dead?!" The Berserker countered with anger as well. "Da lass can help ya."

Mark lowered his head and stared into the ground. "That's the problem. She's part of the reason why I left you all at the Dread Isle."

Fargus didn't need to think hard to know who Mark was talking about. "Ya left cos' ya love her..."

Not wanting to keep this conversation going, Mark had to cut a short reunion, even shorter. "I have much affairs to oversee. My apologies." With a short nod, Mark head back to Edgar in order to warp out of the arena. Fargus stared at the boy, who is now grown. He still remembered the time Mark wanted to be strong, in order to take his revenge at such a young age. In the three years he stayed with the Davros, Fargus still never learned what is was that truly grieved Mark. He knew it had something to do with Gathian, but it has been many a year since the Davros Captain saw someone so determined to chase vengeance at any cost.

- VI -

"Where's Mark?"

"He's dealing with certain affairs." The princess whispered to Lyn as she escorted her to the throne room. Walking through the empty corridors, Cassandra wanted to know a bit about Lyn. "Looks like you had quite an evening, eh." Lyndis glanced at her silently. "Thank you for saving him. I'm in your debt."

"You owe me nothing..." The plainswoman struggled for her name.

"Cassandra." The princess gave her name after a while. "Just Cassandra will do. I never got your name."

Lyn realized this and looked sheepish. "Oh, my apologies. My name is Lyn."

"Lyn." Cassandra thought for a moment. "I saw you this afternoon, speaking with Gary-Stu."

"You mean, Mark." Her face turned serious. Cassandra saw it futile to lie. "Don't worry, I won't speak his real name to the whole world."

"You want answers and so do your companions. They're in the throne room. I take it you and Master Nathyn spoke."

"Yes." Her expression became more calm. "He told me much. I still can't believe a weapon from Magvel ended up in his hands."

"Its a long story...and a painful one for him."

"A poison as powerful as the Pale Horse originated from the corpse of the Demon King."

"Shocking, isn't it?" Cassandra whispered as they near the throne room. "We're here."

"Who shall we speak with?" Lyn asked.

Cassandra ignored her question and said. "I'd like to speak with you again, but I must meet with someone." With that, she left Lyn slightly perplexed as the swordswoman entered the throne room, where her companions was. Raven and Guy was making sure Priscilla was fine, even though Lucius assured them so. Lyn saw how upset they were that a fight ensued without them. On the right side, near her male knights, Fiora and Florina were speaking on their love lives, in order to take their minds off on today's events. A few feet from them, Rath stood by himself, arms folded. When he saw Lyndis, the nomad nod his head slightly in acknowledgment, which she returned. Further up, to the left, Dart was arguing with Geitz. It wasn't hard for Lyn to figure out what happened.

"Aw c'mon. I said I was sorry."

"Yeah?! Well sorry can pucker up an' kiss me wet ass." Dart snorted at his friends feeble apology.

"I think you both owe this company an apology."

They turned and saw Lyndis approaching them. At that moment, Dart shrank back. Both him and Geitz knew that he suggested the idea of wagering all their funds on a death match. "I'm not happy with what you two did."

"A-at least, let us...m-make up f-for it." Geitz pleaded nervously. "Please don't make me clean Fargus's ship."

"Pleese, make 'im clean da captain's ship, lass." The corsair mumbled sarcastically. "Loo's an' all."

The Sacaen princess glared daggers at Dart, who thought it wise to temper the sarcastic remarks. Further from them, Kent was in thought as he wondered how Mark learned their reasons for coming here. His partner, and Fiora to a lesser extent, kept telling him that Dart and Geitz is in league with the arrogant strategist. But Kent wasn't so sure on that. The two hadn't the chance to even see Mark, let alone, have the time to speak with him. Sain was about to ask him what was on his mind when he muttered. "Dark magic."

"Kent?"

"He has someone that uses elder magic."

"What does that hav-" Sain stopped himself as he remembered studying the characteristics of light, anima and dark magic. Canas once mentioned that elder magic users had the potential to see deep into the past and the future. There was no other way, Mark could have known.

"What's bothering me even more is Lyn's demeanor." Kent whispered. "She slewed two groups of Assassins just to save...him."

"I know." The Green Lance whispered back. They both watched her chew Dart and Geitz out for gambling the groups money away. "Have your sword on you?" Kent nodded in silence, knowing that Lyn's well being is their priority. In the center, Raven and Guy were arguing with Priscilla and Lucius over what happened, when a voice caught everyone's attention.

"Hope I haven't kept you all waiting!"

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Sorry for the wait. Been struggling to keep the story consistent. Hopefully, this chappie was worth the wait. Till next time.


	19. XIII: Decision

**Harukame – **Thanks you for the corrections.

**Wukon – **Thanks for your review.

**BlackCavern – **Thank you very much.

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter XIII: Decision

* * *

"_I found it sometimes unbearable to be the amoral one. The one who strives for victory at any cost, who makes decisions that no one else is willing to make and to be hated for doing the deplorable. To achieve victory, even at the expense of others won't grant you fast friends. I did care about her, and the few friends that I had. Sometimes, one has to take up the mantle of the villain to achieve it. But how much would it cost me? How much am I prepared to pay for it?"_

_~Mark~

* * *

_

"And now gentleman, to conclude our business." Gathian spoke with a slight smirk on his face. They were in castle Regallas, within the the throne room. The room's design looked similar to Trivalon's. The only differences was the throne itself, the purple and lavender, marble tiles and ash holders. The Regallas king was seated in a round table with Rugal, the rulers of Malibine, Malidone and the four nations aristocracy. "Because of Malibine and Malidone's tardiness in taxes among other inconveniences, there will be a change in a number of things. For one, more of Malidone's citizens will be required to work on our fields and fight for Regallas. Two, Malibine will offer 80 virgins as tribute to our kingdom and three, Malibine and Malidone will offer an extra 20 percent in gold and valuables every two months. Any objections?"

Malidone's king was a plump, man in his 50's who was outfitted in the thickest of robes. He wasn't happy in the least at hearing this. "You call us to a trivial meeting at this hour and then have the gall to demand more workers and virgins! You forget, the rulers of Olympia are your equal!"

"Besides." Malibine's king spoke up. He was a slender man, also in his 50's. "Our kingdoms are already suffering. I've yet to see Trivalon meet your ridiculous demands. In fact, why haven't these silly quotas applied to Trivalon as well?" Some of the nobles murmured in agreement.

"Trivalon will remain neutral as always!" One of Trivalons baron's said in his homelands defense. "We bend to the whims of no single ruler! We answer to our people alone, not some foreign ruler!"

Before an argument could break out, Gathian crossed his legs and placed it on the table. With his hands folded upon his stomach, all trace of his amused look disappeared as he snapped his fingers. A few minutes later, one General returned with three closed buckets. He placed it on the table, in front of Malidone's king. "My gift to you, Terlin." Gathian muttered under his breath. A strange odor caught Terlin's attention as the fat king opened the lid, much to his disgust. He reluctantly lifted by the hair, what appears to be a man's head. It was the head of Duke Amra. The bored noble of Malibine ran out, trying to restrain his vomit. An expression of disgust appeared on King Terlin's face as well as the faces of the other aristocrats. "Let this serve as a lesson to any man who thinks to dare challenge me. Not even my own may openly defy me. Now, imagine what I would do to those outside my family." Malibine's king, Seevis, glared at Gathian in disgust. He fought every ounce of temptation to verbally attack the Regallas king. "To be blunt." Gathian snapped his fingers again, calling for a servant with two scrolls in hand. The servant handed one to the kings Terlin and Seevis. "If the two of you cannot meet these new quotas, then our next meeting will not end in a civil manner."

"This is uncalled for!" One Trivalon noble shouted. He motioned to the three buckets near Terlin.

"Gathian, you barbarian! We of Malidone will not stand for this!" An aged duke of Malidone stood from his seat. Soon, it escalated into a series of shouting and cursing from most of the aristocracy. Gathian lost his patience and muttered an incantation. He then, set his feet on the floor, causing the table itself to split into thousands of pieces. The noise of the destroyed table quelled the outbursts.

"Anything else?" Gathian eyed them carefully.

"Rugal! What is your say on this matter?!" Seevis spat, after a moment of silence.

The Trivalon nobles looked to their leader, who did not say much for the duration of the meeting. Before he spoke up, the doors opened for Torak as the Great Knight walked up them. Gathian met him halfway and without any emotion on his face, whispered venomously. "You better have a good excuse for barging in and interrupting my meetings."

"Forgive me, my Lord. I have a message from-"

"Unimportant." He spoke up loud enough for the others to hear him.

"It's for his majesty, Lord Rugal." Torak finished, unfazed. Gathian was slightly surprised at this and motioned for Trivalon's king over.

"The message?" Rugal asked bluntly.

"A soldier under orders of Captain Knarvet sent word for you. Your apprentice, Gary Stu of Archanea, is dead. He was assassinated by an unknown party. Knarvet of the Four Cornerstones is looking into the matter. The same party was also responsible for the attack on the arena, resulting in the death of at least twenty soldiers."

"Thank you Torak." Rugal muttered quietly. "You may go."

The Great Knight left without another word. Rugal turned to the Emperor who said. "Go home. The meeting's almost over anyway." Rugal nodded in acknowledgment and before gathering his retainers, Gathian whispered something in his ear and ended off with. "I'd like your answer when we next meet."

Once the Trivalon representatives left, Terlin became more angry, instead of intimidated. "I, for one, refuse to bow to more of your ridiculous demands!" Terlin spoke in an irritated tone. "The citizens of Malidone are already losing heart for their king! Some are becoming more vocal in their protests!"

Gathian narrowed his eyes at the Malidone king. "God cannot tolerate sin. He cannot bear to look at it or live in harmony with it. He is so righteous, to the point where he can do as he please and none can hold him accountable."

Terlin shot a direct insult to Gathian. "Your religious tirade is unimpressive! I dread how much more unimpressive God really is!"

Ignoring him, Gathian continued. "Replace God and sin with me and excuses and the end result will be the same."

Before anyone else could say another word, King Terlin commanded that everyone must leave the room, leaving only him, Seevis and Gathian. Reluctantly complying, the aristocrats of the three nations were whispering among themselves of what's transpired. Many were clearly having no great love for Emperor Gathian, but many more were too afraid to confront him. Direct challenges were clearly suicidal and the death of Duke Amra only reminded them of why Gathian was feared by many.

Once the three rulers were alone in the throne room, Terlin stood before Gathian and began his spat with little restraint. "When you sought to conquer Elabark, Tethys and Ravverine, our aid is the only reason you are prosperous! Who do you think you are to suddenly make demands upon us?! If it's war you desire, then you and your God had better start begging for mercy!" Terlin then, pointed his finger at Gathian. "I've no love for you, Emperor Gathian! You forget it is me and Seevis that made Regallas what it is! You can't even run your own kingdom, seeing as how your own law-abiding citizens despise you! How the devil an ass-wiping peasant like you was made king, I'll never understand!" Before adding his final say, Terlin spat on the floor in contempt. "Many of us hate you, but those snakes and pigs of nobility haven't the steel to confront you! Some of those bastards actually enjoy your benefits of wealth and whores, in exchange for their souls! But I and Malidone will no longer tolerate the Regallas regime!"

By the time Terlin was done, Seevis noticed the Emperor maintaining an innocent smile. His blue eyes indicated how silly Terlin's rant was. Gathian spoke with a friendly smile and a manner that would make the hardest of men shiver with unease. "Then go...and gather your numbers. You'll need the whole of Olympia and God at your side to even offer me a challenge, for I haven't had one in many a year." Gathians composure and the manner in which he spoke his words had Seevis internally anxious. Terlin tried to keep his fears suppressed, realizing what he had done. The Dark Emperor walked slowly around Terlin, saying. "What challenge could you, a lepor-infested pig, offer me? Tis' easy for me to kill you. But then...that wouldn't be a challenge at all." He stopped halfway as Terlin spinned around, facing him. "If you've even a hint of skill, perhaps you could offer me a decent fight." Gathian flashed his scepter in full view before taking a few steps back and changing it to a spear. He faced Terlin sideways as he kept his spear behind him. "Of course, the collective carries more value than the individual. Either way, tis' not that any would miss your passing, for you matter not. What is your take on this, Seevis? Whose side are you on?"

The Malibine king remained silent the entire time. Like Terlin, he hated Gathian. The only difference was, he wasn't prepared to throw everything he worked for away and go into war. He became conflicted in his decision. "Malibine is the sister of Malidone and will stand by its family, regardless. We'll show you what happens to those who think they can trample upon the pure nobles! I'll see you all the way ta Hell." Was Terlins final words for Gathian and parted. Seevis followed him out, but not before Gathian gave him some parting words.

"By the time he has his numbers, you had better decide then whose side you're on."

As much as Seevis hated him, he had to choose whom Malibine will ally themselves with. A decision that weighed heavily upon him. A decision that he may one day regret.

- I -

The devious priest had trouble sleeping. In the next room, he could clearly hear noises and moans of their lustful act. He didn't know what caused his subordinate to be angry, yet aroused at the same time. Either way, Tauz's moaning kept him awake, much to his dismay. Jazmal threw off the thick covers and grabbed his Fortify staff. He was about to exit the room when an Assassin plunged through his window and into his room, crashing against a few jars. "Who's there?!" Jazmal screamed as he held his staff up in defense. Grabbing a lamp nearby to pierce the darkness better, he saw the blood drenched, body of his assassin, Viper. A shocked Jazmal murmured. "What happened out there? Did you complete your mission?" Viper struggled to lift himself to his knees. His body was covered with a few minor scars and two sword wounds to his torso. He removed Mark's scimitar from his sash and presented it to his employer.

"Ga-Gary Stu's...sword." Viper barely managed to utter his words as the inflicting wounds were slaying him. Jazmal pointed the red ruby of the Fortify staff at Viper and began his incantation. Soon, a bright blueish light filled the entire room and eventually dissipated. Viper saw all trace of his wounds gone and looked at his employer. They heard the disgraced Marshall's voice as he charged the door down.

"Jazmal! Are you alright?!" He spoke, sword drawn in the nude.

"You twit!" The Saint barked at him. "Tomorrow, I demand you fix this door and shut the hell up! I can't a moment of sleep, while you and your whore are moaning like rabbits!" Tauz sneered at his superior, wanting to say something. Jazmal however, was unimpressed at this gesture. "And wipe that sneer of your face! You look uglier than a filthy bandit!"

Tauz stormed off angrily as Jazmal had shaken his head, embarrassed at his subordinate's nude display. Viper stared at his employer coldly. He used all his willpower to control his anger after his humiliating defeat by Knarvet and Lyndis's Legion. He whispered in order to catch his employer's attention. "If you're finished, I want my payment."

The devious priest groaned in irritation as he searched under his bed for the gold. He took out a leather brown bag full of coins of every size and handed it to the Assassin. "Here is your pay." Viper opened the bag to make sure that the money was there as Jazmal turned his back and stared at the sword. He was busy admiring the scimitar that would be added to his private collection. "Now that its done, your next target is Captain Knarvet of the Four Cornerstones." Viper sealed his bag and stared at the unsuspecting priest.

"There's just one problem." Viper whispered in a venomous tone. "During the assassination attempt, I ran into Captain Knarvet."

Jazmal turned around in shock when he heard this. "What?! I thought your guild was competent."

Ignoring his outburst, the Devil Serpent added. "He had help...from the foreigners."

"You jest." the Saint hissed angrily.

"_Knarvet is strong, but it's the woman who troubles me more." Viper thought to himself. "I want extra payment for their heads in addition."_

This demand angered Jazmal even further. "You greedy pig. I don't give a damn about the foreigners! I'm only paying you to kill Captai-"

Before he could finish, Viper suddenly teleported from Jazmal's eye and stood behind him. "Don't move a muscle, or I'll kill you before you can even scream for help."

Jazmal, suddenly feeling a hint of fear, spoke out of desperation. "How dare you take my generosity and piss upon it. Do you know who I am?"

"No, and I care not." The Assassin slowly drew his blade as Jazmal felt the urge to fight back. His fear held him back, much to his unknowingly benefit. He was highly skilled in light magic, but was clearly no match for Viper's speed or skill with the blade. The Assassin held the blade where Jazmal could see it. "This Shamshir of mine is permanently stained with the blood of Formortiis."

"Formortiis?" Jazmal repeated that name as his blood ran cold. "You can't mean the Demon King from Magvel!"

"The very one."

"The War Of The Stones took place nearly two centuries ago. There's no way his corpse could still exist."

"Hmph. You really know nothing." Viper mused. He shifted the blade near to Jazmal's back. "No matter. I myself do not know who created this poison. Though I can assure you, no Restore Staff or Antitoxin can save you once this penetrates your flesh."

"What do you want?" Jazmal whispered. Viper could hear the fear in his voice.

"You will pay me 600,000 gold per head, for my next targets. If you're unable or unwilling to do so, you'll wish I had killed you this night." Suddenly, Viper appeared right in front of Jazmal, up close in his face. The Saint was too afraid to even move. "By the way, what was Knarvet doing there? You told us this job would be easy."

"It was." Jazmal mumbled nervously. "I swear to Elimine, it was. I had no idea Knarvet would show up there."

Viper remained silent from that point on. He slowly backed away from the priest and lifted the bag over his shoulder. He climbed against the window and dived off. Jazmal ran to the window and saw him landing on his feet, already sprinting his way out of any unwanted eyes. Jazmal threw a jar broken in a fit of rage. It didn't take him long before he knew what Viper meant by 'wishing he had died today'. He could be exposed, despite the system favoring a man in his prestige. The Saint panicked as he rattled his mind on how to save himself.

- II -

"Soldiers of Trivalon!" Knarvet shouted for their attention. The entire battalion stood outside the arena in silence before the Lancer. "Our brethren has fallen in the line of duty. Their blood was callously spilled by a guild! I want you to search everywhere, leaving no stone unturned! We are looking for men wearing these!" The Lancer showed the cloak and insignia of Vipers guild. "I shall have a portrait of the leaders face by tomorrow, so that we can get everyone involved! If you come across any of his accomplices or suspects, arrest them! If they resist, kill them! I want this battalion to search all over Hera! I will send another two for Artemis and Hercules! I trust you enough to bring order, justice and peace of mind to our fair nation! For our families! For Trivalon!!"

"FOR OUR FAMILIES!! FOR TRIVALON!!" The soldiers shouted in unison. Once Knarvet gave his instructions and had a Sentinel lead this battalion, Knarvet returned to the castle to get the red Wo Dao. While going to a certain room, he came across a servant carrying a tray of meat soup, three loaves of flat bread and hot tea. He asked for the servant to bring the food with him to a particular room, much to the servants dismay.

Knarvet noticed this and asked. "Who is the food for?"

"Adviser Shirl, commander."

"Don't worry. I'll speak to him and take responsibility." When they arrived, he motioned for the servant to wait, while he went inside.

"Wake up. I must speak with you." The Sword Demon stretched himself as best as he could, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. To his right, he saw the Lancer staring at him. "Have you come to a decision yet?"

"...no."

"Decide now, your time's up."

"...what do you want of me?"

"A partner. You will be taking orders till this is over, but only from me." The elite opened the door and motioned for the servant to enter. He went to Karel, took out a key hanging from his neck and unlocked his wrist bonds. The servant placed the meal before Karel and then left. "Go on. You'll need your strength." The Sacaen ate the meat soup and flat bread in silence. "Your sword was starting to crack, so I had the finest blacksmith fixed it without altering it too much. Your sword is rather strange and remarkable at the same time. Did your family give it to you, by chance?" The swordsman didn't answer as he continued to partake in his meal. Knarvet saw this and thought he overstepped his boundaries. "My apologies. I did not mean to offend. The thing is, I care for my family. I would go to great lengths for them. I would fight any foe to protect them, regardless of their prowess. Tis why I wish to be strong... for them."

While Knarvet waited on Karel to finish, The Sacaen thought about what Karla was doing now. He heard that she fell for Bartre, a warrior from the Western Isles, who was in the same Lycian Alliance Army as he was. He didn't dwell on it for long, but soon felt something inside him missing. A piece of himself. He shrugged off this feeling, but it would only return and get much worse.

- III -

"Hope I haven't kept you all waiting!" Mark called out to the Legion as he and the Regallas prince stood near the throne. Edgar stayed near the throne, while the Tactician stepped forward to address his former companions. Before he said a word, Mark motioned for the double doors to be shut. The Dark Prince held out his hands, using his powers to conjure a breeze that shut both doors, in haste.

"Mark." Lyn began. She didn't know what to tell him as he couldn't hide his inner conflict.

"I'm fine. I just wanna get this over with."

"So you're gonna tell us what the Hell's happening?" Sain spoke up. Lyn was about to walk up to her friend, but Rath held her back, much to her dismay.

"That depends if you hinder me." Mark responded to Sain's question. The knight wanted to spit an insult at Mark, but Kent restrained him. "I'll get straight to the point. The guild who attacked me...their leader is man called Viper. I learned not too long ago, that he alone carries a poisonous toxin called the Pale Horse. It's said to be so dangerous that it's rumored to have originated from the corpse of a very powerful demon."

"So that's why the Restore Staff didn't work." Priscilla muttered in shock. The others were taken aback by this as Mark waited a moment for that to sink in. "I've never heard of a poison that renders it useless."

Before she went further, Mark continued. "That and Antitoxins are useless. The blood alone is contagious if it touches your skin. Of course, not even the nobility of Olympia's nations would know of this. Very hard stuff to acquire, but we'll not dwell upon this." He looked at each of them carefully as he said his next sentence with and icy tone. "Have any....have any among you heard of Emperor Gathian of Regallas?"

Kent spoke on behalf of the group. "We have." Mark motioned with his hand, waiting to learn how he came upon that information. The Caelin commander turned to the group for approval and said. "From a man named Candel Jack."

The strategist raised his eyebrow at hearing that name and folded his arms. "And where is Candel Jack?" The Legion glanced at each other. Now that it was brought up, they were also curious as to where the crazy pirate was. "Never mind. We'll deal with it another time."

"As crazy as that man was, did he speak the truth on Gathian?" Lucius asked.

"Are you referring to him destroying nations and subjugating people to his will? Yes." Mark answered. His expression became hardened, almost immediately. "But that's just one of his many crimes. Crimes that none has the courage to hold him accountable for. Slave trading is his favorite and the best part of it, he doesn't discriminate in race, creed or even age. An opposition was put together during the seven years Trivalon lost their last Four Cornerstones. While King Rugal is putting on a front for Gathian, we are secretly plotting to assassinate him and all his cohorts. It isn't enough for us to kill the man. I want to destroy everything he's built at the expense of innocent lives."

By the time he was done, the Legion was silent at what they just heard. Mark was about to speak when Edgar tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for him one side so they could speak out of earshot. As the Legion murmured among themselves, Edgar whispered. "Your description of Viper...you said he had eyes like that of a snake."

"Yes." Mark whispered back. "Do you think he's-?"

"Yes. Send them away as soon as possible."

"They won't comply. Not after what I've told them."

"Mark. If there was a time I would ask you to trust me, this would be it." The Tactician didn't answer his friend. "Why will you not send them on their way?"

"It's not that simple." Was all Mark could say. He was slowly running out of excuses.

"Do not fall for the plainswoman. She will only cause you pain."

"You're making assumptions. Don't." Mark whispered in a venomous tone.

Before he could leave Edgar's side, the Regallas prince grabbed his shoulder, stopping him for a moment. "Mark. As a brother, I trust you. It's them I cannot trust."

The strategist said nothing as he walked back to the group. Lyndis ended the discussion with her company and approached Mark. "I'll make it clear, one last time. I've no intention of starting a war with Elibe, nor do I plan to in future. Whatever it is you came here for, it was for nothing."

"No it wasn't." Lyn spoke up. "If what you said is true, then we have to stop him."

"There is no 'we'. I'm sending you all back to Elibe. You can't stay here."

"What?!" Geitz shouted. "You can't be serious!"

"This is not up for discussion. Besides, what occurs in Trivalon is none of your affairs."

"What happens in Trivalon has much to do with our mission!" Fiora screamed at him. "That nightmare Lucius had about you, reflected the Archsage's prophecy! Your eyes carried no sympathy as your demonic forces decimated Lycia! You even go as far as to attack Sacae! You personally ordered your foul creatures to kill Lyndis and the Sacaen people."

"This nonsense again?" Mark hissed behind gritted teeth. He was shocked that Fiora of all people would be so vocal and bought into this prophecy. This news had shocked even Lyn and Rath.

"Mark." Geitz attempted to reason with him. "Like it or not, that old sage predicted the future and what 'could' happen. I don't believe this any more than you do, but I've a feeling this new enemy, who I'm assuming is Gathian, may have ties to you."

"Whatever ties that is, are of no business among any of you." The Tactician retorted angrily. "Some of you seem hell-bent on vilifying me. Assuming I do become this villain Fiora just had to remind us of, did Athos bother to even tell you how this happens?"

"That isn't important." Fiora interjected.

"Actually, it is!" Mark countered. He folded his arms as he began to feel a bit sleepy. "If Athos is right about Gathian invading Elibe, then 'we' will stop him." The we he referred to wasn't him and the Legion. "But I will no longer stand for being vilified by any of you or that dead fossil!"

This elected anger from Lyndis. Geitz spoke in a sarcastic tone to break up the tension. "No offense, but I ain't looking forward to spending another two months on a boat, just yet."

"You won't be going by ship." Mark corrected him, unfazed by his sarcasm. "It'll take two or three days to construct the warp. You will all return to Elibe and inform Eliwood and...Hector that this campaign is unnecessary and have them end it."

"No." The swordswoman defied him. "Not till you tell us why we're not wanted here."

Kent began to say something that offended Edgar to some extent. "The fact that you of all people are keeping company with a user of the dark arts can only tell us of your true colors."

"You really are full of it." Mark narrowed his eyes at the Caelin commander.

"How else would you have known of why we're here!" The Crimson Shield countered.

Sain added his voice in. "I always knew you had skeletons in your closet! Tell us, were you planning this whole thing from the start before you met Lady Lyndis?!"

Mark's fatigue was replaced by his anger as he had enough of this. "You made your decision. I don't have ta answer to you, cur. In fact, it's better that you all leave and never return." The Tactician was determined to end this pointless argument, but the Caelin duo, Lucius and Lyn wouldn't let him.

"Assuming Gathian is the enemy Athos spoke of." Rath finally spoke up, after listening to the conversation. "What's to stop you from assuming power and taking over after his fall? Either it's a personal grudge because of the the Four Cornerstones, or you're just power-hungry. Assuming it's the latter, plus the prophecy, Lucius's visions and the company you keep." The nomad motioned to Edgar. Most of the Legion felt hostility emanating from the Dark Prince. "I don't care how noble you think you are by trying to take a tyrant, when you'll only end up taking his place! If you are the villain prophesied to destroy our home and Lyndis, I will not show any quarter, you selfish mongrel!"

The Tactician sarcastically applauded Rath once he was finished. He never expected the Wolf Of Sacae to speak that many words, much less insult him in that manner. "And you think you know all there is about me. Just brilliant."

Lyn became anxious of what was happening. She didn't know about Lucius's vision or the hostility between Mark, her knights and more recently Rath. She feared the worst when Mark spoke. "Return to your quarters. Until the warp seal's complete, not one of you will leave this castle."

"Says who?!" Sain drew his sword.

"Sain! Hold!" Kent tried to restrain his friend. Florina became scared for her friends. Guy noticed Mark feigned a smile at the display of hostility.

"There's nothing more to say." He stared with the same hostility at the Caelin knights. He pointed a finger at Sain. Despite his smile, the turmoil at the cave, coupled with the hostility received from his former companions and his past was taking its toll. He was at his limit, trying to suppress his grief.

"Mark, wait." Lyn tried to reason with him, but her plea fell on deaf ears. What none of them saw coming, was Guy's attempt to attack Mark. Before anyone could stop the Mounted Swordsman, Guy was already in front of Mark. The Tactician barely had time to register what happened as his blade was raised in order to strike him. What shocked everyone even further was the person deflecting, not only Guy's Killing Edge, but shattering the blade into pieces. Edgars movement and speed matched that of Karel and his strength appeared to be equal to that of Hector himself. Because of the impact, the swordsman staggered back slightly, holding what's left of his sword as the Dark Prince twirled his sword once, kept it above his shoulder and stood ready to attack. At this, Kent, Rath and Raven drew their swords in response.

Edgar was about to follow up on his attack when Mark got ahold of himself and shouted. "Edgar, stop!" The Regallas prince did so, keeping his sword up and his eyes on the entire Legion. Silence fell upon the room as Mark got himself together. It was time to sever his ties with them completely before it gets worse.

"Guy! What de Hell's wrong wit' you?!" Dart screamed at the Swordmaster.

Lyn became worried for him and said. "I so sorry abo-"

"Get out of my way." He murmured, cutting her short. Geitz came closer and saw how blank and lifeless his eyes were, for a moment before they came back.

"You okay, friend?" The Warrior asked in concern.

"Mark..." She murmured quietly as she tried to come closer, only to have lightning sparks show themselves around Edgar. The Dark Prince glared at her with malice. She saw the bitter hostility shown through his blue eyes. After a moment of silence, Edgar finally spoke. His tone was calm and gentle, but his words were hostile and unfriendly.

"If you hope to live past the next three days, then leave. Mark and I never wish to see any of you again. If you seek to fight him, you'll have to deal with me first if you hope to kill him. I will not allow anyone to ruin what we have worked so hard for."

At this point, Mark finished for him. "There's a history here, you know nothing of. My promise is my only priority now. What history we had is done. You now know why I've returned. Not to fulfill some prophecy of waging war upon Elibe, destroying Sacae, or Lycia. But to keep a promise, to right a great wrong that destroyed so many lives seven years ago and to obtain the very thing I seek: vengeance. Go home. You'll thank me for this one day."

With that, Edgar sheathed his sword and without another word, both the Tactician and the Dark Prince walked out of the throne room. The tone in which Mark spoke carried some sorrow. They realized too late that there was something more going on. Some were beginning to question the Archsages last words and if it was still credible. Despite the hostility between them, some wondered if they went too far, that the current war was not what they thought. For Lyn, she began to slowly see why Mark didn't want her here. She also saw an inner conflict that plagued him and she saw what no one else noticed...grief.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Sorry for the late arrival. Thought it be only fair for our villain to get some much deserved screen time. Couldn't wait to get this out, but I fear that I may have handled the Legions meeting not so well.


	20. XIV: Fang Of The Serpent

**Hercules – **Hercules is the Roman name for the Greek demigod Heracles, who is the son of Zeus. He is well known for the twelve labors that involved, killing the Nemean lion, capturing the Cerberus and stealing the Girdle of Hippolyte.

* * *

**Review reply:** Thanks for taking the time to review.

**Enilas – **To answer your question, Ch. 7: Karel's Trial is where Bersk pays Jazmal for the use of his assassins. Bersk is the one who has it out for the Tactician & Jazmal got drawn into it.

**AdamLL – **To be honest, I'm not that confident with triangles, but thanks for bringing that up. The reason why Sain's more serious now is that 1. SainxFlorina. 2. There's some animosity between Mark & the Caelin knights. Priscilla's a bit harder to flesh out, but I'll do the best I can. Thanks again. :)

**Wukon – **I'm glad this has you drawn in. Concerning your request, I cannot say if things'll get better or worse between them. We'll find out somewhere down the line.

**AtS –** Thanks. This is just the start of a very long fanfic.

**69 – **It's better I fix my typos during the semi-rewrite(That is, after the prequels.) that way, I can go through it all at once. :D And that won't be necessary. I'm in this till it's finished.

* * *

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter XIV: Fang Of The Serpent

It was noon by the time, Rugal had set foot on Artemis. He was told that Gary Stu had been slain and only hoped that it was staged as an improvision to the plan. There was still the matter of getting the Pale Horse and getting Gathian and all of his cohorts in one place. His retainers took the horses to their stables, while Rugal himself went to find his brother. As he searched, the king pondered on what Gathian said. His retainers have already questioned his neutral stance on the emperors conduct. They believed that Trivalons' army could defeat Regallas and her ruler. What very few were knowledgeable of, was that an assassination for the emperor was being set up to avoid an unneeded war.

In the dining hall, he found Nathyn, about to eat alone with his good hand and greeted. "Brother."

The old man saw him standing in the hallway as his younger brother took a plate of food and joined him at the dinner table. "Rugal. How did it go?"

"Terrible." He muttered. "I'd wager that it got worse after I left."

"Yes." Nathyn mused. "Malidone and Regallas are no longer on good terms, I hear. Gathian exempts you from his outrageous demands because you two were friends since your youth."

Rugal sighed when his history was brought up. "He still believes that we are, despite the truth that Gathian we knew is dead and gone. What happened in my absence?"

"Gary Stu was assassinated last night, so they say." Nathyn began. "Knarvet's taking care of it. Also an investigation party has been put in place to find the people that hired their blades."

"I see." The king murmured as he ate a bit. "How is Mark doing?"

Nathyn took a moment of silence before saying. "Physically, he's well."

"Mentally?"

"I have no idea what happened out there." The aged maestro lowered his head slightly. "Poor Arel. To lose his own mother when he's just recovered from his father's death. Mark doesn't know how to tell the boy. My nephew won't even speak with me or Cassandra. Something else is troubling him."

Rugal sighed at the news. Despite sharing an uneasy relationship with Mark, he had hoped somewhere in his heart that things would get better between them. "I had word that Knarvet raided the arena last night. He wasn't alone though."

"Ah yes. Now that I recall. I heard about a group of foreigners from Elibe, led by a young woman. She is good friends with Mark, I believe. She came knocking my door at such a late hour and with good reason. Tis' thanks to her and her friends that Mark was saved. Such a good friend."

Despite his older brother's musing, Rugal said. "I wonder if he's fallen for her."

"And how do you know?" The plump man snorted in disbelief. "For all we know, it could be a milkmaid whose caught his eye. Or even Cassandra."

"I'd say you're clutching at straws, big brother." With a smirk on his face, Rugal let out a chuckle.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows. "Even though she's subtle about it, Cassandra speaks non-stop about him. I haven't seen that girl so happy in a long time. Tis' a shame she's an offspring of a despicable father."

"I'm sorry." Rugal murmured. "I ignored your warnings about him all these years and now I'm paying for it."

"You've already apologized."

"I cannot undo the pain that I did. Even more reason for me to mend my ways." After a moment of eating in silence, Rugal added. "But I fear Mark would never forgive me."

"You haven't told him, I see." The maestro sighed as he watched his brother eating silently. Rugal had his own troubles and Nathyn didn't wish to add more weight to his younger brothers' burden. But in the back of his mind, Nathyn knew that it can only get worse the longer he was kept in the dark.

"How can I?" Rugal spoke once he stopped eating. "He's become more cold and hateful with each passing day. If Mark ever finds out, he'll want my head buried in a pike. Gathian will certainly regret what he did, but I fear it won't end with his death."

"You can't build a relationship on lies." The old man sighed.

"Brother, please." Rugal pleaded. "First, let his anger pass before we think of opening this coffin."

Nathyns expression became grim at this and decided to change the subject. "Now that I remember, his conversation with his friends turned very sour. One of them even attacked him, under the impression that he was ordering Edgar to attack. They weren't happy about being told to leave."

"Remind me to speak with them and clear this up. Why are they here anyway?"

After eating a bit, Nathyn spoke. "Investigating the prophecy of Archsage Athos. This was over two months ago. Mark is somehow involved in this."

The king sighed. "Sadly, he's prone to making enemies out of the people he works with."

Nathyn shook his head slightly, bearing more negative news. "You have larger concerns that needs your utmost attention."

Rugal finished his meal and muttered grimly. "Go on."

Nathyn paused from his meal, wiping his lips with a napkin and began his report. "Your wife, Commander Velia, has sent word concerning the resistance of the ruined nations. For a time, they've obeyed Trivalons' standard laws, but as you know rumors have abound of them staging a large-scaled revolt. A old friend spying on my behalf, has reported that they're plotting to destroy Regallas and anyone who follows her. I sympathize for those who lost their homes due of Gathian's iron-fist policy, but their leaders have become too emotional and unreasonable. This bodes ill for our operation should they go through with this."

"Still, I must negotiate with them. I can't have any unnecessary bloodshed. Not when I've finally gained the trust of the commoners I once broke."

"Be that as it may." He held out his hand in order to reason with his brother. "I've taken the liberty of evacuating every single person out of castle Hera."

"You did what?!" Rugals' tone rose in shock.

"Listen to me brother! The situation here is very bad!" He attempted to further reason with his brother. "We are short of soldiers and able-bodied men and women. We also need to keep with the plan at the same time. I would call for Knarvet to quickly end this, but most of his close colleagues were killed in the arena."

This news had Rugal shocked and sympathizing for his close friend. For a while, he remained silent before asking. "Is it the same assassins who made an attempt on Mark's life?"

"Yes." Nathyn answered in a serious tone. "For now, your best elite is out of the question. We must handle this."

As Rugal spoke, the elder man began to finish his meal. "Is Edgar and Mark at castle Hera?" Nathyn gave a nod in confirmation. He knew Edgar was more than capable in single-handedly defending the castle. Once they finished their meals, the king and his elder brother hastily left castle Artemis. Nathyn handed Rugal his scepter. It was a white one with sky blue markings, the same pattern as Gathian's and Knarvet's. On their way to meet with the people, Cassandra approached them with a worried look on her face.

"Lord Rugal, Master Nathyn." She began. "You need to come quick." The brothers maintained their composure, knowing just how bad the situation was. Neither of them knew it was about to get even worse.

- I -

Within the more dangerous parts of the city of Hercules, a battalion, led by a white-armored Paladin, were investigating the villagers. Every house was searched without exception and every person was questioned relentlessly. Their investigation eventually led them to an abandoned building that looked like it hasn't been used for some time. The leader had his Silver Blade drawn as he got closer. One soldier gently pushed the door open with his spear. They saw furniture overturned and destroyed, severed limbs spread out and blood staining the walls and floor. The commander motioned to his soldiers for silence, then indicated that a few follow him upstairs, while the others search for any evidence. Upstairs, the Paladin went into one of the rooms alone and came across a blue, treasure chest. He used a Chest Key while his soldiers were distracted, looking for other evidence. Inside the chest, he found some documents and incriminating evidence. Upon closer inspection, the commander was surprised as to who it was. The Elimine Church's, Saint Jazmal. He hid the evidence in his breastplate before the approaching soldier could catch him in the act.

"Commander Ravi! We've searched everywhere and found nothing of use. Just more bodies and some coin."

"Bah!" The Paladin mumbled. "The leader is long gone. I doubt we'll find anything of use. Regardless, have you done a thorough search?"

"Twice commander. We've even searched the attic and basements, leaving nothing to chance as you ordered."

"Good."

Ravi was about to leave when the soldier asked. "What of this chest?"

"Whatever was in there, the leader must've ransacked it. Either way, gather the men. We need to finish up here."

"Sir." The soldier placed his right fist over his left shoulder in the form of a salute, acknowledging his superiors command. Ravi was about to walk out of the room, when another soldier walked in with startling news.

"Commander Ravi!" The soldier began, not bothering with the formal greeting. "You and your battalion are needed in Artemis! A riot has broken out and his majesty has joined the fray! They need all the reinforcements available!"

"Damn!" Ravi cursed through gritting teeth. "You two! Get everyone together and head for Artemis! His majesty needs our help!" The soldiers wasted no time in moving out as Ravi followed. A riot so bad that Trivalons king had to personally get involved, bode ill for their nation. But it also presented an opportunity for Ravi to find favor with the king. Jazmal would soon find out how bleak things are looking for him.

- II -

After the fallout with Lyndis's Legion, Mark hid in the place he spend most of his time, since his youth. The library was one of his three havens that he would seclude himself from people. He hardly left his haven for two whole days, worrying his family. Edgar went to check on him, taking a flask of water along, mixed with crushed herbs and other chemicals to help reduce his anxiety. He took a seat opposite Mark and offered him the flask. "Here. This will ease you for a bit." Without a word, the Tactician took the flask and consumed it without pause. After a while, his hands ceased shaking, but he remained silent. "You know what you need to do."

Not desiring an argument over Lyn, he sought to change the subject by bringing up a new question. "The Six Bearer Of Hell. Ever heard of them?"

Edgar squinted his eyes at the question, trying to see if he recalled the title and said. "Forgive me. That title is foreign to me."

"You really don't remember?"

They remained silent for a while, until Edgar spoke again. "Do you recall one of our campaigns as the Four Cornerstones? The one where we traveled to Mount Nemesis?"

"Aye." Mark muttered sadly. He remembered that mission as their second last duty, before their fall.

"Before the Timestream incident, we came across an ancient library, where we found a forbidden elder tome. You came across a old document that was written in an ancient dialect."

Before Edgar went on, Mark picked up a very old book from the floor and slammed it on the table. "You mean this one?"

"Yes." Edgar murmured. "This is the one."

"This is the only book that mentions the six bearers. The important parts are burned off to the point I can't make anything out. Otherwise, we know nothing about them."

"What's so important about the six bearers?"

Mark took a deep breath, preparing to recount the arena's incident. "When I told you about the assassination, I left out certain details." He collected himself before continuing. "We were forced to hide beneath the arena. What I saw down there..."

"Every nations arena houses mythical beasts from Mount Nemesis." Edgar recalled, trying to quell Mark's fears, but it was in vain as the Tactician spoke.

"What I saw down there wasn't just mythic beasts. There were demons."

"...can't be." Was all Edgar could whisper. He was too shocked to say anything, not believing that Hera's arena could hold demons below it.

"They were half-human, half-serpent, though not exactly human either." Mark muttered. He took another drink from the flask and continued. "They said that all Six Bearers are the sole candidates to take the place of this...Demon King...Formortiis...whatever the Hell his name is." Edgar looked at him, waiting to hear more about the Demon King when Mark muttered irritably. "Look it up. I can't be bothered with this shit right now."

Edgar was about to speak when he started clutching his head in agony. Mark threw himself up and out of the chair, fearing the worst for Edgar's condition. What the Tactician didn't know, was that danger drew closer. The agonized prince fell to the floor, clutching his head tighter as sparks of lavender energy flowed from his body.

"...Edgar..."

"Viper!!" Came Edgar's scream. Mark needed no further dialogue from his friend, knowing that trouble was on it's way. He was concerned for his friend, but reasoned that the prince was trying to warn him of the approaching danger. "Assassins! They're coming here! Large numbers!" He screamed.

Mark gave him a stern order. "Whatever you do, stay here till I call for you!" Edgar gave a nod, indicating that he understood. He didn't like the idea of staying idle, but the Superb Mind was in charge and believed that his friend knew what he was doing. As for Mark, he ran out of the library and down the hallways. Thankfully, the castles residents were all at Artemis with Trivalons' soldiers, making it easier for him to navigate his way to Lyndis's Legion. He worried for Edgar, but had to deal with it when the time came. His instincts told him that a battle was coming.

- III -

Guy kept knocking on Priscilla's door, pleading to speak with her. His outburst at the throne room had caused Priscilla to lock herself in her room. After the attempt on Mark's life, the Swordmaster has been given some very harsh words from Lyndis, Dart and Geitz. The magenta-haired Warrior had a hard time restraining Dart, once Mark left. The Sublime Mercenary was sightseeing the castle and wondering why it was empty. Certain areas of the hallways were shut with three different locks that wasn't there before. The locks themselves are complex and require certain keys, rendering Lockpicks and Door Keys useless. He came across the Sacaen Swordmaster outside of his sister's room and saw his downcast look.

"Hey." Raven greeted loud enough to get Guy's attention. "What happened?"

"Priscilla won't talk to me. It's bad enough Lady Lyndis chastised me. Don't tell me you came to say, 'I told you so'."

He gave the swordsman a blank look. It was rare for Raven to give away his emotions, especially with what he's thinking. "I hate the guy even more than you do, but what you did almost got us in trouble."

Guy became slightly irritated. "I thought he was gonna send that shaman guy to attack Sain. Didn't you-"

At that point, Raven decided to cut him short. "He's a friend of Priscilla. That's why she's acting up. Let's not dwell upon this." The Hero was bothered by something else and soon brought it to his friend's attention. "Hey. Noticed how empty the castle is?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't see a single guard or servant around here the entire day. I mean, who the Hell leave a castle empty?" Before he went further, an uninvited guest in the form of Mark was in the same upper hallway as them. The Sacaen's expression darkened as he whispered to himself. "Great. What in Father Sky is he doing here?"

Raven said nothing as he noticed how tired and slightly pale the strategist was. The Tactician ran to the throne room and used the device hidden in order to lock most of the doors so that the enemy wouldn't steal any valuables. Knowing that trouble is approaching, he wasted no time walking up to them, asking. "Where's Lyndis?"

"Who wants to know?" Was Guy's cold response.

Mark felt the need to respond with hostility, but the current situation held his attention. "Get your weapons and meet in the throne room. We've got trouble." He looked at their door rooms and asked Raven. "Anyone in their rooms?"

"Just Priscilla." Was all the mercenary said. Mark stepped past the pair and banged his fist upon the door.

"Priscilla! It's Mark! Open up!" He shouted. The Swordmaster gave his friend a look as Raven stared at the Tactician. Priscilla was startled by Mark's voice as she pulled herself together. The moment she opened her room's door, Mark spoke again. "Get your weapons and tomes. Bring it with to the throne room." He turned to the other two and asked. "Did you guys bring the morph weapons with?"

"Yes, we did." Priscilla answered. "What's going on?"

"Trouble." Mark spoke in a grim tone. "Where's Lyn?"

"She's at the outer courtyard." The Valkyrie answered, much to Guy's dismay. Without another word, Mark took off sprinting, leaving them their orders. Priscilla went underneath her bed and dragged out most of the morph weapons. Raven and Guy carried as many of the weapons and tomes as they could, while Priscilla carried some staves and a few more tomes as well. They didn't say much to each other as Guy found his fiancee' avoiding him.

Amidst the plain grass of the outer courtyard, the rest of the Legion were discussing various subjects. Dart and Geitz was with Fargus, telling him the bad news. They were worried that the Tactician might do something irrational. After their sour meeting with Mark, they contemplated, returning to Elibe. Lyndis separated herself from the group, practicing her swordplay, while Kent and Sain felt somewhat relieved that she will be reunited with her grandfather. The Caelin knights feared for her safety, even in foreign lands. Their liege didn't say a word to anyone since that night and she was careful not to reveal everything to them. Rath stood one side, watching her swordplay as if it was a dance. Sain's eye caught Mark running up to them and muttered. "What the Hell does he want now?"

Kent and the others saw how out of breath he was as he came closer. The Caelin commander did not wish for him to speak with Lyn and chose to address him on her behalf, asking. "What is your business with us?"

Mark's response was blunt and somewhat tired. "We've got company. Get to the throne room, all of you." Lucius hesitated to heed his call, but Sain and Kent, to a lesser extent, defied his order. The Caelin princess stopped her sword practice when her eye took note of the commotion. When she drew closer, Lyn halted in her tracks the moment she saw him. It was too late as his eye caught her. "Lyn! Have your men gather at the throne room!"

She averted her gaze from him in shame. Kent spoke again. "Lady Lyndis takes no orders from the likes of you! It can't be that important that all of us have to be there!"

Mark took out his telescope and walked past Kent, ignoring him completely. He looked around and saw in the far distance, Assassins moving within the border of the castle ground. "Hey! We're talking to you!" Came Sain's voice. He wanted to grab Mark, but stopped himself when the Tactician cursed loud enough for them to hear him.

"They're already here!" Mark shouted as he closed up his telescope and began to leave. "Our friends from the arena wants a rematch! Move your asses! We're not safe out here!" With that, he broke into a sprint. The others ran after him, now having an idea of what's coming. Some took note of how empty the castle was and that not a single guard was around. Once they made it to the throne room, Raven, Guy and Priscilla were waiting for them.

"Arm yourselves." Mark ordered in between pants. "Your gonna need...your best weapons."

"Where are the castle guards?!" Kent asked him.

"Not here." Came Mark's reply.

"We can see that!" Sain chimed in. "He asked where the Hell they are!"

"Let's ask his majesty when he gets back! Assuming we all survive that is!" He answered with a hint of irritation.

Lyndis sought to change the subject and asked. "Is it Viper we're up against?"

"Yes." Mark responded calmly. "Don't worry, though. Trivalons' castles were designed in a manner of 'easy to defend, difficult to assault'. This narrow corridor would be difficult to get through or even scale over, so most of you will have to stand out and defend it."

Florina suggested an idea. "Me or my sister can go for help on ou-"

"Forget it." The strategist interrupted her abruptly. "They already have this place surrounded. You won't be able to get to your pegasus in time." With that said, he went to lock the remaining doors on the left and right corridors while there was time. Raven armed himself with the Regal Blade and a Silver Sword. He was the only sword fighter among the group that could use it most effectively. Guy armed himself with two Killing Edges, in case the one breaks. Sain and Kent grabbed their Silver Lances. The Ilian sisters went for the Brave Lances as Lucius grabbed a Divine tome and a Recover staff. Priscilla took a Fimbulvetr and a Fortify staff. Rath armed himself with the Rienfletche and a Killing Edge and Lyndis, who carried her Mani Katti as always, took a Brave and Killing Bow. Judging by Mark's expression of the dangers that lied ahead, Priscilla brought large amounts of arrows, packed in six quivers.

It was then that, Lyn spoke up. "Viper lost most of his men at the arena. We can take the fight to him."

Mark had just finished with the last door as he heard what Lyn said. "Trust me, you're a lot safer in here."

"Vipers men are not that strong!" The Blade Lord protested.

The strategist remained silent at that point. He extracted his telescope as he walked into the hallway, leading outside. He left the hallway doors open so that he could see how close the enemy is. He saw the enemy drawing even closer and decided that it was time as he came back to the group. Sheathing his telescope, Mark had the front doors of the hallway shut. He then returned to the Legion and answered Lyndis.

"Actually, they are." The Tactician shot back, much to her surprise. "If I haven't done so, thank you for saving me. All of you."

"What's he on about now?" Sain mumbled to Kent.

"Those men you killed at the arena, are not part of his true guild. This is his real assassins we're up against."

"And how do you know all of this?!" Fiora addressed the strategist. "And even if you speak the truth, why the Hell should we trust you?!"

"Then don't!" Mark countered in a venomous tone as he gave his instructions. "I've no time for this. Kent and Sain will take the point. Lyn and Rath, you two will give them rear support. Priscilla and Lucius, drop those staves and take the Physic ones. After we survive their first wave of attack, Guy and Raven will take over for Kent and Sain. Florina and Fiora will follow after that. Now get in your places and stay near the throne room." He rubbed the temple of his nose and thought to himself. _"Who or what the Hell are they really after? These assassins might know I survived and probably came back to finish the job." _He rattled his mind, trying to remember an incident from his tormenting past. As Lyndis tied a quiver of arrows to her side, she noticed how deep in thought the Tactician was. What she didn't know right away, was that the arena incident had affected him more than he was letting on. The Tactician approached Lucius and asked him. "Have you learned your class ability yet?!"

"What?" The blonde bishop asked in surprise, much to the Superb Mind's dismay.

"Gods no. The Elimine church never told you about the 'Slayer' ability?!"

Realizing what he spoke of, Lucius took offense to what he said. "That's reserved only for the higher-ups in the clergy! It takes years for those in Elimine's flock to learn it!"

"Doesn't matter! Start learning it and fast!" He addressed them all with finality in his tone. "They're right outside! You all have your orders! Now go!"

Once he was done, Mark drew the Shamshir from his sash, keeping it at the ready. Kent, Sain, Lyndis and Rath took their places. The Valkyrie and the Bishop were right behind them. The knights were wise enough to shed their armor for better mobility. Most of the Legion still felt animosity from Mark, due to Guy's exaggerated outburst. Lyndis was troubled by what was happening between them, but chose to keep it to herself for the time being. They had to concentrate on the enemy at hand. An enemy whom the Tactician was trying to uncover and learn all about.

- IV -

The assassins were scattered here and there. They were surprised to find out how empty castle Hera was. Even more surprising was the fact that the castle was mostly empty. One Assassin reported seeing their targets and told him that they could not infiltrate most of the castle areas as there were doors barricading their path. It's as Mark said: Door Keys and Lockpicks were useless. The doors themselves were suffused with magic, making it a task to get in. Viper gave their needed orders, despite the setback. He knew how much easier it would be to kill his targets, especially without the interference of the castle guards. They also had the numbers on their side, putting the Legion at a huge disadvantage. Six other leaders arrayed themselves before him. All dressed in the same clothing as he was. It didn't take much for Viper to convince the other guilds in taking up this job. They were promised 600,000 gold and a challenge in their new targets. Without another word, Viper directed two groups of Assassins to see another way inside. One of the leaders directed a group to lead a frontal assault. Viper was counting on Knarvet to show up so he could settle the score. What the Devil Serpent didn't know was that an old nemesis awaited him instead.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the late update. The real world's been keeping me busy. Next chapter is where I got my work cut out for me.


	21. XV: Demons Of The Past

The italics paragraphs represent excerpts from Origins Of The Chaos Hero.

**Review reply:** Thanks for taking the time to review. The author appreciates the feedback, whether it be praise or constructive criticism.

**ShadowX6X &** **Dr. Wierdo69 **– Here it is. I hope this suffice for now.

**AdamLL – **No problem. I'm glad it did. :D I wanted to show a bit of a bookworm/nerdy side to him, even if it was briefly for this chapter.

**Bluejay091791** – There's more where that came from.

**Jmjon9 – **Thank you very much. Been learning on the go.

**Enilas** & **Regina Ricae Mortis** – Thanks for your Betaing this chapter.

**Author's note: **Sorry for the wait. I dunno if I overdid it with the violence, cos' this chapter might be pretty graphic. Consider yourself warned. At the end is the Dramatis Personae requested by Enilas. I'm posting it here at the end of this chapter for fear of spoilers, should it go on my profile. Hopefully it'll help for those who are having trouble following the story.

* * *

**Fire Emblem: Legend Of The Chaos Hero**

**Book One: In The Grip Of Hatred**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter XV: Demons Of The Past

_Two youths ran for their lives through the open valleys. It mattered not if they were spotted, nor where they went, since the older youth realized how relentless their pursuers hounded them. Even though he was out of breath, the younger boy ran as fast as he could, fearing for his life. They both knew that their enemies were closing in and could not outrun them any longer. They were desperate for even a small advantage. The two youths got to a large, foggy forest at the edge of the black sea, leading to the Accursed Prison, better known as Hells Gate._

_"What do we do, Edgar? There's too many of them." A young boy murmured. He was nearly out of breath and still shaken at the turn of events._

_"__We run." Was all the young prince could say. They never expect betrayal, nor expected large numbers of powerful opponents. Moments later, Edgar's companion fell to his knees, exhausted and out of breath. He turned back and carried his friend over his back. "I know you're scared, but I'll protect you. Just hang in there, Ma-"_

"-rk! What the Hell's it with you?!" Raven shouted at him.

"How disgraceful!" Came Fiora harsh voice. Her left shoulder was bleeding from taking a knife wound. "Our useless Tactician has the gall to daydream, while we're fighting for our lives!"

With a shocked look on his face, Mark saw that everyone barely survived their first attack. Kent and Sain had their near fatal wounds tended to, while Florina was near the Green Lance, showing her support. She was crying, partially because she thought that Sain was going to die. Guy and Raven had cuts, scars and bruises all over their body. Because of the enemy's resilience, the two were a bit edgy as their hand stayed on their swords. Lyndis and Rath had a few cuts, here and there. They were somewhat tired from launching arrows relentlessly, while Priscilla and Lucius, who were tending to everyone's injuries, were unharmed.

The single hallway where the battle took place in was littered with corpses of dead Assassins, bodies that were covered in arrows and blood that stained the corridor itself.

"What...what happened?"

"What happened?!" An enraged Fiora screamed at him. "I'll tell you what happened!"

Before she could go further, the plainswoman silenced her. "Fiora! That's enough!" She turned to Mark with a grim look. "What were you doing back there?"

Mark saw that he still held the Shamshir in his hand, but realized that his thoughts must've wondered to the point where he literally ignored all his surroundings. Something that rarely happened and he knew never to do. He went to the hallway, where Lyndis and Rath were and took note of the dead bodies decorating the hallway. The dead themselves were slightly different as Mark inspected one corpse that had its bowels and intestines gutted open. As he removed the veil, covering the face of the corpse, Lyn saw what he was looking at. Her expression became one of disgust as she murmured. "What in Father Sky are we fighting against? They don't appear to be human at all."

Rath and Fiora came closer and saw what they were staring at. The dead assassin's facial skin showed hints of scales upon its skin and lips. Its right eye showed it to be a regular human, but its left was green and black, resembling that of a snake. Its teeth were sharp, decayed and rotten. The Tactician stared at the body for a minute. Unbeknownst to the Legion, his malicious side began to surface itself as his eyes showed no sign of being intimidated or any shred of remorse. As his mind writhed in turmoil, slowly recalling the demons of his past, Mark made his way back to the throne. Fiora got agitated at the uncaring strategist as the others went to catch glimpses of the dead bodies; out of curiosity. She was angrier than she ever was and her friends felt the same way. The Caelin commander was about to confront him further on Fiora's behalf, when Lyn intervened, asking Kent to have him and Guy keep an eye out for the coming enemies.

"Milady. Be careful around him. He cannot be trusted."

"Thank you for your concern, Kent. Now, let me handle this." She whispered in response. The Crimson Shield said nothing and gave a short bow, acknowledging her command. She walked up to Mark, who seemed indifferent as he took a seat on the throne, placing his left leg close to his chest and resting his arm on his knee. "You didn't answer my question. We were almost killed earlier." He looked at her, but gave no answer, which angered her. "Dammit, Mark! Answer when I'm talking to you! We're under attack and you just stared at us, doing nothing! My knights almost died out there!" At this, he came back to reality. He noticed a dark expression on Lyn's face, but wasn't up to a fight with her. He squeezed the temple between his eyes answering her.

"Hybrids."

"What?" She whispered.

"They're hybrids. Cursed humans. I don't have time to share all the details with you."

"...I see." She noticed him squeezing his nose temple harder. She ignored the feeling that something was troubling him.

"We need that Slayer ability now." Mark said. Even though he barely knew the enigmatic Bishop, the young strategist found himself wishing that Renault was here.

"Do you believe he can do it?" She asked him, while keeping her dark expression.

"That's all up to him. Tell Lucius to hurry. They'll launch a second attack at any moment."

"And after that?" Lyn questioned. "What then?" He kept silent for a moment, not wanting to answer that. The Caelin princess felt a nagging feeling that something was troubling her friend. "If you have a plan, I'd like to hear it...and snap out of it. You're no good to us, like this."

"I'm fine. Now get going." He said sternly. By the tone in his voice, she assumed he was fine, despite her instincts telling her otherwise. She went to Lucius, recalling what Mark said.

"That damn Tactician is full of shit!" An agitated Raven said out loud.

His insult offended Priscilla as she rebuked him. "My God, Lord Brother! That's enough! We don't have time to be fighting each other!"

The Hero wanted to say something, but saw their leader's dark expression and changed the subject. "Do you have a plan Lady Lyndis? Because I'm all ears."

"Lucius." She called him over. "What can you tell me about the Slayer ability?"

"It's a technique used to battle dark creatures and demons." The blonde man answered. "Only Bishops and Saints can acquire this ability. The problem is, I've never done this before."

"You have to!" Came Lyn's plea. "If you don't, I'm not sure we can hold them off again! Rath isn't as good a shot, unless he's mounted. Same goes for Kent, Sain, Florina and Fiora. Those two and myself can hold their own on foot." She motioned to Raven and Guy. "But those Assassins are a bit faster than your friend, Raven." The young Bishop still wasn't sure if he could do it as Lyn saw his doubtful expression. "Lucius please! It's now or never! Those men are far stronger than the Assassins I fought at the arena." Once that was said, Lyndis drew her Brave Bow and got in her place. Guy and Raven took to the front, covering the Bishop.

"Give me a bit of time. I need to remember its proper recitings." Lucius said with a bit more courage. Lyn simply nodded in affirmation, knowing that a spell, whether it's dark, anima or light, had to be properly recited in order for it to be very effective. Lucius began the first chant as they waited for the enemy. Lyn tried to be optimistic, but the bleak reality of their situation was inching closer. She needed to buy some time in order to figure out their next move and hoped that Mark would pull himself together before they all died.

_Amidst the thorny dead grass, the young Tactician found himself on all fours, shaken from the harsh blows dealt to his face and ribs. With his left eye swollen and his broken nose bleeding profusely, the boy's face was a horrific mess. He struggled to breathe as two of his ribs were broken. Surrounding him was a large company of powerful enemies called hybrids, their four leaders and their employer. Near Mark was a bound, kneeling Edgar and what was left of the survivors._

_"The pound of flesh which I demand of him is dearly bought, 'tis mine, and I will have it." Came the employer's uncaring voice. He gave Mark a grimace look, who still kept his eyes on the ground, coughing and struggling to breathe. "Quite a mess you are lad."_

_The boy instantly recognized that sinister voice as Edgar spat. "YOU BASTARD!!" The Dark Emperor struck his face with the butt of his spear._

_"That's Emperor Gathian to you, piece of shit!" Malice was written all over the emperor's face as he shot a glare at his son. "Trivalon finest elites had to go dipping their snouts in forbidden troughs." He then turned his attention to the surviving villagers and prisoners, flashing a sadistic smile. "Behold dogs! Your saviors have fallen! They have failed you!"_

_Gathian spewed his pompous speech to the helpless prisoners. Children were crying as the tearful women held the young ones tightly. A few tried to fight back, but a large hybrid warrior cracked his whip upon them. The force behind each stroke had them reeling in pain as the young Tactician finally managed to utter. "Why?" The sinister emperor silenced himself the moment he heard Mark's shaken voice._

_"I'm sorry, lad. Speak louder."_

_"Why are you doing this?" At face value, he didn't want to accept the fact that Gathian was staging their demise, but in the back of his mind, he already knew the inevitable. _

_"Milord, please have mercy! Our suffering is unbearable!" One of the prisoners pleaded with tears flowing from his eyes. He was among the many being sentenced to Hells Gate, not for a crime, but at the whims of Gathian, who was clearly on a power trip. One of the hybrid leaders came forth. He was a large muscular, furred man with sharp teeth. The large man loosened his whip and cracked it directly at the prisoner, forcing the others to cower in fear as the man cringed in pain._

_"Silence, you animals! The emperor speaks!" The muscular man's voice sounded somewhat inhuman, striking more fear into them. Except for Edgar and Mark, Gathian motioned for them to be taken to the Accursed Prison at once. Three of the four leaders complied without hesitation as the survivors began to plead, beg and cry. Very few had the courage to stand up to Gathian and those that did had their courage crushed to the point of death. They knew that the Dark Emperor didn't just kill humans. He killed everything that makes them human._

- I -

Outside the castle, the assassin guilds were everywhere. They were quick to draw their knives and kill anyone on sight. Viper was observing the situation and was slightly disappointed with the Legion's prowess. One Assassin knelt before him and gave a report. Once he was done, the Assassin went on his way as one of the six leader came forth to address him.

"Viper. We should not be hasty in leading another frontal assault."

"And why not?" He whispered.

"Our targets may have a trap lying in wait." He muttered. "Let's use the element of surprise on them."

"I highly doubt it." Came the Devil Serpent's argument. "Besides, those Paladins and Falcoknights weren't as good as I thought. At least, not without their mounts."

"But it's those damn bow and sword users who gave us trouble."

"Rest assured. They barely survived our first attack. They can't keep up their defenses forever."

"Personally, I think it's idiotic to launch another frontal assault." Viper took his eyes away from the castle and aimed them at his comrade, who wasn't intimidated.

"They have these special locks on most of the doors, so we can't pick them. Thankfully, whoever placed those doors on us couldn't get them all shut. Still, you and your group will attack, while the others close in from within."

The leader gave a menacing glare at Viper and protested. "You're not the only one who can give commands. I won't lead my men into what I kno-"

"If we don't attack, they will get suspicious." Viper interrupted him. "This faction will be paid handsomely. Besides, we have numbers and strength on our side, lest these last four years have made you a coward."

"Wretch! I fear no one!" The aggravated leader spat. "Let's end this!"

As Viper and his peer made preparations for a frontal assault, he gave an order to another group. They were to find a way to open the barns that held their enemies mounts and kill them all. In the meantime, the two factions that made their way inside the castle were searching for ways of getting to the throne room. Running from one dead end to another, it seemed as if all possible paths were shut. In vain, some even attempted to unlock the doors, using their Lockpicks. Eventually, they made their way to the outer corridor and came across a library. They thought of plundering the library for all its worth and make a bit of extra coin.

"How lovely." One Assassin snickered. "They even gave us a chance to pick this door, unlike those complex magic locks."

Once the Assassin skillfully unlocked the door, he threw it open with glee. The sight that greeted him would be the last thing he ever saw. The black-robed, youth discharged lightning energy from his right arm and struck the Assassin. The mighty bolt that was unleashed, had sent the man flying into his companions. They saw their comrade's body burned and a portion of his torso flesh missing. The rest of the Assassins turned their attention to the hooded youth as he lowered his right arm and slightly lifted both hands, gathering dark energy as his cloak whipped about. The assassin guild drew their knives and began charging at Edgar. They were too late as the Dark Prince released what energy he gathered as multiple numbers of lavender thunderbolts were unleashed at the assassins. Every bolt itself was aimed at every individual, making it impossible for them to get near him, much less attack.

The other faction that was part of the infiltration eventually made their way to the library, only to find roasted corpses of their companions lying here and there. The stench of charred skin and flesh, filled the atmosphere as veiled layers of smoke came about as a result. In the midst of them all, stood the Dark Prince. The guild faction was stunned in disbelief that a lone man could single-handedly take out a large score of experienced assassins, much less with ease. Portions of purple lightning and dark energy began to course through Edgar as it could be seen all over his body. A dark expression swept over the prince, though he didn't know why. Hatred began to surface and his mind just kept screaming, "Kill them" as the assassins fearlessly drew their weapons.

- II -

"Lucius, hurry!" Lyn shouted in between moments as she fired another arrow. An Assassin dodged a swing of Raven's Regal Blade and was about to aim for the kill, when Guy intercepted, thrusting his Killing Edge through him and kicking the body off his sword. The Assassin that took an arrow shot from Lyn came at Guy, only to have Rath's arrow piercing his neck. With Rienfleche's power and the target's weak point, the Assassin died instantly as the blood gushed from his neck.

Once Lucius had completed the final chant, he shouted to them. "Everyone, get back!!" Lyndis fired another shot at an Assassin and then, followed the others. The enemy came at them two at a time in a row, with their daggers at the ready. "O' blessed Saint Elimine!" He began, using his free hand as sign of prayer. "Drive back thee that wish to do us harm!!" The Bishop held his staff in a horizontal position, having the staff jewel close to his left palm. The blue jewel illuminated a bright aura as its light swept the corridor. The two Assassins that came the closest to Lucius, had their skin burnt off immediately. They writhed in uncontrollable agony as their flesh disintegrated, revealing their skeletal area. That light soon followed towards the rest of the enemy as they all fell victim to the Slayer ability.

Once the light had dissipated, the hallway was covered with dead bodies, or what's left of them. Lucius collapsed unconscious from exhausting his strength. The Sublime Mercenary caught his friend in midair as the others saw the hideous sight. The bodies nearest to them were merely bones. Further down were more skeletons, but those had fragments of flesh still attached to them and the bodies in the far back were a complete mess. Chunks of bloodied meat were scattered all over. One severed body had his intestines protruding and his face burned off, exposing his brain.

"Guy!" Came Lyn's call. "Can you still fight?!"

"Yeah!" He answered, swinging his sword. "I'm good!" She dropped her Brave Bow and drew her Mani Katti.

"Lyn, wait!" Rath called after her.

She turned her head and placed his worries at ease. "I'm just need to see how many there are left. Guy will back me up."

Before Lyn went any further, Priscilla stopped her. "Milady, wait! Do you hear that?!"

"_Hear what?"_ Her question was answered as they heard lightning strikes. They could hear the sound clearly and began to dread the worst. She walked over to Mark, who was still in his own world. Rath and Kent wanted to stop her, but it was too late. "Mark! I need you to snap out of it! Who else is here, other than Viper?!"

A moment later, he came back to reality confused. "What's going on?"

Kent narrowed his eyes at Mark as Lyn answered. "You dazed off again while we were under attack! You never did this before, so what in Sky's name is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" He shot back as she narrowed her eyes at him. He spoke again as he got a hold of himself. "I'm fine. I see Lucius did it." He motioned to the unconscious Bishop and the corridor of dead Assassins in order to change the subject.

Lyn said something that bothered him. "We can hear lightning coming from somewhere. Do any of these hybrids have anima users?"

"The ones we're...no. That's dark magic...shit." He whispered. The plainswoman had just reminded him about his friend. Mark untied his green cloak, held it close to his chest and concentrated. The Alliance Army knew that Mark's green cloak was imbedded in powerful and complex magic, making it easier for him to communicate with them telepathically as long as he wore the cloak.

A few moments went by, when Mark began to scream in pain, clutching his head. Harmful barriers of magic were interfering with his astral communication. The Tactician couldn't reach his friend as he assumed Edgar was in a fight. A concerned Lyn wanted to see if he was well. Once he indicated that he was, the swordswoman turned her attention back to the situation at hand as she said. "If you knew they were these hybrids, you should have prepared us better."

"I didn't know the hybrids would dare set foot here!" Mark shot back, agitated. Lyn glared at him in silence before leaving his side. She had to take matters in her own hands now as she lost her patience with the Tactician. Mark, on the other hand, wondered why these painful memories began to surface. Why couldn't he suppress them and focus on their trouble, like before.

- III -

_"Why am I doing this, you ask?" Gathian's smile faded at that point, but his sinister glare remained as he knelt and lifted Mark's chin. Having the boy look upon his face directly, he began to explain his blacks. "Such talent. All my life, I have never met a boy who showed such intellect ahead of his years. A mere boy who can memorize fifty books and all of its contents, word for word. Hmph, not even our best scholars are blessed with such talent." The skies were slowly being covered by clouds, indicating that it would drizzle. "At the time, I was curious as to how powerful your mind would develop as you got older. Your siblings only wanted you be a part of the Four Cornerstones they formed, for your intellectual mind. A mere hindrance you were to them, really." Gathian flashed a smile and continued. "Now, my son on the other hand, saw you as a little brother...part of a family. Why is that? What makes him a hero to you, anyway?" He tilted his head to Edgar, who was discreetly trying to loosen his bonds. "Bah. Not like it matters. Once you bought into his unrealistic grandeurs of fighting evil and chivalry, you became a threat to me. I should remind you that power is the closest we'll ever get to God. Not virtues, religion, divinity or even some high calling. Power is all that matters in the end lad."_

_"You..." The young strategist murmured._

_"Speak up, lad. I can't hear you."_

_"You're an evil bastard!" Spat Mark._

_Hearing this brought out a menacing laugh from Gathian. "Quite a fitting compliment; I'm flattered."_

_"You think enslaving people in a bid for power is funny?!" Came Edgar's enraged voice. "Evil bastard is a compliment which you're unfit for! What's even worse is what you did to my sister and mother!" The Dark Emperor narrowed his eyes, keeping his back turned at his heir. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?! You have no idea what you've done!" Once he completely untied his bonds, Edgar waited for the moment to attack, while gritting his teeth. "Killing my mother...was an unforgivable mistake..." Before he finished his sentence, Edgar dashed at his father, hoping to murder him. Despite his injuries and calm demeanor, the Regallas prince was at the peak of his rage. For selfishly ruining the lives of thousands, including theirs, Edgar thought only of slaying him. Before he could get the ropes around his father's neck, the hybrid leader who stayed behind, grabbed Edgar's neck and plunged a dirk into his back. A paralysis coating from the dirk, had the prince struggling in vain. Gathian stood up as the hybrid tossed a paralyzed Edgar aside._

_"As a wife, your mother failed me. As a son, you failed me." Came Gathians sinister voice. "As ruler of my empire, I will have no-one threaten me."_

_"All we wanted was to save these people." The fear became clear in Mark's voice. "You're condemning them for no reason at all. This...this is all your doing."_

_"Hath my ears found fear in your voice?" Said the Dark Emperor. "Perhaps, you'll understand how wretched people truly are." He gave the Tactician a disappointing look. "Your uncle once said that this world needs heroes...virtuous people...I say they do not deserve such." His expression darkened as he continued. "That worthless son of mine may be a prodigy with the sword, but you carry a greater talent than him and anyone I've ever met. Smart, gifted, wise, but so very stupid and naive." Cupping Mark's face in his hands, Gathian made eye contact with him, while the lightnings white flashes flickered above them. "Your uncle has taught you many things. But he did not teach you this." Said Gathian, now lowering his voice to a whisper. "Ideals for a greater good...people are quick to forget. Virtues of purity...man will always scoff at...and righteousness, ingrates would piss on without second thoughts. You have simply made yourself unworthy, for chasing unrealistic dreams. Perhaps it's time you learned the hard way of how cruel the world of men truly is." He ended, giving a frightened Mark, a murderous smile and a malevolent glare; an expression that reflected a demon in human flesh. That nightmarish image that would remain carved into his memories to this day._

One Assassin was seen hobbling out of the castle. The way he walked got Viper curious as he went to see what was happening. Once he got closer, the Devil Serpent saw the horrific sight of his peer, the same Assassin he was arguing with earlier. His whole left arm was melted off, revealing what was left of his bloodied flesh and bone. His face and veil was burned off, leaving him scarred and further deformed. He buckled under the weight of his own pain, thanks to having a large chunk of flesh missing from his thigh. Once he fell to the floor, the Assassin leader died immediately.

Another leader came up to Viper, addressing him. "This wouldn't have happened if you heeded our advice! They have the Slayer ability on their side!"

"And you fear this Slayer ability?" Came Viper's retort. "Perhaps, I was wrong about this guild."

The way Viper spoke got another Assassin angry. "Even if you are among the best, doesn't give you the right to needlessly throw away our lives!" But the Devil Serpent was paying no heed to what the man said as his attention was fixated on the castle.

"Those two parties we send in are taking a long time." He muttered. "Bah. It can't be helped. Guess I'll have to show everyone why I'm feared by denizens."

"Did you forget why you hired our services?" Another Assassin spoke up. "Because this group was rumored to have bested you at the arena," Many of the others were shocked to hear this. Another leader came forth and questioned.

"How interesting; the legendary Assassin was trounced by this Legion. No wonder he hired us." He gave a threatening glare at Viper, spitting. "Tis far better for us to give the orders now. You, however-"

"Will attack them alone, while everyone else waits out here for my signal," Came Viper's interruption. "Once I give it, you will assume I'm in trouble and come to my aid. I'll draw them out and you'll kill any that tries to escape." He added.

"What?!" One Assassin muttered out loud. "You've gone mad." Viper wasn't listening at all and began to enter the castle.

Another tried to stop him, but one of the leaders said. "Is he really the legendary Assassin? Bah! I want another party to infiltrate th-" He interrupted himself when another Assassin came up to him, screaming.

"Commander! They're all dead!" The other Assassins noticed one of their own walking up to one of the leaders. A good portion of his upper body was scorched badly. His disfigured face made it harder for him to talk. The two leaders needn't asked what happened as they already knew that there was someone more powerful in there.

"Shit!" One Assassin cursed. "Who did this?"

The disfigured Assassin groaned. "Powerful...dark magic...too strong."

"Was it a Shaman?!" One leader pressed him into talking.

"Maybe it was a Druid?" Another Assassin murmured.

Another leader guessed. "Perhaps it's a Summoner...o-or maybe a Necromancer."

"Worse." The disfigured Assassin managed to utter. "Far worse. We didn't...stand a chance."

- IV -

Viper made his way inside the corridor and saw his dead comrades. The stench of their corpses was beginning to fill the atmosphere. As he drew two hands full of dirks and casually making his way inside, Viper heard Florina's soft voice complaining. "This odor is making me nauseous."

"Lyn, is he okay?" Priscilla indicating towards a kneeling Mark, who was trying to recover from the mental burst of energy he suffered earlier. At that moment, Fiora and Sain noticed Viper standing at the hallway and readied their weapons.

"Everyone! Enemies are approaching!" Fiora called. This got the groups attention as they readied their weapons. Viper made a sprint at Fiora and Sain as the Green Lance threw his Silver Lance at the Assassin, confident it would hit him. At that moment, Viper disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the throne room, shocking everyone. Some of the others noticed two or three dirks penetrating Sain and Fiora's backs. A few seconds later, they collapsed.

Guy, Priscilla and Raven were expecting the worst. They, along with the others, were surprised to find only one Assassin. Lyn soon realized who it was as he began throwing dirks at everyone. His movement and aim was very fast, having Raven, Priscilla, Florina and Kent hit at the same time. Seconds later, the paralysis took effect as they fell in the same helpless state they were. Rath had the Rienfleche already prepared and fired at the Assassin. What Lyn was shocked to see, was that the same Viper from the arena was a completely different fighter, altogether. With precision and timing, the Devil Serpent grabbed the arrow that was aimed for him, snapped it in two and chucked it one side. He then threw a dirk, hitting Rath's hand. Guy came at him with a swing of the Killing Edge, but he disappeared in an eye's blink and appeared on the left side of the swordsman, tossing two more dirks at him and Lyndis. The two sword fighters were fast enough to block the oncoming dirks with their swords and stood poised for a counter attack. Priscilla was tempted to run, the moment she got a good look at the heartless assassin.

"Priscilla! Stay where you are!" Lyn called after her. "He's trying to draw us out, so that his companions can kill us!"

"Really?" Viper answered sarcastically, twirling another two dirks. "Turns out I don't need my companions to deal with you after all. Where's your friend, the one who can use the Slayer ability?" They refused to answer, but it didn't matter once Viper noticed an unconscious Lucius near a corner. He threw the two dirks at him and Priscilla, hitting both of them. Seeing his fiancé hurt, enraged the Kutolah swordsman.

"Bastard! You'll pay for that!"

Before Guy could get in an attack, Viper blocked him with one hand and lifted himself off the air, landing a kick in his stomach and chest, before following up with a horizontal right kick to the face. Guy rolled to the side and sprang to his feet for a counter attack. The Assassin stared at Lyn, who hasn't made a move yet. She was beginning to see why Mark called him a hybrid. The Swordmaster spat blood from the corner of his lip, ready to attack, but Lyn had something to say to him.

"You're that Assassin I saw at the arena. Why aren't your men with you?"

The heartless assassin narrowed his eyes at her and said. "So what of it? That knowledge is irrelevant to a dead corpse." He unbuckled his chest belt and drew two ordinary Shamshirs from his back sheaths. "Hmph." He chuckled. "Not even your Iron Runes or Hoplon Guards can save you now. Your move."

This time, Lyndis lead the attack and attempted a feint thrust, anticipating him to dodge right. He did so, but went left instead and tried to aim for her neck. Guy's blade attempting to swipe him, intercepting him from killing her. Once he saw this, Viper pulled back his attack in time to dodge. It wasn't over as Lyndis and Guy pursued him relentlessly, taking swings at the flexible Assassin. Guy made a mistake in using his thrust attack, leaving an opening for Viper. The heartless Assassin plunged a Shamshir into Guy's ribcage, forcing the swordsman to scream in agony. At that same moment, he spinned his way behind Guy and plunged another Shamshir into his back. Lyn was about to attack him again, but Viper's reflexes were making it harder for her to hit him.

"Guy! Are you okay?" Lyn called after him, while keeping her eyes on her opponent. The Swordmaster was unable to answer her as the pain took its toll. Despite her paralysis state, Priscilla's tears began to flow. She saw what her beloved Guy was going through and tried to muster up her strength. The others that got affected were in the same state as she was. Their bodies couldn't move and they were unable to speak.

Priscilla had her Physic staff in her hand, thankfully and fought through the paralysis effect. Every word that she spoke, caused her blood to boil in agony. Despite this, she knew Guy was dying and wanted to save him. She couldn't finish her chant properly, but knew that a sliver of healing could prolong her fiancee's life and keep him from dying. She aimed her staff at the Swordmaster, praying that the Assassin doesn't kill them. Viper on the other hand, had his attention on Lyndis as he took his fighting stance. Wanting to end this fight quickly, the plainswoman used one of her best techniques.

Lyn used her thumb to click her Mani Katti open from its sheath and turned her back to the Assassin. Assuming she was insulting him, the Devil Serpent drew another two Shamshirs and came at her, only to halt in his tracks the moment she multiplied and disappeared. His eye caught her multiple forms briefly, before vanishing in thin air. At that moment, Viper's reflexes kicked in as five sword slashes from different directions came at him. The Assassin blocked them with careful precision, not expecting a sixth one. The Blade Lord appeared right in front of him, crouching with her sword at the ready. Viper wasn't able to counter fast enough as she slashed him across the torso, tearing through his flesh and clothing. For that moment, he was paralyzed in pain as the large, bleeding wound throbbed across his chest.

The second she landed, Viper dropped the daggers and took out a small glass marbled liquid. He smashed it against his wounded chest, causing something inside him to snap. A surge of energy coursed through his veins as enraged Assassin dashed at her with murderous intents. Out of shock, the plainswoman did a piercing thrust and penetrated Viper's chest, causing blood to spray forth from the wound. Despite the inflicting wound, Viper grabbed her head with both hands and bashed his forehead against hers. A jarred Lyndis barely had the time to recover as the Devil Serpent gave a knee shot to her face. As she fell back, Viper drew the sword from his chest, unfazed at the wound it left and tossed it aside. The Blade Lord tried to get his arm in a lock, but the Assassin proved too strong. He reversed the process and tossed Lyndis against a table. Her back clashing against the wooden furniture caused her to cough out blood. The others watched on helplessly as the dirks paralysis effects got the better of them. Only Sain, Kent and Rath tried to fight against it, but like Priscilla, it caused them unbearable pain.

- V -

_"Take him to Hells Gate. Have Marlba keep him alive, well fed and saved for last. I want him to make the boy's last hour an 'experience' he will never forget." Once Gathian spoke those terrifying words, the terrified boy was at his limit, trying to restrain his tears. Among Trivalon's youth, he heard horrifying stories of Hells Gate. Never in his life had he ever thought such a place existed, much less ever being sent there. "My request aside, tell him to do what he does best...and enjoy his work." With that, Gathian stood to his feet and turned to Edgar, only to find the dirk used on his son plunged in his chest._

_"Run for it, Mark!!"_

_With that, the boy stood to his feet and ran. Not caring where, as long as he got away from Gathian and his Assassin. The young Tactician barely got a few steps away, when his wounds took its toll on him. He fell to his hands and knees, out of strength as the thorny grass pricked his skin further. Edgar saw that his father was unaffected by the dirk as Gathian gripped Edgar's face and slammed him, head first to the floor. The impact had the Crystal Wolf reeling in pain as the Dark Emperor picked up his spear and began beating him, using it like it was a cane. Edgar reeled on his side in agony, as his father continued to beat him mercilessly._

_A short distance from father and son, Mark noticed the hybrid leader who had beaten Mark senseless. Those black and yellow serpent eyes that carried no mercy as he massacred defenseless people. The Assassin slowly walked up to Mark, unconcerned if he tried to run. He knew that Mark could not outrun him. Their final hour was here._

_The Tactician did his best to suppress his fears and hold back his tears as the physical pain was unbearable. Out of a whim, the hybrid unleashed a violent kick against Mark's face cheek, causing the boy to fall and roll over. The thorny grass, lightly piercing his hands as he writhed in pain. The heartless leader grabbed him by the collar and with his fist, began to strike Mark's face. He got in three blows, but for a thirteen year old who was mercilessly beaten earlier, those punches were on the verge of killing him. His face had already taken severe blows. His nose bled even more, a mixture of red and dark red blood. The youth coughed up and sneezed out more blood, which stained the dead grass and three loose teeth. Because of the blows to his head, Mark felt his consciousness fading. The hybrid was about to go for another one, when Gathian stopped him._

_"Enough dammit! You'll kill him!" The Assassin obeyed and took out a needle, piercing it halfway into Mark's bare shoulder._

_"For your last journey to Hells Gate, my farewell gift to you." A moment later, the needle took effect and paralyzed Mark's nervous system. From his body movement to his physical pain, he couldn't feel a thing. Those serpent eyes were the last thing he saw, before slipping into darkness._

One thing that still bothered her was that why only this Assassin came to fight them and not another faction like the first two. The swordswoman began to wonder if it had something to do with the lightning noise she heard earlier. Her head and back throbbed with pain as she fought against it, climbing to her feet. Viper saw this and drew another two Shamshirs, only this time, it was red. Refusing to fall, Lyndis courageously assumed her fighting stance.

"Now...the fang of the Pale Horse will strip you of whatever life you have left. The hour of your death shall be very painful." His murderous tone was heard as he flickering the red daggers casually. Viper dashed at her, but stopped himself and arched his upper body back as a dirk just barely missed his face. An angry Viper looked around for the person who did it, when his eye caught the last person he expected to see emerge behind the throne.

"Gary Stu!" He snarled. "Haven't I killed you already?" Lyn saw Mark standing a few feet away from her, between them.

"Stay back! He's dangerous!" She warned him, fearing for his life. Mark wasn't listening at all as he finally remembered where he saw those eyes.

"Viper. Do you remember me?" The Tactician questioned.

"Of course I do." He spat with sarcasm. "You're the corpse who should've remained a corpse." The strategist stepped in between the Blade Lord and the Assassin. Mark's malevolent side showed itself clearly. A very dark expression swept his features.

"Funny. Right now, 'tis a pity I don't share your humorous mood."

Viper narrowed his eyes and readied his poisonous daggers. "No one has ever survived the Pale Horse. I don't know how you did, so let's see if lightning can strike in the same place twice." Before he could attack, Mark drew his Shamshir and also readied himself for attack.

"Those eyes." Mark began. "I recall you nearly beating me to death, seven years ago. You did a good job of breaking my nose and making me piss myself in fear."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Viper asked quizzically. "I don't remember beating the shit out of some whelp."

"Play dumb, if you wish. I care not for you end here." Came his venomous voice. Lyndis was one side, listening to their dialogue and scouting to see if everyone was alright. Knowing that Viper's men were waiting outside, she went to pick up her sword, while keeping her eyes on the chuckling Assassin.

"Do the two of you really think you can take me?"

"Stand back! I'll take care of him!" Lyn said to Mark, while keeping her blade overhead.

"Lyn." Came Mark's reply. "It's over. Put your sword down." Before she could say anything, Mark sheathed his dagger and added. "He's already defeated."

Realizing that the Tactician was referring to him, Viper lost his patience and sped towards him for a kill. Lyn ran forward to intercept, but jarred to a halt when she saw a black-hooded youth bared down his blade behind the unsuspecting Assassin. At the same time, Mark stood unfazed, as if he knew the end result. The hybrid Assassin fell to his knees, screaming as blood sprayed from his back. Once she got closer, it was then that Lyn began to notice her friend's dark side. Mark never took his eyes off the fallen Assassin as a kneeling Edgar stood to his feet.

"Sorry...I took so long." He spoke, through his fatigue. "Had some...trouble with...my powers."

"Mark." She whispered with a rising concern and fear in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Mark?" Viper bellowed. "Mark of the Four Cornerstones?! It can't be...your dead!"

"You of all people should've known who I was." Mark's tone had hints of disappointment. "You seem to have lost your touch as well, maggot."

"I'll kill you for insulting me!!" The shocked Assassin flicked the poisoned Shamshir with his right hand and attempted to slay the uncaring Tactician. Because of his injuries, Viper was too slow which gave Mark a chance to block and grabbed his right hand in a lock. Before he could break Viper's arm, the hybrid Assassin attempted to kill him with the poison, coated dagger in his left hand. At that moment, Edgar grabbed his left arm and suffused it with dark magic. A pale Lyndis used all her willpower to keep herself from screaming as Viper's arm exploded off his shoulder completely. Blood and pieces of flesh sprayed all over as the Assassin screamed even louder. To avoid the risk of being killed, Mark twisted his remaining arm and used all his might to break the elbow bone causing the dagger to fall from his enemy's hand. Viper delivered a kick to the callous Tactician's stomach and threw himself to the floor, writhing in physical anguish. Edgar wanted to finish him, but Mark held out his hand to refrain him.

Lucius was coming out of his coma as a now recovered Guy, held Priscilla close. Edgar was busy chanting some words while holding out the Latona Staff, aiming it at all the Legion members. The paralysis effects wore off them and replenished their physical injuries, restoring their strength. Using his broken arm, Viper took out a flute from his pocket and blew on it, calling for reinforcements. The Legion were preparing for the worst when Mark said. "Play that flute all you want. No one's coming to help you." Lyn was the first to breathe a sigh of relief, hearing that. Once Viper saw it was futile, he ran out of the throne room, making his escape.

"Mark, he's getting away!" Edgar's tone carried a hint of anxiety.

"Don't try to stop me, all of you." Mark ordered with a malicious tone, removing his brown, open vest and tossing it aside. The strategist rolled up his white sleeves as he walked out, through the hallway of dead corpses, gathering the needed tools the deceased enemies were carrying. While Lyn's companions were seeing to one another, Vipers executioner trailed after him.

- VI -

The crippled Assassin ran for his life, shocked at what he saw. Outside of the castle, the burned corpses of his comrades had spread halfway across the field. Portions of the field itself had caught embers of blue flames as the strong stench of charred flesh rose into the atmosphere. Now he knew what Mark had meant. Meanwhile, the callous Tactician made his way outside the castle, mixing four different vials into one bottle to create a certain chemical. Over his shoulder, he had a belt full of dirks waiting to be dipped into the mixture. The Assassin fell to his knees, whimpering as he clutched the large wound where his arm once was. A couple of feet away, Mark advanced towards him, dipping a dirk into the chemicals and aiming to throw it at Viper. After a few misses, the strategist got closer and landed one of the contaminated dirks into the hybrids ankle. He threw another, which pierced into Viper's free ankle. Mark pushed one more through his hand, rendering him helpless.

"Lady Lyndis." Kent walked up to her, searching for any injuries.

"Kent, I'm fine. Someone must've healed us completely." She looked around and saw all her allies on their feet. Her eyes rested on the Dark Prince as he walked out of the throne room. "Thank you Edgar." She called after him, but he didn't respond back.

"Lyn!" Priscilla shouted. "Should we follow Mark?"

"That fool!" Kent gritted his teeth. "He might get himself killed!"

The Legion made their way outside, holding their breaths due to the unpleasant odor. Outside, they saw a stomach turning scene play itself out some distance from them.

"You sure about, Kent?" Said Raven. "Looks like he's about to do the killing."

Viper's blood began to boil as his wounds were bleeding rapidly. The Assassin screamed at the top of his lungs, unable to bear the agony. Even worse was the fact that he was a hybrid and hybrids were naturally tougher to kill. Once his screaming desisted, Mark knelt beside him and gave the Assassin his horrific eulogy.

"The legendary Assassin who almost killed me...I expected you to be much tougher than this. Were you just weak or are you not all that."

"This...do-doe-doesn't...end..." The crippled Viper gurgled.

A callous Mark clenched his fist and spoke with a calm malice. "Wanna know what I just did to you?" The helpless hybrid gurgled, trying to speak. He could hear Mark's voice clearly to the point where it began to cause physical pain to his ear drums.

"I did a bit research on you guys. You should've been more careful, carrying all kinds of poisons and toxins on you. After all, mixing certain chemicals together in formula could be used as a...potent tool of torture." Gurgling and body vibrations were all that Mark could hear and see from the hybrid. "The toxics I infected you with contaminates your nervous systems, making it impossible to move a muscle or even die from shock. Then, whatever pain you suffer from, even a small cut, is multiplied a hundred fold. To make it even worse, it builds up one's endurance rapidly, prolonging your suffering and keeping you from dying." The Tactician removed his mask and forced him to drink the rest of the chemicals, in order to multiply Viper's anguish from a hundred fold to a thousand fold. Once he was done, the strategist tossed the bottle aside, sat on top of him and grabbed him by the collar. Lyn called out for him to stop, but Mark was so enraged that his facial features clearly showed it. The blinding and tormenting hate he buried years ago was surfacing itself in full, only this time, his companions would witness it for the very first time.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Some of you may be questioning the whole hybrid thing I just brought in, but trust me. There's an explanation for this that'll be explored further down. In case I neglected to mention, a lot of events are gonna take place during the course of the first three books, so Gathian isn't the only enemy they have to worry about. Anyway, this list will get updated once in a while as things progress. The next chapter will have sexual content; just a heads up for those who don't care for/prefer lemon. As for some of the exclusive classes I came up with, I'll give some depth there on another occasion, like stats, special abilities, etc. for those curious. Of course, I will try to balance them out and I'm open to suggestions of course. Till next time.

Legend Of The Chaos Hero Dramatis Personae

A bit of info about the characters, nations, etc. If you feel there's any problems, feel free to point it out & let me know.

**Continent Of Olympia** - Inspired by Greek/Norse Mythology & FE 7's Elibe. Each nation is ruled by a king/emperor/sultan/etc. (obviously) each of them differ, basically. The various families play a large role in the prequel, so they won't have much focus here.

**Four Cornerstones – **Four high-ranked generals, their king's guardians & strongest warriors. Every ruler of their nation has four generals assigned to specific roles, depending on the culture of their nation, but protecting their ruler with their lives is in tradition, mandatory. Those aspiring to be members of the Four Cornerstones go through a training art, exclusive to the strongest warriors. Those that master their training, acquire a special ability, depending on their class/profession.

**Trivalon** - One of the two most powerful nations of Olympia. Trivalon & Regallas have been allied for many generations thanks to their founders. Often vigilant when it comes to law & order, their systems have no mercy on the worst of criminals. Despite this, most of the residents strive to make their nation a utopia. They have remained neutral for the last few generations.

Ruling family – Von Hanover

Cities - Hera, Hercules & Artemis(capital)

**Regallas **- The other most powerful nation & Trivalon's ally. Unlike their ally, Regallas is often aggressive in warfare & is infamous to showing no mercy to any nation that makes war with it. Most of its inhabitants are serving the emperor's army.

Ruling family – Lancaster

Cities - Persephone, Atlanta & Achilles(capital)

**Malidone **- Like Regallas & Trivalon, Malidone & Malibine remained allies for many generations. These two nations are known to be more religious than the other five. Their hierarchy has become more corrupt than the other nations.

Cities – Epimetheus(capital) & Tanngrisnir

**Malibine** - Malidone's ally & also a religious nation, although its people are more obsessed with nobility. Unlike their superior nations, Malibine & its partner has their church & state intergrated.

Ruling family - Yorke

Cities – Prometheus(capital) & Tanngnjóstr

**Ravverine, Tethys & Elabark** - The lesser of the other four nations, now decimated. The survivors now form a resistance. (More info will be given at the prequel as these nations themselves play no role in this fic, but the resistance do.)

**Skronavuhrm** – The cursed nation of Olympia. A land unfit for most humans.

**Hells Gate** – Also known as the Accursed Prison. A place that was originally for the most dangerous of criminals. Said to be the closest that any human will get to Hell.

**Mount Nemesis** - Nothing yet, but this will play a role down the line as well.

Characters - Book 1's list

**Lyndis **- A half-blooded Sacaen warrior and Caelin's princess. She is a master at the sword, bow and martial arts. Would go to great lengths to protect her friends, yet show no mercy towards her enemies. Near the end of the war, she felt a rift between her and Mark and questions why.

Age - 20

Class - Blade Lord

**Mark** - Often cold and arrogant towards most of his allies, yet peerless in his profession and intelligent ahead of his years. Near the end of the war, his feelings for Lyndis grew from mere friendship to love, but chooses to hide it from her.

Age - 21

Class - Tactician/Prince

**Edgar** - Mark's childhood friend and the son of Emperor Gathian. A horrific event that changed his character completely and affected Mark, now fuels their desire for revenge. A very powerful user of dark magic and extremely skilled with the sword. A former hero who is now a shell of what he once was.

Age - 25

Class - Dark Prince

**Cassandra **- The daughter of Gathian and also a friend of Mark. She's lightens up when around him and Edgar, but often protective of them. After learning of the tragedy that took place near Hells Gate, she joins in the plot to kill her father.

Age - 23

Class - Princess

**Gathian** - The power-hungry emperor of Regallas. A very dangerous man who is feared by many and is one of the three most powerful lance fighters of Olympia, alongside Rugal and Knarvet. Intolerable of excuses and compromisors.

Age - 47

Class – Dark Emperor

**Dart** - Mark's friend and Fargus's second in command whose always seeking adventure, women and booty. A young, foul-mouthed pirate whose sarcasm equally matches his fighting prowess.

Age - 19

Class - Berserker

**Geitz** - Dart and Mark's friend, a wandering warrior who severed all ties with his merchant father. He is often known to never fully see things through on whatever he starts. Like Dart, Geitz became concerned for Mark after Athos spoke of the future.

Age - 23

Class - Warrior

**Florence – **Knarvet's attractive daughter and a milkmaid serving the Von Hanover family. She isn't very bright, but has a heart of gold, loves children and is raising a piglet.

Age – 22

Class – Civilian (Milkmaid, if anyone wants to go into technicalities).

**Karel** - He's a wandering swordmaster who constantly seeks strong opponents. A fearless, bloodlust killer who enjoys a challenging fight and is known as the Sword Demon. Very few people knows the reasons for his murderous ways.

Age - 22

Class - Swordmaster

**Jazmal** - A morally corrupt saint serving the Elimine Church and the potential successor of Chancellor Elvika. Although power hungry and greedy, Jazmal often uses his wits and careful planning to cover his tracks. Often has a foul mouth when not putting up an impression.

Age - 42

Class - Saint

**Nathyn** - A virtuose man who is Mark's uncle, a talented and well respected Maestro. Despite his crippled arm, he conducts and holds the Royal Concert every year. Was once a powerful user of anima.

**Note: **His character design is inspired by Ludwig Von Beethoven and Barlowe from Castlevania: Order Of Ecclesia

Age - 60

Class - Maestro

**Florina** - A young pegasus knight serving house Caelin and Lyn's closest friend. She is usually shy and afraid of men, but became more courageous and outspoken after the war.

Age - 18

Class - Falcoknight

**Fiora** - Florina's older sister and a mercenary from Ilia. She is more dutiful and often protective of Florina. Harbors animosity towards Mark for his harsh methods of training Florina.

Age - 19

Class - Falcoknight

**Rugal** - The king of Trivalon and Gathian's former friend. A father who seeks to amend his ways for past mistakes and better the lives of the common people. Also Mark's father and Nathyn's younger brother.

Age - 50

Class - King/Lancer

**Rath** - The son of the Silver Wolf, Dayan, the leader of the Kutolah tribe. Although silent most of the time, he cares about Lyndis and finds Mark unworthy of her.

Age - 20

Class - Nomadic Trooper

**Kent** - The young commander of Caelin, who takes his duties very seriously. Him and Sain worries for Lyndis as the animosity between them and Mark grows.

Age - 22

Class - Paladin

**Sain** - Sub-commander of Caelin and Kent's closest partner. After the Nergal war, Sain took his duties more seriously much to the surprise of Kent and reserved his affection to Florina only.

Age - 22

Class - Paladin

**Avenfrite** - Nathyn's disowned son and prince of Trivalon. A self-absorbed, spoiled youth who has no respect for anyone he deems beneath him. Often detested by most of the commoners.

Age - 29

Class – Prince

**Bersk – **An elite of Regallas, serving Gathian. Bersk is known to often lose his temper when things don't go his way. Has a personal vendetta against Mark for killing his brother.

Age – 28

Class - Hero

**Knarvet **- Rugal's best friend and the most powerful general in Trivalon, despite his age. Often serious and loyal to his king and country. Well respected among Trivalon, their army and aspiring soldiers.

Age - 52

Class - Lancer

**Raven** - Former prince of the ruined house Cornwell. Overprotective of his sister, making it very difficult for most of her suitors to win her, including Guy.

Age - 19

Class - Hero

**Guy** - A swordsmaster from the Kutolah tribe, aspiring be the best in his profession. Guy became friends with Raven during the course of the Nergal War and fell in love with Priscilla, vowing to protect her.

Age - 19

Class - Swordmaster

**Lucius** – A kind and gentle follower of Elimine, who is often mistaken for a woman. A close friend of Raven. Recently became concerned of the Archsage's prophecy and Mark's well being.

Age - 21

Class - Bishop

**Priscilla** – The adopted daughter of Count Caerleon and former princess of the ruined House Cornwell. She is a headstrong, but kind person. Raven's long lost sister and Guy's fiancee'.

Age - 18

Class - Valkyrie

**Tauz** - A self-absorbed elite, who treats most women like dogs. Often lustful and flaunts a sense of superiority. Jazmal's right hand man.

Age - 32

Class - Marshall General(demoted)

**Ravi** - A high ranked general who harbors a vengeful grudge against Karel. Like Jazmal, he is ambitious and cares only for himself.

Age - 27

Class - Paladin Silver/Gold Knight (Promotion)

**Otrenielle** - A young mute child, who was part of Gathian's slave ring. After rescuing her, she is befriended by Mark who vows to protect her. She looks up to him like a father.

Age - 6

Class - Civilian

**Torak** - Gathian's high-ranked elite, a very stern general when it comes to his duties and loyal to the Lancaster family.

Age - 52

Class - Great Knight

**Tamia** - A middle-aged woman, serving as one of Gathian's elites. She has become more withdrawn in the last few years.

Age - 44

Class – Summoner

**Viper** – A hybrid Assassin who is considered legendary among Olympia's denizens. Said to have disappeared after the demise of the Four Cornerstones. One of the four most powerful hybrids of Skronavurhm.

Age – Unknown

Class – Assassin (Hybrid version)

Minor Characters

**Fargus** - The captain of the Davros and a man who has been on many adventures. Fargus constantly seeks new places and challenges. He is a father figure to most of the crew, including Dart, Geitz and Mark.

Age - 57

Class - Berserker

**Candel Jack – **A roguish pirate and Fargus's cousin. He was kicked out of the Davros twenty years ago for his blacks against Knarvet. During their short reunion Dart coaxes Geitz into a prank that results in Jacks disappearance.

Age – 56

Class – Swashbuckler

**Girkar – **One of Gathian's Four Cornerstones and brother of Bersk. Like his brother, Girkar is full of himself and will pick a fight with anyone weaker than himself. He was killed by Mark in a death match for pitting himself against the Tactician.

Age - 27

Class – Wyvern Knight

**Adviser Shirl** – One of the council leaders, serving the king. Has a prejudice attitude against commoners and those that come from there. Despite this, he has vast influences with various sources.

Age – 46

Class - Sage

**Arel** – A pager working for Trivalon's royal family. When he was kidnapped along with the other children, Mark went to into enemy territory to save them. Often hard working, but timid and shy.

Age – 19

Class – Civilian

**Lledreth** – Arel's childhood friend, who was sold to a brothel and became a prostitute. Known to be selfish and manipulative, she is blinded by the delusion that Tauz loves her, despite enduring his abuse.

Age – 15

Class – Civilian

**Alovandria** – Arel's mother, a soldier in the king's army and a former student of Knarvet. One year before Mark's supposed death, she was among the few who hasn't forgotten Mark's heroics. Shortly after reuniting with her son's hero, she died in the beasts chambers, trying to defend Mark.

Age – 42

Class – Halberdier

**Note:** I've never played FE 1/3/11 & only looked up some of the characters. I thought to make her a relative to Merric to, 1. Better explore a bit of Mark's past.(Random, I know) 2. Have the readers learn a bit more about her, despite her short role & 3. Have her recognize him. Hopefully, I don't get any hatemail from the FE zealots for this.

**Chancellor Elvika – **The head pope of the Elimine church in Trivalon's division. Despite the separation of the church and state, he shares a mutual friendship with Nathyn.

Age – Yet to be decided.

Class - Saint

**Trivia:** The pound of flesh quote comes from Shakespeare's _Merchant of Venice_, 1596. A quote from Shylock, who demanded payment from Antonio. The meaning of the quote is something which is owed that is ruthlessly required to be paid back.


End file.
